Rojo Escarlata
by Metstli
Summary: (AU) Todo el mundo conoce la historia de la creación del universo... O así es como te la han contado. Y si descubres que ésta ha sido distorsionada y la respuesta la tiene un libro infantil. ¿Entonces qué realidad es la que vives? Quizás: "Hace mucho tiempo cuando todas las regiones estaban unidas en una sola, existió el reino de Ransei…" (Con personajes de Pokémon Conquest)
1. Cap 1 Analizando el Terreno I

**Nota de los signos:  
***** *= sonidos de ambiente.  
****« » = pensamientos.  
****' ' = citando una tercera persona.  
****«' '» = recordando lo que dijo una tercera persona.  
****" " = palabras clave.**

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Introducción**

"_La supervivencia del más fuerte" siempre ha existido esa regla base en la naturaleza. Desde la creación aquel que no tenga la fortaleza para adaptarse perece y nadie es una excepción. La naturaleza tiene un papel para cada uno con el único fin de fortalecer a la siguiente generación._

_Por años la humanidad ha sido catalogada como débil y para fortalecerse tomó todo lo que le rodeaba como arma, incluso a los animales que una vez compartieron la tierra con ellos._

_Para sobrevivir el hombre desató batallas para demostrar su superioridad con un simple objetivo en mente, Poder._

_Un poder que cualquiera desearía._

_Su sed de poder dio frutos comenzando la más grande guerra que la Tierra presenciaría._

_El Dios del mundo indignado por lo que veía puso fin a la absurda guerra llevándose consigo a las bestias y maldiciendo a los humanos._

_Los hombres ahora maldecidos por su Dios obtuvieron los poderes de las bestias y pasaron a ser armas._

_Sin embargo no todo resulto como se esperaba, aquellos humanos que vieron el potencial de la maldición decidieron gobernar sobre los demás._

_La nueva forma de batalla aterrorizó a las personas desatando el caos, los débiles tenían que buscar refugio con los fuertes para asegurar su bienestar._

_Dentro de toda esa desesperación un grupo de personas decidió poner un alto a las batallas. Si lo que buscaban era poder, se los darían._

_Así nació el nuevo sistema llamado Torneo captando la atención de las personas. Guerreros y Familias de alta alcurnia se reunieron. El vencedor se coronaria como campeón._

_Con los años la tranquilidad volvió y el torneo se convirtió en una tradición que servía para entretener a los espectadores; para los combatientes significaba poder y gloria… se sentían dioses._

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 1 Analizando el Terreno**

*Tick tock tick tock…* *tran* una campanada *tran* dos campanadas *tran* tres campanadas… *tran* once campanadas *tran* doce campanadas y *tran* trece campanadas.

—¿Escucharon eso? Parece que dieron trece campanadas. Un acontecimiento único. ¡El día esperado ha llegado…! —la voz se calló mientras con su mano tapaba su boca para no escupir más sangre. El individuo no aguanto más y terminó desplomándose debido a la enorme pérdida de sangre.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Acaso pretendes seguir haciendo de las tuyas! —estaba furioso.

—¿Trece campanadas? Es imposible, lo más seguro es que ese reloj está roto —apretó su puño con fuerza—. De todas formas hasta aquí llegaste. Si tu capricho era seguir conservando el título y mostrar tu poder no me importa, la falta que cometiste no lo toleraremos.

—Por favor, ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que pasó aquel día? —sonrió socarronamente. Después de haberse desplomado tenia energía para continuar— Ya ha pasado tiempo pero "eso" y "esto" tiene una conexión. Es nuestro legado.

—Te está provocando no caigas en su juego, sabe que ya no hay salida. —habló otro individuo del grupo.

—¡Explícate! ¿Qué conexión hay entre "ese día y esto" —ignoró por completo lo que le sugirió su compañero. Su deseo de saber era más fuerte.

—Solo diré una palabra. —el hombre ensangrentado escribió en el suelo con su sangre la tan esperada palabra. Dirigió su mirada a sus agresores quienes estaban perplejos.

—No tiene ningún sentido. Ya estas delirando. —habló el mismo hombre que se decepciono al no encontrar una respuesta.

—El creer depende de ustedes —la voz provenía de la entrada del cuarto… pero no había nadie. El individuo se encontraba al lado del hombre que yacía en el suelo cubierto en su propia sangre. Lo examinó y rió—. A pesar de lo deplorable de tu estado me sorprende que estés consciente.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Por mis venas corre la sangre de guerreros, no soy como esos de alta cuna.

—Comprendo comprendo, no es necesario repetirlo hasta el cansancio. Vine por ti ya es hora de irnos, el tiempo no espera y tampoco el fuego. —dicho individuo se dispuso a servir de apoyo al hombre ensangrentado.

—Ustedes ¿De verdad creen que saldrán con vida? —amenazó uno del grupo.

—La conservare hasta donde me sea posible, y estoy seguro de que hoy es uno de esos días. —sonó altanero mientras cargaba con su compañero.

El cuarto donde se encontraban fue invadido por el fuego que devoró todo a su paso. El candil que colgaba en el centro de la estancia no resistió el calor que terminó por caerse, separando a los dos grupos. Algo oportuno para los dos individuos que se encontraban en desventaja. El humo impedía ver claramente que aprovecharon el momento para caminar hacia el ventanal.

—Me gustaría quedarme a continuar nuestra apasionada charla, pero cómo ven no es posible. —su burla no duro, la fatiga le estaba recordando la enorme pérdida de sangre.

—Acaso son sordos, dije que de aquí no van a salir —corrió hacia donde se encontraban los otros dos.

—¡Detente, no seas imprudente! ¡El fuego se está descontrolando!

El fuego se extendió por la estancia.

—¡Eres terco! Tus compañeros se han dado cuenta de la situación y tú quieres convertirlo en tu lugar de descanso.

La mansión empezaba a derrumbarse, la estructura no podía mantenerse en pie. Las múltiples batallas que en ella se libraban la hacían retumbarse bruscamente. Las paredes y el techo comenzaban a desmoronarse permitiendo la propagación pronta del fuego. La mansión se debilitaba más rápido, en un momento u otro caería sepultando a cualquiera que se encontrara en su interior.

—Tal parece que la suerte no está de nuestro lado. —declaró una voz del grupo.

—Por ahora los dejaremos ir. Nos reagruparemos y los acecharemos hasta exterminar el último miembro de su casa; lo juro por mi honor.

—¡Cuidado con lo que dices! —en sus ojos se reflejó una mirada desafiante—. Me pregunto ¿Quién caerá primero? —acto seguido procedió a romper el ventanal para escapar con su compañero.

Las nubes opacaban las estrellas de aquella noche que se apreciaba a través del hoyo hecho en el ventanal. El aire fresco fluía llevándose el humo del incendio pero a la vez descontrolando el fuego.

—Se han ido. —su mirada se perdió en el inmenso bosque que se apreciaba a través del hoyo.

—Llamen a todos los usuarios de agua y tierra para que nos abran una salida, quienes sepan curar ayuden a los heridos. —Dijo quien lideraba el grupo— Avisen que el _Maximum Imperatorem_ ha escapado y estamos contra reloj.

El grupo se disipó siguiendo las instrucciones del líder, excepto un hombre.

—Señor, me acabo de comunicar con el equipo médico y me temo que tengo malas noticias. Entre el grupo de heridos de gravedad se encuentran esos dos y es posible que no sobrevivan.

El hombre volteó a ver al mensajero, esas palabras retumbaron en lo más profundo de su ser. Sus ojos se llenaron de terror, sintió que su corazón latía lento. La oscuridad consumió todo a su alrededor, era brumoso, sin una luz que guiara la esperanza; igual que esa noche negra sin estrellas. El aire no fluía por sus pulmones, su brazo se entumeció y al final perdió la fuerza en sus piernas.

—¡Médico! ¡Médico! —gritó el mensajero cuando vio al hombre colapsar.

•

El canto de los pájaros terminó por despertarlo, abrió poco a poco sus ojos y una mirada opaca se vislumbraba en ellos, ya no tenían el brillo de la vida. Levantó sus manos hasta el nivel de sus ojos y las miró detenidamente, cerró sus ojos y las deslizó suavemente sintiendo lo demacrado de su rostro. No sabía cuánto llevaba ahí, alzó la cabeza y miró por la pequeña rejilla que permitía el paso de la luz solar a través de su oscura celda.

—Ese sueño otra vez…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

El sol se encontraba en su punto, brillante como siempre alumbrando con su esplendor un palacio de arquitectura barroco, ni una sola espiral o estatua eran descuidadas por el astro como si supiese la magnificencia de la estructura. Adentro, reunido en uno de sus cuartos, perfectamente alumbrado por el astro, se encontraba un grupo de personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa rectangular.

—No podemos esperar —declaro un hombre—, comencemos con la reunión.

—Después de tantos años al fin llegó el día, esto hace que mi cuerpo tiemble ante la emoción. —en su rostro se apreciaba una sonrisa y en su único ojo de un singular color violeta se reflejaba la satisfacción.

El rechinido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que todos voltearan a ver al invitado.

—¿Tanta prisa tenían por comenzar que no pudieron esperarme? Bueno la verdad no importa. —El individuo caminó al centro de la estancia para tomar asiento— Desde que puse un pie en el salón la atmósfera se siente pesada, podría describir las emociones y nunca acabaremos. Tanta seriedad en sus rostros, les propongo algo, ¡celebremos! mandare a traer el vino que adquirí en mi último viaje. —dedicó un guiño a su compañero de ojo violeta.

—¡Silencio! No estamos para tu alardeó. —el hombre reanudó la sesión en tono firme— Regresemos al tema en cuestión examinen la información y daremos por terminada esta reunión.

—Siempre tan serio concejal, debería relajase —dirigió una mirada desafiante al hombre. Ambos se miraron por un rato sin inmutarse. Al paso de unos segundos le dirigió la mirada a su compañero de ojo violeta— ¿Te mando una botella después de la reunión?

Su compañero de ojo violeta le dedicó una sonrisa despectiva y la reunión continuó en silencio.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

—Tengo que darme prisa, esa reunión tardó más de lo habitual —una joven de cabello largo de tono azulado iba murmurando para sí misma, jadeante, mientras corría a través de un pasillo. Finalmente llegó a su destino abriendo una puerta de forma abrupta— ¡Tengo los documentos!

—¡Qué bien! ya estábamos por irnos —dijo un joven de ojos rojos con una enorme sonrisa al instante en que tomaba el fólder de las manos de la chica.

—Yo también quiero ver Red —se escuchó al fondo una voz que pertenecía a un chico de ojos dorados mientras se acercaba— ¡Al fin tenemos carne fresca! —declaró el joven al ver las hojas mientras posaba su bokken sobre el hombro como todo un delincuente.

—¡Eso es muy grosero Gold! —el tono de molestia no se hizo esperar por parte de la chica.

El joven rodó los ojos ignorando por completo lo dicho por la joven  
—Como sea, ¿Que hizo que te retrasaras tanto Platina? Un poco más y echo raíces.

—La reunión tardo más de lo habitual y en todo caso no era a mí a quién esperaban —esto último lo dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a un chico de gorro blanco.

El joven se sobresaltó al sentir la mirada penetrante:  
—En verdad lo siento, tenía otros asuntos que atender por eso te pedí que fueras en mi lugar. Te lo compensare. —una sonrisa y una mirada tierna fueron suficientes para que la joven se sonrojara mientras lo perdonaba.

Los jóvenes leían en silencio hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta en forma de irritación.

—Ruby, ¿no dijiste que eran cuatro? Solo veo la información de tres. —Red lanzó hacia el susodicho las hojas que tenia.

—Es imposible, ella me dijo que eran cuatro, ¿Gold no lo tienes?

—Negativo, no tengo nada.

Los tres pares de ojos se posaron en la joven de cabello azul que lucía nerviosa.

—¿Y qué pasó Platina? no pensé que fueras tan distraída. —comentó en tono burlón Gold.

—Por eso dije que no era a mí a quién esperaban —musito Platina—. El director mencionó que la información de uno de ellos era clasificada y que solo se podía discutir con ella y Ruby.

El chico se quitó su gorro y se dejó caer sobre una silla. Contempló el techo pensando que hacer. Suspiró y se levantó, caminó en dirección a la puerta y se giró hacia sus compañeros.

—En todo caso la junta ya se ha retirado así que hablare con el director el lunes. Ya hemos acabado por hoy, es hora de irnos.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

La luna se alzaba por el manto nocturno, las estrellas destellaban compitiendo una con la otra para no quedar opacadas por el resplandor de ésta. Rodeado por la bóveda celeste en una de las noches más tranquilas se encontraba el palacio de arquitectura barroco. La luna como invitada especial accedía con su tenue resplandor por cada uno de los grandes ventanales de dicha arquitectura, cuartos, pasillos, cualquier rincón donde se le permitiese acceder con su elegante belleza ella lo iluminaba con su presencia. Mientras se alzaba en el manto nocturno, una persona le daba la bienvenida disfrutando su tenue pero bello resplandor. La luna se elevaba con elegancia, gustosa de la bienvenida que se le daba en el cielo como en la tierra.

—Luna mi amada musa, dime que secretos guardas —la persona de inusual ojo violeta bailaba bajo la luz de la luna meciéndose suavemente al compás de ella— tan taranta tan tararara…

—Pareces muy feliz.

El brillante ojo violeta miró a todos lados hasta encontrarse con una figura, dicha persona no era exactamente alguien de su agrado.

—Como dije, te he traído una botella de vino y déjame decirte que es una cosecha excelente. El año lo encontraras impreso atrás.

Mientras tomaba la botella el hermoso ojo violeta leía rápidamente las líneas buscando el año. Su ojo se quedó estático al encontrarlo, su cara palideció, su mandíbula comenzó a temblar y su cuerpo a sudar frío.

—Me encanta esa linda cara —tomó su rostro entre su mano y lo forzó a verlo. Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle—, por eso dije que en ese año se dio una buena cosecha.

Un manotazo hizo que soltara el rostro, un golpe en las costillas provocó que retrocediera y delante de él apareció el causante de dicha agresión. Al verlo soltó una carcajada.

—¡Pero a quien tenemos aquí¡ El perro guardián, Riley.

—A que has venido Cyrus.

—Siempre tan frío. Solo vine a ver como se encontraba nuestro adorable retoño y a dejarle un mensaje de _Él_ —recuperando la compostura le sonrió al individuo de ojo violeta— _'Todo depende de que no falles así que tenlo en mente'._

Cyrus abandonó el cuarto. El individuo de ojo violeta lleno de ira mordió su labio inferior hasta el punto de sangrar. El significado que escondía ese mensaje era lo último que quería recordar. Riley se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada más que observar cómo se hundía esa persona en la oscuridad. Le quitó la botella de vino para averiguar que lo alteró. En el momento en que dejó de ver la botella frunció su ojo violeta, se limpio la sangre con la mano y formó una daga plateada. Tan grande era su rabia que la lanzó con fuerza hacia la puerta por donde había salido Cyrus.

—Riley llama a los otros, nos vamos a entrenar —tocó su ojo izquierdo cubierto por un parche— Si me quedo más tiempo aquí mis habilidades se oxidaran.

—Enseguida —mientras se retiraba su mente repasó la fecha que aparecía en la botella _«X087» _apretó con fuerza su puño, esa fecha también lo había alterado.

La luna quien fue testigo silencioso de esa conversación, seguía bailando en el manto estelar antes de que fuera hora de retirarse y darle paso al astro rey.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sol, arena y mar un complemento perfecto para pasar un día de descanso: La playa parecía una pasarela de modas donde las chicas lucían sus mejores trajes de baño que resaltaba su figura y los hombres presumían su físico. Pero nada de eso le importaba a un joven en cuyo rostro se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa y no era para menos, cualquiera estaría feliz de estar rodeado de cinco hermosas chicas en ese caluroso día en la playa.

—¡Que alguien me pellizqué para ver si esto no es un sueño! —era tanta la emoción que no cabía de felicidad.

El joven corría detrás de las chicas con los brazos extendidos mientras la brisa salada del mar impactaba contra sus mejillas, el sol deslumbraba sus ojos, el viento jugueteaba con su cabello y el mar de un tono jade refrescaba la planta de sus pies al correr en la sedosa arena.

—¡Hey nenas no sean así y vengan a mis brazos!

La exhaustiva carrera dio frutos cuando el joven alcanzó a una de las bellas chicas para sujetarla entre sus brazos y…

*golpes* *silbidos* *gritos*

—Muy bien trasladen todas las cosas a la zona oeste de la residencia.

—¡Sí, señor!

El ruido estridente terminó por despertarlo de golpe, se encontraba confundido. Levantó sus manos hacia el techo de su habitación implorando una respuesta, ese grandioso sueño se había desvanecido y no volvería jamás. Paulatinamente bajó sus brazos y una mano la deslizó por su cabello; molestó terminó por levantarse.

—¡Rayos! quién se atreve a despertarme de mi hermoso sueño. —gruñía mientras se dirigía a la fuente del ruido.

—Al fin despertaste Gold. —un hombre le sonreía mientras ¿Lo saludaba?— Me alegro, ya no es hora de seguir durmiendo ve y despierta a tu hermano que tenemos visitas.

El chico parecía sorprendido.

—Espera… ¿Papá? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Qué clase de saludo es ese? ¿Y por qué dijiste que tenemos visitas? —Tomó aire y continuó— ¡Y qué pasa con esas enormes cajas!

—No soy quién para decirte. Dentro de un par de horas el Gran Maestro se reunirá en _El Salón Principal_ con ustedes así que alístate.

•

En definitiva ¿Cómo una hermosa mañana se había tornado tan lúgubre? Tenía miedo, miedo de reunirse con_ Él _y peor aún también venia el Gran Maestro. Estaba aterrado, su instinto le decía que algo grande iba a pasar, esas enormes cajas de la entrada lo confirmaban.

—¡Ruuuuuuuuuubyyyyyyyyyy!

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe. Gold estaba delante de él gritando.

—¡¿Ruby me puedes explicar eso de que tenemos visitas?! ¡¿Por qué el Gran Maestro quiere reunirse con nosotros?!

Esas palabras le confirmaron que esto no era una pesadilla, más bien la cruda realidad. Un enorme escalofrío recorrió por su espalda.

—Hey tierra llamando a Ruby ¿me estas escuchando? Hombre dame alguna señal de vida.

—Ah… perdón Gold estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos.

—¿Pero qué…? —se detuvo sabía que no obtendría una respuesta al menos por parte de él— ¡Rayos que está pasando! ¡Por que tanto misterio! —no dejaba de hablar mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro.

—Dijo que quería reunirse con nosotros cuatro. —salió de sus pensamientos para responder.

Gold se detuvo en seco, su rostro palideció y miró a Ruby. Y él también sabía lo que pensaba Gold.

—Lo sé, solo estamos tres.

Gold dio un grito apagado:  
—Po-por el momento despertemos a Red, estoy seguro de que no se ha percatado de lo que sucede. Y por lo de Blue ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

El sonido de unas pisadas se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta, los chicos dirigieron su mirada a la persona que se recargó en el soporte.

—Cuanto ruido, despertar a alguien de esta manera le quita años de vida —bostezó el chico de ojos rojos—. Mientras venia me encontré con Koga. No sé cuando llegó pero dijo que el Gran Maestro quería reunirse con nosotros al medio día.

—¿Hay eco en esta casa? —Gold lo miró— Red, mira como esta Ruby tiembla como gelatina.

Red observó al susodicho:  
—Mmm… si vas a dejar que cualquier pequeñez nuble tu juicio jamás podrás hacer frente a los grandes obstáculos. —dicho eso abandonó la recamara.

Los dos chicos se asombraron, la tensión bajó un poco y empezaron a reír. Sabían que no era momento de perder la cabeza y el que Red les hubiera dicho eso era mayor motivo para reír.

**Al medio día**

El sonido de las cigarras anunciaba la temporada de calor. El sol quemaba como si quisiera dejar su presencia en la piel. No era el mejor día para usar traje, eso era un completo infierno en todos los sentidos.

—Ya empieza a hacer calor y justo hoy teníamos que vestir de traje. —el chico de ojos dorados se estaba peleando con su corbata como si esta lo estrangulara.

—No importa como lo pongas, esta es la única forma de presentarnos ante ellos. —Ruby venia acomodando las manga de su camisa.

Bajo ese incandescente sol sin que nada los protegiera los jóvenes atravesaron un camino empedrado. Adornado por varios rosales y una que otra fuente en la cual daban ganas de refrescarse llegaron a su destino _El Salón Principal_. Rodeado de un pequeño lago donde habitaban ranas, algunos peces y lirios acuáticos, contrastaban armoniosamente con el edificio. El agua del lago tan cristalina brillaba como si de un espejo se tratase reflejando con toda intensidad la luz solar. La única vía de acceso al edificio era a través de un puente de madera. La inmensa puerta era resguardada por dos estatuas de criaturas antiguas.

El interior del _Salón Principal_ tenía los pilares detallados, su único vitral era enorme permitiendo la entrada de la luz a cualquier rincón. Contaba con un segundo piso unido por una enorme escalera central al norte de la estructura. Sobre el descanso de la escalera bajo el vitral se encontraba el Gran Maestro admirando el diseño. Dicho vitral tenía grabado el bastón de armas de la familia.

—Gran Maestro henos aquí. —con tono firme pero respetuoso anunció Ruby.

El hombre de avanzada edad se giró hacia la dirección de la voz, en silencio y con su mirada característica inspeccionó a cada uno de ellos, era difícil saber en qué pensaba dado que su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna.

—Supongo que se pregunta donde esta Blue. Le aseguro que no la hemos visto en un par de días y se fue sin decir ni una palabra —una sonrisa nerviosa se mostraba en el rostro de Gold.

—Blue estuvo afuera por un encargo que le encomendé. Ya está de regreso —dicho eso el hombre dirigió su vista al ventanal— Cada vez que miro el escudo de armas se que tan antaño es el clan Rowan. Y al mirarlos a ustedes veo solo a unos niños —*suspiro*— A esto hemos llegado...

El silencio reino en la estancia por unos segundos tiempo suficiente para que nuestros tres chicos pensaran la situación. ¿Por qué una reunión en _El Salón Principal_? el cual estaba reservado para eventos de suma importancia; el retiro del antiguo maestro y la sucesión del nuevo, ofrecer el ultimo respeto, enlaces matrimoniales, compromisos, alianzas con otras familias ya sea acobijo o pacto…

Un leve golpe de una de las recamaras adyacentes del salón los saco de sus pensamientos. Una silueta familiar entró vistiendo el traje de combate de sus ancestros, era sin duda Blue.

—Disculpe la interrupción, ellos ya se encuentran aquí.

—Gracias Blue, acompáñalos.

—Sí —sin más desapareció.

El Gran Maestro se giró hacia los chicos

—Ustedes tres tomen asiento.

En medio de la estancia se encontraba una mesa redonda (dividiendo la mesa como una rosa de los vientos el norte es el ventanal y el sur la entrada) al este había cuatro tazas de té lo mismo en el lado contrario al oeste cuatro tazas, en el sur dos más y el norte una. Los jóvenes se sentaron en la parte oeste de la mesa, la duda los envolvía.

Caminando hacia ellos el Gran Maestro cambió su postura de hombre duro a relajado.

—Cuando eran niños siempre cargaban un libro en especifico —y como si su mente hubiera viajado al pasado les preguntó— ¿Aún se acuerdan de "El Reino de Ransei"?

Los jóvenes se asombraron, no sabían qué punto tenia esta conversación o el rumbo que tomaba pero algo era seguro, el ambiente se tornó pesado.

—La madre de Ruby regresaba de un viaje y traía recuerdos para todos nosotros, uno de ellos eran seis copias de ese libro —contestó Red— Todos los niños de la casa estábamos fascinados con la lectura, incluso llegamos a imaginar que éramos los protagonistas.

—Una época maravillosa sin duda —el Gran Maestro continuó—. Si recuerdo bien empezaba así: Hace mucho tiempo cuando todas las regiones estaban unidas en una sola, existió el reino de Ransei. Un hermoso jardín del edén donde humanos y criaturas de místicos poderes llamados pokémon vivían en armonía. La región era sin duda un lugar pacifico gobernado por su único rey y dios Arceus. Para extender su poder en toda la región Arceus decidió nombrar a cinco sacerdotes, los cuales difundirían su palabra en los cinco puntos. En las serenas agua yace el sacerdote del agua, el ardiente volcán es vigilado por el sacerdote del fuego, en el bosques se encuentra el sacerdote de la madera, la mina es territorio del sacerdote de metal y la cosecha bendecida por el sacerdote de la tierra. Pero el poder de Arceus no es suficiente para mantener la paz. Así nacieron los doce guardianes que contaron con la protección divina de…

El sonido de una silla deslizándose cortó la historia.

—Si vas a continuar con esta historia mejor me retiro. —el chico de los ojos carmesí parecía fastidiado.

—Siéntate, esta reunión aún no ha terminado. —el tono de voz del maestro Rowan era gélido.

—¡¿Pretendes que escuche esta absurda historia hasta el final?! —apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa, lo volteó a ver y sus ojos carmesí tenían esa característica mirada de sus ancestros. Apretó la quijada y entre dientes habló—. Sabes que ese libro es un tabú para mí.

—¡Sé lo que ese libro significa para ti, pero no puedes vivir por siempre en el pasado! —El maestro tomó aire— Ruby eres mi único nieto y en algún futuro tendrás que tomar tu lugar como el cabeza de la Familia Rowan. Fingir que nada pasó es imposible tienes que afrontarlo. No eres el único que sufre. —Colocó su mano sobre sus ojos— Por eso digo que solo son unos niños.

*Bam* el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose de golpe los sacos de esa tensión. Los tres jóvenes dirigieron sus ojos a la puerta para ver quien entraba, sin embargo les fue imposible. El reflejo de los rayos solares en el pequeño lago entró por la puerta impidiendo ver. Esa táctica los cogió desprevenidos que decidieron cerrar sus ojos y esperar a que el destello desapareciera. A Ruby no le quedó más remedio que tomar asiento. Poco a poco las puertas de la entrada se cerraron, el destello del sol todavía permanecía en sus ojos; lo único que podían hacer era escuchar.

—Maestro Rowan me da mucho gusto ver que goza de buena salud. —La voz grave de un hombre se escuchó por la sala.

—Es bueno verte Birch ¿sigues haciendo de las tuyas?

—Ya no estoy para esos trotes pero si me reúno con su hijo podríamos causar caos.

—Quisiera verlo, él sigue tan enérgico como siempre. Ya tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar de eso pero anda no te quedes aquí parado Birch toma asiento mientras lo esperamos y los jóvenes de la entrada también tomen asiento.

Las chispas en los ojos se desvanecían, abrieron sus ojos a la dirección de las únicas personas en la sala que mantenían una conversación. Por el rumbo que tomaba señalaba que se conocían desde años. Las cinco siluetas de la entrad se dirigían a la mesa, cuatro al lado opuesto y una de ellas caminó al asiento vacío que estaba al lado de ellos.

—Que tal mis amores ¿me extrañaron? —dando un guiño picaron saludo a sus amigos.

—No sé cómo decirte esto pero...

—Yo también te extrañe Gold.

—Blue ¿dónde estabas? desapareciste por días. El Gran Maestro dijo que por un encargo ¿Ese encargo eran personas? —Red señaló con la mirada a sus invitados.

—¿Me estas interrogando? Recuerda que nunca revelo información —posó su dedo índice en los labios de Red. Dirigió su mirada al chico de ojos carmesí— Hola Ruby, estas muy callado ¿Ya no me quieres?

—Es bueno verte Blue.

La respuesta no era exactamente la esperada, lo cual recibió una mirada de confusión por parte de la chica.

—Larga historia Blue, no preguntes. —Gold no podía digerir lo que había pasado de hecho ninguno de los tres.

_«¿Por qué hablar de esa historia ahora? Después de todo es un cuento de niños»_, aun así el chico de ojos carmesí no podía apartar ese pensamiento de su mente_. «'Ruby ya llegue amor, mira lo que mamá te trajo ¿quieres que te lo lea?'. Mamá siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, hace poco fue su aniversario y no fui a visitar su tumba. 'No eres el único'. Es verdad, me pregunto si ella fue a visitar a sus padres.»_

—Las cosas se complican cada vez más, ¿no lo creen? —Red sonrió mientras observó a los invitados.

Gold ya estaba en su tercera taza de té para calmar sus nervios, y Ruby sumergido en sus pensamientos otra vez.

—¿A qué viene eso Red? —Ruby ya no toleraba ni un minuto más, quería escapar de esa reunión.

—Nuestros invitados ya tienen un buen rato sentados frente a nosotros y no les han dirigido ni una mirada. —Red tapó con su mano la cuarta taza de té de Gold.

Los chicos levantaron la mirada hacia sus invitados, los dos pares de ojos se abrieron de par en par. Tres de ellos les parecieron familiares.

Con un leve susurro Gold expresó todo:  
— La carne fresca.

Red le llamó la atención.

—No me escucharon, están más embobados admirando _El Salón Principal._

—¿Me pueden explicar qué pasa? —Blue estaba confundida

—Ayer en la tarde Platina nos dio unos documentos que le entrego la junta —respondió Red— Los recién transferidos son tres de ellos y recuerdo que el cuarto era clasificado.

La atención pasó al cuarto miembro; una chica desalineada que jugaba impaciente con el dije que colgaba de su cadena. Cabello castaño recogido en una coleta un par de mechones sobresalían a los costados, ojos color zafiro y… ¿unos colmillos? Sí, unos colmillos sobresalían de su boca. Definitivamente se ganó la atención como miembro clasificado.

Los únicos adultos de la sala después de una larga charla tomaron asiento. Al norte El Gran Maestro y al sur Birch. El Maestro Rowan bebió un poco de té y sintió la mirada penetrante de su nieto.

—Supongo que muchas dudas pasan por sus mentes —por fin miro a Ruby— Los presentare: El hombre que está sentado al otro extremo es Lord Birch. A mi izquierda la jovencita de cabello castaño se llama Sapphire, su hija. Sus acompañantes son el joven Black, la jovencita de en medio es Yellow, hermana mayor y melliza de Black.

Eso último sorprendió a los tres jóvenes de la casa Rowan, excepto a Blue.

—Lo sé no se parecen en absoluto ¿verdad? Pero eso significa mellizos —interrumpió el ultimo chico— me llamo Pearl y por más sorprendente que parezca soy el hermano menor de ellos.

Los invitados inclinaron su cabeza en muestra de saludo.

—Muy bien, a mi derecha el joven con cara de mala gana es mi nieto Ruby. A lado de él su escolta Gold quien esta bebiendo té, seguido de su hermano mayor Red y ya conocen a Blue.

De la misma forma asintieron como saludo.

—Ya que nos presentamos les diré que conocí a Birch y a su esposa desde que eran unos niños. Los padres de ambos eran muy buenos amigos míos, por lo cual compartieron su niñez junto a mi hijo. El clan Birch ha estado ausente por años y ahora que han regresado del extranjero estamos aquí con el motivo de unir a las tres familias en una alianza…

*Bam* el sonido de la puerta otra vez. Una figura de porte seguro apareció en la entrada, caminó en dirección hacia ellos. Ruby comenzó a sudar frío reconocería esa silueta donde sea.

—En vista de que nuestro último invitado hace acto de presencia podemos seguir —continúo Rowan mientras el individuo se sentaba al lado de Birch, un apretón de manos fue el saludo entre ellos—. El unir a las tres familias fue nuestro mayor sueño. En la antigüedad cuando el caos reino en la Tierra, varias clanes se aliaron. Esto les permitió crecer y ayudarse los unos a los otros sin importar su origen.

—Pero las guerras están en el pasado ¿Cuál es el propósito de todo esto? —Ruby había alcanzado su límite de tolerancia.

—Las guerras jamás terminan, es una lucha de poder. —le contestó Norman.

—Habría contado todo si no fuera porque me interrumpiste hace rato —dijo el Gran Maestro.

—¿Qué dices? La plática estaba girando alrededor de ese libro infantil ¿Cómo puedes mezclar fantasía con realidad? —Ruby se paró de golpe— Llegue a mi limite abuelo, ya no puedo continuar escuchando.

El joven caminó hacia la puerta. Norman no iba a tolerar una falta de respeto y se interpuso en su camino, antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, alguien irrumpió.

—Las cosas parecen muy tensas. —dijo.

A lado del Gran Maestro estaba parado el hombre de mayor confianza del actual Maestro de la Familia Rowan. Cargaba un pequeño baúl blanco, sus molduras eran doradas. Lo interesante de ese baúl es que no tenia cerrojo, en lugar de eso era un lazo plateado el que lo mantenía cerrado.

—Gracias Koga, déjalo en la mesa —habló el Gran Maestro— también trae "eso".

Koga asintió, antes de irse dirigió una mirada a su amigo. Norman respiró hondo y caminó hacia su padre seguido de Birch.

—Ya que estamos todos iniciemos con la ceremonia de Alianza —dijo el Gran Maestro—. Las jóvenes generaciones de Birch y Rowan vengan.

El Gran Maestro se paró de su asiento, abrió el baúl revelando cuatro copas; dos doradas y dos plateadas junto con una pequeña daga blanca. Las copas fueron llenadas hasta la mitad con una de las jarras de la mesa. Los dos jóvenes herederos se habían parado junto a sus padres. El Maestro se giró entregándoles las copas, las dos copas doradas les fueron entregadas a los jóvenes y las plateadas a los adultos. Sapphire miró perpleja su copa, el líquido no tenía color ni olor. El Maestro les pidió a los dos jóvenes que se acercaran, Ruby y Sapphire estaban frente a frente. El maestro Rowan con la daga procedió hacer un corte en el dedo índice de Ruby y vertió unas gotas de sangre en la copa de Sapphire, cosa que le provoco asco y confusión a ésta, el mismo procedimiento fue con Sapphire, vertiendo su sangre en la copa de Ruby. El líquido de las copas se tornó rojizo.

—Familias aquí presentes y actuales cabecillas, les presento con honor a la futura generación —el Gran Maestro miró a los jóvenes herederos— El liquido de vuestras copas representa la sangre de nuestros ancestros y las copas doradas el futuro brillante; así como las copas plateadas sus vidas pasadas. Bebed para sellar la unión.

Los jóvenes asqueados de lo que había en sus copas no tuvieron opción que beberlo. Al contacto con el paladar el líquido era viscoso y su sabor nauseabundo. Los chicos apartaron sus copas de la boca y retuvieron el líquido para proceder a escupir. No sería fácil con el Gran Maestro viéndolos.

—Beberlo todo, sin hacer ningún gesto —su rostro era serio.

Sin más remedio se lo tomaron con mucha dificultad. Sentían que les ardía la garganta, el estomago les dolió por unos segundos. Respiraron hondo, esa mala experiencia ya había pasado.

—Es un brebaje hecho a base de hierbas utilizado para rituales de "hermandad" —explico Birch—. Cuando depositas unas cuantas gotas de sangre de la otra persona lo aceptas como parte de ti. Eso da la sensación de beber sangre.

—Sin embargo este no es el caso; ya que es una ceremonia de compromiso. —continuó Norman.

Los dos chicos se quedaron helados. No daban crédito a lo que oían.

—De qué otra forma podríamos unir a las dos familias cuando convenientemente los herederos son un hombre y una mujer. —terminó el maestro Rowan.

Un grito al unísono se escuchó:  
—_¡¿Qué?!_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Sí, el final del primer capítulo de esta historia ha llegado. Gracias por leerlo y deja alguna crítica.**

**P.D. Puede contener algunos personajes de Pokémon Conquest (por no decir los otros juegos****) ****pero no es un fic dedicado al juego.**


	2. Cap 2 Analizando el Terreno II

**Nota de los signos:  
***** *= sonidos de ambiente.  
****« » = pensamientos.  
****' ' = citando una tercera persona.  
****«' '» = recordando lo que dijo una tercera persona.  
****" " = palabras clave.  
****[ ] = comunicación a través de aparatos.  
**

**Racconto: cuenta la historia en algún punto del pasado hasta llegar al presente, la narración es más extensa que un flashback.****  
**

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 2 Analizando el Terreno II**

Una escena maravillosa se reflejaba en sus ojos, el hermoso ocaso de color rojo-anaranjado envolvía en llamas el cielo acompañado de un gentil viento refrescante que ondeaba su cabello suelto. Esa escena la describía, deseó que el viento la llevara a donde sea, solo quería huir. Sé cuestionó si fue correcto abandonar el único lugar que consideraba seguro.

**Flashback**

—¿Sapphire dónde estás? ya es hora de irnos no es momento de jugar —paseaba entre los arbustos una pequeña rubiecita.

—No quiero ir, ¡¿Por qué tenemos que dejar nuestro hogar?! —el gritó se escuchó multidireccional.

—Yo… no lo sé. Todos estamos asustados, por primera vez en muchos años dejaremos esta isla. —la tierna voz de la rubiecita se extendía por la zona.

Los ligeros rayos del sol pasaba a través del follaje, una sombra pasó brincando de un árbol a otro cayendo justo al lado de la rubia sin tomarla por sorpresa.

—Prométeme que no importa lo que pase no me dejaras sola. —la castaña no podía esconder la tristeza en su voz.

—Te lo prometo. —tocó el cabello de la chica para quitarle las hojas de los árboles.

**Fin del flashback**

—No necesito preguntar qué es lo que pasa, lo puedo ver en tu rostro. —dijo Yellow parándose a su lado sacándola de sus pensamientos— Es una vista esplendida igual que allá.

—Tú qué dices ¿Es correcto llamar a este lugar hogar, a pesar de que estemos con extraños?

—Recuerdas lo que Black dijo: _'todo saldrá bien si estamos juntos'._ —dirigió su mirada a la cama donde dormían los dos chicos.

La castaña no dijo nada, vio el sol ocultarse atrás de la montaña y las primeras estrellas de la noche hacían acto de presencia.

**Entrada de la Residencia**

—Ya está oscuro, por qué mejor no esperan hasta mañana. —Gold apenas podía ver a lo lejos.

—Lo siento mucho pero cada quien tiene asuntos que atender. —dijo el maestro Rowan.

—Estoy muy agradecido de que acepten a los chicos. Sapphire puede ser testaruda en ocasiones pero tiene un gran corazón.

—Realmente no importa, con más personas en la casa le da vida. —sonrió Gold.

—Eso me recuerda que habrá más seguridad —Norman caminaba desde atrás en dirección a la entrada—. Blue ya tiene las indicaciones.

Los tres hombres se despidieron y abordaron un auto que se perdió de vista a la distancia.

—Gold, necesito que me hagas un favor. —Ruby le entregó una muestra de sangre, lo que pasó ésa tarde lo hizo reconsiderar.

**Racconto **

—Es un brebaje hecho a base de hierbas utilizado para rituales de "hermandad" —explico Birch—. Cuando depositas unas cuantas gotas de sangre de la otra persona lo aceptas como parte de ti. Eso da la sensación de beber sangre.

—Sin embargo este no es el caso; ya que es una ceremonia de compromiso. —continuó Norman.

Los dos chicos se quedaron helados. No daban crédito a lo que oían.

—De qué otra forma podríamos unir a las dos familias cuando convenientemente los herederos son un hombre y una mujer. —terminó el maestro Rowan.

Un grito al unísono se escuchó:  
—_¡¿Qué?!_

—Esperen un segundo, ¿cómo que ceremonia de compromiso? —Ruby estaba frenético— Abuelo primero sales con el tema del libro y ahora me vienes con esto. ¡Quiero una explicación!

—¡E-Esto es un ultraje! —El grito de Sapphire fue tan escandaloso— ¡Papá jamás me hablaste de esto, solo decías _'nos quedaremos en casa de un amigo'_ y ahora resulta que estoy comprometida con un extraño!

Las últimas palabras no fueron del agrado del chico:  
—¡Hey, tengo nombre y no pienses que para mí es exactamente un prado lleno de flores!

—¡Silencio! —Gritó el Gran Maestro— Ambos deben recordar cuál es su lugar, no son personas comunes. Son herederos de grandes familias y es normal este tipo de compromisos.

El silencio se hizo eterno, era incomodo permanecer ahí. Ruby pensó que debió haberse ido cuando pudo, ya era demasiado tarde. La puerta del _Salón Principal_ volvió a abrirse esta vez entro Koga junto con el padre de Red cargando una enorme caja. Cualquiera que fuese su contenido sin duda era pesado. Fue difícil cargarla hasta donde se encontraba el Maestro Rowan.

—¿Cree que es seguro revelarle esto a los jóvenes? —preguntó el padre de Red.

—Están involucrados desde hace años —dijo el Gran Maestro— Nuestros errores con el tiempo se convierten en suyos.

Los adultos guardaron silencio, miraron la caja esperando las respuestas a todos sus problemas.

—Hace unos años que el sello se rompió. —El Gran Maestro pasó su mano sobre la caja.

Birch se giró hacia los jóvenes:  
—Si deciden permanecer tranquilos y escuchar hasta el final les aseguro que sabrán el porqué de este compromiso.

—Qué no era el de querer unir a un grupo de amigos en una familia. —contestó Ruby

Birch rió:  
—Si regresan a sus lugares podre contarles la historia que envuelve este misterio.

Contra su voluntad Ruby regresó a su asiento al igual que Sapphire.

—Como saben, desde antaño nuestro mundo tiene un sistema piramidal llamado Torneo —Birch comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa—. Solo unos cuantos tienen conocimiento de este, en pocas palabras la gente de clase alta. El control de gobernar en este mundo reside en una sola persona que dirige a todos, incluidos los gobiernos de los continentes. Esa persona es el campeón del torneo el cual recibe el nombre de _Maximum Imperatorem. _Su poder es incuestionable pero tiene un límite, pues gracias a que existe este torneo cualquier persona de la clase alta puede aspirar a ese puesto. El torneo se realiza cada cinco años y quien logre desbancar al actual campeón se corona como nuevo campeón; Para no hacerlo largo les diré el punto. Hace un poco más de dieciséis años para ser exactos, el _Maximum Imperatorem_ fue atacado. El motivo nunca se dio a conocer y _La Orden de los Guardianes_ ocultó por completo este incidente. En los próximos años hubo sucesos terribles en varios poblados. —Birch hizo una pausa para refrescar su garganta— El campeón fue declarado oficialmente muerto en el año _X087_. Con la muerte del _Maximum Imperatorem_ y su consejo desaparecido, el torneo quedó anulado momentáneamente. Sin embargo después de tantos años el torneo ha regresado y es ahí donde entran ustedes.

—¿Quieren que consigamos el puesto de campeón? —preguntó Ruby.

—No —dijo el Gran Maestro.

—Entrar al torneo es su derecho como miembros de la clase alta. Pero conseguir el puesto de campeón no es nuestro objetivo. —Habló Norman— El punto de esta alianza es la ayuda que puedan brindarnos dentro del torneo. El _Maximum Imperatorem_ murió, su consejo desapareció, y _La Orden de los Guardianes_ quién vigila la paz, escondió este incidente y muchos más. Descubrir que es lo que trama la nueva administración es nuestro objetivo.

—En algún punto de la historia me perdí, ¿Quieren que entremos como infiltrados en el torneo? ¿Acaso hay algo más? —Preguntó Black.

—No les podemos decir con claridad el asunto ya que para nosotros es confuso. Aunque tenemos fuertes razones para dudar —habló Birch—. Cuando un campeón abandona sus funciones antes del torneo su sucesor tiene que ser alguien directo, este caso fue algo especial. Casi toda la familia del anterior murió excepto un infante, su nieto.

—¡¿Quieren decir que el máximo regente es un niño?! —interrumpió Pearl.

—No. Por aquel tiempo el niño era incapaz de tomar el cargo y se esperó a que cumpliera la edad de dieciséis años. Cuando subió al trono volvió a crear un nuevo consejo y a planear el próximo torneo. —dijo el Gran Maestro— Primero, tengo que aclarar que nunca nos inspiró confianza el campeón y su familia; más aún es el nuevo consejo. Segundo, el chico ha realizado unos movimientos bastante sospechosos que han puesto a _La Orden de los Guardianes _a la defensiva.

—Esto parece interesante, no cualquiera pone a la Orden de cabeza. —rió Gold.

—Lo encuentras gracioso ahora pero no para nosotros. —Dijo Birch— La Orden está encargada de mantener la paz y es un vigilante neutro del Torneo. Como tal es la única institución que vela por la gente de clase alta y común. Por eso se encarga de imprimir los libros de historia para las dos clases: uno destinado a la gente normal donde se omite el torneo y otro para la clase noble que detalla el torneo. Me tomo la libertad en decir que estos libros tienen incongruencias históricas. Algo sorprendente para una institución que posee la biblioteca más grande del mundo. Sé que debe ocultarle hechos a la gente común y evitar un caos, no obstante estamos en la misma situación.

—En su búsqueda del saber, el actual _Maximum Imperatorem_ ha visitado bibliotecas, revisado manuscritos y viajado a templos antiguos. —Dijo Norman— Conforme avanzó en su investigación una palabra resalto en todo.

Los jóvenes se inclinaron hacia Norman como si esperaran una especie de premio.

—Ransei.

Claro que no era lo que esperaban, solo trajo más preguntas.

—En todos estos años que llevamos viviendo en este mundo, casi nunca, hemos encontrado indicios de esas criaturas místicas que se narran en la historia. Esos pokémon que una vez compartieron la tierra con nosotros. —dijo Birch— De lo único que tenemos pruebas es de la guerra que se desató y nuestra maldición. —Birch sacó de entre sus ropas una navaja e hizo un pequeño corte en uno de sus dedos, la sangre brotó y la frotó entre el resto de los dedos. Una bruma rodeó su mano y fue creando una estaca de hielo— El poder de las místicas criaturas se encuentra en nuestra sangre.

—Ruby ¿Recuerdas como termina el libro? —le preguntó el Gran Maestro.

Miró a su abuelo, desvió la mirada haciendo un esfuerzo por intentar recordar:  
—La guerra estalló en el reino de Ransei. Los cinco sacerdotes abandonaron sus templos y se escondieron en la cámara de Arceus. Doce eran los guardianes que habían jurado lealtad a Arceus pero solo quedaban en pie cinco. Lucharon con todas sus fuerzas para acabar la guerra, fue imposible. Arceus dolido por lo que sucedió abandono este mundo llevándose consigo a las místicas criaturas. El mundo se sumergió en tinieblas, la esperanza se desvanecía, hasta que un joven guerrero se irguió en todo el caos; luchó con aquellos que alteraron la paz. Y las campanas sonaron en el reino de Ransei.

—Una tierra en conflicto, un dios que se llevó a la criaturas; descartando a los sacerdotes y los guardianes lo demás tiene sentido en nuestros libros de historia. El joven que trajó la paz es cambiado por un grupo de personas, esas personas son _La Orden de los Guardianes_. —Dijo el Gran Maestro— Ahí entra una coincidencia, La Orden tiene el mismo nombre que los guardianes que juraron lealtad a Arceus. Es en este punto donde creemos que ese libro llena un hueco en nuestra historia.

—Los autores se basan en algo para crear una historia —dijo Sapphire— Es mera coincidencia.

—Quizás. —Continuó el Gran Maestro— Fuimos a la editorial con la esperanza de conocerlo, no pudieron ayudarnos. Dijeron que llegó un paquete con el libro, el cuento fue tan fascinante que su distribución no tardo. Estando igual que en el principio tratamos de buscarlo por nuestros medios. Por años buscamos a Golead Estrumpen, pero es como si no existiera sobre la faz de la tierra. Cabe destacar que gracias a él nuestra búsqueda nos llevó a una pequeña pista —captando la atención de los jóvenes el maestro sonrió—. Esa pista esta aquí… es _El Salón Principal_.

Los ocho jóvenes estaban boquiabiertos. Gold derramó su séptima taza de té.

—¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?! —preguntó Red.

—Cuando era niño mi familia adquirió esta tierra —el Gran Maestro comenzó a recordar— no había absolutamente nada a la redonda, una montaña completamente aislada, igual que ahora. Camine para ver lo que habían encontrado de especial mis padres en este terreno, la respuesta no tardo mucho, entre tanto árbol se encontraba una magnifica edificación, un templo olvidado que ni los años o la naturaleza pudieron con él. Su interior era cálido a niveles exorbitantes. Mis padres ordenaron la excavación de un pequeño canal a su alrededor para contrarrestar el calor, fue entonces cuando encontraron algo.

La anterior caja que habían traído Koga y el padre de Red fue abierta.

—Esta caja permaneció sellada por años, nunca supimos que contenía hasta hace poco, cuando el sello se rompió. —El Gran Maestro sacó cargando entre sus manos una especie de arma. Parecía una espada por su empuñadura, era ancha y hueca solo se marcaba el contorno, no tenia filo— La composición de los materiales en su mayoría es desconocida, en pocas palabras no existen en este mundo. Los materiales que resaltan son la roca ígnea, y la zeronita.

—Como saben la zeronita es un mineral bastante peculiar de energía cero que reacciona a nuestra sangre; se utiliza para fabricar armas y artefactos que nos permite canalizar nuestro poder y gracias a ello los objetos pueden ser almacenados en nuestro cuerpo. Al contener el mineral pensamos que seriamos capases de manejarla, gran error, nuestro centro de investigación y desarrollo no pudo encontrar información o alguien apto para usarla. —Explicó Norman.

—¿Está diciendo que "esa cosa", _El Salón Principal,_ el libro y nuestra historia están relacionados? —Preguntó Gold.

—Por como lo mires todo indica que sí —respondió Norman.

—Sé lo que piensan y también estamos sorprendidos. Tales descubrimientos ponen en jaque a la Orden. —dijo Birch.

Los chicos quedaron estupefactos, estaban procesando toda esta información. Sin duda una gran tormenta se acercaba.

—Es demasiado para un día. Ya es tarde y deben estar cansados, pueden retirarse y continuaremos esta conversación después. —El Gran Maestro guardó el arma en la caja y desentumió su cuerpo— Olvide un detalle Ruby, tu prometida y sus acompañantes vivirán desde ahora en la casa.

Vaya sorpresa, Ruby olvido por completo el tema del compromiso, incluso los otros. Sin darle mucha importancia los jóvenes abandonaron _El Salón Principal_. Quién se estaría quebrando la cabeza por eso después de escuchar tremenda revelación. Parecía como si los ocho chicos tuvieran un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pues en conjunto se llevaron una mano a la frente. La noche estaba a punto de llegar, las horas que pasaron en _El salón Principal_ fueron eternas. Algunos jóvenes decidieron estirarse ante la fatiga de estar sentados durante horas. Black y Pearl bostezaron, Blue al percatarse de ello decidió llevar a sus nuevos inquilinos a sus cuartos después de haberse despedido del resto.

—¿En qué piensas? Últimamente estás muy pensativo. —Gold miró a Ruby.

El chico de ojos carmesí tenia la mira perdida hacia la nada.

—Perdón, es que… —Buscaba la forma de decirlo— Olvídalo, ¿Dónde esta Red?

—No lo sé, después de salir se fue con prisa. ¿Quieres ir a buscarlo?

—No, no importa.

**Dentro del Salón Principal **

—Por un momento pensé que les contaría todo —dijo aliviado el padre de Red.

—Esa era mi intención al principio, conforme avanzó la conversación no me pareció necesario contarles la verdad. Poner mucho peso sobre sus hombros diciéndoles que esto es por venganza no quiero imaginar la reacción. —Dijo el maestro Rowan— Siguen siendo unos niños.

—Aun así ya es tarde, estamos en la mira de La Orden por nuestras investigaciones y por efecto ellos también. —Habló Koga.

—Es verdad, nos estamos haciendo de poderosos enemigos, nadie puede rivalizar contra esos dos. —dijo Norman.

—Eso hace que tengamos que dividirnos para buscar información. ¿Birch, ya tienes todo preparado? —dijo el maestro Rowan

—Sí, es probable que ya esté en el punto de encuentro.

—Perfecto. —dijo el maestro Rowan— Koga, Mitsuhide, necesito que me hagan un favor.

Los dos hombres recibieron un par de indicaciones del maestro, al cabo de ellas abandonaron el lugar. Ya estando solos los tres, hablaron con confianza.

—Birch ¿Ya hablaste con tu hija? —dijo Rowan.

—Todavía no.

—¿Estas esperando a que lo descubra ella misma y después te bombardee con preguntas?

—Qué quiere que le diga si ni yo sé lo que está pasando.

—Una maraña de problemas. —dijo Norman.

—Sí. Solo espero que Sapphire tenga la fuerza suficiente para no hacer nada imprudente.

**En alguna parte de la Residencia **

Estaba muy fatigado, la perdida de condición física era evidente. Respiró profundo humedeció sus labios y tragó un poco de saliva para refrescar su garganta. Deslizó la puerta; había un poco de polvo en el aire sin duda olía a encerrado, era un lugar olvidado. A Ruby jamás le gustó ese lugar, le traía malos recuerdos, pero ahora ese no era el asunto ya que pronto tendrían que volver a frecuentarlo. Prendió la luz, buscó un cubo y un trapo para limpiar, abrió en par las puertas para que se ventilara. Sacó objeto tras objeto, el dojo de la casa aún mantenía su equipo como nuevo.

—Sabia que estarías aquí, te traje algo. —el hombre caminó hacia él y le lanzó un paquete— Dudo que te quede el que usabas de niño.

Red abrió el paquete, contenía un judogi. Lo desdobló, era la talla de un adulto y el olor a nuevo le hizo recordar cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que practicó.

—Los únicos que se mantiene en forma son Gold y Blue. Hace años que Ruby y tú no practican ningún arte marcial.

—En aquel tiempo era raro ver a un adulto en casa. Tú y mamá nunca estaban así que ella era como una segunda madre para nosotros. Después mamá fue hospitalizada y… en esa época falleció la madre de Ruby. Él perdió el interés y conmigo fue igual.

—Sí, Caroline era alguien especial y ellos también, no merecían ese final.

Red miró con extrañes a su padre, había dolor en sus palabras.

—No olvides mostrar tu respeto. —Cambió de tema— Me iré pronto junto con Koga en una misión. Si necesitas algo no dudes en comunicarte con tu madre.

Salió del dojo despidiéndose de su hijo con un saludo en el aire. Mostrar debilidad era malo, pero recordar aquellos días… _«…'baje la guardia, no necesito que tomes la responsabilidad por mí. Regresa con ella'…»_ Todavía siguen presentes y lo seguirán.

**Zona oeste de la Residencia**

—Muy bien el cuarto de aquí es para Sapphire, aquel de Black, ese es de Yellow y por ultimo Pearl. No es necesario decirlo pero siéntanse como en su casa. Vendré a buscarlos a la hora de cenar. —Blue se despidió y vio como los chicos entraron al cuarto más cercano.

—¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre ellos? —la pregunta la cogió desprevenida y se giró.

—No puedo decir mucho. El tiempo que pase con ellos me di cuenta de que sus instintos están muy desarrollados a pesar de su apariencia —Blue comenzó a pensar—. Puede deberse a un entrenamiento especial o la libertad que tenían en contacto con la naturaleza, no lo sé, quizás ambos.

—No esperaba menos de ti. —el hombre le entregó un sobre— No lo abras hasta que creas que es necesario.

—¿qué quieres decir con eso?

—Sabes que siempre tomamos medidas de seguridad y más desde que Ruby abandono la casa principal. Y ahora que hay más personas es necesario un protocolo. Ese sobre contiene los códigos de seguridad para estar en contacto con la división de inteligencia. —el hombre apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella— Recuerda utilizarlo solo cuando creas que la seguridad de todos corre peligro.

—S-sí

—Estaré en una misión con Mitsuhide. —tan silencioso como llegó se fue.

Blue miró el sobre tentada de abrirlo. Una estrella ninja se incrustó en la pared con un mensaje. _'Te dije que solo en caso de emergencia'._

**Fin del Racconto **

Caminando en dirección al comedor el corredor fue un punto de reunión para los ocho chicos. Se miraron los unos a los otros, cómo describir esta escena… quien sabe. Red tenía el cabello húmedo, Blue parecía intrigada, los chicos nuevos… Bueno Black evitó cualquier contacto visual, Pearl miró a todos, Yellow jugó con sus dedos haciendo remolinos y Sapphire estaba molesta. Ruby y Gold tenían más curiosidad en Red. El resto de los jóvenes continuaron su camino.

—¿Y tú dónde estabas? —Gold tocó el cabello de Red.

—Limpiando el dojo, estaba más sucio de lo que pensaba. —metió su mano en la bolsa del pantalón y sacó un pequeño tubo que contenía sangre. Se lo aventó a Gold— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

—Qué curioso, justo ahora Ruby acaba de pedirme lo mismo. —Gold enseño las dos muestras de sangre— Algún día tendrán que hacerlo ustedes. Se la pasan evitando el centro de investigación y desarrollo. Tú —señaló a Ruby— tarde o temprano tendrás que ver a Crystal. Y tú —señaló a Red— Por lo menos ten la decencia de visitar a nuestra madre.

Gold salió refunfuñando hacia el comedor. Este sería un fin de semana largo.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Miró a su alrededor, parecía seguro. Tenía que corre más rápido y encontrar un escondite, nada fácil si el viento esta en tu contra. Corrió entre los árboles, esquivando rocas y charcos. Escuchó a alguien acercarse. Se escudó detrás de un árbol y esperó a que su enemigo hiciera algún movimiento, nada. Pensó haberlo despistado… se equivoco. Miró hacia la copa del árbol y alguien venia cayendo con el puño estirado para darle un golpe. El estruendo que produjo el impacto se escuchó por todos lados, había polvo y escombros. Salió de entre la nube de tierra negándose a toser. Apenas y esquivó el ataque, lástima que quedó al descubierto. Miró a todos lados esperando que ese último ataque no delatara su ubicación, demasiado tarde, una flecha pasó cerca de su rostro haciendo un corte en su mejilla. La flecha impactó contra un árbol y congeló una parte de éste. El agresor parecía molesto, respiró profundo centro su mirada y tensó el arco, esta vez materializo tres flechas. Si una de ellas le daba en definitiva tendría problemas. Miró de reojo el hoyo que se había producido de la caída libre, una silueta fue apareciendo. Su agresor se incorporó, tronó su cuello, movió sus brazos y piernas parecía adolorido, después de un calentamiento tronó sus nudillos y adoptó una pose ofensiva. Tenía identificados a dos, buscó con la mirada a los otros que sin duda seguían bien escondidos.

—Shit —dijo al ver las flechas dirigirse a él, las había olvidado.

No le quedó de otra, tocó su mejilla y esparció la sangre en sus dos manos, materializó dos dagas plateadas y las lanzó. Desvió dos flechas, la tercera no. Estando distraído el otro tipo aprovechó esa oportunidad para ir a golpearlo. Ahora eran dos problemas, tenía que saltar para esquivarlos. Dio un salto atrás y… ya no pudo dar otro, su pie quedó atascado en una grieta. Volteó hacia atrás, otro de sus agresores le guiño el ojo, con su espada había dividido la tierra. Su agresor giró su espada y la tierra tembló, la grieta se convierto en zanja y un torrente de arena salió de ella que lo mando a volar. Otro de los agresores al ver eso tensó su arco y se dispuso a disparar tres flechas.

—Estas al descubierto, que mal —dijo alguien al verlo volar por los aires. Sus pulseras brillaron y formó una gran burbuja de agua. Creo un remolino dentro de la burbuja y lo dirigió hacia el cielo. El chorro de agua salió disparado a presión— Cual te dará primero: el agua o las flechas, si son ambos quedaras completamente congelado.

En el aire sin forma de defenderse vio venir tres flechas y el chorro de agua. A esa altura imposible esquivarlos. En milisegundos buscó un lugar donde pudiera atacar, vio a unos cuantos metros una zona abierta y con tierra. Decidió materializar una espada y adoptó una pose fetal para resguardarse de la caída. Las flechas chocaron con el chorro de agua y la congelaron. El bloque de hielo cayó partido a la mitad.

—No escaparas —dijo una niña trepada en un árbol.

Las ramas de los arboles crujían al ser arrancadas por él mientras caía. Antes de llegar al suelo quedó suspendido en el aire. Forcejeó esperando a que la fuerza de gravedad hiciera lo suyo.

—Eres muy ingenuo si piensas que con eso será suficiente —dijo su agresor desde un árbol— ¿Quieres volar por los aires de nuevo o te azoto contra el suelo?

—No lo sé, dime tú ¿Con cuál me provocaras menos cosquillas?

—Que arrogante —Levantó su brazo y lo movió a la derecha de una forma tosca. El individuo fue golpeado contra un árbol y cayó.

Tenía un aspecto terrible, la ropa estaba desgarrada y se veían varios moretones a través de ella. Le costó trabajo poder levantarse, ya no podía seguir huyendo.

—Hasta aquí llegaste —sus agresores le estaban apuntado con flechas, discos de agua y una espada. Llegaron los otros dos, uno de ellos tenía sus puños ensangrentados y el otro sonreía de su logró al azotarlo contra el árbol.

—Cinco contra uno es un número injusto, no obstante son muy lentos. —lanzó la tierra que tenía en su puño hacia sus captores.

Entre la polvareda pudo escapar hacia campo abierto. Clavó su espada y espero a que lo siguieran. Tres de los cinco corrieron hacia el individuo.

—¡Alto! —gritó uno de ellos al ver como los otros iban detrás del tipo— ¡No vayan! ¡Acaso no oyen!

—Déjalos, ya es tarde. —dijo el otro mientras sacaba una venda.

El agredido, gustoso de que su plan funciono sonrió. Ya estando los tres en su rango de ataque, pisó con fuerza la tierra desapareciendo su espada. La tierra se cimbró, se agrietó, salió vapor de ella junto con torrentes de tierra. Torrentes y más torrentes salieron enjaulando a los tres en un circulo de tierra firme, pequeños pedruscos se levantaron por el aire.

—Torpes. —dijo el individuo llevándose la mano en la cara— Eso les pasa por no escucharme.

Rocas y tierra comenzaron a caer, de todo ese terrible ataque de tierra solo quedo metal en el aire. El individuo respiró profundo, abrió ampliamente sus brazos y como si el metal fuera plastilina lo unió, lo moldeó y lo estiró. Los tres al ver eso decidieron escapar, el terreno era muy irregular por donde quisieran pisar. Tropezaron un par de veces y se levantaron. Uno de ellos decidió congelar la superficie terrestre, por la desigualdad del terreno le fue imposible. El agresor solo se rió al verlos y lanzó el metal.

—¡Haz algo con tu telequinesis! —gritó una chica.

—Mejor usa tu espada y arregla la tierra —le replicó la otra.

—Ya olvídenlo, miren. —al ver como el metal se acercaba, el chico desapareció su arco.

El metal se dirigió rápidamente hacia los tres. El individuo al ver que el metal ya los tenía, cerró su mano. Los tres chicos quedaron atrapados en un anillo metálico y sin poder atacar.

—¡Esto no es justo! —gritó la chica.

—Y se acabo. —abrió su mano cuando el metal los atrapo.

Los tres estaban deprimidos.

—Si me hubieran escuchado no estarían así —dijo uno de los que se quedo atrás.

—¡Nos hubieras enjaulado en tu agua! ¡¿Por qué no nos ayudaste si sabias que pasaría esto?! —le replicó la chica.

—Muy fácil, ellos no están siendo entrenados —se acerco el individuo— ¿Cuántas veces les he lanzado anillos metálicos y no los esquivan?

—6 veces con esta y siguen sin entender. —contestó el otro individuo mientras terminó de ponerse una de sus vendas— Me voy a descansar ya estoy agotado.

—Yo igual, ya son dos días de entrenamiento y no llegaremos a ningún lado. —dijo el otro quitándose sus pulseras.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia el campamento que estaba cerca. El otro individuo desilusionado miró a los chicos atrapados.

—Es sorprendente lo poco que avanzamos.

—Más sorprendente es que con un ojo puedas dar batalla. —le respondió.

—Y ahora me insultas.

—¡Hey, no piensan decir nada ustedes dos! —cambió de tema— ¡Garasha, Kiyomasa!

—Quejarme de que me va a servir —contestó el pequeño Kiyomasa.

—Es muy vergonzoso admitirlo pero tienen razón, fallamos otra vez. —contestó la pequeña Garasha.

El individuo de ojo violeta suspiró y cruzó sus brazos.

—Y bien ¿Cuándo piensas liberarnos?

—Tu tono de vos es muy alto Iris. —La voz de una joven dama irrumpió la conversación.

Los cuatro voltearon a ver a los tres adultos que se encontraban sentados mirando el entrenamiento.

—Claro para ustedes es fácil decirlo, solo están sentados alrededor de esa mesa contemplando el paisaje —musitó Iris.

El individuo de ojo violeta suspiró y se dispuso a liberarlos cuando una llamada lo irrumpió:  
—Esperen un segundo —Miró su comunicador, el número era desconocido pero sabía quién era. Su rostro se tornó serio.

—Dime —contestó con voz áspera.

_[—Que forma de contestar, por lo menos finge sutileza]_

No hubo respuesta.

_[—Bueno… Me entere de que te llevaste a mis muchachos a entrenar. Espero que no los agredas mucho, ellos son muy importantes para mí]_

—Colress te lo dijo ¿verdad? Descuida son ellos los que me atacan yo solo me defiendo. Y para que estés tranquilo, te diré que no traje a todos.

_[—Es grato saberlo. Otra cosa, ¿Te entrego Cyrus mi mensaje?]_

—Sí.

_[—Eso facilita las cosas para hablar seriamente contigo, "Einar"]_

El ojo violeta se frunció al escuchar ese nombre. Caminó para tranquilizarse.

—Qué es lo que quieres.

_[—Oh vamos, no me hables con esa actitud, recuerda que es por un bien común. Yo doy, tú recibes… Pero el tiempo se nos agota. Hace poco más de dieciséis años que sonaron las trece campanadas y de acuerdo a mis cálculos tenemos siete meses a partir de hoy. Recuerda, el Torneo es solo una fachada, si no te activas en ese tiempo no podrás cumplir tu sueño... No, no solo tu sueño, nuestro sueño.]_

Apretó su puño a tal grado que sus uñas se enterraron en su palma haciéndola sangrar:  
—Cumpliré, y tú recuerda cumplir con lo pactado.

_[—¡Excelente! Todos brindamos por tu éxito, Maximum Imperatorem.] [*sorbos*] [—Mm... Este vino que trajo Cyrus es bueno, una cosecha excelente.]_

_«Esas palabras otra vez.»_ recordó que en la última ocasión se alteró.

_[—No te parece interesante como un pequeño brote va germinando ante la adversidad. Una constante lucha de sacrificio y trabajo que ni el sol o la tormenta podrán parar. Su cuidador ha dedicado todo para guiarlo en este proceso de la vida y su trabajo dio un fruto exquisito. Sí así es, el constante sacrificio ha hecho de esta cosecha un excelente vino. Pero hay algo que me inquieta… mmm no sé que es… déjame recordar… ¡Oh sí, ya sé que es! Este vino me recuerda mucho a ti, pequeña uva.]_

_«…'déjame decirte que es una cosecha excelente. El año lo encontraras impreso atrás'.»_ su mente repasó todo _«X087»_

Todo quedó en silencio, solo se escucho la respiración de ambos a través del comunicador. Lo apartó y lo lanzó contra el suelo. Se tocó la cabeza y todo dio vueltas, al final cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Estaba demasiado alterado para poder pensar.

—¡Auxilió! —gritó desesperada la pequeña Iris.

Los tres chicos que aún seguían atrapados en el anillo metálico lucharon para poder escapar, estaban siendo arrastrados. Los otros individuos que estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, notaron como se tambaleó y comenzó a levitar. Todos los objetos que tuvieran metal eran atraídos por una especie de imán.

—No puede ser —dijo Riley al notar quien era el causante.

El cielo se tornó oscuro, una tormenta eléctrica apareció. El viento se tornó hostil formando un remolino alrededor de él. La tierra tembló sacando todo el metal dentro de ella. La humedad en la atmósfera aumentó provocando la lluvia. Las ramas de los arboles se inclinaban siendo atraídos. Algunos rayos golpearon los árboles desatando el fuego. Todo era un caos. Lo objetos metálicos seguían siendo atraídos con mayor fuerza, produciendo un ruido chillante. Todo objeto que llegara acerca a él, era distorsionado y desintegrado.

Riley miró como los tres chicos eran arrastrados hacia el tornado:  
— Caitlin, Grimsley, encárguense de ellos.

—¡No podremos hacer mucho, tienes de detenerlo! —gritó Grimsley corriendo hacia los niños junto con Caitlin.

—Lo sé —susurró Riley mientras corría.

Los otros dos que se habían ido a descansar, fueron despertados por la conmoción. Prácticamente el campamento había desaparecido.

—Pero qué… —Inspeccionó la situación, vio a los tres niños siendo arrastrados y a esos dos tratando de salvarlos. Riley corría con dificultad hacia el causante de todo— Yo apoyare a Riley, tú ve a ayudar a los niños —y se puso sus pulseras.

—Ok —se apretó las vendas.

Salieron corriendo a sus puestos.

—¡Es en este momento cuando necesitamos a alguien que sepa manipular el metal o el fuego! —gritó Iris.

—Tendrás que conformarte conmigo —Grimsley trataba de romper el anillo metálico con su espada.

Garasha y Caitlin emplearon toda su energía mental para frenar el arrastre .

—¡Ya casi nos acercamos! —Kiyomasa se asustó al ver el remolino a unos cuantos metros. Ese aterrador remolino que distorsionaba y desintegraba todo lo que entrara en su contacto.

_«Tendré que crear una barrera, no durara mucho pero nos dará tiempo» _Grimsley desapareció su arma y junto sus manos. Las apretó con fuerza y las fue separando poco a poco, entre ellas apareció un abismo negro. Sopló adentro y una burbuja negra se formó. Con el chasquido de sus dedos la reventó. Tres paredes de un color negro transparente aparecieron de la nada encerrando a todos dentro de un prisma triangular. _«Bien con eso bastara…¿eh?» _No podía creer lo que pasaba, la barrera comenzó a desintegrarse más rápido de lo normal. _«No puede ser, esta succionando toda la materia.» _El suelo que mantenía el prisma se fue agrietando cada vez más, tarde o temprano quedarían estancados. Los niños se asustaban al ver como el anillo metálico comenzó a contraerse.

—_¡Duele! _—gritaron al unísono los tres.

Estaban contra reloj tenían que sacarlos rápido, tenían tres problemas: el anillo metálico los oprimía, la barrera no duraría más tiempo y finalmente el tornado. Una sombra apareció sobre la barrera, Grimsley miró quien era y lo succiona adentro de ésta.

—Este anillo de metal no podrán romperlo fácilmente, puede que esto tarde un poco pero funcionara. —Tenía sus brazos cubiertos de roca y tierra.

—Justo a tiempo Bruno. —Grimsley se alivió un poco. Decidió materializar una espada negra para ayudarlo. _«Apresúrate Riley.»_ Dirigió su vista hacia él.

Riley no había avanzado mucho. Cualquier camino que tomaba se topaba con un obstáculo que lo arrojaba.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Riley miró hacia atrás, el individuo apareció corriendo en zigzag esquivando y saltando los obstáculos. Cada objeto que se dirigía hacia él los encerraba en una burbuja de agua y los arrojaba lejos.

—No lo sé. Tenemos que detenerlo pero ese tornado metálico no me deja acercarme. —Riley le mostró lanzando una piedra hacia el remolino, la piedra fue repelida.

—Necesitamos fuego para detenerlo.

—Yukimura no está y Kiyomasa está atrapado, aun si lo liberamos no sabe controlar las flechas de fuego. No podemos usar elemento dominante así que utilizaremos generacional. Tendrás que encerrarlo en una burbuja de agua.

—De acuerdo pero ¿Cómo esquivaremos el tornado?

—Si no podemos atravesarlo tenemos que invadir desde arriba —Riley tomó del brazo al otro individuo y lo lanzó por los aires— Intenta aterrizar en las plataformas que voy a crear.

Se ajustó el sombrero y se dispuso a chasquear sus dedos. De la fricción salieron luces azules, lanzó tres de ellas a diferente altura creando plataformas flotantes. El metal que circundaba por ahí no permitió que creara más. _"Einar"_ volteó a verlo, frunció el ceño y dirigió todos los objetos hacia él. _«¿Y esa mirada?»_ Riley creó cinco agujas de luz y las lanzó hacia los objetos que venían haciéndolos explotar. Mordió su dedo y esparció la sangre en su palma materializando una espada corta. Corrió hacia el remolino para crear una distracción. Cada objeto que se aproximaba lo hacía explotar con las agujas.

"_Einar" _lo ignoró por un momento y dirigió su mirada hacia arriba. El otro individuo brincó en la última plataforma y saltó dentro del tornado con una burbuja en mano. Todo se detuvo de golpe. El remolino desapareció, los objetos dejaron de girar y permanecieron estáticos flotando. _"Einar"_ estiró los brazos y en un segundo hubo una onda expansiva. Todo salió volando, los objetos, las rocas e incluso los árboles más cercanos fueron arrancados de raíz. No había nada alrededor de él, solo una nube de polvo.

—Eso estuvo cerca —Grimsley tenía las manos juntas, había reforzado la barrera— Menos mal que pudimos liberarlos antes de esto.

El anillo estaba partido en trozos, los tres niños permanecían inconscientes después de haber sido oprimidos. Grimsley afinó la mirada hacia donde estaba el otro grupo.

—Espero que Caitlin haya llegado a tiempo.

El viento fluía normal, llevándose el polvo en el aire. Una yerma y llana tierra se extendía a la redonda.

—Siento no haberte ayudado antes, Riley —Caitlin estaba sentada en el suelo.

—Actuaste rápido. —Riley miró el tobillo hinchado de Caitlin— Nos jalaste a los dos y en fracción de segundos creaste una barrera.

—Es una suerte que después de esto haya caído inconsciente. —Caitlin miró hacia donde estaba el otro individuo.

—Sí, una suerte. —Riley caminó hacia donde estaba él.

"_Einar" _inconsciente murmuro algunas palabras inaudibles para Riley, lo único fuerte y claro fue:  
—…y _Liam… _lo siento mucho_ Liam, _que es lo que me dirías en estos momentos_…,_ Perdóname "_Kai"._

El otro individuo permanecía igual de inconsciente sobre el regazo de Caitlin. Su sonrisa indicaba que lo escuchó: _«Me llamó "Kai"… hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre.»_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

La prestigiosa Academia Reinford, una de las escuelas privadas de alto nivel destinada a la gente de clase alta ubicada en alguna isla. Para poder ingresar a dicha academia; el historial de cada posible alumno es revisado desde ancestros hasta la actualidad, incluyendo vínculos con otros clanes. Sin duda todo un "manicomio". Lo peculiar de esta escuela no es el absurdo territorio que posee, los diferentes grados educacionales o contar con dormitorios para sus alumnos. No, la Academia Reinford se destaca por una cosa: todos los clubs están dedicados a las artes marciales y cada alumno está obligado a pertenecer a uno.

—Respiren profundo y contemplen la majestuosidad de nuestra escuela. —Blue estiró los brazos de par en par como alabanza justo en la entrada.

Los chicos nuevos miraron asombrados ese lugar.

—¿Están seguros de que esto es una escuela? —dijo Pearl.

—Que no te abrume. —dijo Gold— Míralo como un santuario en donde millones de chicas lindas de todas las regiones están reunidas.

—Ok es hora de irnos —Red jaló de Gold hacia el patio— Ruby he traído al gato. Como siempre estaba detrás de todo lo que se mueve.

—Y a dónde vamos. —dijo Gold soltándose del agarre de Red y estirando su ropa.

—Con el director, el viernes no pude hablar con él.

Los chicos se fueron sin decir nada.

—Supongo que seré la única que les muestre el lugar. —dijo Blue ignorando lo sucedido y mirando a los otros— Tomen este folleto les dará una idea de lo que hay.

**Oficina del Director**

—Señor, acaba de llegar Ruby Rowan. —dijo la secretaria.

_[—Que entre solo.]_

El chico entró sin acompañantes a la oficina del director.

—Llegas tres días tarde. —Le recordó el hombre.

—Perdón, no tengo justificación. Supongo que esa información no le puede ser dada a cualquiera.

—En efecto. Solo el presidente y vice-presidente del consejo estudiantil pueden verla. —El hombre se giró en su silla y le lanzó un fólder— Y como Valeria no está tú eres el segundo a cargo, vice-presidente.

Ruby miró el fólder, decía: Sapphire Birch. Era un expediente grueso, le tomaría varias horas en leer.

**En algún lugar de la Academia**

—Las primeras horas de clase fueron terribles —se quejó una agotada Sapphire.

—¿Terribles? ¡Ustedes tres están juntos, yo soy el único que está en un grado diferente! —protestó Pearl— Me sentía como el bicho raro de la clase.

—Ya, ya, es hora del descanso y según el folleto que nos dio Blue, podemos comer en la cafetería o ir a los dormitorios y preparar nuestra comida. —dijo Black.

Los tres jóvenes voltearon a ver a Yellow.

—Me gustaría probar algo diferente no preparado por mí.

—Ok —respondieron los tres.

Siguiendo el mapa y sin poder dar con la dichosa cafetería los chicos no estaba de buen humor.

—Y otra vez un pasillo exterior, creo que estamos perdidos. —Black terminó por rendirse.

—¡Tengo hambre! —gritó Sapphire— Si no como algo, no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar.

—¡Como rayos es que una escuela puede ser tan absurdamente grande! —Pearl no podía creer lo incoherente de dicha instalación— ¡como una escuela puede tener todo esto! —le arrebato el folleto a Black y abrió una hoja al azar— ¿Qué rayos? Tiene un Helipuerto —cambió de página— ¿Incluso hay otros niveles de estudio en esta isla? Me rindo. —le regresó el folleto.

—Suficiente, me guiare por mi instinto. —Sapphire corrió por el pasillo y dio vuelta al final.

—¡Espera! —gritó Yellow siguiéndola.

*Crash*

Los otros dos corrieron detrás de ellas. Al llegar a la escena del choque no podían creer quien estaba delante de ellos. Es como si hubieran visto a un fantasma. Yellow estaba temblando. Pearl agarró con fuerza el brazo de Black. Sapphire seguía en el suelo por la velocidad que llevaba, así que todavía no podía ver con quién choco.

—Que dolor —dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba. Sintió como la tomaban de los hombros y la jalaban. Volteó a ver quién era— ¿Qué pasa Black? —pregunto al ver el rostro del chico. Dirigió sus grandes ojos color zafiro a la misma dirección.

Delante de ellos sacudiéndose el polvo estaba un chico de cabello castaño, les dirigió la mirada sin un mínimo de impresión en su rostro. Sus ojos color verde miraron fijamente el dije que colgaba de la cadena de Sapphire.

—Green —dijo Sapphire luchando por mantenerse en pie.

**Oficina del Director**

Ruby estaba en shock. Como era posible que su abuelo y padre, o el incluso Lord Birch, hubieran omitido esta información cuando se reunieron el fin de semana.

—Director Giovanni… esto…, pero… —no sabía que decir o incluso preguntar.

—Es algo sorpresivo lo sé. Incluso Lord Birch quedó en shock al enterarse de que él estaba aquí. Sufrió un desmayo y cuando se recuperó me pidió que ocultara este hecho de su hija, por al menos un tiempo. Te hago entrega de la información porque sé que realizaron una alianza hermana entre las familias.

—Alianza de compromiso, ella es mi prometida.

Giovanni se sorprendió al escuchar eso:  
—Ya veo, como tu prometida tendrás que mantenerla bajo vigilancia eso facilita las cosas. Mantén todo esto en secreto y más importante, por todos los medios tienes que impedir que Sapphire Birch y Green Oak se encuentren.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**El segundo capítulo, gracias por leerlo. Espero que haya quedado claro cómo funcionan los poderes de los protagonistas y el uso de armas. Te imaginas lanzarles una pokeball, yo lanzaría una luxury ball en algunos.**

**Gracias a Neytan por sus reviews y un cordial saludo.**


	3. Cap 3 Dirección

**Nota de los signos:  
* *= sonidos de ambiente.  
« » = pensamientos.  
' ' = citando una tercera persona.  
«' '» = recordando lo que dijo una tercera persona.  
" " = palabras clave.  
[ ] = comunicación a través de aparatos.  
{ } = sueños**

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 3 Dirección**

**En algún lugar del mundo…**

—Mira que dejarme colgado en la línea —el hombre estaba riendo a sus anchas— no cabe duda de que lo eduque muy bien.

*Risas* Las tres personas reunidas disfrutaba de la conversación.

—Pero aún así me parece muy insensato de su parte. Llevarse a los chicos a un entrenamiento sin antes consultarlo. —habló el segundo.

—Bueno, no pasó nada malo. —dejó de reír e inclinó hacia delante su cuerpo y apoyó sus manos en la mesa— El conoce muy bien los riesgos de tener a todos reunidos.

—Las libertades que se toma terminaran llamando la atención de gente indeseable. —habló el tercero.

—Eso es bueno para nosotros. —continuó el hombre ante la confusión de los otros dos— Si logra desviar toda la atención hacia él será más fácil para nosotros poder movernos. Todos nuestros enemigos incluyendo la Orden pondrán un ojo en el siguiente torneo, claro que nosotros también estaremos presentes de una forma indirecta. ¿No es así Colress?

Un holograma en medio de la mesa apareció mostrando la figura del hombre.

_[—En efecto. —Colress despegó sus ojos de las notas, las giró y revelo el diseño de una pulsera— Esta pulsera es el artefacto de registro para este torneo que la Orden ha diseñado.]_

Los hombres observaron los complejos planos.

_[—Funciona por medio de la voz y se activa en el momento en que su dueño se lo ponga —decidió aclarar la duda— He investigado dónde los están fabricando y como era de esperarse el lugar no está bien resguardado. La Orden ha desplegado varias de sus tropas dejando algunos puntos desprotegidos. Entre los miembros que resguardan el lugar no hay ningún usuario que pueda detectarnos, por lo tanto infiltrar estos bebés será cosa fácil.]_

Colress mostró los planos de unos robots.

_[—Su tamaño es microscópico. Cuando creemos una distracción cerca del punto, Kotaro abrirá una puerta dimensional donde pasaran los robots. Una vez adentro se fusionaran con las pulseras y en el momento en que sean activadas toda la información de los participantes nos será transferida. Así podremos saber si alguno de ellos es poseedor de un "poder abrumador".]_

Los tres individuos quedaron satisfechos ante la explicación.

—Después de tantos años finalmente podremos conseguir nuestro objetivo. —El hombre despegó las manos de la mesa y las estiró tocando los hombros de sus compañeros— "Abrir la puerta al Cielo."

Los otros dos sonrieron ante la idea.

—¿Continuaremos con la búsqueda de los templos a pesar de tener un plan de reserva? —dijo uno de ellos.

—Es lo más conveniente, no podemos permitirnos un fallo —acercó su manos y volvió a colocarlas sobre la mesa. —Colress ofrécele toda la ayuda posible a Cyrus para que continué con la búsqueda de los Templos, encontrar esas armas son una prioridad.

_[—Como usted diga, Lord Nobunaga.]_ —Realizó una reverencia y cortó la transmisión.

El grupo de hombres continuó su plática planeando el siguiente movimiento.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Academia Reinford.**

—Huele a jazmín. Va ondeando su cabello para que el aroma se mezcle con su perfume y así llamar la atención. —el chico sentado en la orilla de una jardinera miraba sutilmente a una chica.

Ese momento fue tan fugaz como la patada que se dirigía a su cara. Reaccionó para detenerla con su brazo.

—Hola, como estás. —dijo con una sonrisa amplia de oreja a oreja.

—¡Siempre con esa actitud! —la chica estaba frenética que aplico más fuerza en su pierna.

—Tranquila, una chica no debe lucir así. —el chico batalló para no ser golpeado por la fuerza bruta de ella.

—¡Cállate! —al final cedió y bajó su pierna dando un fuerte pisotón.

El chico bajó su brazo y apoyó su cabeza sobre éste. *suspiro*  
—Deberías de aprender a controlar ese carácter.

—¿Qué dijiste? —la chica lo miró tratando de incinerarlo.

—Nada —el chico volvió a sonreír ampliamente.

—Y bien, ¿qué ha pasado? —La chica arregló su cabello al finalizar su rabieta.

—Igual que siempre todo está…

La frase no pudo ser terminada, el cuchicheo que hacia un grupo de estudiantes los interrumpió. El remolino que se fue formando en el pasillo llamó la atención de la pareja, ambos se voltearon a ver y decidieron ir a mirar.

El alumnado estaba reunido mirando y murmurando sobre la gran discusión que protagonizaban esos cinco. Black y Pearl bombardearon con preguntas al chico de ojos verdes que seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra. Yellow trató de tranquilizarlos por todos los medios posibles y la castaña seguía tratando de comprender la situación. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Esa pregunta era la base de todo. El chico de ojos verdes los miró indiferente y decidió seguir su camino como si nada, ya estaba harto de tantas preguntas.

Cuando Green pasó al lado de Sapphire murmuró:  
—¿Todavía conservas ese collar?, ya deshazte de esa basura.

_«¿Eh?» _Sus grandes ojos zafiro se abrieron ante esas palabras.

Black escuchó muy bien lo que dijo Green.

—¡Con un demonio, ¿es lo único que tienes que decir?! —Black atrapó con su mano la ropa del chico, lo tenía cara a cara.

Green levantó su brazo y lo puso sobre la mano de Black, en un rápido movimiento torció el brazo del chico logrando soltarse de su agarre. Ambos seguían mirándose.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo… mejor dicho, con ninguno de ustedes cuatro. —Green se giró y continuó su camino.

Black y Pearl se irritaron, ¿Pero qué podían hacer?

—Espera Green, por lo menos escucha lo que tenemos que decirte —Yellow habló con tranquilidad y sinceridad—. No necesito decirte lo difícil que fueron esos días, todos quedamos destrozados por la noticia pero nos negamos en aceptarla. Y ahora te encontramos aquí, ¿Tienes idea de cómo nos sentimos? —caminó para ver su rostro— Por lo menos di algo.

Green se negó a mirarla y la apartó a un lado.

—¿Tan difícil es?

No hubo respuesta.

—Comprendo…, solo una cosa más. Si tu estas aquí entonces ¿ella también?

Green abrió sus verdes ojos y la volteó a ver. Los otros tres empezaron a devanarse los sesos ante la pregunta de Yellow, asimilar todo de golpe generaba una conmoción enorme. Green apretó con fuerza su puño, su rostro cambió y sus ojos mostraron la incomodidad que le causo esa pregunta. Una ligera brisa comenzó a correr. Las personas que se encontraba cerca de él retrocedieron. Algo no andaba bien, el pánico se extendió.

—Maldición, Yellow —Black corrió a jalar a su hermana que todavía seguía frente al chico.

Pearl corrió hacia Green para tratar de detenerlo. Entre la confusión de los espectadores otra persona corrió en dirección hacia el joven y en cuestión de segundos lo tackleo. La multitud, en especial las mujeres, gritaron al ver como el chico era derribado.

—¿No puedo dejarte ni un minuto solo? —dijo la persona que lo tumbó.

Él la miró.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo incorporándose.

—¿Esa es tu pregunta? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de tus acciones? —señaló con la mirada a la multitud.

Era sorprendente el número de espectadores que habían atraído, y todavía seguían llegando más. Pero más sorprendente fue el hecho de que ninguna autoridad llegara a poner un alto.

Los cuatro chicos estaban atónitos al ver a "esa persona" delante de ellos, ya sabían de antemano que estaría ahí por la reacción de Green hace unos minutos, pero la confusión seguía creciendo.

—¡Misty, por qué corriste y me dejaste solo!—se escuchó al fondo la voz de un joven que con cada paso que daba mostraba su personalidad segura.

_«Y tenias que apareces justo ahora» _Green se aventó contra la multitud para cortarle el paso a la persona que se acercaba. Los espectadores se quitaron de su camino.

—Es hora de regresar por donde venias. —le dio media vuelta a la persona y la empujó— Tú también, Misty.

Misty que se quedó atrás miró con incomodidad a los cuatro chicos, varias cosas pasaron por su mente y desvío la mirada.

—¿Tú tampoco piensa hablar? —le recriminó Pearl, ya nada podía sorprenderlo.

—Es mejor que se alejen de nosotros. —habló con dolor y se fue.

Sapphire respiró profundo ante la situación, después de tanto tiempo… Las palabras no podían describir lo que sentía, una gran mezcolanza. Decidida a obtener respuestas arremetió contra Green, corrió con todas sus fuerzas. El joven al percatarse de eso no pudo evitar esquivarla, una mala elección por parte de él pues el choque dio en la espalda de la otra persona.

El golpe que sintió en su espalda provoco que perdiera el equilibrio, para evitar caer dio un giro sobre su pierna derecha de ciento ochenta grados, quedando cara a cara con su agresora. Sapphire miró detenidamente al chico que estaba frente a ella, esos ojos color plata le parecieron tan deslumbrantes y a la vez relajante. El chico se sumergió en sus ojos color zafiro, por un instante sintió que se ahogaba. Rodeó la cintura de la chica para evitar que cayera. Ese contacto que fue en fracción de segundos se convirtió en una eternidad para los dos.

—Cuidado por dónde pisas o puedes herirte. —el chico tenía una dulce mirada y una sonrisa arrebatadora.

—Y-yo lo siento, no era mi intención empujarte. —la respiración volvió a ser difícil, esta vez peor que antes. Su vista se nubló y en fracción de segundos se desmayó.

Por suerte él no había soltado su agarre en ella.

—¡Sapphire! —gritó Yellow al ver a la chica desvanecerse.

Black se acercó para agarrarla, el joven se desprendió de ella y se la entregó. Black se acomodó para cargarla entre sus brazos, notó que estaba afligida. Volteó a ver al chico, su actitud le intrigaba no podía despegarle la mirada, pero no era el momento de pensar en eso pues ahora su prioridad era la inconsciente Sapphire.

—Es mejor irnos antes de que llegue el consejo estudiantil. —habló Misty.

—Demasiado tarde —una chica de cabello largo medio azulado y con gorro blanco estaba al lado de todos ellos.

—Supongo que vienes a ponernos una sanción o me equivoco, Platina —Green la miró de reojo.

Platina miró con atención a los cuatro chicos _«Los recién trasferidos… y ella… ¿Acaso será el "clasificado"?»_. Dirigió su mirada a los otros tres para tratar de comprender la situación.

—Jamás me pasó por la mente que causaran un alboroto. —Sentenció— Que dicen a su favor; Green, Misty y Steven.

—Francamente… no lo sé —Steven se encogió de hombros.

*Suspiro* Platina lo dejo pasar.

—¡Muy bien todos dispérsense! ¡Dispérsense no hay nada que ver! —gritó un chico alegre de boina mientras hacía señas con las manos para alejar a la multitud.

Todos los alumnos se retiraron quedando solo ellos. La tensión disminuyo un poco.

—Misty, Green y Steven pueden irse.

Los tres aceptaron si decir nada.

—Pero… —Pearl no continuó, Yellow movió la cabeza para que no siguiera.

Platina le hizo una seña al chico de la boina después de que todos se habían ido. El chico sacó de su bolsillo un comunicador e hizo una llamada.

—Ahora hay que hacernos cargo de ella —Platina tocó la frente de Sapphire, notó que no lucía muy bien—Síganme los llevare a la sala del consejo para que la recuesten.

—¿No sería mejor llevarla a la enfermería? —sugirió Pearl.

—La enfermería y el consejo están juntos. Podemos tomar lo necesario. —Platina comenzó a caminar.

El grupo la siguió…

Una pareja que se habían escondido detrás de una jardinera presencio todo con gran interés.

—Parece que hemos encontrado algo —la chica se paró para sacudirse la ropa.

—Eso espero —dijo el chico con mirada seria.

—Está decidido. Tú te encargaras de ella y yo iré por esos tres. —La chica señaló la dirección que tomaron Green y los otros.

—¿Ya estas dividiendo las labores sin antes consultarme?

—No necesito preguntarte, tu especialidad son las mujeres o me equivoco Lack-two. —la chica se fue detrás de ellos.

—Yvonne, regresa. —la chica lo ignoró— No te hagas la que no oye. _¡Y!_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Oficina del Director.**

—Ya llevamos mucho rato esperando ¿De qué estarán hablando el director y Ruby? —Gold estaba relajado en uno de los sillones de la recepción.

—Gracias Dia se lo diré a Ruby. —Red terminó la llamada y colgó.

—¿Qué quería Dia?

La puerta de la Dirección se abrió dejando ver a Ruby acompañado del director. Ruby se despidió y el hombre le hizo la señal a su siguiente invitado que esperaba en la sala.

—Te tardaste mucho, ¿De qué hablaron?—Gold se paró y caminó hacia el chico.

—Nada, solo cosas sin sentido. —Ruby mantenía distancia— Parece que la presidenta regresa hoy.

—¡¿Valeria ya está de regreso?! —a Gold se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Es una buena noticia —dijo Red—, lástima que está acompañada de una mala.

Los dos lo voltearon a ver con extrañes.

—Sapphire acaba de tener un altercado con Green Oak y Platina la está llevando inconsciente hacia la sala del consejo.

—¿Qué? —dijo Gold —¡Red por qué no lo dijiste antes!

—No crees que deberíamos de salir corriendo como él. —Red señaló a un pequeño Ruby a la distancia.

_«¡Esto no puede estar pasando!_» La mente de Ruby se enmarañó por completo mientras corría en dirección al consejo._«¡Yo simplemente quería una vida tranquila!»_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Helipuerto de la academia.**

Un helicóptero maniobraba para descender lentamente en el punto marcado. Después de un rato de maniobras el helicóptero aterrizó y las hélices dejaron de girar. Un par de personas se acercaron para abrir la puerta.

—Se nos hizo un poco tarde pero ya llegamos. —le sonrió el piloto a su pasajero.

—No importa, estoy abusando un poco del permiso que pedí y mentiría si digo que no abuso de mi autoridad —llevó una mano a su boca para poder reír.

—Ten cuidado en bajar. —le contestó el copiloto.

—Cuídense de regreso. —Hizo una reverencia y ellos le contestaron el saludo.

La puerta del helicóptero se deslizó, un pequeño taburete de madera fungía como escalón. Agachó su cabeza para tener cuidado con las hélices y bajó con cuidado. Miró a su alrededor y respiró aliviada.

Una hermosa joven de cabello largo y negro adornado por listones que sobresalían en cada extremo de su cabello y conjugaban con su hermosa vestimenta rosada de mangas larga y extravagante; caminó con cuidado por la zona de aterrizaje con la elegancia de un hada, paso a pasito como si flotara caminó en dirección a la Academia.

El viento sopló arrastrando algunas hojas con él y terminando por desarreglar el cabello de la joven. Un ruido zumbó por la zona de aterrizaje. Volteó a ver y un helicóptero más grande estaba aterrizando.

—¿Y todavía siguen llegando más? —dijo la joven al ver el helicóptero descender.

La puerta del helicóptero se deslizó dejando ver a un grupo de estudiantes que bajo animadamente.

—Por fin llegamos, pero no hubiéramos sufrido todo esto si Hanbei se hubiera despertado antes. —gritó una chica señalando al susodicho.

El chico de ojos adormilados solo se limito a bostezar y estiró su cuerpo. Algo que terminó por irritar a la chica.

—Iris contrólate —Gracia jaló de su amiga.

—Hanbei es un despreocupado ¿y tu estas esperando a que haga algo por sí mismo? —habló otro chico.

—Mira quién habla. Mitsunari guárdate tus comentarios y aplícalos en ti.

—Entonces aplica esas palabras en ti también, Kiyomasa.

El grupo de niños comenzó a reñir. Dos jóvenes bajaron del helicóptero para detenerlos.

—Ustedes contrólense. —Bruno cargó entre sus brazos a Kiyomasa y Mitsunari como si fueran muñecos.

—¡Yukimura bájame! —se quejó Iris al ser levantada por del chico.

—Olvídalo Iris, tu gran bocota provocó esto.

—Hubieran dejado que la pelea siguiera. —bajó un tercer joven del helicóptero.

—Deja de alentarlos Masamune. —Yukimura lo miró despectivamente.

—Mirándome así, ¿acaso buscas pelea?

Esto terminó por calentar los ánimos. Yukimura bajó a Iris para aceptar la propuesta de Masamune. Iris finalmente libre molestó a Hanbei siendo retenida por Gracia. Y Bruno… miró con cansancio la escena, solo tenía dos manos y aun así Kiyomasa y Mitsunari se pateaban.

—Apenas inicia la semana y ya hay conflicto entre los estudiantes. —la joven se giró y continuó su camino— lo dejare pasar, no estoy de humor para poner sanciones.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Sala del Consejo Estudiantil**

_{Silencio, solo había eso, un silencio ensordecedor destrozando sus sentidos y cada célula en su interior. Estaba muriendo, la peor muerte que puede existir, morir en vida. Su mente estaba nublada, no podía pensar y estaba desesperada. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y la sangre inundaba sus manos._

_Alguien estaba gritando parado frente a ella, pero nada, el sonido jamás llegó. Un silencio horrible zumbando en sus oídos._

—_No… —dijo con dificultad. Forzó a su cuerpo a hablar— ¡Dime que hago! —gritó angustiada._

_No hubo respuesta, solo más sangre. Se recostó sobre el cuerpo. La vida se le estaba escapando a través de esa herida y sus ojos se aferraban a ella. _

—_No me dejes, no me dejes…_

_La miró, con sus últimas fuerzas llevó su mano al rostro de ella, quería sentirlo por última vez. Sus labios partidos y manchados de sangre anunciaron sus últimas palabras. Era el final, cerró sus ojos y se despidió con una sonrisa._

_Ella apretó con fuerza su mano esperando algo, pero no sé movió. La imagen la desgarró desde adentro, como un cuchillo filoso partiendo desde su estomago hasta su garganta. Se auto abrazo para dejar de temblar, su cerebro no podía procesar la imagen, dio un grito desgarrador.}_

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y se levantó. La compresa fría en su frente cayó en su regazo. Ese sueño puso en alerta todo su cuerpo. El corazón latía rápido, la respiración entrecortada, las palmas de sus manos sudaban.

_«Mis manos_» Las miró al recordarlas cubiertas de sangre. No tenía nada.

—Toma, bebe un poco de agua —dijo una gentil voz al momento en que extendió un vaso con agua.

—Gracias —dijo extrañada—, ¿dónde estoy? —pregunto la castaña al notar que estaba en un sillón.

—En la sala del consejo estudiantil. —le respondió otra voz.

No lo notó hasta que habló.

—Ruby— dijo la castaña al verlo recargado en una de las paredes.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —dijo la voz que le ofreció el vaso.

Sapphire la miró con más cuidado. Chica linda de cabello largo y tono azulado, un gorro color blanco...¿eh?, ¿Un gorro? Dirigió su mirada al chico y después a la chica, ambos tenían el mismo gorro ¿Acaso era moda? No importaba, esa chica era linda y por lo visto refinada como una dama.

—Pesadilla... —balbuceo la castaña. Ya no podía recordar muy bien, sufría un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—Hablabas entre sueños y te movías. Debe haber sido algo fuerte. —la mirada de la chica era dulce y comprensiva.

—Supongo que es un shock emocional por haberte encontrado con Green Oak. —intervinó Ruby.

—¡¿Cómo?! —dijo la castaña de manera sorpresiva.

—Platina, nos puedes dejar a solas por favor —demandó gentilmente el chico.

—De acuerdo —La chica se paró de la silla y dejó el salón.

—¿Donde están Yellow y los otros? —Sapphire los buscó con la mirada.

—Le pedía a Red y Gold que se los llevaran. Estuvieron renuentes al principio pero al final aceptaron —dijo el chico sentándose en la silla.

Ella dio un sorbo al vaso con agua y su mirada se perdió dentro de éste.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo sucedido?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Yo también quisiera saber —tomó el dije de su collar y comenzó a jugar con él. «_'Sapphire ten mi collar, es un amuleto de buena suerte.'» *Suspiro*_

El silencio reinó en la sala. Ruby se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y cruzó sus brazos.

—Ruby, ¿crees que los muertos puedan regresar a la vida?

—¿Qué? —el chico estaba extrañado ante la pregunta sin sentido.

—Es absurdo, ignóralo es algo que se me ocurrió. —Sapphire quiso evitar lo tonto que sonó esa pregunta.

El chico la observó, todavía seguía nerviosa y esquiva.

—Si ese fuera el caso, te aseguro que sería una mala jugarreta del destino. —comprendió la situación.

—Ya veo. —sonrió ante la respuesta pues no esperaba que le diera una. El ambiente era agradable, por fin estaba lista para hablar— El clan Birch y el clan Oak eran aliados de hermandad.

Sapphire jugaba de manera nerviosa con el vaso entre sus manos. Ruby se dispuso a escucha con atención.

—Hace once años la Casa Oak fue atacada. —Sapphire apretó con fuerza el vaso— Mi familia estaba de visita con ellos y esa misma noche hubo una fuerte explosión. La alerta se disparo, nadie sabía cómo es que alguien pudo infiltrarse sin ser detectado. Había caos y mucha confusión, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba siendo evacuada junto con Black, Yellow y Pearl. Ese mismo día nosotros cuatro fuimos relegados a una isla y en todos estos años jamás salimos, hasta ahora.

—Cuando una casa de nobles es atacada el protocolo dicta que los descendientes son la prioridad. —Ruby comprendía en cierto modo la situación.

—Si realmente es cierto, dime por qué no evacuaron a Green y a Misty. —estaba completamente molesta— Según los reportes de la Orden, no hubo ningún sobreviviente del clan Oak o alguno de los miembros bajo su protección. —sonrió de manera nerviosa— Cuando finalmente acepto la verdad me los encuentro aquí…, definitivamente una mala jugarreta del destino.

Sapphire se bebió la poca agua que quedaba de un solo trago.  
—¿Puedo saber cómo te enteraste de nosotros?

—Esta escuela no es normal, es fácil darse cuenta. —sé relajó e inclinó hacia adelante su cuerpo colocando sus brazos en las rodillas— Indagan en el pasado de la gente, es una regla básica de las_ escuelas de guerra_. Investigar el pasado de los soldados para mantenerlos a raya.

—Entonces… —Sapphire estaba asustada.

—No eres la única con un expediente grueso. El mío también lo es y el de otros alumnos. Cuando se da el caso pasa automáticamente a convertirse en "miembro clasificado" debido a las enormes conexiones de Familias. —Ruby trató de tranquilizarla— Para evitar que se propague la información solo el presidente y vicepresidente del consejo tiene permitido ver el expediente. Ya que el consejo es el encargado de la seguridad del campus.

Sapphire no parecía convencida. No quería que nadie supiera de su pasado, aún tenía algunas dudas que resolver. Y sus ojos zafiro se abrieron ante la idea.

—¡¿Cómo se llama el chico que estaba con Green?! —se acercó a Ruby con la clara intención de obtener una respuesta.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**En alguna parte del mundo…**

—Es todo lo que puedo decirles, los apuntes de mi padre no dicen mucho. —Estaba molesto— Ustedes fueron los que me buscaron sino están conformes busquen a alguien más.

_[—Espero que nadie le quite esa arma, sería una pena.]_

— ¡Espere, qué quiere decir!

La persona del otro lado colgó.

El joven estaba agotado, recargó su cabeza en el escritorio frente a él

—¿De dónde vienes?, parece que medio mundo está interesado en ti. —tocó el arma a ciegas.

Se reclinó en el respaldo de su silla, tomó el informe del análisis realizado al arma.

_Informe:  
Componentes desconocidos en su mayoría.  
Materiales identificados: R__oca metamórfica y Zeronita._

Miró detenidamente la caja que contenía el arma. La forma del arma sin duda era extraña, parecía una lanza pero su hoja no era afilada y estaba hueca; además de ser desmontable gracias a su cadena retráctil. Su asta se dividía por lo que podía separarse y adaptarse a diferentes tamaños.

El joven no podía entender el interés en un simple artefacto. Masajeó su cuello y estiró sus brazos sin medir la distancia de los muebles. Golpeó una repisa cerca de él provocando que sus libros cayeran.

—No puede ser…

Se levantó para recoger de a uno por uno los libros, una pequeña libreta con papelitos y garabatos fue la última en ser levantada. Había varias anotaciones y dibujos. Pasó hoja por hoja y se encontró con un dibujo igual al arma que estaba en su escritorio. Entrecerró para leer la portada que decía "Diario de Motonari".

—Es el diario de mi padre —intrigado decidió leerlo— Veamos:

_Febrero 9 año X082.  
Han pasado varios años desde mi último viaje, no sé si pueda cumplir con las expectativas de la familia. Por generaciones el clan se ha caracterizado por estar conformado de historiadores y arqueólogos, pienso que no saque la chispa de ellos. Decidí continuar con sus investigaciones y me embarque en una nueva aventura._

_Marzo 15 año X082.  
Ya pasó más de un mes desde mi última anotación, soy terrible para llevar una bitácora, en fin directo al punto.  
Me encontré con un templo perdido en las profundidades de una cueva, me intrigó el hecho de su construcción en un lugar muy remoto. Su interior fue lo más desconcertante, había arenas movedizas por dondequiera así que fue todo un desafío cruzar en él. El esfuerzo valió la pena, en su cámara más profunda hallé una caja sobre un pedestal. Guiado por la fascinación y el resplandor que me producía quise abrirla, pero la caja estaba sellada. Y decidí llevármela._

_Marzo 20 año X082.  
A una semana de encontrarme con el templo y dejar el arma en el campamento, me prepare con un grupo de expedición y regrese a él. Sus muros contaban la historia que guardaba. La creación del universo, el ser divino y como el resto se separo de él, y sobre todo un jardín del edén llamado Ransei. La información que poseíamos era escasa, todas nuestras investigaciones llegaban a una encrucijada, y pensar que la respuesta se hallaba aquí. Finalmente la palabra Ransei tiene sentido… _

El joven paró su lectura, recordó que la persona con la que habló le exigió la ubicación de los templos.

_«¿Entonces, mi padre los descubrió? No, no, no, esa no debería ser la pregunta. Debería de preguntarme cual es el interés en ellos.» _

Y continuó su lectura.

… _El dibujo del mural muestra cinco puntos que resguardan el centro y doce armas que protegen su secreto. Supongo que la caja contiene una de ellas, dibujarlas es más complicado de lo que parece. _

El joven miró los dibujos hechos por su padre.

_La historia narra que fueron creadas por las deidades para que los humanos actuaran como sus representantes. Doce armas en total y cada una con diferente forma, poder y control sobre los elementos. Me quede mudo ante tal descubrimiento, desee que todas ellas estuvieran en el templo. Que ingenuo, pues solo cinco, cinco armas se encuentran selladas y escondidas en cinco templos ubicados por todo el mundo. Eso no me desanimo pues en si ya es un logro encontrar una. _

_Desde ese punto la historia se vuelve confusa. Pues el siguiente mural detalla a humanos y extrañas criaturas en una batalla por igual, una batalla por la Omnipotencia. Y con una clara advertencia:_

_Los sacerdotes no deben de despertar, si ellos en peligro están sus guardianes resurgirán. Una vez reunidos la puerta al cielo se abrirá y Ransei caerá. Ese será el fin de los tiempos._

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Wow que puedo decir… éste capítulo a pesar de ser sencillo me costó trabajo escribirlo. Tenía la idea pero mi mente no me ayudaba, le añadía cosas le quitaba otras, entonces decidí dejarlo y adelantarme. ¡Lo más irónico es que termine adelantando la historia siete capítulos y el capítulo tres no salía para nada! Y eso no fue lo único pues entre más avanzaba la historia una nueva idea llego a mi mente. Sí, termine escribiendo una nueva historia que cuenta ya con cinco capítulos y además tiene otra historia entrelazada con dos capítulos completos (¿cómo es que termine con dos historia?) casi me doy de topes.**

**Olvide mencionar que Garasha cambiara su nombre a la versión inglesa del juego Gracia, sera más fácil de escribir y recordar.**

**En fin algo es seguro, tenemos Rojo Escarlata para al rato y las cosas se ponen mejor pues ahora si viene la acción y el drama. Me despido de todos con un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Cap 4 Maniobra

**Nota de los signos:  
* *= sonidos de ambiente.  
« » = pensamientos.  
«' '» = recordando lo que dijo una tercera persona.  
" " = palabras clave.  
[ ] = comunicación a través de aparatos.**

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 4 Maniobra**

**En algún lugar…**

_[—He investigado hasta el último rincón, no queda nada que podamos hacer. Voy a salir de aquí.]_

—De acuerdo, nos veremos en el punto de reunión. —Koga terminó la conversación.

En medio de la oscuridad, dos hombres se movieron sigilosamente observando el entorno para no ser sorprendidos, atravesaron una zona desértica por varios minutos alumbrados solo por la luz lunar. Una sombra los esperaba en el punto determinado.

—Llegaste rápido. —dijo el ninja.

—No hubo ningún problema. —Palmer mantenía la guardia.

—Los maestros nos dieron las indicaciones del último lugar donde se le vio a Cyrus en compañía de Colress. —Mitsuhide analizó la situación— Llevamos días monitoreando la zona y no tenemos ninguna pista.

—Lo hicieron adrede y fuimos a caer en la trampa —Palmer tenía el estomago revuelto, el solo hecho de recordar lo que vio le daban ganas de vomitar.

—En todo caso, debemos informar a los maestros. —dijo Koga— Y comenzar un nuevo rastreo.

Los tres hombres se cruzaron de brazos y voltearon a ver en dirección a la bodega.

**Flashback **

—No hay nada.

_[—¿Cómo?]_

—Esta bodega parece que lleva años abandonada. —se agachó para tocar el suelo— No obstante las marcas en el piso indican que hubo movimiento hace poco.

_[—Nos despistaron. —dijo Koga con frustración— todo el trabajo se fue al trasto.]_

—No estaría tan seguro —Palmer pateó una de las cajas para poder abrirla— Las otras cajas contiene tierra y rocas, pero ésta en especial tiene unicel. Y el unicel huele a recién empaquetado, "algo" fue transportado con sumo cuidado.

Palmer continuó destapando y moviendo algunas cajas…

—Esperen, acabo de encontrar algo.

El silencio permaneció del otro lado de la línea con expectativa.

—Es una puerta subterránea, voy a bajar.

_[—Ten cuidado]_

Siguiendo la recomendación, Palmer descendió por las escaleras con extrema precaución, esperó a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad…

*Buf* Palmer se tapó media cara.

_[—¿Qué pasó?]_

—¡Hay un hedor insoportable! —estaba completamente asqueado, un poco más y vomitaba— no van a creer lo que acabo de encontrar. —sus ojos se abrieron lo más que podían y sus pupilas se dilataron ante la horrenda escena.

**Fin del Flashback**

_[—Ya veo.]_

—Gran Maestro —prosiguió Palmer—, ese lugar era una cámara de tortura. Si alguien logró sobrevivir no debe de estar agradecido.

_[—Por lo que contaste, deben ser los vestigios de esos años. —la voz del maestro Rowan era pesada— Dudo que alguien sobreviviera.]_

El silencio se prolongó por ambos lados.

_[—En todo caso, continúen investigando en el siguiente punto. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.]_

Y con eso la conversación terminó. Los tres hombres estudiaron un mapa que mostraba el siguiente punto de su misión. Se tenían que preparar tanto mental como físicamente para lo que venía, pues esta bodega les demostró lo dementes que pueden ser sus adversarios para conseguir su objetivo.

Antes de emprender camino hacia el siguiente punto un buen descanso vendría bien. Decidieron adentrarse a una arbolada cerca de la zona para poder descansar al menos unas horas. Caminando entre el pastizal a plena oscuridad los tres procedieron con cautela, pues nunca hay que bajar la guardia y menos si se está en territorio enemigo.

*Clac* los tres detuvieron su caminar, era el sonido de una rama seca siendo pisada. Voltearon a ver a sus espaldas…

—Parece que caímos en una trampa —Palmer tocó el aire detrás de ellos, parecía distorsionarse al contacto como si se tratara de una burbuja.

—¿Tipo psíquico u oscuro? —inquirió Koga.

—Pueden ser ambos… —Palmer caminó golpeando la "burbuja" para encontrar el limite.

—Detesto a los usuarios oscuros, se muevan entre dimensiones. —se quejó Mitsuhide.

—Los psíquicos son igual de problemáticos. —replicó Koga.

Palmer ignoró por completo el cometario de los dos.  
—Por lo visto no hay límite. Es un domo.

—Bueno, eso nos deja con una sola dirección a la cual seguir. —dijo Mitsuhide.

Los tres parecían resignados y continuaron su caminar adentrándose más en la arbolada.

Desde las sombras, un individuo parecía feliz de ver lo que su "burbujita" atrapó:

—Parece que hay tres ratones en nuestro patio de juegos. —dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras lamia sus garras y sus ojos destellaban con sed de sangre.

—Es hora de ir tras ellos. —dijo un segundo con total calma.

Estaban rodeados, pese a que no los veían lo sabían. No por el hecho de entrar en el domo, si no por qué su instinto se los decía, sus adversarios los observaban de cerca.

―Me alegro que dejaran de esconderse. ―Palmer estiró sus brazos.

―¿Los saludamos como en los viejos tiempos? ―sugirió Koga.

―¿Existe otra forma? ―Mitsuhide mordió su dedo y esparció su sangre en ambas palmas de la mano materializando dos espadas.

―La técnica de dos espadas —dijo Koga al verlo—, hace que se me hiele la sangre.

—Y eso que esta de buenas, deberías de ver como se pone de malas. —se burló Palmer.

Mitsuhide colocó la punta de la espada derecha sobre una planta. Un densa niebla salió de la hoja tornándola blanca. El aire bajo los pies comenzó a descender rápidamente y un hilo de hielo se extendió desde la planta hacia la tierra. El hilo de hielo se movía en tierra siguiendo las órdenes de la espada, conforme Mitsuhide levantaba la hoja a la altura de su hombro el hilo de hielo disminuía su velocidad.

—_Tundra _—Mitsuhide hizo un corte en el aire.

En unos cuantos segundo el hilo de hielo destelló cristalizando todo a su alrededor. Árboles, plantas, el piso, todo era de cristal frío. La vida de congeló.

Los dos individuos que permanecían ocultos, al ver como todo quedó congelado decidieron saltar a la acción en un ataque sorpresa desapareciendo dentro de otra dimensión. Los cuerpos de sus adversarios parecían sombras difusas.

―Enviaré algunos "soldados" ―sugirió el tipo calmado.

―Haz lo que quieras, yo solo quiero atacarlos. ―el tipo de las garras estaba impaciente.

El tipo calmado juntó sus manos realizando algunos movimientos con ellas, tras finalizar sus ojos parecían más vividos con una especie de brillo en ellos. Separó sus manos y las movió como si le estuviera dando forma al aire.

El suelo cristalizado empezó a agrietarse, fragmentos de éste se mezclaron con el aire. En las partes donde se quebró el hielo, sombras de tierra fueron creciendo hasta tener la forma de una persona. Poco a poco la tierra tomó un color plateado y finalmente habían "nacido" robots.

―Autómatas ―dijo Mitsuhide con tono seco cuando los vio.

―Ya sabemos quién es el único que puede crear esos robots. ―Palmer materializó unas tonfas.

―Colress… ―Koga buscó con la mirada al susodicho.

Los robots avanzaron lentamente entre la maleza congelada, con movimientos torpes al principio y después de adaptarse comenzaron a correr. Una horda de robots se acercaba de manera amenazante. Sus delgados dedos de metal parecían cuchillas filosas rebanando los árboles de cristal, más fragmentos de hielo se mezclaron en el aire. Mitsuhide notó eso y decidió convertirlo en una ventaja. En esta ocasión pasó su espada derecha a su mano izquierda, la mano derecha al fin libre, la agitó en el aire como si hiciera un remolino. Los fragmentos de hielo se evaporaron creando una ligera niebla. Pero de nada sirvió, los robots avanzaron sin problemas.

―Tenemos que encararlos. ―dijo resignado Palmer.

―Algo no anda bien ―Koga parecía muy inquieto―. Consíganme algo de tiempo mientras realizó un rastreo.

Los otros dos obedecieron y corrieron a encontrarse con los robots.

Mitsuhide blandía sus espadas con una destreza hábil, realizando cortes a la carrocería de los robots. Una vez visible los cables los congelaba para hacer corto circuito. Algunos robots estallaban otros simplemente se congelaron. Pasaba entre ellos realizando una danza con sus espadas, un corte por aquí un corte por allá, un perfecto juego entre brazos y piernas. Sus espadas dobles danzaban en el aire cristalizando todo lo que tocaban.

Palmer por su lado sus ataques eran de cuerpo a robot. Golpeaba las cabezas con las tonfas para poder desprenderlas, aboyaba sus cuerpos metálicos y lograba arrancarles algunos cables. Una estabilidad mental y corporal. Se agachaba cuando las cuchillas de los robots atacaban desde arriba o retrocedía dando un salto hacia atrás cuando venían desde abajo, sin descuidar su entorno. Manejaba las tonfas ya sea como espadas, sin llegar a realizar cortes, o las movía como parte de su antebrazo propinando golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Ya reducidos a escombros, los dos individuos dieron un respiro. No obstante, las sombras en la tierra seguían emergiendo y todos los robos que habían acabado se rearmaban y comenzaban su caminata contra ellos. Esos ojos carentes de vida pero con un inminente brillo rojo relucían entre las sombras dirigiéndose a su objetivo. Los dos intercambiaron miradas y resignados volvieron al ataque. En esta ocasión Palmer y Mitsuhide realizaron un ataque combinado. Palmer se paró en una postura defensiva con piernas y brazos bien abiertos. Mitsuhide corrió en dirección hacia él y lo utilizó como trampolín, Palmer le dio un impulso en el salto. Mitsuhide estaba suspendido en el aire, mientras descendía giraba con fuerza y sus espadas lanzaron espirales de hielo. La nieve caía y al contacto congelaba. Varios robots quedaron atrapados en bloques de hielo. En ese momento Palmer aprovecho para arremeter contra ellos y destrozar los bloques con patadas y las tonfas. Mitsuhide había tocado el suelo y con las espadas ahora con forma de hoz gracias al hielo, pudo abarcar a más robots y congelarlos para después destrozarlos.

Todos esos espectaculares movimientos no sirvieron de nada. Los robots se regeneraban aún estando mal trechos, otros continuaban caminando o se arrastraban si les faltaba alguna parte. La horda de robots parecía no tener fin. El tiempo era crucial, ellos dos no eran robots y sus cuerpos humanos tienen un límite.

―¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitas? ―Palmer estaba empezando a cansarse.

―Ya casi lo tengo ―Koga tenía una mano extendida y la otra junto a su cara mientras realizaba un rastreo, abrió sus ojos de golpe cuando al fin termino― ¡Ahí!

En segundos Koga lanzó un par de estrellas ninja que viajaron entre los robots a una gran velocidad. Las estrellas se incrustaron en las sombras. Como si desgarraran el aire, éste comenzó a agrietarse. Varios fragmentos cayeron al suelo y desaparecieron.

―¿Están bien ustedes dos? ―preguntó Koga.

Palmer y Mitsuhide permanecían estáticos en el mismo lugar, junto a Koga. Nada había cambiado, la zona de combate seguía congelada y desértica. No había rastro de robots. Sus cuerpos no tenían ni una sola gota de sudor, pero si estaban en posición ofensiva.

―Esto es…

―Sí ―Koga interrumpió a Mitsuhide.

Mitsuhide y Palmer se dejaron caer de cuclillas para recuperar el aliento y la cordura.

―Me intrigó el hecho de que…

―El hielo de Mitsuhide se quebró. ―Palmer concluyo la frase de Koga.

―Exacto. Su hielo no debería ser fácil de quebrar, dado que eran robots cambio las cosas ―Koga continuó explicando con tono monótono―. De que robots nacieran de la tierra tampoco fue lo desconcertante, Tierra y Metal están unidos, sin embargo un usuario de Metal a la fuerza necesita moldear los metales y eso no pasó. La tierra adquirió un color plateado. Y lo que reafirmó más mi inquietud fue el domo. Cuando Palmer lo tocó se distorsionó, solo existen dos clases que pueden hacer un domo: Psíquico y Oscuro.

―Ya veo, por eso realizaste el rastreo. ―Intervino Palmer.

― Sí, nos incluyeron en su juego. ―Koga se cruzó de brazos― Ya veníamos desconcertados y cansados después de investigar en la bodega así que atacarnos sería lo más sencillo para ellos.

―Un ataque ilusorio ―Mitsuhide estaba hastiado―. Entramos en un domo oscuro, un portal a otra dimensión.

Unas garras desde las sombras salieron y chocaron contra la espada de Mitsuhide haciéndolo retroceder. Mitsuhide había reaccionado rápido después de la explicación de Koga, por lo que bloquear el ataque fue fácil.

―Parece que este ataque ya no es tan sorpresa. ―sonrió el individuo de las garras al momento que retrocedía y se incorporaba con su compañero.

Dos individuos estaban frente a ellos. Uno de cabellos rojos con las puntas negras, armadura negra con rayas rojas que daba la sensación de haber sido desgarrada. Sus ojos destellaban con sed de sangre y sonreía maliciosamente mientras lamias sus garras metálicas. El otro individuo estaba tan calmado que daba la sensación de que meditaba, cabello negro sujetado en una coleta, traje pegado al cuerpo de color negro, rojo y dorado, un antifaz dorado cubría la parte superior hasta el cabello.

Los otros tres no parecían asombrados al verlos después de descubrir su "truquito".

―Kotaro y Hanzo, era de esperarse. ―dijo Palmer una vez que recuperó el aliento― Debo suponer que la ilusión de que Colress estaba aquí vino de Hanzo.

―Crear esos robots no fue nada difícil ―dijo Hanzo, y al momento sus ojos dejaron de emitir un brillo― Aunque es difícil imaginar que Koga ya puede realizar rastreos y además en dimensiones.

―Me alagan esas palabras ―dijo Koga en tono déspota― Sin embargo era fácil descubrirlo, ustedes fueron los que se delataron, primero la bodega y ahora esto. Por lo que sé, Cyrus y Colress jamás estuvieron aquí.

―En eso te equivocas ―sonrió Kotaro dejando de lamer sus garras―. Esos dos sí estaban aquí, pero se fueron en el momento justo para que pudiera divertirme. De lo contrario me llevarían con ellos a ese aburrido lugar.

―Silencio Kotaro, no des información.

La tensión iba en aumento. Los cinco mantenían distancia y se miraban entre ellos, esperando a que alguien se moviera. Cada uno de ellos escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón y como se aceleraba conforme pasaban los segundos. La luna iluminaba la arbolada de manera sutil y las sombras de todos se alargaban más y más conforme realizaba su viaje sobre el manto estelar, hasta que una nube tapó su presencia.

En un parpadeo Kotaro se transportó hacia Mitsuhide moviéndose a través de dimensiones, Mitsuhide bloqueó sus garras cruzando sus espadas. Hanzo se desvaneció en el suelo y de desplazó por medio de las sombras tomando los pies de Koga y Palmer, en el acto los sumergió unos cuantos centímetros en la tierra pues ellos lograron zafarse de su agarre a la rápida reacción.

Y la verdadera batalla comenzó:

**Kotaro Vs Mitsuhide**

Mitsuhide frenó el ataque de Kotaro cruzando sus espadas, en definitiva debía de tener a raya esas garras peligrosas que podrían atravesar a cualquiera como si fuera un tenedor gigante. Kotaro sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes al ver la pronta reacción de él. En un parpadeo volvió a desapareces entre las dimensiones.

Kotaro perfectamente escondido en las sombras lo veía como una sombra difusa, pero escuchaba todo con claridad. Caminaba con pasos normales que a los demás les parecería segundos en la realidad; caminó y caminó hasta llegar junto a Mitsuhide, volvió a lamer sus garras, en esta ocasión logró sacar sangre de su lengua, la saboreó y volvió a salir de su dimensión atacando por la espalda.

Mitsuhide permaneció en alerta ¿por dónde iba a salir?, rebuscó con sus ojos examinando cada rincón oscuro. En ese instante sintió la respiración en la nuca, Kotaro salió atacando por su espalda. Blandió su espada hacia atrás torciendo un poco su brazo para realizarle un corte en el costado. Ambos se separaron. Él cayó con una rodilla al suelo y se llevó una mano atrás, un líquido caliente recorría por su dorso. Kotaro logró perforar. Respiró profundo y trato de mantener la calma, convirtió la sangre de su armadura en una fina capa de hielo. El sangrado empezaba a cesar. Se incorporó, volteó a ver a sus compañeros y comenzó a blandir sus espadas como si fueran hélices mientras se dirigía hacia Kotaro antes de que despareciera.

Kotaro estaba de pie tocándose el costado izquierdo, justo donde le realizó el corte, su mano manchada de sangre se la llevó a la boca para saborearla. Ahora si estaba molesto, ¿cómo es que ese bastardo se atrevió a cortarlo? Prácticamente le salía fuego por la cabeza. Dirigió su mirada llena de odio hacia Mitsuhide quien se acercaba amenazante blandiendo sus espadas y cortando todo a su alrededor. Esta vez no estaba decidido a esconderse lo enfrentaría cara a cara por lo que le hizo. Adopto la forma de una bestia lista para cazar a su presa y se abalanzo contra él.

Ambos chocaron, las garras de Kotaro chocaron cada una con las espadas de Mitsuhide provocando un chillido entre el rose de los metales. Las chispas salían por la fricción. Ninguno quería retroceder o bajar las armas, pues eso supondría un ataque seguro. La mirada de los dos también se encontró, pero en esta ocasión el serio Mitsuhide logró sonreír. Kotaro parecía escéptico, hasta que vio ambas hojas tornarse blancas y desprender niebla de ellas, sus garras comenzaban a congelarse. Dio un salto hacia atrás para apartarse, demasiado tarde, Mitsuhide lanzó una ola fría hacia él. ¡¿Qué rayos?! Ya no le importaba, decidió desparecer dentro de una dimensión, logró escapar por poco. La onda fría congeló el aire, sin embargo, no salió ileso como esperaba pues el hielo logró congelar su pantorrilla derecha, y el hielo de Mitsuhide no era fácil de quebrar al menos que lo noqueara. Bueno ya era hora de ponerse serio, sus garras se tornaron de un color violáceo y salió "desgarrando" la dimensión donde se escondió. Mitsuhide los vio salir por su costado izquierdo y rápido lanzó otra ola fría, Kotaro lo desvió lanzando una onda oscura, se acerco a él moviéndose entre dimensiones pero sin cambiar la posición de ataque. Sus garras violáceas se acercaron amenazantes hacia el hombro de Mitsuhide, pero fue bloqueado por la espada, no le importaba pues en esta ocasión quería atacarlo desde las sombras, sus garras destellaron y unas ondas negras salieron de ellas haciendo retroceder por un buen trecho a Mitsuhide. Éste cayó al suelo algo confundido pues se sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza, le costó trabajo levantarse ya que su cuerpo estaba entumecido.

Kotaro volvió a adoptar la forma de una bestia, ahora que su presa estaba desconcertada se encamino con gran velocidad. Mitsuhide aún tenía adormecido el cuerpo por las ondas oscuras, no podía defenderse. Kotaro llegó clavando sus garras en su costado derecho y después pateo su pecho, Mitsuhide salió disparado y se golpeó contra un árbol, algunas hojas que ahora eran carámbanos le cayeron encima. Mitsuhide ya había recibido tanto daño físico y mental, se incorporó apoyándose en una de sus espadas, Kotaro llegó a su costado y le dio una patada en la espalda y otra más que lo mando a volar por el aire. La vista era espectacular, la luna en cielo lleno de nubes grises, lástima que no podía disfrutarlo. El golpe que recibió de Kotaro en la espalda le recordó la herida y sentía como la sangra volvía a fluir, ahora con una nueva herida su boca tenía un sabor a hierro y escupió algo de sangre. Kotaro apareció en el aire y le dio otra patada en el pecho que lo mando directo al suelo. Mitsuhide golpeó en seco el hielo.

Mitsuhide ya estaba harto de que lo trajeran como trapo, vio como Kotaro descendía en picada con sus garras cruzadas y su sonrisa malvada. Extendió sus brazos junto con sus espadas, respiró profundo y volvió a congelar sus heridas. Kotaro a unos cuantos metros abrió sus manos y apuntó sus garras para atravesarlo, brillaron y una ráfaga violácea salió de ellas. Varios haz de luz golpearon el hielo, Mitsuhide adolorido no pudo esquivar el ataque. Kotaro dio una voltereta en el aire antes de tocar el suelo, se incorporó y caminó entre la niebla que provocó el ataque, acercándose a ver su presa. Un leve destello de luz azul celeste salió de entre la niebla y se dirigió a Kotaro golpeándolo y lanzándolo contra varios árboles y plantas congeladas. En medio de la polvareda, ahí estaba de pie Mitsuhide con la cabeza manchada de sangre, exhalando aire frio por su boca y algunas partes de su armadura tenían parches de hielo. Jadeando, camino con dificultas hacia Kotaro, sus espadas volvían a tener la forma de una hoz congelada. Blandió sus espadas y mas destellos de luz salieron disparados hacia Kotaro, él decidió transportarse a otra dimensión antes de ser congelado, pues el anterior ataque adormeció su cuerpo. Kotaro volvió a rasgar la dimensión con sus garras violáceas directo hacia la cara de Mitsuhide, otra vez el choque de ambos. Pero ahora las espadas de Mitsuhide abarcaban más gracias a su hoja de hielo en forma de hoz se extendía poco a poco para lograr atravesar a Kotaro. Retrocedió al ver la amenaza, no obstante Mitsuhide realizó un ataque circular que logró asestar un corte en el abdomen. Kotaro dio tres saltos atrás para alejarse y después se doblo del dolor. Mitsuhide caminó con tranquilidad hacia él moviendo sus espadas de un lado a otro rebanando todo el entorno de cristal frío.

_«Esas espadas dobles sin duda son un problema, tengo que buscar la forma de abrirme paso» _Kotaro quería acabar esto rápido por lo que saco su carta favorita, cambiar de forma. Mientras cambiaba de forma frente a Mitsuhide se divertía con la expresión que ponía. Por fin dio con la que quería, la forma de ella.

―Dime Mitsuhide, como está tu esposa. ―Kotaro se divertía al ver la cara del hombre.

Mitsuhide estaba atónito, debía mantener la compostura y no perder los estribos, pero el solo hecho de que ese hombre estuviera frente a él le provocaba rabia.

―No sé a qué te refieres. ―trató de mantener la calma.

―¡Oh vamos! claro que lo sabes, ¿o acaso buscas que te refresque la memoria? ―movía cesantemente la figura de ella para tratar de provocarlo― Yo nunca olvidaría una piel como esa, tan blanca como la nieve y tan tersa. ―lo estaba disfrutando― Y cuando se cubrió de rojo inundando cada parte de su hermoso abdomen. Y el grito, el grito fue lo mejor, ese grito que dio cuando la atravesé con estas garras ―regresó a su forma y lamió sus garras, sus ojos mostraban su satisfacción.

Mitsuhide perdió por completo los nervios, el simple hecho de recordar aquellos días eran un martirio constante. Sin medir las consecuencias se abalanzó contra su enemigo, justo como Kotaro lo quería.

―¡Sí, dame la misma batalla que ella, pelea hasta el final! ―se regocijó de su logro.

La batalla continuó: Mitsuhide lanzó constantes ondas de hielo contra él, pero ninguna acertó, claro que su objetivo era convertir el campo de batalla en algo más adecuado para el siguiente ataque, levantó las dos espadas y lanzó dos haces de luz celeste hacía el cielo. Kotaro no vio nada de especial en eso… aunque la noche se tornaba más fría.

Granizo y nieve comenzaron a caer, la presión atmosférica descendía. La niebla comenzaba a levantarse desde el suelo impidiendo la visibilidad.

―¿Estás seguro de bajar tan drásticamente la presión? ―Kotaro comenzó a tiritar un poco.

―¿Te estás preocupando por ellos? ―Mitsuhide señaló con la mirada a sus compañeros― Descuida, no les afectara por el simple hecho de que es _mí hielo._ Pero no sé que les pasara a ustedes dos.

Ser un cubo de hielo no era parte de su plan, ahora gracias a la loca idea de Mitsuhide su cuerpo no podía mantener la temperatura y su poder se vio afectado, ya no podía moverse entre las dimensiones. Dirigió su mirada hacia Hanzo… Vio una pequeña brecha y que mejor que usar eso a su favor.

Kotaro mostró de nuevo su sonrisa dejando ver sus filosos dientes:  
―¿De verdad fue un accidente?

La batalla se detuvo, ¿Qué significaban esas palabras?

… Y los labios de Kotaro se movieron.

Las palabras que salieron de las repúgnate boca de Kotaro terminó por encender los ánimos. Mitsuhide tenía la mente hecha un lio _«…'baje la guardia, no necesito que tomes la responsabilidad por mí. Regresa con ella'…» _Su mente repasaba todo. _«…tomare la responsabilidad de tu misión y tu lugar como escolta de Norman. Caroline tiene a esos dos…» _El conflicto emocional terminó por nublar su juicio.

…Mitsuhide descendió más rápido la presión atmosférica…

**Hanzo Vs Koga y Palmer**

Palmer y Koga tenían los pies atrapados en la fina capa de hielo y tierra. Lograron zafarse del agarre de Hanzo gracias a que Koga lanzó un kunai hacia la sombra provocando una herida en quién sabe dónde. Con Hanzo fuera de un rango de ataque, tenían que buscar la forma de salir del hielo.

―Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que Mitsuhide nos saque. ―dijo Palmer.

―No es necesario, solo necesitamos que Hanzo pase por debajo de nosotros y saltamos en el momento indicado ―dijo Koga un poco dudoso.

Hanzo salió por la sombra de un árbol, tenía un kunai incrustado en el hombro derecho, una verdadera molestia. Se lo saco, no tenía mucha sangre y tampoco parecía haber causado bastante daño ya que podía mover el brazo. Ahora ¿cómo atacaría a esos dos? Ya que Kotaro parecía tener una especial afición por Mitsuhide y lo dejo solo. Bueno no es tan malo después de todo ya que esos dos están atrapados. Hanzo que ahora tenía sus manos manchadas de sangre por el kunai, materializó sus dos hoces unidas por una cadena. Cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos emitieron un destello. Su sombra se dividió en varios pedazos que se desplazaron por el entorno y se fusionaron con éste.

Palmer y Koga seguían a la expectativa, pero ni la sombra de Hanzo se les acercó. Algo parecía cambiar a su alrededor; las sombras de la arbolada oscilaban de manera misteriosa y también los observaban, los árboles blandían sus ramas como brazos que quisieran agarrar algo, los arbustos parecían sacar sus raíces y comenzar a caminar. Una escena siniestra estaba frente a sus ojos. Las sombras se separaron y comenzaron a moverse en dirección hacia ellos, parecían fantasmas. Los espíritus revoloteaban con gritos de lamento, extendiendo su desesperación y angustia. Los gritos afectaban sus sentidos destrozando sus tímpanos y la vista no la podían mantenerse estable, era como ver en 3D pero sin lentes. Palmer y Koga estaban aturdidos, no podían detener ni percibir los ataques y recibieron varios cortes. Era obvio que era una ilusión pero Hanzo la utilizaba para disfrazar los ataques de su doble hoz. Eran un blanco perfecto. Estaban perdidos cuando la oportunidad llegó, y Mitsuhide blandió sus espadas como hélices que cortaron todo a su paso y agrietaron el hielo. Esto permitió que Palmer y Koga pudieran salir por fin, ahora libres para poder moverse no hicieron esperar a su rival. Palmer desapareció sus tonfas y en su lugar materializo un Bo. Koga materializó dos dagas y comenzó su rastreo.

_«Parece que tendré que poner más energía». _Hanzo torció su boca. Retractó sus hoces y esperó el momento indicado.

―Koga, ¿cómo vas? ―Palmer miraba a todos lados luchando por no perder el control que le causaban los alaridos de los fantasmas.

―Palmer, detrás de esa roca.

Palmer corrió hacia la dirección señalada y utilizó su Bo como antorcha para brincar y caer de sorpresa. En efecto, Hanzo estaba detrás de la roca pero algo andaba mal… ¡El suelo había desaparecido! No había absolutamente nada más que un hoyo negro debajo arrasando con todo. En un par de segundos la arbolada desapareció, ahora se encontraba sobre un pedazo de tierra que flotaba en la nada, en realidad había varias "islas flotantes", de cabeza, al costado, las leyes de la física desaparecieron. Y en cada una de ellas estaba Hanzo, ¿cuál de todos ellos era el verdadero? Volteó a ver si Koga también estaba ahí, y por suerte sí.

*Tch* Koga estaba molesto.

Las múltiples copias de Hanzo en todas esas islas comenzaron a girar sus hoces. En la isla cercana había un Hanzo que giraba su hoz envuelta en fuego azul, la lanzó pero fue detenida en la cadena por el Bo de Palmer. La hoz no causo ningún daño físico, en lugar de eso golpeó el suelo agrietándolo. La tierra rugió y el magma salió, las erupciones inundaron el pequeño pedazo de tierra, torrentes de lava acompañados con bolas de fuego. Palmer y Koga los esquivaron. Palmer jaló de la cadena para atraer a Hanzo pero se desvaneció, no era el verdadero. Otro Hanzo lanzó su hoz electrificada, Koga trató de detenerla, pero la hoz lo esquivó realizando una curva en pleno vuelo. La cadena ató a los dos y lanzó una descarga, aturdidos cayeron al suelo. Un Hanzo más volvió a lanzar la hoz, sin embargo, realizó un corte en medio del aire, la dimensión comenzó a desgarrarse, las islas se quebraron y todos cayeron al vacío directo al hoyo negro. Palmer y Koga sentían como sus cuerpos eran estirados y contraídos, enroscados e inflados, en fin toda una tortura.

Oscuridad, solo había eso, una oscuridad se extendía por toda el área. Palmer y Koga tenían el estomago revuelto, la piel erizada y sudorosa. Miraron a su alrededor tratando de buscar a Hanzo y poner fin a esta ilusión. Y el escenario cambió, el espacio se retorció por el hoyo negro, el suelo rocoso era succionado e inestable. Los lamentos volvieron y los fantasmas danzaban rodeados de fuego. Manos huesudas salieron del suelo rocoso tratando de agarrarlos. Los árboles secos parecían observarlos como si los juzgaran. Los ríos de aguas negras fluían hacia el hoyo con almas gritando desesperadas y tratando de escapar. Los lamentos y gritos volvieron a alterar sus sentidos.

―_Hades._

Palmer y Koga voltearon a ver a Hanzo.

―Así se llama esta técnica. ―dijo― Ese hoyo negro es la puerta al inframundo, una vez que sean atrapados ya no podrán salir. Aquí tendremos nuestra última batalla.

―Estas de broma, es solo una ilusión. ―dijo Koga.

―Si lo crees, por qué no vas directo hacia el hoyo negro.

El silencio se hizo.

―¿Comenzamos? ―Hanzo los invitó a atacarlo.

Una batalla contra reloj. Fuera cierto o no, lo importante era acabar con Hanzo y poder salir.

Palmer golpeó el suelo rocoso con su Bo agrietándolo y dirigiendo las rocas hacia Hanzo. Éste comenzó a rebanar algunas con su hoz y esquivar el resto. Koga aprovechó para aparecer detrás y asestarle un golpe en la espalda. Hanzo retracto la otra hoz y bloqueó el ataque. Palmer lo golpeó en el estomago con su bastos y le dio una descarga eléctrica. Hanzo salió volando en dirección hacia el hoyo, tal y como dijo; el hoyo negro succionaba la vitalidad de cualquiera que se acercara. Los gritos de lamento eran estridentes y los muertos salieron de la tierra caminando hacia ellos. Golpes, patadas, ataque con armas, nada parecía alejarlos pues en lugar de robots ahora tenían que lidiar con zombies.

Hanzo parecía agotado luego de haber estado a unos cuantos metros del hoyo, sin embargo, los muertos iban detrás de él y arrastrarlo a su mundo. Cubrió sus hoces en una bruma oscura y las hizo girar, cortes negros salieron de ella rajando el entorno. Después de haberse deshecho de algunos zombies y árboles, siguió su ataque contra esos dos.

Koga cubrió sus dagas de una sustancia viscosa, aparte materializó unas estrellas cubiertas con la misma sustancia. Corrió a encontrarse con Hanzo y mientras lo hacía fue lanzando una lluvia de estrellas. Palmer le cubrió la espalda desasiéndose de algunos zombies y lanzando rayos en dirección a Hanzo. Quien los esquivó. Koga vio una apertura, se deslizó lo más rápido que pudo y le propino un corte en el costado. Hanzo cayó apoyando una rodilla en el suelo; fue envenenado.

Los zombies los acorralaron en sus huesudas manos y comenzaron a enterrarlos vivos junto con ellos. Koga, Palmer y el propio Hanzo no tenían escapatoria. El hoyo negro succiono con más fuerza la vitalidad de ellos. Hanzo debía de escapar a como fuera y decidió cerrar la puerta.

Lograron salir de _Hades,_ ¿real, falso? Nadie lo sabe y no querían comprobarlo. Tanto como en mente y cuerpo se encontraban agotados. Mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento, voltearon a ver cómo iba la batalla de Mitsuhide y Kotaro. Todo quedo en silencio, y en el peor momento salieron de _Hades_, pues Kotaro dijo lo que nadie quería escuchar: El ataque hacia la esposa de Mitsuhide. Palmer y Koga escucharon muy bien la conversación y terminó por ponerlos de malas. Arremetieron con todo contra Hanzo para después ir a ayudar a Mitsuhide.

―¿No piensas decirnos algo? ―Koga atacó a Hanzo con sus dagas envenenadas.

―Nunca he sido de los que provocan a la personas. No soy como Kotaro ―atajó Hanzo mientras retractaba sus hoces y bloqueaba los ataques de ambos.

―Eso lo veremos ―Palmer golpeó el pecho de Hanzo con la punta del Bo y realizó una descarga.

Hanzo retrocedió dirigiendo su mano hacia el intenso dolor que le provocaba la herida envenenada.

Kotaro volvió a hablar:  
―¿De verdad fue un accidente?

―Cállate Kotaro ―Intervino dando un salto mortal hacia atrás y se reunió con él que había detenido la batalla con su revelación.

― Oh claro que no, ya es tiempo de decir todo. Todo lo que sabemos y lo que hicimos. ―dirigió la mirado a los otros tres que estaban incrédulos― Volveré a repetirles, ¿Realmente fue un accidente aéreo? En lo que a mí respecta, nunca vi tal terror y desesperación en los ojos de esos tres cuando el avión perdió por completo el control.¡ Y sus caras cuando notaron que no había paracaídas! Ese "accidente" fue nuestro trabajo. ―terminó Kotaro con gloria y dicha.

Los otros tres sintieron como se les subía la sangre a la cabeza y les palpitaba con intensidad aumentando más fuerte como si alguien martillara adentro de sus cabezas. Caroline y sus acompañantes murieron en un accidente aéreo, exactamente un accidente. Ahora la revelación de esos dos ponía más peso en ellos, pues todos sufrieron su perdida y más el dolor de Crystal y Ruby al perder a sus padres.

Nada bueno sale cuando uno tiene la mente nublada y se deja llevar por las emociones, eso es una regla básica. Pero esta vez no funciono, pues ahora los tres atacaron sin medir las consecuencias: Mitsuhide descendió más rápido la presión atmosférica. Palmer no pensó en el ambiente y uso exceso eléctrico. Koga ya había envenenado a Hanzo pero en la acción lanzó estrellas ninja hacia ellos. Kotaro y Hanzo aprovecharon la confusión y procedieron a combinar sus ataques… Luego de un rato todos salieron de la dimensión.

Finalmente el hielo desapareció y el ambiente volvió a la normalidad. Salieron victoriosos gracias a la gran bocota de Kotaro. Hanzo sacó una pequeña botella de entre sus ropas y la bebió, el veneno cesó. Y los dos se dispusieron a llamar a su jefe:

―Lord Nobunaga, los tenemos. ―Hanzo hablaba por un comunicador.

_[―Excelente, ya saben qué hacer. ―su voz era tranquila y segura― Es tiempo de ir contra los maestros y por último los herederos. Es necesario destruir esa alianza.]_

―Como usted ordene My Lord. ―Kotaro lamió sus filosas garras y mostró una sonrisa retorcida.

Hanzo parecía meditar, al paso de unos segundos abrió sus ojos:  
―_Abyss_

En el instante apareció un hoyo negro devorando por completo a los tres hombres inconscientes.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Palacio Imperial **

Apartado de cualquier ciudad y ubicado en cierta zona rocosa, se alza con magnificencia el palacio de arquitectura barroca; lleno de esplendor bajo el cielo celeste del día y sin ser descuidado por el astro rey, las espirales y estatuas muestran su poder. Su interior no desmerece, lleno de arcos y pilares con molduras doradas y plateadas que cubren hasta sus paredes y encajan armoniosamente con los murales de éste. Sus cuartos y pasillos son invadidos por una completa tranquilidad, la acústica es idónea para escuchar el eco de los pasos.

―Es tan tranquilo cuando no están ellos que lo único que escucho son mis pasos ―Caitlin entró a uno de los salones y tomó asiento en un amplio sillón cerca de la chimenea.

―¿Cómo sigue tu pie? ―Grimsley estaba sentado cerca de una mesita mientras hacia un castillo de naipes

―Han pasado tres semanas desde el incidente y todavía duele un poco.

―Debes de guardar reposo. ―levantó la vista.

―No puedo, estoy algo impaciente por lo que dijo Riley cuando regresó de la Academia.

―¿Te refieres a la plática que tuvo con Giovanni?

―Sí ―Caitlin puso sobre la mesa de centro un manojo de cartas.

―Esas cartas… ―Grimsley las miró con desconcierto―, dijiste que jamás las volverías a usar.

―No tengo alternativa. Necesito ver el pasado, presente y futuro. ―dijo con seriedad.

Él no estaba convencido, ante la determinación que mostraban los ojos de Caitlin no le quedó de otra que tomar las cartas y barajarlas.

―Divide el mazo ―dijo Caitlin una vez que termino de mezclarlas.

―Espera, ¿estás tratando de ver mi futuro o el futuro del mundo?

―Nuestro futuro está entrelazado por la decisión que tomamos en el pasado. ―Caitlin habló con franqueza― No importa quién de nosotros divida el mazo, tú, Riley o yo. La decisión que tomamos años atrás interfiere en el futuro del mundo.

―Temía que dijeras eso. ―le dedico una mirada suspicaz y dividió el mazo. Sonrió al ver como la mano de Caitlin vacilaba entre las dos mitades― Por lo visto ninguna de las dos te da buena vibra.

―Es difícil, ambas me producen jaqueca. ―Caitlin se tocó la cabeza y tomó la mitad de la mano derecha de Grimsley.

Ese contacto produjo entre los dos un choque eléctrico, Caitlin dejó caer las cartas. Éstas se esparcieron sobre la mesa de centro.

―¿Estás bien? ―Grimsley dejó de sacudir su mano cuando vio la expresión de Caitlin.

Una mano tapaba su boca y su rostro era de horror. Sus ojos turquesa se movían entre las cartas que yacían esparcidas en la mesa de centro.  
―Solo necesitaba ver tres cartas ―estaba conmocionada― No somos los únicos cuyas acciones están entrelazadas. ¡Pasado, presente, futuro… son varias vidas que interfieren, cualquier acción que realicen repercuten en el otro! ―sus ojos seguían moviéndose entre las cartas, agarró su cabeza como si quisiera sacar algo dentro de ella, y gritó de desesperación.

―¡Deja de leer las cartas! ―Grimsley se levantó y pateó la mesa.

―Dudas, dolor, angustia, todo se derrumba…

Los poderes de Caitlin se salieron de control; los cuadros colgados en la pared fueron cayendo uno a uno, las lámparas de la estancia se quebraron y el fuego de la chimenea se apagó. Frío, hacía mucho frío, como si alguien hubiera abierto una ventana en plena nevada. El cuarto que era perfectamente alumbrado por el sol gracias a sus ventanales, se tornó oscuro como la noche.

―¿Qué pasa? ―dijo una sirvienta llegando al salón.

―¡Llama a Riley! ―Grimsley gritó cuando la vio llegar.

―Salió esta mañana y todavía no regresa. ―dijo horrorizada la sirvienta al ver tal escena.

―Rayos. ―Grimsley mantenía distancia, a riesgo se de ser lanzado se acercó― Caitlin, necesito que centres tu atención en mi, ya no hay cartas. ―caminó con extrema precaución.

―¡Fallamos Grimsley, fallamos! ―temblaba y sollozaba― ¡Los tres le fallamos a NO y a Oichi, un total fracaso! El siguiente torneo "Rey de Reyes" estará lleno de dudas, dolor, desesperación… y muerte. Habrá muertes…

Caitlin cayó rendida después de decir eso; Grimsley se apresuró en llegar a su lado pues sabía lo que podía pasar si caía en ese estado. En efecto, Caitlin abrió sus ojos y su mirada era traslúcida, había entrado en su subconsciente. La presión espiritual era demasiado fuerte, Grimsley sentía como era atacado desde el interior y el cerebro procesaba todo ese dolor como mil cuchillas. Una sombra fue apareciendo del otro lado de la estancia, era Caitlin.

_«Proyección astral, no pude ser.» _Grimsley estaba aterrado.

La otra Caitlin continuó el ataque psíquico creando bolas de luz y lanzándolas.

―¡Caitlin tienes que despertar! ―gritó Grimsley pero era inútil, las palabras se perdían en el viento.

La sirvienta no pudo soportar más el ataque psicológico y se desmayó. Grimsley estaba a punto de ceder, con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba se hincó en el piso y apoyó su mano en el suelo. Una bruma negra apareció.

―S_hadow_

Al término de la palabra la bruma negra se impregnó en las paredes cubriendo todo. La habitación había sido transportada a otra dimensión.

La puerta principal del recinto estaba siendo abierta por los sirvientes que le daban la bienvenida a uno de los amos. El palacio se cimbró debido a una implosión, gracias a su acústica era fácil saber de dónde provenía. Todos los sirvientes e incluido el recién llegado corrieron a la planta alta en dirección al cuarto central. Cuando llegaron al cuarto lucía completamente destrozado, paredes cuarteadas, las ventanas ya no tenían vidrio, los muebles desgarrados, y en el centro de la estancia estaba con una rodilla al piso, Grimsley junto a Caitlin. Su aspecto no era el mejor: tenía los ojos rojos, su piel era más pálida y la ropa desgarrada.

―Riley… bienvenido ―dijo agotado y luego se desmayó.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Hola a todos los lectores, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Ahora a realizar una aclaración sobre la escritura. Algunos personajes de pokémon conquest tienen signos fonéticos en su nombre y eso me deja con la duda de si fanfiction permite esa escritura ya que algunos países la utilizan. La verdad no quiero arriesgarme a que aparezca un signo de interrogación (como suele pasar en algunas páginas) por eso no lo utilizo, pero el nombre de NO sí necesita un signo en la "o" por lo que yo lo escribo con mayúsculas para que se diferencie de la negativa "no". Aclarado esto espero que no tengamos ningún problema.**

**Ahora un pequeño detalle que olvide mencionar en el capítulo 2: en pokémon existen ventajas y desventajas según el tipo, pues aquí no habrá nada de eso, (como dije en una parte de la historia) ellos tiene cuerpos humanos y los agarra por igual. Pero sí habrá un dominio básico de los elementos: Tierra, Metal, Agua, Madera y Fuego.**

**En fin, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Un saludo a todos.**


	5. Cap 5 De la Victoria y la Derrota I

**Nota de los signos:  
* * = sonidos de ambiente.  
« » = pensamientos.  
" " = palabras clave.  
[ ] = comunicación a través de aparatos.  
{ } = sueños**

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 5 De la Victoria y la Derrota I**

**En algún lugar del mundo…**

Sol, ese incandescente sol donde sus destellos rebotan en el pavimento directo a los ojos, cuando pasa eso no sabes si es un amigo o enemigo. Sin embargo, ello no supone ningún problema a un par de personas que lo utilizan como ventaja.

―No deja de asombrarme el ingenio que poseen los del centro de investigación y desarrollo. ―dijo Birch― Una tela de camuflaje, que por si fuera poco, esconde nuestro calor corporal, aroma, y la presencia se fusiona al entorno en donde nos encontramos haciéndonos pasar por unas simples rocas. Y pensar que todo esto proviene de la zeronita.

―La ciencia avanza rápido, hace años jamás habríamos pensado en esto. ―dijo Rowan― En si la idea vino de nuestra joven investigadora prodigio, Crystal.

―¿Crystal eh? … Ha pasado tanto tiempo. ―dijo Birch con pesar.

_[―Ya nada se puede hacer para enmendar el pasado, el futuro es lo que cuenta. ―intervino Norman―Aunque los chicos nos odien por ello.]_

El silencio se hizo eterno entre los tres, sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando el ruido de motores forzando la marcha se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

―Hay que trabajar, ya vienen. ―dijo Rowan.

Los tres hombres que permanecían ocultos en una montaña lejos de toda civilización y acogida por la naturaleza, miraban con detenimiento a través de sus binoculares una caravana de camionetas 4x4, seguidas de un tráiler. Dichos autos detuvieron su marcha en el pavimento al pie de la montaña, el tráiler continuó y se detuvo enfrente de una enorme roca de tres metros de alto. Como si no pesara absolutamente nada, la roca se levanto por el aire revelando detrás de sí un enorme túnel. El tráiler avanzó y se introdujo en el interior de la montaña.

_[―Voy a entrar.]_

Justo antes de que la roca cayera sellando la entrada, un pedazo de la naturaleza se desprendió y avanzó con ligera rapidez al interior del túnel. Camuflajeándose con el revestimiento metálico, avanzó sin ser detectado y se escondió detrás de unos tambos. Dicho individuo observó a dos hombres descender del camión, esas personas eran Colress y Cyrus.

―Algo anda mal ―dijo Norman utilizando su intercomunicador de diadema―. Esos dos están aquí, ¿no deberían de estar en el punto de encuentro con Koga y los otros?

_[―No, ellos dijeron que la bodega estaba vacía. Dudo mucho que esos dos se pudieran mover de un punto a otro en un par de días. ―dijo el maestro Rowan― Muy conveniente para nosotros, queríamos utilizar a unos chivos expiatorios y nos caen dos peces grandes. Norman no los pierdas de vista.]_

―A la orden.

Colress y Cyrus se dirigieron a la puerta posterior del camión, un par de científicos llegaron a su encuentro llevando consigo una plataforma flotante. La puerta del camión fue abierta de par en par. Un enorme aparato fue descargado con cuidado y colocado sobre la plataforma, los científicos gritaron de asombro al ver dicho objeto y Colress no puedo evitar vanagloriarse. Cyrus entró al camión y bajo una caja de madera totalmente desgastada, esta fue recibida por Colress y ambos se encaminaron hacia otro corredor.

Norman los siguió. Escondiéndose donde podía y los vio entrar a un laboratorio.

•

―_Colress, ¿crees poder descifrarlo? ―dijo Cyrus._

―_Bueno, estoy un poco oxidado, sin embargo, no me daré por vencido hasta dar con la respuesta. ―Colress sonrió y se acomodo lo lentes._

•

Norman, que se encontraba detrás de un estante con tubos de ensayo, miró muy intrigado la caja desgastada. Algo en ella le parecía familiar pero no podía recordar que era, la miró con detenimiento; las molduras, el lazo que la sellaban y la tapa, dicha tapa tenían una inscripción grabada en ella. Después de un lapso lo recordó. _«Esa caja… se parece mucho a la caja de la espada, pero el diseño es diferente. ¿Por qué?»_ Norman trato de moverse para obtener una mejor vista de la caja, la oportunidad llegó cuando uno de los científicos de antes entró al laboratorio y les dijo algo a los hombres. Todos salieron del lugar. _«Perfecto.» _Norman caminó hacia la caja.

―¿Me escuchan?

_[―¿Qué pasa?]_ ―dijo Rowan

―¿Recuerdas el diseño que tiene la caja de la espada?

_[―No creo que sea importante ahora.]_

―No, créeme que lo es. ―dijo Norman mientras inspecciono la caja y trato de abrirla, lo que fue imposible― Acabo de encontrar otra caja igual pero algo diferente.

_[―Explícate.]_

―Bueno, Colress y Cyrus trajeron una caja del mismo diseño aunque más pequeña. Las molduras son toscas, tiene unas runas grabadas en su tapa, y el lazo blanco que la sella.

_[―Mmm… entiendo. La nuestra poseía un lazo blanco cuando estaba sellada, después desapareció y fue cuando pudimos abrirla.]_

―Sí, por lo que escuche ellos trataran de abrirla descifrando las runas.

_[―Norman, ¿crees poder permanecer más tiempo?] _―dijo Birch.

―¿Qué?

_[―¿Qué?]_

Norman y Rowan no podían creer lo que decía Birch.

―No me parece muy prudente permanecer más tiempo en este lugar.

_[―Lo sé, es arriesgado pero pensemos un poco las cosas. Nuestro objetivo era infiltrarnos manipulando la mente de algunos subordinados, dadas las circunstancias se cambiaron nuestros planes.]_

―El plan sigue siendo el mismo.

_[―No, solo escúchame. Si permaneces ahí hasta que logren abrir la caja, ellos no dudaran en contactar con su Maestro. Cuando eso pase, estaremos más cerca del objetivo sin poner en riesgo a los jóvenes en ese torneo.] _

_[―Veo lo que tramas Birch, pero como dijo Norman, es muy arriesgado permanecer más tiempo en el lugar. No podemos permitirnos ninguna baja hay que llevar las cosas con calma.]_

―No, espera. Me parece un buen plan. ―dijo Norman muy convencido.

_[―¡Ay! Jóvenes. ―dijo con disgusto el maestro Rowan― Esta generación, sin duda la impaciencia será su perdición.] _

**En otro punto en el interior de la montaña.**

―Exactamente qué hicieron usted y su equipo para que el frasco se rompiera. ―Colress estaba molesto.

―Lo-lo lamento mucho ―el científico estaba tartamudeando y movía sus manos con nerviosismo― asumiré toda la responsabilidad.

―No quiero escuchar su patética disculpa. ¿Sabe lo importante que son estos nanobots? Creí haberlo dejado en claro cuando dije que son mi mayor logro.―Colress extendió sus manos en alabanza, después frunció el ceño y cerró sus puños― Recé para que Lord Nobunaga no se entere de esto.

_[―Enterarme de qué.]_

La voz proveniente de un monitor al otro lado del laboratorio exaltó al grupo.

―Mis disculpas mi señor. ―el científico se tiró al suelo con la cabeza agachada― Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho.

Nobunaga dirigió su vista a Colress y a Cyrus sin entender la situación.

―Este científico y su equipo rompieron uno de los frascos criogénicos donde se almacenaban los nanobots.―dijo Colress mostrando el frasco que derramaba su líquido.

―Asumiré cualquier castigo mi señor ―balbuceó el científico aun con el cuerpo y la cabeza en el suelo.

_[―Puedes levantarte, tu error es perdonado. Ahora déjanos solos.]_

El científico levantó su cabeza con asombro y titubeó al pararse. La expresión de Nobunaga no mostraba enfado alguno, pero Colress estaba boquiabierto.

―My Lord, ¿no piensa castigar a este insensato? ―Colress señaló al hombre.

_[―No veo el porqué merezca un castigo. ―dijo con normalidad y se giró hacia el científico― Ahora ¿puede dejarnos solos?]_

El hombre realizó una reverencia y salió con paso veloz. Colress le siguió con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

_[―No te culpo por estar molesto Colress, pero nada conseguirás con el enfado. Lo hecho, hecho está.] _

Colress dio un suspiro pesado y aflojó sus brazos.

_[―Ahora dime, ¿el frasco que se rompió tiene algún daño perjudicial en nuestros planes?]_

Colress esbozó una sonrisita:  
―Siempre voy un paso adelante.

_[―Lo sabía.]_

―Y aun así hiciste tanto drama. ―dijo Cyrus mirando la maquina que descargaron del tráiler.

La enorme maquina estaba conformada por un brazo metálico de 2mts que suspendía una esfera de cristal. La esfera de cristal de 80cm de diámetro, contenía 49 frascos criogénicos que se hallaban suspendidos en el vacío de la esfera. Cada frasco criogénico almacenaba miles de nanobots.

―Claro, como no fuiste tú el que los creó.

_[―Sé que podrás salvar algunos nanobots del frasco, no dudo de tus capacidades. Por eso eres mi mejor científico, Colress]_

―Agradezco enormemente su confianza My Lord. ―Cyrus se llevo una mano al pecho e inclino la cabeza.

_[―Ahora, el motivo por el que les hablo es de Kotaro y Hanzo.]_

―No me dirá que causaron problemas cuando los deje solos en la bodega, ¿verdad? ―dijo Cyrus.

_[―No, de hecho encontraron algo interesante. ―sonrió Nobunaga― Capturaron a tres escoltas de las casas Rowan y Birch.] _

―¡Oh! ―dijeron en coro Cyrus y Colress.

_[―Ya los han torturado, sin embargo, no han dicho ni una sola palabra.]_

―¿Quiere que lo intentemos?

_[―No, será inútil. ―Nobunaga se llevó una mano a la barbilla― Como escoltas estaban muy lejos de sus maestros, esto me dice que se separaron para llegar a nosotros. A pesar de las múltiples pistas que les hemos dejado no han descubierto nada. Lo que me lleva a que la Orden debe estar restringiendo sus movimientos sin que ellos se den cuenta. Bueno, no sé si sentirme alegre o decepcionado. De los que si estoy seguro es que tarde o temprano sus maestros darán con ustedes y, cuando eso pase, tráiganmelos.]_

―My Lord, ¿está usted seguro de eso? ―Cyrus parecía inquieto.

_[―Sí, creo que ya es tiempo de tener una charla con ellos cara a cara.]_

Colress y Cyrus no pudieron evitar tragar saliva, Lord Nobunaga había mostrado con su semblante sereno una ligera sonrisita.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**La Orden de los Guardianes - Cuartel General.**

Si hay algo que impone en este lugar no sería la estructura en sí, no, sería el lema grabado con letras doradas en la entrada del recinto: _"Unidad para tener paz". _El lema de la Orden inspira confianza a sus subordinados y a todos aquellos que frecuentan el lugar. El recinto marmoleado de tres pisos de alto y con toda una estructura subterránea de sesenta pisos, alberga la biblioteca más extensa del mundo, laboratorios con científicos novedosos, salas de entrenamiento y un depósito de armas.

En uno de sus pisos subterráneos un grupo de personas tiene una reunión que lleva más de seis horas.

―¡Y seguimos dándole vueltas al asunto ¿y qué conseguimos?!, nada. ―Hideyoshi, tercero al mando.

―No podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad. ―Ayagozen alias "Aya", cuarta al mando.

―Estoy de acuerdo con Hideyoshi, debemos actuar ahora. ―Drayden, segundo al mando― ¿Cuál es tu respuesta Drácena?

―Sigo manteniendo la postura de antes. ―Drácena, primera al mando, Almirante General.

La última declaración enfrió los ánimos de todos, ya estaban hartos de tanto discutir.

―Quedamos como al principio, igual que todos los días. ―dijo Hideyoshi abanicándose con la hojas― ¿Esta prendido el aire acondicionado? Hace mucho calor.

―Drácena, debemos actuar ahora. ―dijo Drayden con tono firme.

―No, todo lo que ustedes proponen está en contra de nuestros principios. Las reglas que impusieron nuestros antepasados serán pisoteadas. ―Drácena seguía sin doblegarse.

―Es verdad, nuestras reglas son importantes. Pero cuando son quebrantadas se debe de actuar, igual que como lo hicieron nuestros antepasados. Este problema no es de ahora viene de generaciones atrás. La base de nuestra civilización será destruida. ―dijo Aya―Como miembro de la Orden no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, es por eso que he decidido actuar.

Silencio total. Ni siquiera la respiración de los otros se escuchaba, un silencio mortal.

―Aya, dime que no lo hiciste. ―Drácena se levantó de golpe.

―No piense mal de mí. En todos estos años solo hemos sufrido bajas.

Otro silencio acompañado de dolor.

―No necesitas recordármelo, yo más que nadie lo sufrió. ―Drácena se dejó caer en la silla y llevó su mano a la cabeza.

―¿Estas segura de que solo tú lo sufriste? Qué me dices de ellos. ―terminó Aya.

Aya y Drácena cruzaron sus miradas.

―Señoras, paren esta conversación. No llegaremos a ningún lado recordando el pasado. ―Intervino Drayden― Es verdad que tuvimos muchas bajas por aquel tiempo, pero caer tan bajo y utilizarlo para forzar una respuesta no me parece muy propio de ti Aya.

Aya cerró su abanico y lo posó sobre sus labios:  
―Es verdad, la idea no es mía.

―Entonces, explícate. ―dijo Hideyoshi.

―Bueno, jamás pensé que la "línea muerta" volvería a sonar.

Los tres se sorprendieron, Aya sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño comunicador de modelo antiguo. El desgastado objeto mostraba un número de serie borrado.

―No regresara a trabajo activo seguirá manteniendo su postura. Igual que tú, Drácena.

Drácena rió ante el comentario:  
―Y bien, qué fue lo que dijo.

―35.6° N - 97.4° E

―¿Qué? ―dijo Hideyoshi.

―Me dijo que esas eran las coordenadas. ―Aya rió― La verdad no sé a qué se refería pero lo acepte.

―Entonces mandemos un grupo de expedición. ―dijo Drayden.

―Ya lo mande, de hecho ya deberían de haber llegado. ―Aya golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos― Y están tardando en mandar su informe.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Cerca de: 35.6° N - 97.4° E**

Yermo y llano páramo, era lo que sus ojos veían. El chico caminó con paso lento y con un total desinterés que parecía un zombie moviéndose por puro instinto. Agotado se dejó caer sobre una enorme roca y se recostó para descansar mientras esperaba a sus compañeros.

―Hace poco que paramos a descansar ―la chica se inclinó para ver si el chico estaba dormido― ¿X? ¡Hey X!

El chico de cabello negro que respondía al nombre de X, abrió sus ojos y sin decir ni una palabra se levantó de la roca para continuar con su caminata. Su compañera no necesitaba palabra alguna para entenderlo, era como una especie de conexión que existía entre ellos y sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de él. _«Te comprendo, yo también tengo un mal presentimiento.»_

―Según el mapa faltan 14 Km para llegar al punto indicado ―dijo un pelirrojo― Estamos de suerte, hay una aldea cerca de aquí y la noche está a punto de caer.

―Oíste eso X, Silver dice que hay una aldea cerca.

―Whi-two… ―el chico miró de reojo a Silver― ¿hacia dónde?

Silver señaló con la mano la dirección de la aldea y vio como X continuó con su caminar lento. _«¿En que estaba pensando la jefa cuando formó este extraño grupo?» _Silver levantó la vista hacia el cielo para contemplar las nubes y los colores del ocaso. Luego de volver a mirar el mapa virtual y el punto rojo palpitante que marcaba las coordenadas apagó la pulsera y siguió a sus compañeros.

La noche se estaba poniendo cuando lograron ver a lo lejos la pequeña aldea. Con la poca energía después de tanto caminar, arrastraron sus cansados pies a la entrada del pueblo. Al llegar no vieron a nadie cerca de la entrada, la verdad no esperaban un comité de bienvenida pero al menos buscaban a una persona que pudiera decirles de alguna posada. Sin remedio, los tres jóvenes continuaron caminado por los desolados caminos de ese pueblo fantasma, pues la única que les dio la bienvenida fue una planta rodante que pasó frente a ellos. El chico de cabello negro siguió su trayectoria y la vio estamparse contra la pared derruida de una choza.

―¿Qué pasa X? ―Whi-two notó que el chico se quedo atrás.

X camino hacia la casa e inspecciono la pared pasando sus dedos entre las ranuras, luego miró el suelo y se agacho para tomar una muestra de tierra, la examinó por unos instantes, abrió su palma y la tierra resbaló de entre las hendiduras de sus dedos.

―Es amarilla, arena amarilla ―dijo al fin.

―Ya lo notaste ¿verdad? El ambiente es muy áspero ―dijo Silver llevándose una mano a la garganta y buscando su botella de agua―, todo está seco. Y dudo que haya alguien aquí.

―Entonces sí es un pueblo fantasma ―Whi-two se puso nerviosa.

―No sé lo que pasó realmente, será mejor investigar. ―Silver se encaminó a una de las casas.

La casa hecha de barro lucia desordenada, la tela que fungía como cortina estaba hecha girones. Sus muebles improvisados construidos con madera se estaban pudriendo. Trastes de barro y cestas de paja completamente lleno de arena.

―Tenemos que subir. ―Silver señaló las escaleras.

Caminando entre el desorden lograron subir al segundo piso, algo oscuro por la poca luz el grupo decidió prender una lámpara. Buscando a tientas sobre la pared o el techo lograron sentir la fresca brisa del exterior, una pequeña puerta de madera era la salida hacia la terraza. Con un poco de trabajo lograron abrir la puerta a patadas. Ya en el exterior se sentía un choque de corrientes, cálido y frío ¿Cuál de todas ellas era la que correspondía al lugar? Los chicos quedaron anonadados.

_[―Ya era hora]_

Silver y Whi-two voltearon a ver a X, el chico se había comunicado con el cuartel general.

_[―¿Cuál es su informe?]_ ―demandó Aya.

―Eso tendrá que esperar ―dijo Whi-two.

_[―Dime el motivo por el que tengo que esperar.]_

―Eso quisiéramos saberlo nosotros ―contestó Silver.

_[―Basta de rodeos y díganlo.]_

―A nuestra espalda tenemos un páramo ―dijo X― y frente a nosotros un inmenso mar de arena.

_[―¿Mar de arena? Las coordenadas del mapa muestran claramente que es un páramo. Un habitad no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana.]_

―Lo sabemos pero la aldea donde nos encontramos nos dice todo lo contrario. La gente abandonó el lugar por un desierto a las afueras de su pueblo. ―habló Silver― Y por lo visto está creciendo ya que está consumiendo las casas.

_[―De acuerdo, adéntrense con precaución y quiero un informe detallado.] _―y colgó.

Los chicos se voltearon a ver y suspiraron pesadamente.

―Pasaremos aquí la noche y en la mañana continuaremos. ―Silver entró a la casa.

La noche avanzó acompañada con una tormenta de arena, los granos amarillos entraron al pueblo fantasma donde algunas puertas de madera se abrían de golpe por el viento. El viento silbó entre aquellas olvidadas paredes pero aun así consiguieron dormir…

_{*Clack* *clack* … se escuchaba el goteo. Por simple inercia se levantó para cerrar la llave hasta que abrió muy bien los ojos ¿había agua en ese olvidado lugar? Ahora esa no era la pregunta, una nueva llegó a su mente cuando lo único que vio fue oscuridad, una brumosa y espesa oscuridad. Levantó su mano a la altura de los ojos y no logró verla. Trató de hablarles a los otros pero no salió ningún sonido, su voz se había ido. En medio de la desesperación trató de forzar un gritó… pero nada. Cayó lleno de angustia sobre el suelo. _

_*Clack* *clack* Se volvió a escuchar, el molesto sonido regresó. Decidió caminar siguiendo el ruido del agua._

_Respiraba con fuerza, ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Cómo llego ahí?¿Era un sueño o la realidad? Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza. Un rayo de luz lastimó sus ojos, desvió la mirada mientras se acostumbraba. Cuando por fin sus ojos se adaptaron a la poca luz decidió correr hacia ella, pero por más que corría no llegaba, era como si la luz se alejara cada vez que daba un paso. «Es imposible que algo que está estático se pueda alejar.» Corrió con más fuerza._

_*Splash* *gritos* El sonido motivó su espíritu y apresuro el paso. Al final la luz de dejó alcanzar. _

_El exceso de luz lastimó sus ojos, poco a poco los abrió primero uno y luego el otro. Cuando sus ojos se enfocaron no puedo evitar sorprenderse. Un río fluía por un verde campo, las mujeres lavaban la ropa en él y los niños se divertían jugando dentro del agua. Un molino a la orillas del río recogía el agua antes de llegar a una pequeña presa que lo dividía. _

_Caminó con cuidado para tratar de hablar con las personas, cuando iba a hablar el ronco sonido que salió de su boca provocó que se llevara las manos de la impresión. Esa no era su voz. «Muy bien respira profundo, mi voz cambió porque no he hablado en todo este tiempo, sí eso debe ser.» Avanzó hacia una mujer… *splash* cayó dentro del río. Los niños estallaron en carcajadas y burlas, las mujeres solo reían. _

―_Haz estado muy distraído todo este tiempo Airam ―una mano le ofreció ayuda― ¿Acaso estas nervioso por haber regresado a tu pueblo?_

―_¿Cómo dices? ―trató de aceptar la ayuda pero su mente seguía divagando. «¿Me llamó Airam y me dijo que este era mi pueblo?» Miró su reflejo en el agua, no solo su voz había cambiado también su apariencia._

―_¡Liam déjanos montar a Arcanine!_

―_¡Anda vamos!_

_Un grupo de niños rodeó al hombre._

―_Tranquilos, la verdad no creo que Arcanine se sienta cómodo cargando con niños. ―dijo el hombre._

―_¡Buu, eres malo!_

―_¡Si, eres muy malo!_

―_¡Todos los guardianes son unos amargados!_

―_Muy bien, ignorare ese comentario. ―dijo el hombre― Yo soy un guardián del fuego y no tengo por qué escuchar los reproches de los niños del metal. La próxima vez le diré a Khaled que lo haga él mismo._

_El hombre se retiró enfadado ante los gritos de reproche de los niños._

―_¡¿Airam, piensas seguir jugando en el río?! ―volteó para gritarle― ¡tenemos que ver al alcalde!_

_Se levantó con sus prendas chorreando y vio como una enorme bestia rojo con negro se acercó al hombre, algunos niños gritaban y jaloneaban del animal. Este parecía que echaba fuego por el hocico. No pudo evitar sonreír, en su interior se sentía feliz. La melancólica escena era hermosa pues no solo era la única bestia extraña cerca del río, también había otras y convivían con los humanos. Realmente era una escena digna de recordar. _

_El momento de despedida había llegado, la visión de todo eso se volvió borroso y se desvaneció en la oscuridad. Su cuerpo se estaba volviendo pesado y el suelo debajo de él era blando, sentía que se hundía. La arena estaba tragando su ser, no podía moverse y sin embargo eso no le importo._

_*Bum* *bum* *bum* se escuchaba el sonido cada vez más fuerte. La oscuridad se disipaba y una nueva escena aparecía. *Gritos* había mucho caos alrededor, una columna de humo se veía a lo lejos. La gente pasaba corriendo cargando a los niños entre brazos y las extrañas criaturas corrían en dirección opuesta junto con algunos hombres armados con simples palos. _

_*Bum* *bum* *bum* se escucho otra vez, ese sonido era el sonido de tambores… La guerra había estallado.}_

*Trump* El sonido terminó despertando de golpe a los tres jóvenes. Las pocas cosas que quedaban sobre los muebles de la casa caían al suelo por el leve temblor.

*Tran* se escuchó esta vez, se levantaron y decidieron salir a ver, nada, no podían ver qué era lo que pasaba y decidieron ir a la azotea.

Al abrir la puerta dirigieron su mirada hacia el estruendoso sonido. A lo lejos en el desierto, un torrente de arena se elevó por los aires a varios metros. Los jóvenes permanecían pasmados, ¿Cuál era el origen de esa columna? Lo más inquietante es que podían verlo desde tan lejos pues el punto de ese torrente eran las coordenadas que marcaba su mapa.

―Vamos ―dijo X con total calma y aceptación.

Los tres jóvenes tomaron sus cosas y salieron del pueblo fantasma. Equipados con unos lentes y mascarillas para el desierto dieron el primer paso sobre la arena, su pie se hundió y el segundo también. Y se echaron a andar.

El viento arreció junto con algunos granos de arena que impactaban contra la piel descubierta. Consultando constantemente el mapa para no perderse en medio de la tormenta siguieron la trayectoria. El sonido del torrente de arena aumentaba, un rugido estrepitoso que les avisaba que tan cerca se encontraban.

En un instante el rugido dejó de escucharse, había calma total, la tormenta de arena apaciguó junto con el viento, nada, absolutamente nada se movía y se escuchaba. El torrente de arena frente a ellos seguía elevándose pero no producía sonido, en unos instantes la arena quedó suspendida como una nube y se dejó caer sobre ellos. La enorme cantidad de arena que los iba a sepultar hubiera sido fatal…

―¿Están bien? ―dijo X.

El chico tenía una mano levantada protegiendo al grupo, hizo un paraguas de arena y desvió el resto de ella. Atrapados en un profundo cráter gracias a la nube de arena, tenían que idear la forma de salir sin hundirse.

―Whi-two, dame un poco de agua ―dijo X.

La chica abrió sus manos y levantó una pierna como una bailarina de ballet (pose arabesque):  
―_Perperuna_

Al termino de la palabra giró sobre su pie y el viento frío sopló, poco a poco se oscureció la parte del sol donde se encontraban. Una enorme nube gris yacía sobre ellos retumbando y las gotas de lluvia cayeron. X aprovecho el agua que se mezclaba con la arena para darle forma de escaleras. Ahora con unas escaleras macizas, pudieron salir del cráter.

―Así que esto era lo que escondía ese torrente ―dijo Silver cuando llegó a la cima.

Los otros dos llegaron a la cima y se estremecieron, dicho lugar no les daba buena vibra.

Ante ellos se alzaba con esplendor una estructura antigua. Su enorme puerta custodiada por estatuas de criaturas legendarias que miraban a todo aquel que deseara entrar, poseía dos aros metálicos en cada extremo. Las molduras de la estructura eran tan antiguas que no mostraban signo de haber sido dañadas por el tiempo y menos por la arena.

―¿Qué hace un templo en medio del desierto? ―dijo Whi-two retrocediendo.

―No tenemos opción. Debemos entrar. ―Silver se disponía a abrir una de las puertas…

―_¡No entren! _

Los chicos voltearon a ver por todos lados en busca de la voz.

―¿Dónde estás? ¡Muéstrate! ―demandó Silver.

―_No entren... No deben… _

―Demasiado tarde ―Silver centro su energía y jaló uno de los aros metálicos de la puerta.

La puerta tronó y por fin se abrió. La rechinante puerta reveló el interior del templo poco iluminado y un profundo pasadizo. El aire pesado salió del lugar como si alguien lo expulsara. Simplemente se sentía una mala vibra.

―_¡No! _

Un chillido agudo invadió la cabeza de los chicos haciéndolos caer y retorcerse en el suelo.

―_Les dije que no entraran…_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. Cap 6 De la Victoria y la Derrota II

**Nota de los signos:****  
***** *= sonidos de ambiente.****  
****' ' = citando una tercera persona.****  
****[ ] = comunicación a través de aparatos.**

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 6 De la Victoria y la Derrota II**

**Templo perdido**

―_No entren... No deben…_

―Demasiado tarde ―Silver centro su energía y jaló uno de los aros metálicos de la puerta.

La puerta tronó y por fin se abrió. La rechinante puerta revelo el interior del templo poco iluminado y un profundo pasadizo. El aire pesado salió del lugar como si alguien lo expulsara. Simplemente se sentía una mala vibra.

―_¡No!_

Un chillido agudo invadió la cabeza de los chicos haciéndolos caer y retorcerse en el suelo.

―_Les dije que no entraran ―la voz sonaba agria―. No quería llegar a esto._

Los chicos continuaban retorciéndose en el suelo, la nariz comenzó a sangrarles al igual que los oídos.

―Es… necesario… encontrar… origen…―Whi-two jadeaba del dolor, al final dio un grito y fue todo lo que se escucho de ella.

―Esto no es bueno…, ―dijo Silver mirando a X― ella… _¡graaah!_―agarró su cabeza con fuerza pasando sus dedos por el cabello, casi se le podía ver el cuero cabelludo.

Lo que más detestaba X era tener que hacerse cargo de la situación. Con esfuerzo buscó entre sus ropas aquello que salvaría sus vidas, la pequeña caja fue lanzada al aire produciendo un destello seguido de un par de golpes en el suelo…

Whi-two abrió sus ojos, el sonido había cesado, apoyo sus manos contra el suelo cubierto de arena y se sentó. Respiró aliviada al saber que no fue su fin, unos leves ronquidos a su costado hicieron que sonriera, los otros dos daban señal de vida. Decidió esperar pacientemente a que ellos abrieran lo ojos, lo cual no fue mucho, los jóvenes se empezaron a mover. Silver se incorporó y llevó sus manos a la cabeza. X por su lado se sentó y acercó sus pies contra el pecho apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas.

―Gracias ―dijo Whi-two con una sonrisa tímida. El chico solo la miró y no dijo nada.

La pequeña caja que destelló y salvó sus vidas es el equipo de interferencia para las comunicaciones. Sus seis estacas de metal conducen la electricidad entre ellas creando un domo electrificado que impide el paso o salida de cualquier ruido que no fuera un código binario de la Orden. Sin duda un nuevo uso para el equipo.

―¿Cómo vamos a movernos con libertad? ―la chica miró los tres pasillos en los que finalizaba el pasillo principal.

―Tomen ―X sacó de su mochila unos intercomunicadores de diadema― La jefa me dijo que tomara de todo.

Preparados con el equipo de diadema en la misma frecuencia el grupo decidió apagar el equipo de interferencia y seguir por el camino de en medio. El estrecho y frío pasillo no dejaba ver a los jóvenes más allá de su nariz y fue necesario utilizar los lentes de visión nocturna. Varias veces los jóvenes tuvieron que voltear a ver a sus espaldas pues sentían que alguien los seguía, o quizás simple paranoia.

_[―Veo algo al frente]_―Silver les hizo algunas señas y los otros dos se pegaron a la pared.

Al final del túnel se veía una figura en la sala contigua, posiblemente el dueño de la voz. X desde atrás movió su mano como si llamara a alguien, la poca arena que había en el interior del templo se arrastró por el suelo como una serpiente y al final creció para convertirse en una cobra lanzándose sobre aquella sombra. Los tres corrieron a la emboscada. La sala destelló y los chicos perdieron la visibilidad, los lentes intensificaron la luz y sentían que les quemaba los ojos, rápido se los quitaron. La presencia de esa persona en la sala era evidente, ciegos aun, atacaron con todas sus fuerzas en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Whi-two levantó lo más alto que pudo su pierna derecha para dejarla caer con todas sus fuerzas. El individuo le bloqueó, después de eso él se agachó y deslizó su pierna contra la pierna de apoyo de ella para poder tirarla. Ella perdió el equilibrio y realizó una voltereta de carro para poder retroceder. Se sentía orgullosa de su flexibilidad pero ese tipo sin duda era hábil.

Silver permanecía paciente hasta que algo envolvió su cuerpo y fue lanzado por los aires. Dio una voltereta en el aire y cayó con gracia, jaló de la cuerda para acercar a su agresor y esta se desvaneció de sus manos. Corrió a su encuentro antes de que se alejara, lanzó un par de puñetazos pero el individuo los esquivaba y bloqueaba con facilidad. Sus ojos ya no ardían por el anterior destello, notó que sus parpados dejaban pasar una tenue luz y los abrió. Quedó paralizado cuando vio contra quién estuvo peleando todo el tiempo, era Whi-two.

Los dos chicos quedaron con sus golpes en el aire. Ella casi le da una patada en la cara y él casi la golpea en el estomago, ambos se relajaron. Voltearon a ver la luz que brillaba en la sala, una antorcha central era la culpable. Parado junto a ella estaba X mirando fijamente la llama. Su rostro seguía inexpresivo como siempre pero su mano se movía impaciente, la arena estaba al pie de la antorcha moviéndose vagamente. Se sentían estúpidos pero ninguno de ellos lo quiso admitir.

La sala era un cuarto cerrado sin salida, habían topado con pared. Un fuerte temblor se produjo, las paredes empezaron a desmoronarse convirtiéndose en arena. En el centro de la estancia justo debajo de la antorcha se hizo un boquete que engullía todo a su alrededor. El suelo se distorsionó como un cono. Los jóvenes corrieron a resguardarse en el anterior pasillo pero una enorme roca lo impidió. No tenían tiempo que perder, Whi-two deshizo sus lindas coletas, los listones que adornaba su largo cabello se fusionaron y el pedazo de tela se tensó como una barra de hierro que había adquirido la forma de un florete. La chica saltó sobre la roca y balbuceo algunas palabras, la delgada hoja comenzó a ondularse hasta convertirse en agua, pero no pasó nada. La roca se movió, pequeñas rocas salieron de los costados otras más debajo de ella y finalmente una enorme roca apareció encima. El gólem estiró su brazo y agarró el agua sin dificultad.

_[―Cómo es posible.]_―Whi-two movía desesperadamente el agua, no pudo atraerla y decidió transformarla en listón.

X formo un tornado de arena y lo lanzó con fuerza contra el gólem, las rocas más pequeñas se separaron de la roca principal y flotaron lejos del tornado. El tornado no podía levantar la roca grande y mucho menos hacerle un rasguño, molesto el chico dio un pisotón en la arena creando un embudo debajo de la roca, poco a poco la roca fue hundiéndose en la arena hasta ser enterrada. Las otras rocas dejaron de flotar y debido al impacto la arena salió salpicando toda la estancia. Esa oleada de arena reveló al causante del hoyo central de la sala, una especie de hormiga león estaba formando su nido y al parecer no quería visitas. La hormiga león camino hacia ellos, lo chicos materializaron sus armas y atacaron al mismo tiempo pero sus armas se enterraron en el cuerpo del insecto, la dichosa hormiga estaba hecha de arena. El insecto se desvaneció y se fusionó con la arena.

Que importaba si estaba escondida lo importante era salir de aquel lugar. La entrada del túnel volvió a ser bloqueada, la hormiga apareció cargando en su lomo la enorme roca. Las pequeñas rocas fueron atraídas y el gólem volvió a la vida. Ninguno de sus ataques hacía efecto en eso dos problemas. La hormiga tomó la arena a su alrededor y fue creciendo, sus patas se movían tratando de pisar a los chicos como si ellos fueran los insectos. El gólem rodó colina abajo por el embudo ya en el centro continuó el trabajo de la hormiga atrayendo la arena. Los chicos tenían que esquivar las patas de la hormiga y de paso no quedar enterrados. En un par de segundos el gólem se hundió al igual que la hormiga y cambiaron de lugar. El gólem los perseguía rodando y separando sus extremidades para hacerlos tropezar. Whi-two hacia lo posible golpeando las rocas con su listón, pero los pequeños cortes que le causaban no eran la gran cosa, y debido a la extensa arena esta se incrustaba en las grietas de la roca para reforzarla.

X y Silver estaban en peligro, el gólem los hizo tropezar y la arena del embudo los succionaba solo a ellos, la hormiga león abría muy bien sus fauces lista para comer.

_[―¡Chicos! ]_

_[―No te preocupes por nosotros.]_ ―dijo Silver.

X manipuló la arena cercana a él creando tres enorme brazos, dos sacaron a los chicos del hoyo y el tercero levantó a la chica antes de que la roca la aplastara. Eso no le gustó a la hormiga pues su comida se estaba escapando. El gólem se desintegró y la arena aumentó. Los tres bazos que levantaron a los chicos ya no obedecían las ordenes de X. Los brazos aumentaron su tamaño y estrujaron con fuerza a los chicos, al final los azotaron contra el suelo. Whi-two comenzaba a perder el conocimiento lo último que vio de los chicos es que no se movían y se dirigían lentamente al fondo del embudo. Una enorme sombra apareció frente a ella, el gólem había regresado y se dejó caer sobre ella hundiéndola en la arena. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Ese templo parecía tener voluntad propia. Esos eran los pensamientos de la chica, pero ya no valía la pena gastar los últimos segundos de vida en eso, no, ya no, pues sus pulmones ya no jalaban aire libre de arena…

• ~ •

En un instante el rugido dejó de escucharse, la arena quedó suspendida como una nube y se dejó caer sobre ellos. Gracias a la pronta reacción de X ninguno de ellos sufrió algún daño. Whi-two ayudó con su agua para que todos salieran de la arena y continuaron su camino hacía un Templo perdido…

―_No entren... No deben…_

Un chillido agudo invadió la cabeza de los chicos haciéndolos caer y retorcerse en el suelo.

―_Les dije que no entraran…_

Otra vez salvados por X el grupo miró los tres pasillos en los que finalizaba el pasillo central, tras poner los equipos de comunicación en la misma frecuencia tomaron el pasillo de la izquierda. Constantemente voltearon a ver sus espaldas pues sentían que alguien los seguía o quizás imaginaciones suyas. La oscuridad del lugar tampoco ayudaba mucho pues terminaban tropezando constantemente y llegaron a sentir un leve declive, tenían la sensación de ir en bajada y peor aun, el piso comenzó a llenarse de charcas.

_[―¿Habremos caído en un pozo?]_―dijo la castaña.

_[―Shhh… ¿escucharon eso?]_―dijo Silver.

*Clack* *clack*

_[―¿Qué sonido es?]_―dijo X_._

Los chicos se miraron, ningún sonido podía traspasar las diademas a no ser que fuera código binario.

_[―Solo queda una cosa que hacer.]_―respondió Silver.

Whi-two lo detuvo, el chico toco gentilmente su mano y procedió a quitarse la diadema. El estridente chillido había cesado. Silver les avisó a los otros que todo estaba bien y se quitaron las diademas, no había señal de aquel horrendo ruido; todo lo que se escuchaba era el _*clack~clack*._ Conforme avanzaron su caminar en el túnel el agua de los charcos ya no parecía el problema, pues el túnel empezó a inundarse y el *_clack~clack_ * parecía obvio que era el sonido del agua. El sonido se volvió más fuerte indicando que el agua corría con fuerza. El agua que les llegaba a los tobillos subió a la mitad de la pantorrilla y la corriente fluía siendo atraída a cierto punto.

Una sala era la desembocadura de ese pequeño arroyo y en el centro de la sala un remolino de agua. Succionando con fuerza y llevando el agua a quién sabe a dónde, los jóvenes permanecían alejados del centro y caminaron pegados a la pared puesto que había una puerta en el otro extremo. Aliviados de haber llegado, Silver buscó alguna perilla o botón, sin embargo dicha puerta metálica no tenía nada de eso. Pronto comenzaron a patearla y Silver intentaba manipularla, la puerta se aferró muy bien a su marco, ni un centímetro se movió y mucho menos se aboyó. Ahora sí estaban molestos pues parecía que tenían que regresar a la entrada del templo y tomar otro camino. Se echaron a andar.

Un fuerte estruendo se produjo, el remolino creció y el nivel del agua en la sala aumentó. El sonido de un metal forcejeando para contener algo y no sucumbir en el acto alteró el ritmo cardíaco de los chicos, los ojos fueron invadidos por el terror y la mente se lió.

―Díganme que ese sonido no es… ―la chica no pudo terminar la frase.

La puerta cedió ante la fuerza y el agua contenida invadió la sala, los tres no pudieron mantenerse en pie y resbalaron. Fueron sorprendidos y no tenían el suficiente oxigeno en los pulmones, nadaron con desesperación a la superficie y respiraron aliviados por el momento. El remolino ahora tenía más fuerza y ningún punto de la sala era seguro, con mayor razón tenían que regresar al pasillo anterior para salvar sus vidas. Nadando con todas sus fuerzas se dirigían al pasillo por el que vinieron, no obstante la falta de calentamiento previo les pasó factura, los calambres en las piernas les impedían patalear. La primera víctima fue X, Whi-two nadó hacia él, el peso de tener que patalear por dos agravó el intenso dolor.

El agua estaba llegando a la mitad de la sala y la nueva corriente provenía del anterior pasillo junto con la corriente que salió de la puerta producían un choque en el centro de la sala intensificando el remolino. La salvación llegó cuando vieron que la puerta metálica estaba siendo succionada por el remolino y conforme continuaba su viaje al centro del caos; la fuerza del remolino disminuía y el agua cerca de las paredes se volvió tranquila. Silver acudió a ayudarlos y juntos nadaron hacia una de las paredes. Aferrados a ella notaron que el agua comenzaba a filtrarse. ¿De dónde rayos provenía tanta agua? Cualquiera que fuese la pregunta más tarde tendrían la respuesta, por ahora la concentración se enfocaba en la puerta que sería la salvación. La metálica puerta calmaba poco a poco el remolino y al final tapó el centro.

Sus corazones se aliviaban y la vida continuaba, sin embargo aun quedaba el problema para salir de ahí antes de que el agua se filtrara. En un parpadeo el agua se filtro con gran velocidad a través de las paredes que parecían cascadas. Chorros de agua por todas parte. El agua en la sala tenia oleada, la causante era la puerta metálica. El hoyo que fue obstruido luchó con todas sus fuerza y el agua invirtió su cauce, un géiser había nacido; ahora el agua venia del subsuelo. La puerta salió disparada encabezando la presión, con tremenda fuerza el techo se quebró y por lo visto no paro allí pues la puerta siguió volando rompiendo el suelo de cámaras superiores. Hay que reconocer que las cosas ya no parecían tan sencillas, pero la fuerza de voluntad y el continuar con la misión los impulsaba. Whi-two creó pequeños torbellinos alrededor de las piernas de todos para poder nadar sin dificultad. Lo curioso del asunto es que no pudo darle más fuerza a los torbellinos, algo se lo impedía, de hecho no podía controlar el agua de la sala. X ya no necesitaba la ayuda de los otros pero aun así le costó trabajo nadar, se sentía pesado.

El agua cambio drásticamente su curso, era succionada por el géiser que se comenzaba a quedarse sin fuerzas hasta borbotear en una pequeña fuente. Golpes secos provenientes de las cámaras superiores se escuchaba cada vez más fuertes y al final la puerta cayó. Navegando en las tranquilas aguas la puerta se meció suavemente hasta el centro e increíblemente el géiser volvió a tomar fuerza, pero no obtuvo el mismo resultado. La puerta quedo atacada en el hoyo del techo y el agua no tenía salida. Las cascadas de las paredes llenaban a mayor velocidad la sala. Los torbellinos en los pies de los chicos se desvanecieron. X ya no tenía fuerza para seguir nadando, Whi-two no podía controlar el agua y comenzaba a quedarse sin oxigeno. Silver nadó hacia la superficie tratando de manipular la puerta. La dichosa puerta de metal no sucumbió, todo indicaba que el poder de Silver había sido bloqueado.

X perdió el conocimiento y comenzó a hundirse, Whi-two había desaparecido de su vista. Con la poca conciencia antes de perderla por falta de oxigeno y sentir como el agua invade los pulmones, Silver se devanó los sesos en preguntas ¿De dónde salía tanta agua? Y más aún ¿por qué ésta no obedecía las ordenes de la chica? Pero qué caso tenía ahora, el final se acercaba y era un trágico fin para unos jóvenes, morir en plena misión y ahogados…

• ~ •

―¿Qué hace un templo en medio del desierto? ―dijo Whi-two retrocediendo.

La puerta tronó y por fin se abrió. La rechinante puerta revelo el interior del templo poco iluminado y un profundo pasadizo. El aire pesado salió del lugar como si alguien lo expulsara. Simplemente se sentía una mala vibra.

―_¡No!_

Los chicos se retorcían en el suelo con la nariz y los oídos sangrando. Sin duda una aguda tortura. Una luz que parecía anunciar el final de sus vidas fue en realidad la luz de su salvación. Ahora tenían que pensar cuidadosamente qué camino tomar, pues el pasaje terminaba en tres posibles opciones. Determinados procedieron a caminar por el pasillo de la derecha. Equipados con sus lentes de visión nocturna y los intercomunicadores de diadema sentían la presencia de alguien más, o quizás el hecho de tener dos sentidos obstruidos les hacía parecer eso. Avanzando con paso lento la ropa parecía pesada, a lo mejor el sudor tenía algo que ver con ello. Chorreaban a caudales. Llegaron a tener el impulso de quitársela pues la temperatura del templo se había elevado a niveles exorbitantes. Pronto ya no tuvieron la necesidad de usar los lentes, al final de túnel divisaron una luz intensa que comenzaba a ser molesta.

La sala sin duda era bastante peculiar; los colores del ocaso al rojo vivo iluminaban el lugar, el suelo terroso elevándose como montañas sobre aquel inmenso pozo de lava indicaba el único camino a tomar. Los gases contenidos en el subsuelo salían en forma de burbujas de fuego y al momento de explotar la lava salía salpicando y quemando todo lo que tocara. Las paredes tampoco ayudaba a esa experiencia singular, varias estatuas que tenían la forma de un ave, escupían fuego cada cierto tiempo por lo que era necesario medir el tiempo y pasar corriendo. Aunque claro quién andaría corriendo por ese lugar, un paso en falso y todo acabo, caer dentro del mar de fuego aseguraba una muerte dolorosa y demasiado traumática. Los vapores en el aire quemaban los pulmones por lo que se vieron obligados a usar mascarillas.

Caminando por aquellas montañas a lo lejos lograron ver una escalera central que llevaba a la sala superior. La escalera a diferencia del templo, lucía bastante deteriorada, a cada paso que daban sentían que se iba a desmoronar bajo sus pies, y no fue mentira; a mitad del camino la escalera empezó a derruirse comenzando desde abajo, el único soporte de la escalera era su base por lo que los jóvenes emprendieron la carrera de su vida. El corazón les latía a mil kilómetros por hora y los mejores momentos de su vida pasaron frente a sus ojos. Las rocas de la escalera caían en la lava haciendo que se alterara creando olas, el mar de fuego subió su nivel como si de una marea alta se tratase. Grandes olas azotaron con fuerza las paredes, las estatuas de ave dejaron de escupir fuego y comenzaron a soplar viento.

_[―¿Whi-two puedes crear agua para hacer una costra sobre la lava?]_―dijo Silver.

_[―No puedo, el ambiente es tan denso que una simple gota se evapora mientras la invoco.]_

_[―Desde que entramos en este templo nuestros poderes disminuyeron.]_―X trataba de frenar el deterioro de la escalera sin éxito.

La escalera aceleró su desplome, los jóvenes se quedaron sin suelo y estaban cayendo al vacío; afortunados fueron gracias a los ganchos retráctil que se incrustaron en la pared de la sala superior. Ya a salvo respiraron profundo y se dejaron caer en el suelo, la temperatura había regresado a la normalidad y sus cuerpos volvían a conservar la humedad. El merecido descaso llegó a su fin y se asomaron por el hoyo del suelo para ver la sala inferior. Todo seguía igual, las grandes olas y el mar de lava ascendía. Los jóvenes buscaron la salida de la sala donde estaban. Los tres pares de ojos examinaron con detenimiento y sus ojos crecieron como platos, las bocas de todos se abrieron de asombro; las pupilas se movían de un lado a otro y los chicos giraron sobre su propio eje mirando las cuatro paredes. Toda la información que aparecía en esas paredes es la misma que conserva la biblioteca de la Orden en un cuarto criogénico donde nadie, absolutamente nadie tiene permitido entrar sin un permiso especial por parte de la Almirante general y solo se le otorga a miembros de alto rango.

_[―¡Es un templo histórico, uno de los cinco templos!]_―la castaña se llevó las manos a la boca.

_[―Ahora todo tiene sentido, este lugar tiene trampas para impedir que se apoderen de su tesoro. ―dijo Silver― debemos de tener cuidado por donde pisamos.]_

_[―Eso no importa, hay que salir de este lugar.]_―X estaba molesto.

_[―No nos iremos hasta dar con esa arma.]_―concluyó Silver.

Esas palabras sin duda molestaron más a X. Whi-two seguía pasmada, el sentimiento que sentía cuando se dirigían hacia acá estaba volviendo. Pronto ya no tuvieron tiempo para pensar en todo eso pues la lava seguía ascendiendo, el magma contenido en la tierra buscaba una salida y la única forma en que la encontró fue haciendo erupción. Torrentes de lava golpeaban con fuerza el techo de la sala, los jóvenes sintieron como el piso se tambaleaba y comenzó a agrietarse debido a la fuerza. Era necesario abandonar esa sala y todo indicaba que la única salida de ese lugar era ir hacia arriba. A paso veloz se dirigieron a la escalera, el suelo comenzó a quebrarse y los torrentes llegaron al lugar esparciendo la lava. Así fue con todas las cámaras por las que pasaron, subiendo escalera tras escalera y huyendo de la lava, llegaron hasta el último cuarto del templo.

Las paredes vestían de un azulejo blanco que combinaban con el piso de mármol distribuyendo con más facilidad la luz. Justo en el centro de la sala la cúpula de cristal reflejaba la luz solar en forma de aro, los colores del arcoíris vestían desde la cúpula hasta el piso rodeando con gran sutileza un pedestal de plata pura. Una enorme caja de madera de pino perfectamente rodeada con un listón blanco en forma de moño cerraba aquella caja que permanecía sobre el pedestal de plata. Ahí estaba, descansando en la eterna tranquilidad de la última cámara del templo su tesoro más preciado. Sin vacilación Silver se acerco a aquel pedestal, un tirón desde su brazo izquierdo le impidió continuar y volteó a ver, X lo detenía; sus ojos relucían con una mirada fría y ausente de su característica personalidad, esa mirada parecía la de otra persona. Fríamente calculadora y a la vez acusadora, con un brillo característico que se dice: solo los que danzan con la muerte tienen ese resplandor. Whi-two posó su mano en el hombro de X, la chica tenía una mirada dulce, compasiva. X aflojó su agarre y Silver pudo continuar.

_[―Solo espero que seas consciente de lo que haces.]_ ―Silver volteó a verla y ella le daba la espalda.

Después del infierno que pasaron llegaron a su objetivo. Silver desató el moño de la caja, la cúpula central se quebró en miles de pedazos con los últimos rayos de luz el piso brillo, algunos caracteres aparecieron. El pedestal de plata se había cuarteado, los bloque comenzaron a moverse como una especie de cubo de rubik, al final el pedestal se abrió por la mitad y la caja cayó al vacío. Silver estaba atónito le costaba trabajo comprender cómo rayos paso eso. Whi-two y X corrieron al lado de él mirando el gran pozo que se trago la caja. La caja se había perdido, completamente perdida en el pozo.

_[―Tiene que ser una broma, ¿verdad?]_ ―la chica miraba el profundo pozo con sus grandes ojos marrones, imposible ver el final.

Ya no quedó tiempo para lamentaciones, el casi olvidado mar de lava seguía ascendiendo y no le importaba invadir aquel lugar sagrado. El piso de mármol sucumbió ante aquel inmenso calor, los azulejos caían de las paredes debido a los vapores que buscaban una salida. Sin más los jóvenes recuperaron la compostura y procedieron a lanzar sus ganchos donde antes estaba la cúpula de cristal. Los ganchos se incrustaron firmemente en el techo exterior del templo. Los tres la libraron por poco, pero tal parece que la lava no se iba a detener solo ahí, también quería ver como era el exterior. A paso veloz la lava les pisaba los talones, solo quedaba un camino, saltar hacia el mar de arena. X agarró de los dos y saltaron, estaba completamente confiado en crear un gigante de arena para agarrarlos, lástima que las cosas no salen como uno las planea, la arena se negó a seguir sus órdenes. Sin duda, esa sería una caída realmente dolorosa…

• ~ •

El torrente de arena quedó suspendido sobre ellos como una nube y se desplomó tratando de sepultarlos. X reaccionó levantando una mano, creó una coraza de arena que fue reforzada con el agua de Whi-two y el acero de Silver. Los tres crearon una fortaleza. Trabajando en equipo los chicos salieron del cráter para encontrarse con un Templo. La enorme puerta resguardada por estatuas de criaturas antiguas estaba a unos cuantos pasos…

Silver quedó con la mano estirada tratando de jalar el aro metálico de la puerta:  
―No… ¿debemos…? ―tocó su cabeza, le dolía de los mil demonios.

Whi-two cayó sentada a unos cuantos pasos detrás de él:  
―No hay que entrar… ―estaba temblando.

Por alguna razón esas palabras rondaban por sus cabezas y tenían la sensación de saber lo que venía después…

X frunció el ceño y sacó de su mochila los intercomunicadores:  
―No estamos solos ―miró el cielo― Salimos esta mañana del pueblo y ya es de noche.

Los otros dos lo miraron escépticos, en ningún momento notaron que la noche había caído, ¿Cuándo fue que perdieron la noción del tiempo? Era claro que desde el pueblo hasta el punto marcado no les tomaría más de cuatro horas contando con la tormenta de arena. Pero el cielo nocturno decía todo lo contrario.

_[―Voy a entrar]_―X termino de poner su equipo en orden y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

_[―Iré contigo.]_―la chica agarro su brazo_._

_[―No, ustedes quédense aquí, necesito comprobar algo]._

X jaló el aro de metal y la enorme puerta rechinó, el frío y oscuro templo desveló un pasadizo profundo. Prendió sus lentes de visión nocturna y caminó pegado a la pared, un vago recuerdo le decía que dicho túnel termina en tres pasillos, no fue así, el túnel termino en una amplia sala adornada por murales. Trató con todas sus fuerzas para recordar pero todo era difuso, su cerebro se negaba a revivir ese hecho traumático. Con un dolor insoportable de cabeza el chico dio unos cuantos pasos y se desplomó…

La suave caricia que pasaba de su frente a su cabello era como el de una madre tratando de consolar a su hijo. X podía sentir la calidez debajo de su cabeza, de uno a uno abrió sus ojos; una sombra difusa se inclinaba sobre él, la sombra adquirió forma y era Whi-two la que lo acariciaba, su cabeza estaba sobre su regazo.

_[―Parece que estas bien. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?]_

_[―Bueno, salimos del pueblo y el torrente de arena se convirtió en una nube… ¿Por qué tienes puesto el equipo de comunicación?]_

_[―Así que no recuerda nada. ―Silver que permanecía al lado de ellos, se acercó y miró sus pupilas― No parece que sea daño permanente pero para estar seguros sugiero que descansemos.]_

_[―Estoy bien. ―Se levantó y frotó su cabeza― ¿Por qué estamos usando esto?]_

_[―Tengo una teoría: ―dijo Silver― Cuando nos acercamos al templo una extraña voz nos advierte de no entrar, después de eso la puerta se abre y un estridente chillido invade nuestras cabezas; casualmente el equipo de comunicación lo bloquea…]_

_[―Ahora que lo mencionas ―interrumpió X― recuerdo algo. Antes el templo mostraba tres caminos pero cuando entre solo, el templo terminaba en una enorme sala.]_

_[―Justo lo que pensé. En el momento en que cruzaste la puerta, al paso de unos minutos apareciste inconsciente detrás de nosotros. Supongo que el templo tiene una barrera de perdición y de transportación. Dependiendo del número de personas que entren muestra los posibles caminos… Creo que ya sé cómo podemos entrar.]_

Los dos siguieron las instrucciones de Silver mientras explicaba el plan. La noche avanzaba y por lo visto en un par de horas iba a amanecer.

[_―Estamos listos cuando quieras.]_―dijo la castaña.

_[―Ya termine con las mejoras. ―Silver les dio los lentes de visión nocturna― Con esto será fácil ver a través de la niebla.]_

Los jóvenes vestían unas capas térmicas, lentes, auriculares y mascarillas por si acaso. Todas las medidas necesaria según sus recuerdos. Todos reunidos en un círculo de tierra X comenzó a manipularla, la arena se alzaba y seguía creciendo como una montaña, el gigante de tierra se elevó por encima del templo y como lo había dicho antes Silver debería de estar una cúpula de cristal. De la montaña de tierra una extremidad salió de un costado y arremetió contra la cúpula; el resto de la arena siguió el mismo camino y entraron al templo. Piso tras piso fue quebrando la arena que parecía no tener fin, por varios minutos estuvieron así, incluso llegaron a pensar que pronto estarían en el centro de la mismísima tierra, pero no fue así. Por fin la arena chocó contra un piso que no pudo quebrar y se dispersó. Los jóvenes encendieron sus lentes y antes de que la arena donde ellos estaban tocara el piso Whi-two arrancó la gema de su colgante y la molió. Del polvo cristalizado nacieron copos de nieve que se elevaron al techo de la sala, Whi-two levantó sus brazos y los dejó caer rápido, los copos de nieve dejaron caer una nevada en toda la sala. El reflejo que producía la nieve era tan intenso, por fortuna no dañaba los ojos de los chicos. Esperando a que se disipara el polvo de nieve, no notaron nada en particular.

_[―Por lo visto no hay lava y menos agua congelada.]_ ―dijo Silver después de que la niebla se disipó.

El cuarto tenia la arena y nieve de los chicos, más no había señal alguna de los anteriores escenarios que recordaban. Voltearon a ver el techo para calcular que tan abajo estaban. Un poco más y sufren un infarto, la aceleración de sus corazones los dejó respirando acaloradamente y con la boca abierta. Nada, no habían atravesado absolutamente nada. Encima de ellos estaba la rota cúpula de cristal donde se apreciaba el cielo nocturno.

_[―Eso no puede ser, si atravesamos varias salas.]_―dijo la chica.

_[―De seguro fueron las barreras.]_―dijo X.

Los tres rápido dirigieron la mirada hacia el pedestal de plata, este relucía esplendorosamente mostrando con orgullo la caja que descansaba sobre él. La caja de madera perfectamente sellada por un lazo blanco que la envolvía, y no era un moño como en sus recuerdos. Todo parecía normal, con cautela, procedieron a acercarse a la caja por si volvía a pasar lo de antes. El pedestal se cuarteó y se volvió a mover como un cubo de rubik, pararon su caminar pues otra vez la caja se les escapaba de las manos. El pedestal dejó de moverse y las losetas de mármol marcaron su contorno con un juego de luces. Las losetas de estaban debajo de ellos desaparecieron y los chicos cayeron a la sala inferior. Quedaron suspendidos antes de tocar el suelo, los ganchos salvaron sus vidas.

_[―Juro que voy a morir de un infarto si las cosas continúan así.]_ ―dijo la castaña.

_[―No serás la única.]_ ―continuó Silver.

La sala inferior parecía normal pero los chicos seguían asombrándose cada vez que el templo les mostraba su otro aspecto. No cabía duda, la sala en la que cayeron era la sala principal y ahí estaba la enorme puerta del templo.

_[―Se ve más majestuoso desde afuera.]_ ―dijo X.

La puerta del templo se abrió de golpe, una tormenta de arena estaba invadiendo el recinto. Los granos de arena invadieron el lugar enterrando la sala, la arena tenia medio metro de altura.

_[―Hay que cerrar la puerta]_ ―dijo Silver.

_[―Estoy en ello.]_ ―respondió X.

El chico de tierra surfeaba en la arena con gran facilidad, la arena se desplazó en las paredes y X remontaba la ola. Ya estaba cerca de la puerta y movió la arena haciéndola retroceder, la arena se elevó un poco con forma esférica y extremidades, finalmente tomó la forma de un pulpo. El pulpo con sus enormes tentáculos embistió contra la puerta y luchó con el viento para cerrarla. La tormenta de arena que entró al recinto comenzaba a amainar hasta no ser más que un simple silbido que se filtraba por las ranuras de la puerta. Con un problema menos Whi-two y Silver batallaron para salir, Whi-two sentía cosquillas y un poco de comezón en las piernas, tal vez era el nerviosismo pero de todas formas se apresuro a salir. El pulpo estaba desmoronándose y algunas partes tenían huecos, puntos negros salieron del pulpo y se movían rápidamente, algunos volvían a enterrarse. Cuando Whi-two y Silver salieron de la arena no querían ver sus piernas puesto que ya imaginaban que eran esos puntos negros de antes. Un ejército de escorpiones con el aguijón bien parado avanzaba moviendo sus pinzas listos para atacar. En las piernas de los chicos había un grupo de escorpiones bebé que no amenazaban pero un simple movimiento y estos podrían atacar y el veneno sería fatal.

_[―Usa el gancho]_ ―le dijo Silver señando con la mirada al grupo que se acercaba.

La chica lanzó el gancho al techo de la estancia y los bebes escorpiones salieron volando. Los tres chicos estaban suspendidos entre el techo y la arena, sin embargo eso no parecía detener a los escorpiones que caminaban por las paredes y el techo. Era una historia de nunca acabar.

_[―¡Whi-two!]_ ―Silver no lo podía creer, la chica había saltado.

Whi-two no respondía solo permanecía ahí parada, los escorpiones que caminaban por el techo y la pared se soltaron y caminaron hacia ella amenazando con sus aguijones. La chica dio un profundo respiro y formo dos burbujas de agua que se alargaban hasta convertirse en látigos de agua. El grupo de escorpiones se abalanzó sobre ella, con los látigos fue golpeando algunos y otros los atrapaba hasta ahogarlos, las pequeñas gotas que salían de la fricción al mover los látigos se convertían en agujas que atacaban a los escorpiones. Todo iba bien hasta que los insectos trabajaron en equipo enfilándose uno sobre otro hasta formar un escorpión grande. El inmenso insecto dio un salto para caer sobre ella, la chica dio una voltereta de carro hacia atrás y los látigos fueron hacia sus pies para impedir que el animal la golpeara. El insecto se desmoronó dejando caer una lluvia de escorpiones que terminaron pegándose a la chica, una cortina de arena rodeó a la joven y los insectos salieron volando, X había hecho su movimiento. Los escorpiones volvieron a fusionarse formando una enorme cobra de dos cabezas con cola de aguijón y en lugar de lengua tenían pinzas para atrapar a su presa y utilizar sus colmillos.

Silver permanecía colgado al techo viendo cada uno de los movimiento de esos dos. La sincronía de ambos era realmente escalofriante pues parecían el espejo del otro. Cuando él levantaba su pierna derecha ella levantaba la izquierda y cada uno pateaba la respectiva cabeza que los amenazaba. Los giros en el aire, la forma de esquivar, e incluso la confianza en que el agua o la tierra del otro acudiera a su ayuda se sincronizaban perfectamente y ninguno de ellos se interponía en el combate del otro. Silver no sabía mucho de ellos, solo lo poco que se comentaba. Casi la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden están vinculados por sangre, pero esos dos eran especiales; niños huérfanos de guerra que fueron acogidos por la Orden, nada extraño pues la división juvenil tiene muchos huérfanos. Sin embargo esos dos pasaron a ser automáticamente miembros de alto rango en el momento en que se unieron a la Orden, y jamás acudieron a un entrenamiento de combate. Tampoco tenían comunicación con los demás miembros, en especial X. Pero de lo que más se comentaba por los pasillos era de su origen; hace once años fueron encontrados por el hijo de la Almirante General que regresaba de una misión, según el informe de aquel hombre: una aldea cercana fue atacada, probablemente por bandidos, y no se encontró ningún sobreviviente más que esos dos. Sí, esos dos eran especiales, de la noche a la mañana sus vidas cambiaron drásticamente pues hace once años dejaron de tener padres, amigos y un hogar, pero a las 24 horas de haberlo perdido todo, lo volvían a tener de una forma distinta. Ese hombre que los salvó se convirtió en su padre adoptivo y la Almirante era su abuela que sin duda amaba mucho a sus nietos aunque no fueran sangre de su sangre. Y los más asombroso eran sus técnicas de combate, nadie les enseño a pelear, eran niños prodigio y tenían confianza uno sobre el otro como una especie de conexión, eso ayudaba a que cumplieran con sus misiones a la perfección.

Los chicos habían dejado de pelear a pesar de tener ventaja sobre los insectos. La estancia estaba más oscura que antes y un poco humedad. Las gotas cayeron al rostro de Silver y resbalaron por toda su cara, estaba lloviendo dentro de la sala. El chico saltó para reunirse con los otros dos ya que todo indicaba que Whi-two había invocado la lluvia.

_[―Paramnesia.] ―_susurro Whi-two. X sonrió al escuchar la palabra.

Silver se detuvo a uno cuantos pasos detrás de ellos, no tenía idea de lo que significaba esa palabra. La lluvia cada vez era más fuerte convirtiéndose en aguacero. Silver prácticamente estaba empapado hasta los huesos.

_[―Whi-two detén la lluvia o nos vamos a electrocutar.]_ ―dijo Silver tiritando.

_[―No fui yo quien la invoco. ―su tono de voz denotaba alegría― Sera mejor quitarnos los aparatos.]_

_[―Eso puede ser muy peligroso.]_ ―las palabras de Silver quedaron entre el intercomunicador, el viento y la sala. X y Whi-two ya se habían quitado la diadema.

Los dos no parecían caer en el suelo y retorcerse como él recordaba. Se quitó la diadema dubitativamente esperando escuchar un estridente chillido, cerró sus ojos con fuerza pero no había señal de ningún sonido más que el de la lluvia. Abrió los ojos y vio a la chica bailar bajo la lluvia y disfrutando de las gotas. Por primera vez vio alegre a X, el chico parecía disfrutar como el agua se mezclaba con la arena para hacer fango. Los insectos con los que antes peleaban estaban tan calmados que no se movían ni un centímetro.

―Silver quédate donde estas y no vengas pase lo que pase o será un ciclo sin fin. ―la chica le dedico una enorme sonrisa. X inclino su cabeza en señal de acuerdo.

―¿Qué?

Los insectos reanudaron su caminar, esta vez pasaron de los chicos y se dirigieron hacia Silver. Volvieron a unirse para formar un gran escorpión. Silver seguía pensativo ante la advertencia de ella, ¿ciclo sin fin? Una tenaza que casi lo atrapa lo regreso a la realidad, el chico esquivó las pinzas del animal y lo rodeó. Vio de reojo como X y Whi-two estaban siendo tragados por el fango, sin embargo eso dos no parecían luchar para salir. Rápido corrió a su ayuda ignoro por completo la advertencia de la chica pues la vida de sus compañeros estaba en peligro. El insecto se interpuso en su camino, lo agarró de una pierna y lo levantó. Silver estaba harto de ese templo, todo este tiempo se contuvo por miedo a dañar una estructura antigua pero ya después tendría tiempo de disculparse con la jefa. Chocó sus palmas y el sonido viajó por todo el lugar haciéndolo vibrar, un segundo aplauso y la puerta de recinto salió volando.

―_¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te sugirieron ellos?_

―¿Ya te dignaste en hablar? Eso está mejor. Te sugiero que nos dejes tranquilos o no me hago responsable de lo que venga.

―_¿Amenazándome?_

―Velo como gustes, yo prefiero llamarle _seguro de vida_.

―…

―Y bien ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? Te diré algo importante: El sonido se intensifica conforme aplauda, si doy otro aplauso el techo será desintegrado, y con el cuarto el templo ya no existirá.

―_Francamente un poder aterrador_.

―Yo nunca lo pedí, desde que nací puedo controlar toda la materia.

―_Lo sé, por eso lo bloqueé._

―¿Qué?

―_Dime ¿has aprendido algo de todos los eventos que experimentaste?_

―¿No es una forma retorcida para aprender algo?

―_No desde mi punto de vista._

―No iremos a ningún lado con esta conversación. ―Silver estaba a punto de aplaudir pero el insecto lo arrojó contra el fango.

―_¿Y qué me dices de ese sueño?_

―¿Sueño? No sé de qué hablas. ―Se incorporó y le dio una palmada al insecto, el animal bloqueó el ataque con su pinza pero de nada le sirvió, la pinza fue desintegrada.

―_Me rindo, tendré que hacerlo de la manera brusca._

―¡Nos hiciste vivir experiencias mortales y todavía dices que usaras un método más agresivo!

―_Nada de eso sucedió, desde el momento en que cruzaron la puerta del templo manipule sus mentes. Fue entonces cuando ustedes escucharon el canto de la muerte._

―_Paramnesia…_fue lo que Whi-two dijo; un ciclo sin fin.

El suelo del templo tembló, la nube desapareció y la arena retrocedió. A lo lejos Whi-two y X permanecían inconscientes. Silver dio un paso y un enorme pilar de metal se interpuso.

―_Ellos están bien._

Otro pilar de metal apareció detrás. El enorme insecto empezó a retorcerse y a convulsionar, parecía sufrir y se hizo bolita, una bolita metálica. El metal adquirió forma líquida y se dispersó por el suelo. Igual que en la sala anterior destellos de luz marcaban el contorno de las piedras del piso y se movieron una sobre otra, del hueco en el piso apareció el pedestal de plata pura con la enorme caja de madera.

―_Ese método es de reserva, aunque si lo uso él también despertara pero dadas las circunstancias he decidido arriesgarme._

El metal líquido se transformó en cadena y amarró a Silver de las piernas y los brazos, el chico fue colgado entre los dos pilares. Al fondo una mancha negra se acercaba, los escorpiones volvían y no parecían muy alegres, sus ojos eran de un rojo vivo y chocaban sus pinzas gustosos de querer agarrar a su presa. Los insectos subieron por los pilares y al fin los escorpiones encajaron sus aguijones en la piel. Mil aguijones atravesaron la piel del chico, ese grupo de escorpiones moría y uno nuevo lo volvían a picar. La tortura duro casi media hora entre gritos de dolor. Silver estaba al punto del desmayo, ya no quedaban más escorpiones que lo pudieran picar. Las cadenas aflojaron su agarre y bajaron al chico con gentileza. Silver se desplomó en el suelo, la tortura de recibir piquetes y cortes lo tenían temblando, y sin embargo, nada de eso había pasado puesto que su ropa y cuerpo estaban intactos. Todo fue un daño psicológico.

―No tenias que haber sido tan brusca. ―se puso en cuclillas a punto de vomitar.

―… _¿Me recuerdas?_

―Claro que sí, la _Paramnesia_es tu especialidad.

―_Y que más sabes._

―Solo existe una persona en el mundo capaz de controlar varias mentes al mismo tiempo; la Sacerdotisa del Metal, Thais. ―respondió sarcásticamente.

―_*Risa* Es bueno tenerte de vuelta._

―¿También estas controlando la mente de ellos?

―_Bueno, los que han despertado solo recuerdan partes, para el resto he bloqueado todo rastro de su vida pasada._

Un silencio quedo en la sala.

―_He cumplido todo este tiempo con mi penitencia._

―Sabes que no fue tu culpa.

―_Lo fue. Estábamos en la Era del Metal…_

―¡Thais, basta! Ellos no te culpan y bien lo sabes.

Otro silencio

―¿Aún recuerdas lo que dijo Arceus? _ʹ…No es culpa de ninguno de ustedes y mucho menos de él, así que no le guarden rencor.ʹ_

El techo de la sala se derrumbó y los rayos solares se filtraron por el esqueleto de la cúpula. El templo dejó de tener dos pisos, sin duda la jefa se enojaría pero no tanto pues el sol alumbraba la caja de madera que contenía una de las cinco armas legendarias. Whi-two y X estaban recuperando el conocimiento así que no hubo ni una sola baja.

―_Cuídala por favor, aún no quiero que Khaled despierte._

―¿Quiénes faltan?

―_Todos los sacerdotes ya despertaron y seis guardianes._

―Eso es… ―Silver estaba conmocionado.

―_Sí, la guerra resurgirá y nada ha cambiado._

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―_La historia está destinada a repetirse._―su voz sonaba arrepentida.

―¡Espera, Thais!

―_Hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance pero es inevitable. Por eso te desperté, necesito tu ayuda como antes. Aquel que fue y no lo es…, el último elegido por las deidades…, el que acabo con la guerra…, el decimotercero Guardián de Ransei, Airam._

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Cap 7 De la Victoria y la Derrota III

**Nota de los signos:****  
***** *= sonidos de ambiente.****  
****' ' = citando una tercera persona.**

**P.S. Si hay algo que no puedes leer intenta leerlo al revés.**

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

**,/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 7 De la Victoria y la Derrota III**

**En alguna parte del mundo…**

Como salido de una película de terror, el deprimente y oscuro lugar te llevaba al límite de la desesperación. Lleno de tuberías rotas donde el agua escurría por las paredes y la única salida que encontraba era en las coladeras de aquellas celdas, se escuchaban los gritos y lamentos de esas pobres almas que al parecer el único que les contestaba era su propio eco lleno de esperanza.

―¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

―¡Déjenme ir! ¡Quiero irme!

―¡Piedad!

A punto de desgarrarse las gargantas de tanto gritar, los individuos agitaban los barrotes de sus celdas con desesperación. Oculto prácticamente en las entrañas de la madre tierra, ese lugar se conectaba con varios túneles que albergaba a cientos de desdichados. Los individuos que vestían de bata blanca, trajes anti-radioactivo y algunos soldados de gris, bajaban en ciertas ocasiones a ese lugar al cual llamaban _"La cloaca"_ para acarrear a aquellas pobres almas como si fueran cualquier cosa.

Entre el putrefacto olor que se respiraba en ese ambiente desolador un solo hombre parecía disfrutar de aquel lugar. Dando palmadas mientras bailaba y silbaba al compás de los lamentos, dio el último paso de baile estirando sus brazos, sacando el pecho e hincándose en una sola rodilla.

―Ábranla. ―dijo con tono musical cuando se detuvo frente a una puerta.

Los dos soldados que custodiaban la puerta de acero reforzado se pusieron derechos y saludaron, tras eso abrieron la puerta. Oscuro y sin una sola ventila el cuarto de 3x2 metros acolchonado estaba completamente aislado y solo contenía una cama. En el fondo del cuarto yacía un individuo con camisa de fuerza y fuertemente amarado a la cama, ni un solo dedo se movería.

―¿Cómo se ha portado nuestro producto? ―Inquirió el hombre acercándose a aquella pobre alma que se agitó ante su presencia.

―Es muy necio, ―dijo uno de los soldados― apretamos los amarres y para impedir que se mordiera le colocamos una guarda y la reforzamos con un bozal.

El hombre le contempló serenamente.  
―Hay que darle tiempo, mientras tanto infórmenme sobre cualquier cambio.

Dando la media vuelta para regresar por donde venia, _el científico loco_ como algunos le decían, caminó sin inmutarse por ese corredor atestado de celdas y brazos vendados que sobresalían entre aquellos oxidados barrotes. Su mente y su vista estaban fijos en un solo punto, la puerta blanca debajo de aquellos letreros. La primera leyenda de color verde decía: _Libre_. La segunda estaba encendida de un color rojo que mostraba: _Peligro_. _El científico loco_ esperó con tranquilidad a que la leyenda cambiara. La espera no fue mucha, un grupo de personas con bata blanca salieron quitándose los guantes de látex y cubre bocas. Al ver al hombre ahí parado negaron con la cabeza y un grupo de personas con traje anti-radioactivo entró a la sala. El hombre dio media vuelta y salió de aquel lugar sumergido entre sus pensamientos.

―¿Las cosas no salen como las planeaste? ―Cyrus le interrumpió de su meditación al abordarlo.

―Es irritante, después de todo soy un hombre que busca la perfección.

Cyrus esbozó una risita torcida, sacó de su bolsillo una carta y la colocó frente a los ojos de Colress:  
―Tengo algo que puede interesarte.

―Así que el informe ya está listo. ―Colress tomó la carta y la abrió, tras leerla frunció el ceño y estrujó los papeles― Esos Sai están conformados por roca sedimentaria y zeronita, es el arma de un guardián del agua. ¡Esa no es la que queremos!

―Es frustrante lo poco que hemos avanzado. ―Cyrus cruzó sus brazos tras la espalda.

―Ese fue el plan y nosotros solo seguimos órdenes. ―Colress trató de contener su enfado― Dime Cyrus, ¿Cómo ves las posibilidades de éxito de este plan?

―¿A qué te refieres? Siempre ha sido descabellado.

―Lo sé. ―dijo Colress mordiendo su dedo― Existe una delgada línea entra la victoria y la derrota_. "Conócete a ti mismo y conocerás a tu enemigo". _―hizo una pausa― ¿Pero que tan bien lo conocemos?

Cyrus le observó por un rato:  
―¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Colress estiró su brazo intentando entregarle algo; Cyrus abrió su mano para recibirlo  
―El ser humano es cambiante, pero también es frágil.

Cyrus contempló su mano por un tiempo, luego torció su boca.

―Todo se resume a esto. ―dijo Cyrus mientras cerraba el puño destrozando la peineta de moño― Les diré a esos dos que vayan por ella.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando el sonido estridente de una alarma se escuchó por todo el lugar. Las luces de color rojo se prendían y se apagaban en intervalos como una sirena.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Cyrus.

Colress torció su boca y dio media vuelta.  
―Estaba evolucionando bien. ―murmuro para sí mismo.

Varios hombres pasaron corriendo y Colress contempló los diversos escenarios que traería este problema. Llegando a la zona del desastre lo abordó uno de los soldados que custodiaba dicha puerta.

―Señor, el producto escapó.

―Sabia que pasaría eso. ―murmuró mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

―Prepararemos un equipo para recuperar el producto. ―dijo el soldado

―Sí…, pero antes quiero ver de lo que es capaz.

―¿Piensas utilizarlo tan pronto? ―dijo Cyrus.

De nuevo esa sonrisa y la mirada calculadora salieron a flote.  
―Quieres una paleta. ―Colress sacó unos dulces de su bolsillo.

Cyrus lo ignoró, y se dirigió hacia el soldado.  
―Preparen el equipo de búsqueda y que ataquen sin discreción.

―¿Quieres venir conmigo a la sala de operaciones? ―dijo Colress cuando recibió unas notas.

―No me digas que también los utilizaras. ―Cyrus miró fijamente el portapapeles.

―Ventaja o desventaja ¿Cuál de ellas crees que es? ―Colress parecía divertirse mientras desenvolvía su paleta.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

―Es inútil, no hay noticias de ellos desde hace días. ―dijo Birch― Una mala recepción en los tres comunicadores es imposible.

―¿Qué dice la división de inteligencia? ―preguntó el Gran Maestro a Norman.

―Están igual que nosotros.

*Pip~pip~pip* el agudo pitido del aparato mostró un punto rojo en el mapa.

―Parece que tenemos compañía. ―dijo Norman apagando el aparato.

―Es hora de seguir. ―dijo el Gran Maestro echando tierra a la fogata.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

―ah ah…, solo… un… poco más.

Corriendo lo más deprisa que le permitían sus maltratados pies, jadeante, llegó a un pequeño arroyo donde su cuerpo se desplomó implorando un poco de agua, arrastrando su débil cuerpo entre la tierra juntó sus manos y la aprisionó. El vital líquido tocó sus resecos y cuarteados labios, resbaló por su garganta y le devolvió la vida. Hubiera seguido tomando más de ese sagrado líquido pero le pisaban los talones, los escuchaba a la lejanía y veía la luz de las linternas. Era hora de seguir.

―Debo de…

Se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo y apretó con todas sus fuerzas su cabeza, estaba llegando al límite de su cordura.

―_Veo algo por allá._

Su corazón se aceleró cuando escucho la voz.  
―¡Maldición! ―murmuró mientras se levantaba ordenándole con todas sus fuerzas a su cuerpo moverse.

Entre la maleza de esa espesa jungla y con un calor insoportable el individuo corría y al mismo tiempo se deshidrataba más rápido de lo normal. Lo único que lo impulsaba era el deseo de regresar a pesar de que su mente le dictara todo lo contrario. Finalmente lo que más temía sucedió: Primero su pierna derecha dejó de moverse, era tan rígida que caminó arrastrándola. Al poco tiempo le siguió su brazo izquierdo que se aferró al tronco de un árbol.

―Lo que me faltaba…

Empleando todas sus fuerzas decidió continuar, su brazo izquierdo seguía aferrado a ese árbol que un poco más y se lo dislocaría por la fuerza que empleaba. Era absurdo creer que podría continuar y decidió utilizar su brazo derecho para dominarlo. Como si tuviera cerebro propio su brazo izquierdo batallaba contra el derecho en un tonto afán por sujetarse en todo lo que se encontrara en su camino. Con las uñas quebradas y dedos ensangrentados el brazo izquierdo detuvo su destrucción de la corteza de un árbol cuando chocó contra algo. El individuo siguió forcejeando para continuar en su huida, desesperado y molesto de que al fin su brazo logró su cometido volteó a ver qué era lo que lo detenía. La extraña cosa que parecía estar y a la vez no, dependiendo de la perspectiva de la persona, emitía un débil sonido. Con extrema cautela se acerco más, finalmente la poca luz de la selva definió el contorno de esa cosa y le confirmó su sospecha.

―Anzu…

En cuestión de segundos sus perseguidores lo encontraron y se abalanzaron contra él. Retrocediendo con dificultad se armó de coraje para enfrentarlos. Con la sangre en sus manos trató de materializar un par de dagas pero solo su mano derecha obedeció.

―Tch… solo una. ―miró fijamente la daga con desdén― Parece que tampoco podre invocar una lluvia de estrellas.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos ignoró por completo a sus perseguidores, aunque ellos tampoco prestaban atención.

―Teniente, ¿Cuál es la orden prioritaria? ―dijo un soldado.

―Poner a prueba el producto usando la fuerza para poder recuperarlo. ―contestó el Teniente― Solo sigue las órdenes soldado.

El pequeño pelotón conformado por cinco hombres se puso en guardia y materializaron sus armas.

―Tengan cuidado, es un producto defectuoso. No se sorprendan si usa sus sucios trucos. ―aclaró el Teniente.

―¿Sucios? ―bufó― Que curioso, yo pensé que ustedes eran los de los trucos sucios. ―respiró profundo― Supongo que es cuestión de enfoques.

Uno de los soldados arrojó su maza destrozando por el camino algunos árboles, tras ese sendero de destrucción golpeó con fuerza la tierra. Imposibilitado para esquivar, los desechos golpearon con fuerza al hombre. Aprovechando el momento el Teniente aventó un chakram envuelto en llamas, el arma sería fácil de esquivar ya que se movía como un boomerang, claro, si esta no se hubiera dividido en dos, luego en tres y al final en seis. Seis filosas bolas de fuego se dirigían hacia él.

―¡Rayos!

Molestó mordió su labio inferior y escupió saliva con sangre, se llevó su daga a la boca y materializó otra con su única mano buena. Con arma en boca balbuceo algunas palabras y el mango de las dagas cambiaron a un color blanco, lanzó una a la izquierda… Los seis chakrams pasaron cortándolo y quemándolo por los costados, cayó de rodillas, aún conservaba el 50% de sus funciones motrices, una buena señal para él. Rápido se incorporó y lanzó la otra daga hacia el lado derecho.

―Sin duda es un producto defectuoso. ―dijo otro soldado― No hace nada más que perder el tiempo.

―Eso es bueno para nosotros. ―dijo otro― Ya lo tenemos.

―Yo no me confiaría tanto. ―sonrió tranquilamente.

Los chakrams que estaban dando la vuelta terminaron rebotando a unos cuantos centímetros. Los soldados estaban extrañados.

―¿Que es esa cosa? ―dijo uno de los soldados tocándola.

―¡No la toques! ―gritó el Teniente.

El soldado cayó al suelo convulsionando y sacando espuma por la boca. Tan fina como debe ser, la telaraña protegía a su invocador repeliendo cualquier ataque.

―Esa cosa esta envenenada, ―dijo el Teniente― tiene un fuerte veneno que se impregna en la piel.

Los soldados retrocedieron.

―Fue cuando mordió su labio. ―continuó el Teniente― Ese hombre puede convertir su sangre en veneno.

El teniente le miró fijamente con altanería.  
―¿Creías que no lo sabíamos? Recibimos todas las notas el día de tu operación. Así que es inútil tratar de escapar.

El amargo sabor en su boca se extendió en su interior, ya no tenía fuerza y comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, su vista se desvanecía y la telaraña comenzó a flaquear. El ataque se reanudó por parte del pelotón al ver la oportunidad. La maza, el chakram y las pistolas laser atacaron despiadadamente.

―_¡Trepadora! _

El choque de los ataques levantó polvo, lejos de la polvareda en la parte más alta las lianas de la jungla pasaban al hombre de una a otra como una especie de columpio hasta dejarlo lejos de la batalla.

―No es la mejor forma para trasportarlo pero no tenia opción. ―dijo un hombre de cabello blanco.

El polvo de los ataque comenzaba a disiparse. El pelotón permaneció en guardia cuando se encontraron frente a frente contra esos individuos.

―¿Teniente? ―inquirió un soldado.

―Retirada ―respondió.

―¿Piensan huir? ―dijo Norman pateando una roca como si fuera una simple pelota.

Los soldados se agacharon para evitar el enorme pedazo de piedra.

―En definitiva no podemos hacerles frente. ―dijo el Teniente sacando un aparato de su ropa.

El Teniente dejó caer el aparato. Como un cubo de rubik giró y giró hasta que quedó hueco del centro, después de eso los pequeños cubos se habían multiplicado y continuó moviéndose y abriéndose hacia los lados hasta tener cientos de cubitos. Los pequeños cubitos se abrieron para crear la forma de un aro. Los diminutos cubos destellaron y condujeron toda la electricidad hacia el centro del aro, en el centro hueco comenzaban a formarse figuras dentro de él. Como una especie de pantalla gelatinosa mostraba a esas personas de bata yendo y viniendo por un ancho corredor bien iluminado.

―Con su permiso. ―dijo el Teniente mientras se adentraba junto a su grupo en esa pantalla gelatinosa.

Tras eso el aro metálico exploto, no quedo ni un tornillo.

―¡¿Esa basura de Colress hizo un portal de bolsillo?! ―dijo Norman.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**De regreso en el laboratorio…**

El resto de los soldados llevó de emergencia a su compañero que al parecer perdió el conocimiento. El Teniente se dirigió a una de las salas de operaciones para entregar su informe. La espera se convirtió en una eternidad cuando el letrero _Libre_ se encendió.

―Si podías tú solo no sé para qué pediste mi ayuda. ―dijo Cyrus quitándose los guantes.

―La instalación del programa lleva tiempo y requiere de precisión para evitar problemas como el de hace rato. ―dijo Colress.

El Teniente caminó con paso firme y realizó un saludo.

―Señores, ―dijo con el tono más respetuoso― El producto no mostró avance alguno en la batalla. A pesar de su estado fue capaz de mantener la cordura en un 50% relativamente.

―¡Magnifico! ―Colress cruzó sus manos― Quiero visitarlo para afinar los detalles.

―Sobre eso… ―el Teniente se tensó― No fue posible recuperar el producto.

―Puedes repetirlo. ―dijo Colress con su semblante sereno.

―El producto está en posesión de sus maestros. ―concluyó.

Cyrus tocó el hombro de Colress para persuadirlo.  
―Es conveniente que nos hayan seguido.

―Es un producto defectuoso. ―masculló― Pero ahora tenemos dos más.

Colress dejó a un lado su enfado.  
―¿Ahora si no me la vas a rechazar? ―volvió a sacar las paletas para ofrecerle a Cyrus.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

―¿Control mental? ―dijo Norman.

―Es difícil de explicar ―continuó Birch― Mente, cuerpo e incluso las habilidades son manipulados en cierto grado. La victima permanece en estado consciente pero no puede controlar sus actos.

―Y dices que Koga está en ese estado. ―dijo el Gran Maestro.

Birch asintió, seguía realizando un chequeo médico al desmayado Koga.

―Birch, crees poder revertirlo. ―dijo Norman.

―Colress es un perfeccionista, entre él y Cyrus tienen un conocimiento bastante alto en anatomía humana como en genética. ―hizo una pausa― Pero este nivel maquiavélico supera mi imaginación. No solo implementaron inyecciones sino que también hay cicatrices de operaciones.

La conversación quedó varada.

―Haré un par de análisis, en base a ello podre saber que tratamiento es el conveniente, pero…, deben de hacerse a la idea de que no volverá a ser él mismo.

Había muchas cosas que decir, pero no fueron pronunciadas y el silencio se hacía eterno.

La casa de acampar a pesar de su tamaño debería ser capaz de mantener el calor, sin embargo, el frío comenzó a invadirla. Los tres quedaron conmocionados y salieron con rapidez. El pequeño hilo de hielo se encontraba bajo sus pies. Todo pasó tan rápido: Birch y Rowan regresaron al interior de la casa y juntos cargaron a Koga, Norman corrió en dirección contraria para tratar de derribar al invocador. En cuestión de segundos todo destelló, árboles, plantas, rocas, todo era de un cristal tan blanco hecho de hielo. Norman patinó en el hielo debido a la velocidad que llevaba para luego caer de rodillas, justo en ese momento una descarga electrificó su cuerpo.

Norman se sacudió la descarga eléctrica  
―Así que piensa utilizarlos en nuestra contra.

―Norman. ―dijo Birch corriendo a su encuentro.

―Estoy bien, ¿qué hay de Koga?

―Lo dejamos en un lugar seguro. ―dijo el Gran Maestro llegando al lugar.

―Tenemos un problema mayor. ―dijo Norman señalando.

La fina capa de niebla que cubría la espesa jungla les quitó literalmente el aliento. Desde las sombras, caminando como espectros que se retorcían, dos siluetas andaban torpemente hacia ellos. El chocante sonido que producían al arrastrar los objetos que traían aumento la tensión. Sentían como la piel se les erizaba por los nervios, o quizás el frío era el culpable.

―Me imagino que la misión ha cambiado a una de rescate. ―habló el Gran Maestro.

Finalmente se encontraron frente a frente, Palmer y Mitsuhide hicieron acto de presencia con arma en mano pero las cargaban de una manera torpe.

―Pensé que iba a ser un momento conmovedor. ―dijo una voz desde atrás― Bueno, a pesar de todo me imagino que este será un día que nunca olvidaran.

Colress apareció. Un mortal silencio calentó los ánimos.

―Parece que quieren descargar su furia. ―dijo otra voz.

Rápido voltearon a ver a sus espaldas, esos ojos destellaron como los de un gato en la oscuridad. Acomodándose los lentes para ver mejor, se les acercó con un semblante sereno otro Colress.

―Un clon. ―dijo el Gran Maestro.

―Yo no soy un clon. ―dijo una voz desde las alturas.

Flotando en el aire se encontraba Cyrus con sus brazos cruzados tras su espalda.

―¿Qué piensan hacer ahora? ―dijo otro Colress.

Mirando con cuidado Norman frunció el ceño:  
―Estamos rodeados.

Enjaulados en el centro de una multitud de Colress el grupo trató de localizar al verdadero.

―Descuiden no tienen por qué preocuparse, Cyrus y yo no los atacaremos. ―dijo otro.

―Pero nosotros sí. ―le cortó Norman― Nuestra prioridad es recuperar a nuestros subordinados.

―Birch, apoya a Norman. ―dijo el Gran Maestro― Sería demasiado pedirte que te hagas cargo de Palmer y Mitsuhide debido a su relación.

―Gracias.

―Parece que no me dejan opción. ―dijo un Colress.

**Birch y Norman vs. Cyrus y Colress.**

Norman pateó una de las rocas congeladas sin mucho esfuerzo, Cyrus seguía todavía en el aire y la esquivó desapareció poco a poco como si su cuerpo fuera un abanico cerrándose y después reapareció a unos cuantos centímetros al lado.

―Sigo preguntándome cómo es que tienes esa fuerza. ―dijo Cyrus― Lo más increíbles es que no ha disminuido ni un poco en todos estos años.

―Todo se lo debo al entrenamiento.

Norman permanecía tranquilo, Cyrus no daba indicios de querer atacarlo. La causa era que Mitsuhide congeló toda la zona.

―Muchos creen que el hielo de Mitsuhide es difícil de romper debido a su constitución de las partículas. ―Norman caminó hacia una palmera― Incluso yo me lo llegué a creer.

Cyrus arqueó una ceja.

―Birch lo conoce mejor que nadie por él es su verdadero maestro. ―Norman se agachó para inspeccionar desde abajo― Se lo repitió hasta el cansancio pero siempre le daba la misma respuesta._ ʹLo hago para que mis colegas salgan del hielo por si alguna vez quedan atrapados.ʹ_

Norman pateó la parte baja de la palmera y el hielo se agrietó:  
―Todo en este mundo tiene un punto de quiebre que si lo presionas con tal fuerza puede venirse abajo.

Miles de fragmentos de hielo se evaporizaron en la atmósfera.

―Nunca me escuchó y parece que a ti tampoco. ―dijo Birch.

―Tal parece que fue un error mandar a sus subordinados a pelear contra ustedes ―dijo un Colress― Sin embargo, no me pueden culpar por haberlo intentado.

Ese Colress se acomodó los lentes y deslizó su manos desde arriba hacia abajo, Un haz de luz verde destelló y se extendió en forma de un cuadro, era un holograma. Colress deslizó sus manos en ese holograma pasando a gran velocidad un par de formulas, algunos planos entre otras cosas.

―Aquí esta. ―tecleó algunos comandos― Por cierto yo soy el verdadero, pero eso ya no importa verdad.

Tras el último tecleo los clones convulsionaron. Algunos se arrastraban otros daban pataletas y en extraños casos otros se jalaban el cabello, pero todos ellos comenzaron a retorcerse del dolor. La locura en ellos era evidente que se jalaron el cabello y después se arrancaron pedazos de piel hundiendo sus uñas en la cara con tal fuerza que algunos líquidos salían y hasta comenzó a notárseles los huesos. La espeluznante escena le dio escalofríos a Birch, su profesión de médico salió a flote cuando recordó lo que les pasaba a Palmer, Mitsuhide y Koga. Esos clones se arrastraron contorsionándose y dislocándose cada extremidad mientras se arrancaron por completo la piel.

―Birch, mira bien. ―dijo Norman poniéndose en guardia.

El esqueleto de esos clones era visible completamente a pesar de estar en el suelo.

―Por un instante pensé que eran humanos. ―dijo aliviado Birch.

―No se relajen tanto, mis maquinas pueden ser letales. ―dijo Colress mientras hundía su mano en el bolsillo de su bata― Yo tengo que vigilar a mis otras creaciones.

Colress realizó un par de caravanas despidiéndose de Birch y Norman.  
―Que curioso, esta vez la paleta es de frutas.

―¡Colress! ―gritó Norman cuando lo vio alejarse.

―_Gravedad Cero. _

Norman y Birch se elevaron centímetros y después metros de la tierra, flotando en el vacío solo ellos dos.

―No deberían de ignorarme.

Ambos se había olvidado por completo de Cyrus. El hombre no había hecho ni un movimiento tal parece que cumplirían con lo que dijeron pero era necesario capturarlo. El invocador se encontraba de cabeza como si el cielo fuera el suelo permaneciendo con su típico semblante serio y de brazos cruzados tras la espalda.

―Birch, trata de retener al Colress yo iré por Cyrus.

Las piernas de Norman fueron rodeadas por una ráfaga de viento y poco a poco descendió. Igual que Cyrus también se encontraba de cabeza y corrió a su encuentro.

Mientras Birch permanecía flotando sin rumbo, localizó a Colress dirigiéndose hacia Rowan. Respiró hondo, colocó su mano frente a su boca y expulso el aire, la fresca nieve que se formo en su palma fue moldeada en una pequeña pelota.

―Una bola de nieve es demasiado infantil.

Inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás, elevó una pierna como si se recargara en la otra y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. La bola de nieve siguió su curso impactando en la nuca de Colress… o eso parecía. La bola se detuvo centímetro detrás de él y comenzó a girar, algunas cosas puntiagudas salían de su ella y fueron arrojadas hacia Colress… De frente contra el tronco de un árbol se encontraba el científico, había sido clavado de la ropa con estacas de hielo.

Colress molestó comenzó a forcejear y a desgarrar su preciada bata, las estacas de hielo se quebraron dejándolo libre. Se alisó lo poco que quedo de su ropa y volteó a ver a Birch, parecía volver a formar esa bola de nieve. Una segunda ojeada para ver a Cyrus que luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra Norman. Una tercera mirada hacia el viejo maestro Rowan.

―Que obstinados. ―balbuceó― No queda de otra.

Con tal tranquilidad se llevó su paleta a la boca, ni siquiera la saboreo solo la mordió. La tranquilidad que le precede a la tempestad desapareció y de repente hubo succión…

**Maestro Rowan vs Mitsuhide y Palmer**

Evitando con todas sus fuerzas atacarlos, Rowan esquivó sus ataques a pesar de su edad… bueno casi.

―Ya estoy viejo para esto.

Moviéndose en circulo para ver los próximos movimientos algo hacia que el maestro perdiera la noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sacudiéndose frenéticamente la cabeza no vio venir ese ataque. Mitsuhide apareció justo en frente de él con sus dos espadas, primero la izquierda fue directo a su costado, el maestro se agacho para evadir el filo, la derecha lo intercepto desde abajo realizando un corte hacia arriba, el maestro la detuvo con sus manos desnudas, Mitsuhide le dio una patada en el estomago y lo tumbó. Palmer caía en picada, su Bo se electrifico en la punta y un haz de luz empezó a tomar forma, el maestro rápido rodó para evadirlo.

―Esa cosa…

La descarga eléctrica que apareció en el Bo convirtió esa arma en algo realmente peligro. El haz de luz tenía una forma puntiaguda y muy alargada, sin nada de filo pero aun así la forma de esa cosa le haría estremecer a cualquiera.

―No cabe duda que parece la hoz de la muerte. ―dijo el maestro manteniendo su distancia.

Dicha arma pasaba su fantasmal hoja atravesando al individuo, en el proceso dañaba el sistema nervioso y quemaba las células de los órganos que se interponían en su trayecto. Un arma perturbadora ya que el daño solo era interno y dejaba intacto el exterior. Por suerte para el maestro parecía que Palmer y Mitsuhide actuaban con rapidez en ciertos momentos y la mayor parte del tiempo permanecían lentos e inactivos.

―Muy bien es hora de paralizar las cosas.

Ambos corrían a su encuentro, Rowan se remango su saco y se arrodilló con las manos en el suelo.

―_Brecha_

La distancia entre Palmer y Mitsuhide primero era de centímetros, y luego metros, hasta que desaparecieron de vista. En un momento Palmer apareció en las alturas cayendo al vacío y después desapareció antes de tocar el suelo, al poco rato Mitsuhide reapareció a un costado y desapareció en el lado contrario. Constantemente reaparecían y desaparecían turnándose los lugares, arriba, abajo, de costado, al otro. Era como si estuvieran en una especie de tobogán invisible. El maestro recuperó el aliento, esto le daría tiempo mientras Birch y Norman terminaran su batalla.

Recorriendo en el vacío de los túneles, las mentes de ellos permanecían inertes, carentes de voluntad y se veía reflejado en sus ojos fatigados. Y de la nada, como si un choque eléctrico recorriera todo su ser por un simple impulso, los cuerpos de ambos se tensaron. En ese túnel invisible que podría considerarse un agujero de gusano, un diminuto punto destelló en el centro de la nada, la luz se refracto hacia arriba y abajo seguido de una expulsión de nube que la rodeó. El maestro retrocedió al ver eso pues le recordó a cierto fenómeno galáctico. En milésimas de segundo fue succionado todo a su alrededor arrancando los árboles de raíz, devorando las pesadas piedras y cuarteando hasta la misma tierra.

Rowan se sujetó de lo que podía.

―¿De dónde viene esta ráfaga?

―¿Norman? ―dijo el Gran Maestro con sorpresa.

―No creí que volvería a ver ese ataque. ―dijo otra voz.

―¿Birch? ―volvió a sorprenderse.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso Birch? ―preguntó Norman

―Este es un ataque en conjunto de Palmer y Mitsuhide. ―dijo Birch― Cuando éramos niños ellos siempre decían que podían combinar sus ataques para crea algo _desastroso_, claro que nadie les creyó pero aun así siguieron entrenando. Conforme avanzaron en el entrenamiento se dieron cuenta que necesitaban un _vacío_ para que funcionase su nueva técnica. ―hizo un pausa― Ya se imaginaran quienes eran los otros miembros de la técnica…

―Los padres de Crystal... ―dijo Norman.

Rowan se llevó una mano a la frente.  
―Yo les di ese vacío.

―Cómo es que no sabía de esa técnica. ―gruñó Norman.

―Crees que te iba a enseñar todos mis trucos. ― le replicó.

―Hablaremos de eso después, lo importante ahora es detenerlos antes de que destruyan todo. ―dijo Norman.

―No puedes ―intervino Birch― si los atacas no podrás saber cómo se te revertirá el ataque.

―¿Qué?

―Inician con un vacío, luego viene un destello que arroja toda su energía en una onda expansiva, similar a un cuásar. Cuando la energía ya se ha concentrado viene una niebla fría acompañada de rayos como si fuera una nebulosa. Y luego todo queda en silencio y lo que sucede ahí adentro es desconocido. ―continuó Birch― El nombre de esa técnica es _Intergalactic._

Los tres maestros batallaban para no ser succionados en la nebulosa, después llegó la calma…

―Hace frío. ―tiritó Rowan.

Dentro de la nube la visibilidad mejoró que podían ver más allá de sus manos. Se podría decir que nada había cambiado pero eso sería una mentira, los cuerpos más pequeños como rocas flotaba estáticos dentro de esa zona. La temperatura descendió bajo cero, el calor que salía por sus bocas se los decía. El sonido prácticamente dejo de existir. Perplejos de lo que veían y a lo que se enfrentaban, Norman se acerco a una palmera, cuando la tocó pequeñas estrías como hielo salieron y congelaron esa parte, rápido retiró su dedo y el hielo desapareció.

*Buum*

Frente a ellos algo pesado había caído, por curiosidad se acercaron. El hoyo que se formó parecía al que produce un pequeño meteorito pero el objeto que cayó no se podría decir con certeza si era eso o no. El deforme objeto estaba conformado por hielo y roca. *Buum* justo al lado de ellos cayó otro, pero este era un poco más grande. *Buum~buum~buum* se siguió escuchando, prácticamente el cielo se estaba cayendo. Corrieron en zigzag evitando esos enormes pedazos mortales con el tamaño de un balón. La prioridad era encontrar a esos dos y acabar con todo eso pero no se veía el rastro de Colress y Cyrus.

Corriendo y esquivando esos balones que no solo caían del cielo sino que también venían del costado e incluso del suelo, todo por el bucle gusano del maestro Rowan, divisaron a lo lejos una tenue luz que asemejaba al sol. Era una luz cálida pero esta se estaba acercando a ellos, paso a paso el calor los invadió a tal extremo que sentían arder su interior, pronto cayeron de rodillas y se dejaron caer en el suelo. La destellante sombra frente a ellos los miraba fríamente, arrastraba la hoja de su arma que por lo visto perdió la forma pues pequeñas chispas salían de ella y se perdían en el entorno. Con las dos manos la levantó por encima de su cabeza y la dejó caer con tal energía para que el filo hiciera lo suyo.

El pie izquierdo de Norman estaba rodeado de una ráfaga de viento, a duras penas podía contener esa hoz. Birch estaba de pie al costado de Palmer listo para realizarle una llave. Poniéndose en pose de guardia se acomodo por debajo del brazo de Palmer obligándole a soltar su arma y después con esfuerzo lo aventó. Palmer cayó de espaldas pero rodó y rápido se incorporó para volver al ataque. El maestro Rowan intento interceptarlo con las lianas de la jungla pero Palmer las brincó hábilmente como si fueran cuerdas de saltar. En esta ocasión aparecieron las tonfas rodeadas de descarga eléctrica. El primer golpe que lanzó Palmer fue contra Birch directo hacia la barbilla, luego una patada de costado, se agachó para evadir la patada que venía desde atrás por parte de Norman. Giró su tonfa derecha y la utilizó como espada para propinar un golpe en la pantorrilla derecha del Gran Maestro que llegó de costado. Palmer bloqueó y atacó en todas las direcciones, su vista parecía de 360°.

Los tres maestros cayeron y fueron sorprendidos por una lluvia de _meteoritos_, no venían solos, traían una cola como si fueran cometas. La estela brillosa caía en pequeñísimos fragmentos que reflectaban la luz y congelaba al contacto. Algunos de ellos chocaron contra los cuerpo flotantes provocando que también se convirtieran en nuevas amenazas que esquivar.

Palmer recogió su Bo y la hoja volvió a salir. Estando en el suelo eran un blanco perfecto, Palmer volvió a levantar la hoz y… rebotó.

―Deberías de estar descansando. ―dijo Norman.

―¿Y después me vas a decir que todo estaba bajo control?

―¿Cómo piensas arreglártelas en tu condición? ―continuó Norman.

Birch se arrastró hacia Koga, ahora solo era el 30% de sus funciones motrices, ambas piernas ya no le respondían lo único que tenia era su brazo derecho.

―Koga, dime cuál es tu condición mental. ―Birch pasó una lámpara revisando su ojos.

―Fatiga…, no soporto las voces ni las visiones.

Aprovechado la telaraña de Koga, el Gran Maestro atrapó entre las lianas a Palmer y lo envolvió como un capullo que quedó suspendido entre las palmeras. Esto desequilibró el ambiente dentro de la nebulosa y el cataclismo apareció. Tornados de hielo, truenos golpeando la tierra; la ventisca que se desató llenó todo de un blanco puro que no se veía nada, era una nada total. Y después todo se consumió dentro del vacío. Mitsuhide era el centro del caos y cayó desmayado al agotar su poder.

―Ya los tenemos, solo falta capturar a eso dos. ―dijo el maestro Rowan.

Moviéndose en la oscuridad de los árboles se trasladaba de un lado al otro mientras abría y cerraba su boca. Cuando se encontró con ese _capullo_ no pudo evitar correr en sus ocho patas para poder tenerlo.

―¡Cuidado! ―gritó Koga.

Desplazó la telaraña a un costado y se posiciono justo debajo de Palmer para poder atraparlo.

Una araña mecánica conformada con todos los esqueletos de aquellos clones se retorcía en sus ocho patas y miraba con varios pares de ojos repartidos por todo su cuerpo. Hundiendo sus filosas patas entre esa húmeda tierra se dirigió hacia ellos abriendo y cerrando su mandíbulas.

―Veo que pararon a mis juguetes. ―Colress venía detrás de la araña― No me queda de otra que usar mi último recurso.

Sumergió su mano en el bolsillo de su bata y rebuscó.  
―Solo me quedan dos. ―tenía las ultimas paletas en su palma.

Los tres maestros miraban como Colress desenvolvía una paleta con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Por otro lado Koga se arrastraba desesperado hacia él.

―¡Deténganlo! ¡Deténganlo! … ―Koga repetía una y otra vez.

―Demasiado tarde. ―Colress sonrió y por primera vez saboreo la paleta con un enorme gusto.

Justo en ese instante Koga gritó y se retorció...

_**Realidad:**_  
Los tres maestros trataron de tranquilizarlo pero fue inútil. Koga seguía retorciéndose, apretando con todas sus fuerza su cabeza, pataleando y gritando. Todo su cuerpo volvía a responderle pero no exactamente de la manera en que se esperaba. Koga golpeó con furia el suelo, se levantó y corrió para esconderse en la espesura de la jungla, solo Rowan y Birch fueron detrás de él. Norman se quedó a detener a Colress.

―Jamás hubiera imaginado que esa paleta era un transmisor. ―le dijo― Dime cómo funciona exactamente.

Colress levantó la vista…

Mientras Koga escapaba, los maestros intentaron con todo: jaulas de hielo, estacas de hielo, las lianas de la jungla, una tormenta de hojas, incluso una prisión de agua y otra de arena; pero Koga salía de ellas sin ninguna dificultad. Tras la larga persecución él hombre se detuvo y se giró, su semblante cambio. En un dos por tres una lluvia de estrellas envenenadas apareció. Koga traía en mano su arma más letal, una cadena pesada y unida por ese alambre de púas que se movía como víbora detrás de él.

La cadena fue lanzada, los maestro la esquivaron y la punta toco el suelo. El veneno en la punta desintegró por completo lo que toco. Estando en el aire la víbora de alambre los enrosco…

_**Visión de Colress:  
**_Se acomodo sus lentes, las micas no mostraban exactamente lo que pasaba en el exterior de hecho tenían un mapa de la anatomía humana, en pocas palabras un mapa del cuerpo de Koga. En un viaja al interior del cuerpo de Koga mostraba algunos puntos verde palpitantes y según su estado, todos cambiaron a modo _activo_. Los chips cerebrales se entrelazaron y los nanobots actuaron.

Y Norman habló…

―Es muy simple. ―dijo levantando la vista― Esta paleta tiene un trasmisor justo en el centro, mientras la saboreo soy capaz de mandar mis ondas cerebrales a los chips implantados en el cerebro de mis preciados productos. Éstos manipulan las neuronas y dan las órdenes a mis nanobots que viajan por su sangre. Ya te imaginaras como es que mis nanobots toman el control del cuerpo.

Las micas de Colress mostraban la actividad cerebral de Koga demasiado alta, en especial en las ondas beta y theta. Mientras él seguía saboreando su paleta, la araña robot hacia lo suyo deteniendo a Norman.

―No te he dicho la más importante. ―hizo una pausa― Esta paleta también es un receptor a mi estado emocional, por la forma en que la saboree activara las habilidades. Por ejemplo esto…

Colocó la paleta entre sus dientes y la mordió…

―Cuando el transmisor se llega a romper es la orden final para activar la autodestrucción.

Norman salió corriendo en dirección hacia los otros…

―Parece que Koga está a punto de usar su ataque final. ―dijo Cyrus parando a su lado.

Colress volvió a meter la mano en su bolsillo y miró dubitativamente la paleta.

―Ya no la necesitas, él está aquí. ―dijo Cyrus señalando con la cabeza.

Atrás de ellos se encontraba una tercera persona cargando un instrumento musical.

_**Visión de Koga:  
**_Algo no estaba bien, entre más apretaba su cabeza las voces no paraban de hablar: _'Ahora', 'Ataca', 'Escapa', 'Mira detrás'. _Con todas sus fuerzas recuperó el control de su cuerpo y se incorporó para poder escapar, la última frase resonaba en su cabeza: _'soinomed sut a etatnerfne aroha'._

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había regresado a ese calabozo. El chillante sonido de las máquinas, el forcejeo de los barrotes, aquellas desdichadas almas que suplicaban piedad. El agua escurriendo por las paredes de las tuberías rotas y las coladeras. En cuestión de segundo la alarma sonó, las luces rojas se prendieron y apagaron. Corrió con todas sus fuerza, los barrotes cerraron su camino y lo enjaularon, en seguida la pared lanzó dardos. Koga golpeó con todas sus fuerzas uno de los barrotes el cual cedió y al fin salió libre. Las tuberías de las paredes se fueron desprendiendo una a una y lo sujetaron fuertemente, él volvió a forcejear y mordió su labio inferior y escupió saliva con sangre a una de ellas, la tubería comenzó a desintegrarse. Ahora eran decenas de miras laser que lo apuntaban y una ráfaga de destellos de luz pasaron rosando por todo su cuerpo mientras los evadía. La puerta de la salida estaba cerca no iba a permitir que lo retuvieran por más tiempo.

La doble puerta se alejaba en ese pasillo interminable, corrió con más fuerza y la alcanzó. La abrió par a par y el agua se filtró, una oleada de agua invadió la zona. Trató de salir a flote para no quedar ahogado, nadando con desesperación pero le era imposible escapar.

―Sangre… ¡Es sangreeee!

Se retorció en esa oscura agua que seguía su curso, en el final del trayecto esta parecía desaparecen en un enorme hoyo que se hacía cada vez más y más grande, era una coladera.

_'soinomed sut a etatnerfne aroha'_  
_'soinomed sut a etatnerfne aroha'  
'soinomed sut a etatnerfne aroha'_

Repetían una y otra vez las voces; Koga estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo. Dejándose llevar por la corriente fue succionado por la enorme coladera… y otra vez estaba en _"La cloaca"._

―¡Noooo!

Dejó de huir y dio media vuelta, materializó su cadena con alambre de púas.

―Le hare frente a mis demonio… ―Susurró.

Su mirada estaba perdida, opaca, y sin mucho ánimo lanzó una lluvia de estrellas.

_Esos demonios _corrían detrás de él, solo eran dos. Con todas sus fuerzas Koga aventó su cadena, ellos hábilmente la esquivaron e incluso el veneno de la punta. Giró sobre sí mismo y esta vez lanzó el alambre de púas que los comprimió con todas sus fuerzas.

―Es hora de hacer un árbol…

_**Realidad:  
**_Norman siguió los indicios del desastre, adentrándose más a la jungla se encontró con algo escalofriante. Birch y su padre habían sido atrapados en un alambre de púas y la forma que estaba tomando se parecía a un _árbol de la vida y la muerte._

―¡Koga! ―Norman corrió para sacarlos de ese árbol― ¡Detente Koga!

Koga estaba frente a ellos, sin inmutarse.

―Es inútil no te va a escuchar. ―dijo Colress llegando al lugar― Debo de admitir que a pesar de ser un producto defectuoso hizo muy bien su trabajo.

―¿Cuál es el propósito? ―Norman lo encaró― ¿Piensan seguir con los deseos de su maestro muerto? ¿O acaso el actual _Maximum Imperatorem_ se los ha ordenado?

―¿Por qué no le preguntas tú mismo? ―dijo Cyrus llegando al lugar junto con el tercer individuo.

Norman quedó sin aliento cuando lo vio. Ese cabello de puntas, las prendas de un rockero y ese bajo tan inconfundible.

―Tampoco fue el momento emotivo que esperaba ver. ―dijo Colress.

―Ustedes… ―Norman sentía como la rabia lo invadía.

El individuo levantó su bajo y comenzó a tocar.

Cyrus se recostó en el tronco de una palmera:  
―Si bien recuerdo él decía: _'La música es el grito de mi alma, es hora de escuchar lo que tiene que decir'._

El _bruummm_ que producía el bajo provocó que Norman perdiera el equilibrio, otro _bruummm _le hizo perder por completo el piso y cayó mientras su cuerpo se paralizaba.

No fue el único en sufrir ese ataque, Koga también se vio afectado. El sonido grave interfería con los chips cerebrales y los nanobots entraban en suspensión.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―recuperó el sentido.

Cuando vio lo que había hecho rápido deshizo el árbol de púas. Los dos maestros ya estaban inconscientes.

―Koga…

Volteó a ver, Norman estaba en el suelo por culpa de alguien. Recorrió con la mirada y también quedó paralizado cuando lo vio.

―Koga… sácalos de aquí…

Colress torció su boca:  
―Sin duda es un producto defectuoso. ―volvió a sacar la última paleta y la desenvolvió.

Koga arremetió con todo contra Colress. La araña se interpuso pero prácticamente quedó destrozada cuando le dejo caer su cadena. Cyrus entró en acción dándole una patada en el estomago y después un codazo en la espalda. Koga cayó al suelo y rodó para volver a levantarse. En ese momento una ráfaga de hielo mezclada con un rayo apareció, Koga dio tres salto atrás para evitarlo.

Palmer y Mitsuhide se interpusieron en su camino. Koga giró su cadena sobre su cabeza como un lazo y los atrapó para después lanzarlos por el aire. Los dos hombres dieron un giro en el aire y cayeron con estilo. Mitsuhide volvió a lanzar otra ráfaga de hielo y congeló el piso, Palmer utilizó su Bo como antorcha para saltar y desde el aire lanzó una descarga eléctrica. Koga cayó de rodillas. Palmer caía con tal fuerza y le propino una patada en la espalda, Koga quedó con la cara en el piso. Sin darle tiempo utilizó su Bo como un bastón de golf para levantarlo, luego lo uso como bate y lo arrojó hacia Colress.

―Creo que ya es hora de apagarte. ―dijo molesto mientras se agachaba con una jeringa en mano.

Koga aprisionó un poco de tierra en su mano, la inyección comenzaba hacer efecto. Con su último aliento pronuncio unas palabras y soltó la tierra. Todo quedó oscuro…

•

Arrastrándose como un gusano se alejó lo más que pudo, cuando al fin parecía seguro la pequeña envoltura de la paleta se levantó y comenzó a doblarse de las esquinas luego a la mitad y así sucesivamente hasta formar una pequeña ave. El pequeño pájaro de papel levantó el vuelo y surcó el cielo...

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Wow este capítulo sí que tardó, era uno de los que tenía en reserva pero lo volví a rescribir porque no me gustó (además de que Caitlin in Wonderland me drena las ideas). En fin, dejen algún comentario y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	8. Cap 8 Familia I

**¡Dos capítulos por la subida de uno!**

**¡Importante leer!**

**Nuevas notas de signos:**

**Flash-back: el tiempo pasado será representado por (-)**

**Flash-forward: el tiempo futuro será representado por (+)**

**El fragmento del poema Dies Irae que sale en este capítulo es del dominio público. En esta ocasión se lo atribuyo a Mozart, Réquiem - Lacrimosa.**

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 8  
Familia I**

**Academia Reinford **

―El día, al igual que la noche, se ha vestido de luto.

La visera roja estaba cabizbaja, aquellos ojos marrones miraban melancólicamente aquella margarita con la que jugaba su mano. Dio un suspiro nostálgico y contempló el cielo nublado. El bullicio del alumnado se hizo presente y el joven dio otro suspiro para ahogar su pena.

―Insensatos que han venido a perturbar mi paz sin saber que mi corazón esta afligido.

Dirigió su vista sin mucho ánimo al grupo de alumnos que salían de clases, sus ojos marrones cambiaron de color al ver a cierta persona.

―Indignos mis ojos que han visto aquel rayo de sol que alumbra en mi pena. Pero si esa es tu voluntad que así sea.

El joven se levantó de la jardinera donde estaba y caminó con prisa pero discretamente detrás de aquella persona.

―Dichosos los ojos que ven a hermosa joya entre piedras.

―¿Qué?

―Mis palabras han chocado contra una fría pared. ―dijo desanimado tocándose el corazón― Dime hermoso zafiro, qué opaca tu brillo.

La castaña le contempló por un tiempo.  
―Ya sabes la respuesta.

―Claro, el chico Oak.

―Valeria y Ruby tienen órdenes específicas de no hablar, y el resto de los alumnos no quieren hablar de él porque le temen.

―¿Y el chico Stone? ―le miró de reojo bajo su visera.

La castaña iba a hablar pero se contuvo.  
―No importa.

El joven sonrió.

―Oye, parece que tu nueva admiradora nos está observando. ―dijo Sapphire― Y está molesta.

―¡Qué! ―dijo sorprendido.

―Los chismes viajan muy rápido. ―dijo la castaña burlándose.

―Son como una plaga, difíciles de exterminar. ―dijo con tristeza tocándose el pecho― Pero aquella flor no es mi admiradora.

―¿Entonces tu nueva novia?

―Menos que eso.

―¿Una amiga?

―Más que eso.

Sapphire le miró con confusión.

―Aquella, mi bella joya, puede ser tu cuñada si algún día lo deseas. ―dijo el chico despidiéndose con un beso en la mano de la joven y entregándole un tarjeta― Ese es mi número, llámame si necesitas algo.

―No sabía que tuvieras hermanos. ―dijo la castaña viendo a la chica.

―Somos una familia bastante numerosa. ―y caminó adentrándose en los jardines.

Sapphire reanudó su camino guardando la tarjeta.

―¿Qué pasa? ―dijo el chico llegando con la joven.

_[―Siempre igual, Lack-two]_

El joven miró a Yvonne con sorpresa y entre ambos uno conversación con miradas.

_[―No necesito estar presente para saber de qué hablan]_ ―dijo la voz mientras se reía― _[La juventud, la juventud]_

Lack-two suspiró.

_[―Vayamos a lo que concierne. ―hizo una pausa― La Almirante me ha preguntado sobre su informe. Quiero oírlo ahora.] _

―Sí, Comandante Hideyoshi ―dijo Y.

―Aquí agente Y, y agente Lack-two. ―dijeron respectivamente― Hemos hecho contacto con el objetivo.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Cuartel General de la Orden**

―Y ese es nuestro informe.―concluyó un pelirrojo.

La comandante inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante.  
―¿Saben que sanción amerita esto?

El ambiente se tensó.

―Somos la _Orden de los Guardianes _―la mujer levantó el tono de su voz― La más grande institución de todo el mundo, no existen las fronteras para nosotros porque somos los guardianes de la paz, los protectores de la sociedad, y el peso del mundo recae sobre nosotros. ¿Y saben qué significa eso?

Los tres jóvenes permanecieron callados.

―Significa que los ojos de todos están puestos en nosotros. El mínimo movimiento que hagamos llama la atención del público. Y el andar por ahí destruyendo templos históricos dañan nuestra reputación.

La Comandante Aya los observó por un tiempo.

―Solo por esta vez, escúchenme bien, solo por esta vez la sanción será mínima. Pero ni crean que recuperar un objeto valioso los salvara siempre. ¡¿Fui clara?!

El grupo asintió.

―Ahora pueden retirarse.

Los jóvenes juntaron los talones de sus pies haciendo sonar sus zapatos y se inclinaron. Solo dos de ellos se dirigieron a la puerta.

―Qué pasa, Silver. ―dijo Aya.

―Me gustaría solicitar un permiso para la biblioteca.

―Eres libre de hacerlo.

―No señora, me refiero a los documentos clasificados.

―Denegado.

―Señora esa caja...

―No quiero escuchar ninguna objeción. He dicho denegado.

―Sí señora, perdón ―realizó un saludo y salió.

Silver siempre fue escéptico en todo, ahora que tenía la mente hecha un lio las cosas habían cambiado.

**Flashback**

―_Hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance pero es inevitable. Por eso te desperté, necesito tu ayuda como antes. Aquel que fue y no lo es…, el último elegido por las deidades…, el que acabó con la guerra…, el decimotercero Guardián de Ransei, Airam._

―_Eso es algo que no puedo hacer._

―_Pero… ha llega el tiempo en que reclames tu lugar como guardián. Te lo imploro, no dejes que la Espada Creación caiga en manos equivocadas._

―_Thais, lo que me pides es imposible._

―…

―_Lo siento Thais…_

―_Sabes lo que pasara si la Espada Creación es encontrada… Las otras armas sucumbirán ante su poder y finalmente la omnipotencia caerá… Piénsalo bien Airam… Adiós. _

**Fin del Flashback**

―Prácticamente me obligó.

A pesar de ser consciente de su vida pasada todavía se negaba a aceptarla, por más que le daba vueltas una y otra vez no encontraba explicación alguna. Devanándose por completo los sesos, Silver traba de encontrar la respuesta y se encaminó a la biblioteca.

Con toda una pila de libros y documento sobre la mesa él se desanimaba a cada segundo. Harto, recostó su cabeza en la mesa.

―Prueba con este. ―dijo una gentil voz.

Desganado despegó la cabeza de la mesa y observó el libro.  
―¿El Reino de Ransei? ―y miró a la persona― Whi-two, ese es un libro infantil.

―Lo sé… ―dijo con timidez.

Con la misma emoción en la que un niño encuentra ropa en lugar de un juguete cuando abre un regalo, Silver leyó el libro.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Palacio Imperial**

―Venerable señor…

―Déjate de adulaciones innecesarias, Colress. ―dijo un hombre de fuerte presencia como elegancia― ¿Ya están todos aquí? No quiero tener que esperar a Cyrus como la otra vez.

―Estoy justo detrás de usted.

El hombre elegante ignoró el comentario, lo vio por unos segundos y continuó su camino dejando el olor de su perfumada ropa por todo el corredor.

―Estas reuniones son largas e innecesarias para alguien de mi edad. ―la mujer de baja y encorvada figura caminaba apoyada en su bastón pero dando con firmeza sus pequeños pasos.

―La matriarca del clan Berlitz. ―dijo Colress tratando de ayudarla.

La mujer alejó la mano de Colress de un manotazo.  
―Me veré vieja pero que no se te olvide quién soy.

―Supongo que esa arrogancia es la culpable de que no mande a su nieto en su lugar. ―dijo Cyrus.

―Rammaru tiene mejores cosas que hacer.

―¿Entre ellas está el continuar con la investigación de su desaparecido padre, Motonari? ―habló Colress sobándose la mano.

La anciana volteó a ver a ese par:  
―Hablas como si supieras algo que yo no sé, pero créeme que no es así. Yo he visto más cosas de las que tú has visto en tu corta vida, y te aseguro que te orinarías en tu pañal. Mira a Cyrus, deberías de aprender un par de cosas de él y mantener tu boca cerrada cuando conviene.

La anciana continuó su camino donde la acústica del palacio hacia resonar por todo el lugar el golpeteo de su bastón mientras murmuraba.

―Ella no es como el resto de los lobos que hay en esta jaula.

Colress y Cyrus clavaron su mirada en el dueño de la voz. Caminando con la cabeza en alto y con un sutil paso, casi hipnótico al igual que su singular ojo violeta, siguió su camino y los pasó de largo.

―Quisiera tener un momento a solas con el emperador antes de que inicie la junta, si no es mucha molestia. ―Cyrus le frenó agarrando con insistencia su brazo.

El ojo violeta le miró, Cyrus metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón entregándole un sobre. El ojo violeta frunció su ceño y agarró el sobre, rápido leyó la carta. Tras terminarla la estrujó en su mano.

―Sigue con esa vitalidad. ―dijo Colress.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―No es nada, no es nada, yo solo lo dije. Después de todo, muchas cosas pueden pasar en poco tiempo. ―Colress dio media vuelta y se fue caminando mientras silbaba.

Sin duda ese par le exasperaba demasiado; con paso decidido y mordiendo su labio inferior fue tras Colress para detenerlo.

―¿Piensan hacernos esperar? ―habló el hombre de perfumadas prendas parado en el marco de una amplia puerta.

―Me disculpo, señor concejal. ―Cyrus tomó del brazo al emperador y lo arrastró hacia la sala.

La puerta se cerró detrás de sí con llave y el concejal la guardó en su bolsillo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su temor a los lugares cerrados había regresado, podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón en sus oídos. Esos pares de ojos que penetraban en su ser juzgando cada milímetro de su propia existencia, le decían que desaparecía de su vista. Él también deseaba desaparecer de esa jaula de lobos. Todos esos hambrientos lobos esperaban hincar sus colmillos en ese cordero parado frente a ellos, pero había uno solo que no podía ser definido como lobo, la matriarca Berlitz, la única que le miraba de manera distinta.

―Necesitas un poco de agua. ―le dijo con voz cascada― Siéntate en tu lugar y bebe. De seguro el salvaje de Cyrus te arrastró sin dejarte respirar.

Sí, la única persona en esa cueva de lobos que no le hincaría el diente, por ahora.

Se soltó del agarre de Cyrus con brusquedad y se encaminó hacia su asiento, esa emblemática silla aterciopelada en uno de los extremos de la mesa. Tomó el vaso con agua, dio un sorbo dubitativo y después uno más prolongado. Cerró su único ojo, respiró hondo y exhaló por la boca, luego volvió a abrir su ojo. Ese ojo de color violeta destellaba con un brillo singular que podría comerse a una manada completa de leones con tan solo mirarla.

―Miembros del consejo, ―dijo con arrogancia― esta es nuestra última junta. El torneo esta próximo a empezar y el concejal Lysandre ha recibido una muestra de la pulsera de registro.

Sin voltear a verlo, estiró su brazo hacia el hombre, el hombre le entregó un aro metálico. Los miembros del consejo lo observaron cuando fue colocado en la mesa.

―El objeto se activa cuando se encuentre en la muñeca de su portador. ―dijo Lysandre― Los comandos son por medio de la voz. Esa pulsera es para usted, adelante, pruébela.

El emperador cogió el objeto y lo llevó a su mano. El aro se abrió y se ajustó a su muñeca, una luz apareció revelando un holograma de un globo terráqueo.

_[Favor de ingresar su región de origen] _

El emperador susurró.

_[Cargando información…] _La región fue seleccionada.

_[Nombre del Clan] _

Y susurró.

_[Buscando información en la base de datos…  
…Información demasiado larga para ser desplegada.  
Clan: -  
Familias aliadas: 18  
Familias bajo su protección: 12]_

_[Registro completado… Gracias por participar en el torneo Rey de Reyes, __Maximum Imperatorem__.] _

•

**En otra parte del palacio**

_{…*susurro*… *llantos*… *gritos*… En medio de esa oscuridad, un pequeño haz de luz brillaba suavemente en medio de todas esas escenas…_

_(-) ―¡Diles que no estoy loca! ¡Por favor, diles que no estoy loca! ―aquella desesperada alma batallaba por zafarse…, y lo consiguió._

_Rápido corrió hacia ellos y entre gritos y suplicas no pudo conseguir convencerlos. Dos hombres la agarraron con fuerza y el tercero se acercó con una jeringa._

―_¡No, no…! ¡Diles que no me inyecten! ¡El bebé! ¡Le pueden hacer daño a mi bebé!_

_No pudo aguantar más y se desplomó llorando al verla sufrir. Unos cálidos brazos la rodearon para reconfortarla, esa persona también lloraba._

―_¡No! ¡No! ―pateó al hombre con la jeringa._

_Una mujer con bata apareció y les pidió que se retiraran._

―_¡No me dejen aquí! ―gritó con desesperación― ¡Prométanme que no dejaran que él le haga daño! ¡Prométanlo!_

_Eso fue lo último que escucharon de ella… (-)_

_El recuerdo se había disipado. Esperó con paciencia que otro recuerdo más volviera a pasar delante de ella como si fueran escenas de una película. Y otra vez aquel haz de luz volvió a alumbrarla en aquella oscuridad…_

_(+) ―¡¿Me escuchaste?! ―le agarraba con fuerza por los hombros― ¡Tienes que salir de aquí!_

_Las palabras quedaron en el vacío, la parálisis le impedía reaccionar, ese fuego era el culpable. El Palacio Imperial ardía en llamas. Sus ojos no se despegaron de la estructura y su cuerpo seguía paralizado, pero se estaba moviendo. Movió sus labios.._

―_Detente ―susurró― ¡Detente! ―dio patadas, era lo único que podía hacer en esa situación― ¡Tenemos que regresar!_

_El individuo se desplomó y ella junto con él, y se incorporó. _

―_Estas sangrando ―dijo con voz entrecortada, y buscó con frenesí la herida― Te curare, los curare a ambos._

_Se dispuso a regresar al palacio pero fue frenada._

―_Ya es tarde para él._

_Y el Palacio Imperial estalló._

_Se llevó una mano a la boca y se derrumbó entre sollozos.  
―No…, no…, no…, ¡Grimsley! _

_El fuego fue ahogado por los escombros._

―_Es mi culpa…, es mi culpa Riley…_

―_Tranquila Caitlin ―le abrazó con fuerza… (+)]_

Abrió sus ojos uno por uno, se sentó, recogió sus pies, cruzó sus brazos sobre las rodillas y escondió su cara entre ellos. Ya no podía más, esos saltos en el tiempo la estaba despedazando. Desde aquel día en que leyó las cartas comenzaron sus pesadillas, ya había perdido la cuenta de todas ellas.

Paseó su mano por la cómoda al lado de su cama y chocó contra el vaso. Lo levantó apenas unos cuantos centímetros y este se rompió derramando su liquido.

―Ama Caitlin ―dijo la criada entrando a la recamara. Corrió a su lado y se dispuso a recoger los vidrios― No se preocupe le traeré otro vaso.

La joven dirigió su mirada a la cómoda y contempló la jarra.  
―No es necesario. ―se levantó de la cama y la jarra se quebró.

Todos los cristales en la estancia comenzaron a quebrarse. La criada se apartó de las ventanas cuando las vio cuartearse. Caitlin se dirigió a la puerta y un cristal cerca se rompió tirando su contenido. La joven se agachó para levantar el objeto de madera, deslizó su mano para quitar los pedazos de vidrio y sus ojos turquesa contemplaron la imagen. Agarró la foto tirando el cuadro de madera.

El pasillo parecía más silencioso de lo habitual, observó a todos lados y recordó que hoy había junta del consejo. Totalmente desganada caminó descalza por aquel frío pasillo, bajó las escaleras, dobló a la derecha y cuando al fin le faltaban unas cuantas habitaciones para llegar a la cocina, escuchó un ligero sonido. Permaneció parada por un tiempo y se encaminó. Entre más se acercaba a la fuente pudo distinguir que alguien tocaba el piano del viejo salón. Caminando lentamente se asomó por la puerta; sentado en el piano estaba Colress cantando…

_Lacrimosa dies illa__  
__Qua resurget ex favilla__  
__Judicandus homo reus.__  
__Huic ergo parce, Deus:__  
__Pie Jesu Domine,__  
__Dona eis requiem._

_Amen._

Y dio la última nota con sentimiento. Cerró la tapa del piano y recogió su copa de vino, vio de reojo a la puerta.

―Me dijeron que estabas indispuesta.

Caitlin entró al salón, los ojos de Riley y Grimsley se clavaron en ella. Caitlin desvió la mirada cuando su vista se encontró con la de Grimsley. Riley caminó a su encuentro.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―le tomó del brazo.

―S-si

Colress río para sus adentros:  
―Jamás me imagine ver a Grimsley con bastón, dime Caitlin, qué le hiciste.

La joven se conmocionó.

―¡Oh! ―Grimsley arrojó el bastón― ¿Tanto interés en mi persona?

Colress levantó el bastón y lo recargó en el sillón.  
―Aunque no lo creas, sí. Después de todo somos compañeros.

―Juntos, pero no tergiverses la verdad. ―dijo Riley.

Colress ladeó la cabeza.  
―Es verdad, los niños. ¿Qué sería de esos niños si ustedes no estuvieran con ellos? ―se puso pensativo― No solo ellos, también están los jóvenes. Todas esas personitas dependiendo de ustedes y que les paguen con su ausencia no sería muy cortés. Por eso me preocupo por ustedes y les pido que se cuiden, no quiero enterarme algún día de estos que alguno de ustedes ya está muerto.

Colress colocó su copa de vino en la mesa, caminó hacia Caitlin y le agarró del mentón.  
―Así que aprende a controlar tus poderes porque ya no está tu mentora para hacerlo por ti.

En cuestión de segundos Riley y Grimsley inmovilizaron a Colress. Caitlin los tranquilizó y ellos lo soltaron.

Colress regresó al piano listo para volver a tocar.  
―A diferencia de ella, les aseguro que ustedes tres tendrán una larga vida.

Giró su cabeza para ver sus reacciones pero no fue la que esperaba, los tres permanecían tranquilos. Colress torció la boca, no era nada divertido si no podía molestarlos. Arqueó una ceja cuando vio el objeto que traía Caitlin, se acercó a ella y se lo arrebató.

―NO y Oichi… ―dijo viendo la foto― Es una pena lo que le pasó a nuestro joven emperador. En se trágico día todo su mundo se derrumbó. Perdió madre y abuela el mismo día.

Caminó hacia la mesa, agarró la partitura del piano y colocó la foto sobre ella.  
―Una plegaria por aquellas almas caídas…, y que encuentren la paz que merecen. ―y derramó la copa de vino sobre la foto.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**En alguna parte del mundo…**

La tenue luz solar del atardecer aún pasaba por aquellos barrotes de su oscura celda. Para él los días y las noches eran lo mismo, después de todo, en esas circunstancias no valía la pena contar los días. Los pies le dolían desde hace un tiempo, llevó sus manos hacia sus tobillos y vio que tan huesudos estaban. Acercó sus pies y el rechinante sonido del metal siendo arrastrado por la piedra le molestó. Tocó el frío hierro de aquellos grilletes. La puerta del calabozo se abrió, un grupo de hombres entraron arrastrando a algunas personas. No les prestó atención, ya le era común ver ese tipo de escenas. Inclinó su cabeza contra la pared, cerró los ojos, y esta vez deseó no volver a tener el mismo sueño.

―Qué terrible aspecto tienes. ―dijo un hombre parado frente a la celda.

Reconocía esa voz, abrió los ojos, no movió ni un solo musculo ni siquiera las pupilas para verle de reojo. Y un brillo anaranjada alumbró su celda.

―¿Cómo has estado?

―Perdí a mi familia, mi hogar…, soy un hombre viejo y encadenado. ¿Qué te puedo decir?

El otro hombre dio una débil risita.  
―Ay Samuel…, tú y yo ya estamos viejos.

―Pero no viniste aquí abajo solo por eso ¿verdad? ―ahora sí le vio de reojo.

Arrastró una silla y se sentó  
―Traje a unos viejos conocidos.

―Así que has tenido que recurrir a otros métodos. ―dio una sonrisa burlona― Si utilizas los viejos métodos llamaras la atención, después de todo el mundo te cree muerto, _Maximum Imperatorem__._

―Por cuál clase de monstruo me tomas.

―Te juzgo en base a tus actos, ―dio un suspiro― y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de aquello. He perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he tenido ese sueño, el sueño en donde te deje escapar.

―Cómo olvidarlo, recuerdo que dijiste que me darías caza y acabarías con el último miembro de mi familia… y estuviste así de cerca.

―¡Tú nos atacaste! ―Samuel se alteró.

―¡Tú lanzaste la primera piedra! ―dijo el verdadero emperador levantándose de la silla― No te hagas el inocente, bien se te advirtió que tuvieras cuidado con tus palabras y he ahí las consecuencias.

Samuel se tapó los oídos para no escucharle.

―Algún día tendrás que aceptarlo. ―se acercó a la celda― Por nuestras venas corre la sangre de guerreros, y la misma sangre corre por las venas de nuestros descendientes. Aunque trates de aparentarlo nosotros no somos como esos de alta cuna, nuestra sangre clama batallas, esa es la realidad mí querido hermano.

El viejo emperador se sentó en la silla.  
―Tú adoptaste el apellido de nuestra madre y yo el apellido de nuestro padre.

―Para este mundo las Casas Oak y Oda ya no existen. ―dijo Samuel.

―Aún queda la joven sangre que nos representa.

Oak le volteó a ver.  
―¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

―Resurgir de las sombras.

Oak se llevó una mano a la cabeza  
―Otra vez con lo mismo.

―Te lo dije aquel día, _Ransei _es la clave_._

―Persigues un sueño.

―Sigues sin aceptarlo. ―Se levantó de la silla y se encaminó a la puerta― Olvide mencionarte quiénes son tus nuevos vecinos pero creo que será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

Oak no hizo caso.

―Sabía que no lo harías. ―le hizo una seña al soldado de la puerta― Creo que ellos no pasaran desapercibidos ante tus ojos.

Cuatro hombres entraron caminando en fila. El primero traía consigo un bajo. Oak lo conocía perfectamente, ese bajo era inconfundible.

―Él fue una pieza clave para atraparlos. Pero el resto se lo atribuimos a los otros tres que les dieron una buena batalla.

Ahora si tenía su atención. Oak tembloroso se arrastró gateando hacia los barrotes de la celda haciendo chillar las cadenas de sus grilletes. Sus ojos evitaron a los tres hombre, ya sabía quiénes eran, pero tenía la esperanza de los que estaban en las celdas fueran otros… pero no fue así.

―Las Casas Rowan y Birch…

El dolor de Oak era evidente en su rostro.  
―Usaste el mismo método con el que atacaste mi casa.

―La Casa Rowan te ayudó en aquel día, debiste seguir su consejo y perseguirme. En cuanto a la casa Birch…, ellos no estuvieron presentes pero ahora estorban.

―Hace once años te declararon muerto y a toda tu familia, dijeron que solo un infante sobrevivió. ―Oak le miró duramente― Qué piensa hacer con él.

―Tiene potencial a diferencia de su madre.

Oak se levantó con fuerza  
―Qué has hecho con él.

―Hay heridas que tardan en sanar mí querido hermano, yo utilizo esas. No hay nada más doloroso en este mundo que una cicatriz emocional.

―¡Nobunaga!

―Soy un general Samuel; Trato a mis hijos como soldados y me obedecen, trato a mis soldados como a hijos y me seguirán hasta la muerte…

Nobunaga se encaminó hacia la puerta seguido de los otros cuatro.

―Koga, Mitsuhide, Palmer… y Motochika. ―susurró Oak.

―No lo olvides Samuel; Soy generoso con mis aliados y despiadado con mis enemigos. Pero hay cosas que vale la pena conservar…, ―le volteó a ver― porque nunca sabes cuándo serán necesarias.

―¡Nobunaga! ―Oak se agarró con fuerza de la rejas― No sigas los mismo pasos que nuestro padre.

―Ya te lo dije Samuel. Este es nuestro legado… Por tus venas, por las mías, corre la misma sangre al igual que en nuestros descendientes. La sangre del traidor.

Los cinco hombres salieron del calabozo, la puerta se azotó con fuerza y las celdas quedaron oscuras.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**A leer el siguiente.**


	9. Cap 9 Familia II

**¡El segundo capítulo del especial doble!**

**Racconto: cuenta la historia en algún punto del pasado hasta llegar al presente, la narración es más extensa que un flashback.**

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores. **

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 9 Familia II**

**Cuartel General de la Orden**

―Que alguien más te cuente tu vida es escalofriante. ―el pelirrojo arrojó el libro.

El chico de cabello negro se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa y agarró el libro.  
―Fantasioso diría yo.

Silver subió su brazo a la mesa y recostó su cabeza en él. Whi-two colocó en la mesa una enorme pila de libros.

Al otro extremo de la estancia la Comandante Aya los observaba. Desde que regresaron de su misión el trío había sacado más libros de lo habitual, lo más prudente era ignorarlo ya que lo consideraba un capricho, pero no era así. La comandante recogió sus cosas y salió.

Las horas se convirtieron en una eternidad para el grupo. Su vista ya estaba cansada y la mente ya no podía más. Hicieron a un lado los libros y recargaron sus cabezas en la mesa. Un pequeño papel flotaba con la ligereza de una pluma y cayó en medio de los tres.

―Es el pase especial. ―dijo la Comandante― Considérense afortunados ya que la Almirante hizo una excepción por haber recuperado un objeto valioso.

Silver estiró su mano para agarrar el pase pero la Comandante lo agarró primero.

―Cuando entren a esa sala y encuentren lo que buscan solo quiero que recuerden de qué lado están.

Los chicos asintieron y la Comandante les entregó el pase. Y el grupo se alejó a la zona más profunda de la biblioteca.

Herméticamente sellada y con un lector óptico como único guardián, se encontraba la biblioteca que albergaba los documentos clasificados. Solo unos cuantos podían conseguir el tan anhelado pase de la Almirante, y ellos eran parte de ese porcentaje. El trío temblaba de la ansiedad cuando el pase fue colocado en el lector, luego mostraran las pupilas. La voz mecánica del lector les recordó que el pase solo funcionaba para una semana. Los chicos lo tomaron en cuenta, una semana era más que suficiente. Tras mostrar los requisitos las puertas herméticas se abrieron y una ola de frío salió de aquel lugar.

―No lo puedo creer, ―dijo Whi-two conteniendo la respiración― estamos aquí.

Aunque X fuera callado su rosto hablaba por él.

―No hay tiempo que perder. ―dijo Silver.

―¿Y qué estamos buscando? ―dijo X.

―_La Espada Creación._

Los dos le voltearon a ver desconcertados.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―dijo Whi-two.

Silver les regresó la mira, y como si un rayo golpeara su cabeza se llevó una mano a la frente.  
―Es verdad, ustedes no saben lo que sucedió. ―se fue a sentar a la mesa más cercana― Mis recuerdos son vagos y no sé cómo están los suyos, creo que primero debemos de ponernos al día antes de iniciar cualquier búsqueda. Así que… Cuéntenme que es lo último que recuerdan de su vida como guardianes, y yo les diré el resto…

**Racconto **

**Ransei – Era del Metal.**

–_Coraili: Puerto del Oeste –_

Canales en lugar de calles, y también calles cubiertas con piedras de río. Y en la parte más lejana rodeado por una catarata el Templo del Agua. Sin nada que envidiarle a sus ciudades hermanas, la ciudad del agua era bendecida por su _Sacerdote Guardián, Kai_. Los humanos y pokémon convivían armoniosamente a las orillas del mar, y el mar como siempre era generoso con ellos. Pero las cristalinas aguas de la ciudad se volvieron turbias…

* Tumb * * Tumb *

―¿Qué es ese sonido? ―corrió a la calle.

―¡Sariah! ―un hombre con túnica azul corrió detrás de ella.

Cuando los dos salieron del templo se encontraron con una senda de destrucción. Las casas ardían y se derrumbaban, los aldeanos corrían entre gritos de dolor y llantos de angustia.

* Tumb * Algo cayó a unos cuanto metros delante de ellos provocando una nube de polvo, la tierra les impedía respirar y ver con claridad. El polvo comenzaba a disiparse, de la estructura que se encontraba antes solo quedaron escombros y un enorme hoyo. La Guardiana del Agua caminó para ver.

―Una bala de cañón. ―frunció el ceño.

El sonido se intensifico al igual que los gritos y los heridos.

―Viene de la costa. ―en medio del ataque se echó a correr.

―¡Espera, Sariah!

Corriendo, brincando y escalando con tremenda agilidad los escombros no representaban ningún problema, incluso para aquella sombra que se le unió.

―¿Cuántos son? ―preguntó Sariah.

―Pude ver nueve a las cercanías. ―dijo la sombra.

―¿Nueve?

―Puede que sean más.

Sariah chasqueó su lengua contra el paladar.

―Sera mejor espera a los refuerzos. ―dijo la sombra.

―No resistiremos tanto. ―se mordió el labio― Y justo ahora Ryu y Hana no están.

Una bala de cañón voló sobre ellos y cayó en la casa del alcalde.

―Descuida, está vacía. ―contestó la sombra cuando vio la expresión de la mujer.

Respiró hondo y volvió a reanudar su carrera.  
―Greninja, ―Sariah estaba seria― prométeme una cosa. Sin importar como veas la situación, tú y Pidgeot tienen que evacuar a Kai.

―Mi deber es permanecer a tu lado.

―Prométemelo. ―volvió a insistir.

El pokémon esta vez no objetó.

La costa ya era visible; a lo lejos en el mar se apreciaba a nueve buques acompañados por nubes y fuertes vientos. El mar estaba embravecido.

―Habrá un tifón. ―dijo Greninja.

Sariah llevó una de sus manos tras su espalda, y despertó su arma. La elevó al cielo y la hizo girar. Las nubes se multiplicaron y las olas crecieron. Agarró el asta con ambas manos y las tres puntas brillaron.

―Para qué espera cuando podemos provocarlo ahora. ―dijo con suficiencia.

Solo le bastó agitar el tridente para que el mar retrocediera. La costa se hacía cada vez más grande, los corales, algas marinas y algunos pokémon quedaron visibles cuando el mar retrocedió. La tierra se extendía hasta donde la vista lo permitía, el cielo se despejó y el viento dejó de soplar. Sariah contuvo la respiración por un momento y después exhaló volviendo a agitar su tridente. El cielo azul se tornó oscuro, el viento arrasaba desprendiendo las palmeras de raíz y levantando los escombros junto cualquier cosa que encontrara en su camino, la fuerte lluvia inundo las calles de la ciudad. Y el mar por fin regresaba, una enorme ola de 200 metros de altura se acercaba velozmente amenazando con despareces del mapa la zona portuaria. Los barcos que antes atacaron al pueblo venían de regreso batallando con aquella enorme ola. Levantó su tridente y realizó un corte al aire, la ola se dividió por la mitad y el mar cayó sepultando a los barcos, una segunda agitada provocó que el mar se convirtiera en dos gigantes remolinos que poco a poco apaciguaban al mar.

―Creo que con eso será suficiente. ―dijo jadeante― Hay que regresar al pueblo y tratar a los heridos.

*Tumb~tumb~tumb…* el sonido de los cañones se volvió a escuchar. La lluvia de balas continuó destruyendo el pueblo, una cayó en el templo.

―¡Kai!

Molesta vio como la flota resurgió del mar, los acorazados estaban intactos. La flota había aumentado de nueve a un número incontable, y no era lo único, de entre las nubes surgieron nuevos problemas, una tropa aérea de dragones.

La guardiana saltó dentro del mar y metió su tridente. El mar se volvió a embravecer, serpientes de agua resurgieron elevándose como gigantes y golpearon con fuerza los cascos de las embarcaciones. Las corrientes oceánicas cambiaron su curso creado enormes remolinos que engullían a todo barco que entraban en su rango. Las nubes negras relampaguearon y una granizada cayó. Una mezcla de granizo y nieve acompañada de fuertes vientos fueron el obstáculo para la tropa aérea. Sin embargo, la tropa aérea arremetió. Una lluvia de flechas de fuego fueron arrojadas hacia la costa, la guardiana agitó su tridente y un muro de agua de 10 metros frenó el ataque. La nieve que caía no solo afectó a los dragones también a las embarcaciones que comenzaron a quedar atrapadas en el hielo. El mar de hielo congeló por completo a los barcos y a sus tripulantes.

―Estas usando demasiado poder. ―dijo Greninja.

―No importa. ―contestó jadeante.

Una enorme bola cubierta de fuego impactó contra el mar, y otra más, y más. Las bolas cubiertas de fuego fueron en aumento llenando el cielo de un color rojo-anaranjado. Rugiendo a todo pulmón los pokémon dragones encabezaron la primera línea, detrás de ellos venían los pokémon voladores con jinetes. Bajando de las embarcaciones se les unieron la tropa terrestre que gracias al hielo ahora podían caminar. Las anteriores bolas cubiertas de fuego se levantaron y se sacudieron el fuego.

―Pokémon… ¿Roca?

Dispuesta a agitar otra vez el tridente se preparó con todas su energías. Más rocas fueron lanzadas hacia la costa y el poblado.

―¡Cuidado! ―gritó el pokémon.

Greninja lanzó shuriken de agua agrediendo a los pokémon. Él ya lo había notado, Sariah había utilizado demasiado poder. Tener el poder de una deidad es una gran responsabilidad para un mortal, y requiere mucha fuerza mental para controlarlo y no sucumbir ante él.

―No es a mí a quien debes de proteger. ―Sariah se talló los ojos y utilizó su tridente como un bastón― Ve y busca a Kai.

―No podrás tú sola.

―Me lo prometiste. ―Sariah estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero sacó energías para mantenerse en pie― Todavía puedo continuar.

Greninja no le despegó la mirada, sabía muy bien lo obstinada que era.

Los ataques no cesaron pero algunos de ellos fueron desviados.

―A dónde crees que estas mirando. ―dijo una voz.

Sariah apenas podía ver, forzó su vista y la sombra adquirió forma.

―Anciano…

―En mis tiempos aun existía el respeto, mocosa. ―dijo el hombre.

―Mo- ¿Mocosa?

―Me duelen los huesos. ―dijo otro hombre.

―Entonces vete a tu casa. ―dijo una mujer.

―¿Por qué están aquí? ―Sariah trató de ocultar su mal estado.

―Acaso necesitas una explicación. ―el primer hombre levantó las manos señalando toda la destrucción del pueblo.

―Puede que nuestra era haya acabado con la Era de la Tierra, pero una vez guardianes siempre lo serás hasta el final. ―dijo el segundo hombre.

―El sacerdote se encuentra curando a la gente del pueblo y yo no me podía quedar atrás. ―dijo la mujer.

―¡Y nosotros tampoco! ―gritó una masa de personas que había llegado a la costa acompañados por sus pokémon.

La joven los observó a todos.

―Anda descansa un momento. ―dijo la mujer tomándola del brazo― Yo tomare la primer línea.

Sariah iba a objetar pero la mujer le tapó la boca con un dedo.

―Iré a afinar mi garganta. ―le sonrió.

Se dio un masaje, realizó algunos ejercicios vocales y respiró profundo. Dio una suave tonada y el mar de hielo se cuarteó, dio una segunda tonada y este se quebró por completo separándose en pequeños iceberg. Y comenzó a cantar. La melodiosa voz de la mujer resonó por todo el pueblo y el mar. Los pokémon que estaban en la costa ladearon sus cabezas y otros movían sus orejas. A lo lejos, dentro del mar algo salió a flote, luego salieron más, hasta que inundaron la superficie. Todos los pokémon acuáticos de la zona salían a la superficie y contemplaban a la mujer.

Sariah miró a su alrededor, todos los pokémon estaban embelesados.  
―Así que este es el poder de la anterior Sacerdotisa del Agua…

Y la canción terminó.

*Bum~bum~bum…* replicaban una y otra vez. Las embarcaciones se movían al sonido del tambor. Y el grito de guerra se escuchó.

―Greninja… ―susurró― No sé como terminaran las cosas, así que aprovecha ahora y ve con Kai. Cuando tengas la oportunidad, llévalo ante Arceus…

El pokémon le contempló, Sariah se levantó llevando al límite su cuerpo.

―No tengo un bonito discurso, ―dio una sonrisa nerviosa a los aldeanos― no obstante, esta es nuestra tierra y aquel que esté dispuesto a luchar por ella que venga conmigo…

Y un grito de guerra resonó en la aldea. Esa fue la señal de partida para Greninja.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

– _Tlalli: Zona Agraria – _

La madre tierra era generosa y desde sus entrañas hacia brotar a la planta más exótica. La palabra imposible no existía en ese lugar. Agraciada por la _Sacerdotisa de la Tierra, Eira,_ la zona de cosecha era verde, frondosa y de abundantes frutas. La tierra rica en minerales mantenía a las plantas fuertes y sanas para dar ricos frutos y que no se pudrieran incluso en las más extremas condiciones… Y lo que alguna vez fue un fértil jardín, se convirtió en un estéril paramo…

―La sequia es terrible. ―dijo un recolector― Las plantas comienzan a marchitarse y el alimento escasea. Si esto continúa no sé lo que pasara.

―Cállate, no llames a la mala suerte. ―dijo otro recolector.

―Pero es la verdad, se está saliendo de control y… ―el recolector se puso serio.

―¿Qué?

―Shhh ―el primer recolector se agachó y pegó su oreja contra el suelo.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Solo cállate unos segundos.

―…

―Bajo tierra…

―¿Qué dices?

―¡He dicho que corras!

•

―¿Qué hay de los campos de reserva? ―dijo un hombre haciendo una marca en el mapa de la mesa.

―Nada señor… ni una uva sobrevivió.

El hombre golpeó la mesa realizándole un corte al mapa.

―Tranquilízate Ren ―dijo una mujer.

―¡Acaso no le ves Tayra, estamos en una situación crítica!

―Cuando estas así es imposible razonar contigo.

Ren le lanzó una mirada de enfado a Tayra.

―Ustedes dos tranquilos. ―dijo una voz.

―¡Qué haces aquí Brand, deberías de estar con Eira! ―dijo Ren.

―Yo también soy un guardián y tengo derecho a opinar.

*Clanc~clanc...*

―La campana de la aldea… ―Tayra miró con extrañes al resto.

Después de mirarse entre ellos salieron cargando con armas en mano.

―_¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!_

La gente gritaba y corrían de un lado a otro cargando baldes con agua.

―_¡Ahhhrg! _

Tayra caminó hacia una multitud, un hombre tenía quemaduras en la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

―_¡No te muevas! ―una mujer le estaba vendando._

―_¡Duele!_

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ―dijo Tayra agachándose para ayudar.

―El infierno. ―dijo un hombre dejándose caer justo al lado de ella. Tenía una cara pálida.

Brand y Ren llegaron al lugar.

―Estábamos recolectando y escuché ruidos bajo tierra. ―prosiguió el hombre― Huimos lo más rápido que pudios… La tierra comenzó a calentarse que parecía que caminábamos sobre carbón ardiente. Luego se agrietó y expulsó vapor. Una de esas torres de vapor le pegó a él.

Los tres guardianes se dirigieron a la zona de huertos. Literalmente la tierra estaba ardiendo. La tierra era negra como el carbón y las rocas se derretían por el intenso calor. Los troncos secos se calcinaba y fumarolas de humo negro ascendían al cielo.

―¿Huelen eso? ―dijo Brand.

―Huele a aceite ―dijo Ren.

Tayra utilizó una pala y escarbó la tierra que aun no se quemaba.  
―Ese hombre dijo que escuchó ruidos bajo tierra. La pista está ahí abajo.

―Con todo este carbón lo dudo. ―dijo Ren

―¿Ren, acaso ya olvidaste lo que pasó hace 20 años? Los huertos fueron atacados y supusimos que fue la aldea vecina. Estábamos casi seguros de que habían sido ellos ya que comerciaban con los bandidos. Pero el anterior Líder de los Guardianes encontró indicios de que otras aldeas habían sido atacadas. ―Le miró directamente a los ojos― Y cada una fue atacada en su punto más fuerte.

―Hacer que el alimento escasee en Ransei es una fuerte estrategia ―dijo Brand llevándose una mano a la boca y pensando detenidamente― Si esta aldea que es bendecida por la Sacerdotisa de la Tierra no puede dar frutos entonces no hay esperanza para las demás.

―Bueno, entonces no queda de otra más que cavar ―Ren arrojó una pala cerca de Brand― Y hay que hacerlo ahora antes de que el fuego llegue a este lugar.

Bajo el ardiente sol, en la desértica zona convertida en un asador, el grupo escarbó.

―Aquí ―dijo Ren cuando su pala golpeó contra algo.

Los otros dos se acercaron, Ren dejó la pala a un lado y escarbó con las manos, poco a poco quitó la tierra.

―¿Una esfera?

La sacó, la esfera estaba enganchada con un alambre y éste seguía aun bajo el suelo. Tayra agarró la esfera y Brand siguió escarbando para dar con el cable. Así continuaron hasta dar con cinco esferas.

―Todavía hay más ―dijo un molesto Ren.

―Aceite. ―dijo Tayra agitando la esfera― Lo que no sabemos es cómo funciona.

―Si seguimos escarbando encontraremos la respuesta. ―dijo Brand.

Y así fue…

―Oigan, ¿no sienten que la tierra se calienta? ―dijo Brand.

Los tres salieron del hoyo, la tierra carbonizada no había llegado a donde ellos…

*Boom~Boom…~ empezó una explosión en cadena. Las cinco esferas de aceite que habían sacado se encontraban cerca de ellos… y explotaron.

―Eso estuvo cerca. ―dijo Brand.

El guardián de la tierra había liberado su arma, una lanza. De hoja hueca y sin filo esa lanza podía cortar la tierra. El pedazo de tierra donde se encontraban estaba separado del resto.

―Ahí está tu respuesta ―dijo Ren señalando al subsuelo.

Un vasto río de lava fluía bajo la tierra. El incandescente calor que desprendía hacia hervir el aceite haciéndolo explotar y como consecuencia carbonizaba la tierra. Todo ese inmenso calor destruyó por completo las plantas de aquel verde jardín. Los chicos miraban impotentes aquel río de fuego.

El vapor ascendió por la ranura, hubo varias expulsiones de vapor en todo el terreno carbonizado haciendo que la tierra se desmoronara y le diera paso a la lava. Pequeñas islas de tierra nacieron en aquel lugar.

―Hay que evacuar a la gente ―dijo Tayra.

―Brand, ve por Eira ―habló Ren.

El pedazo de tierra donde estaban comenzó a hundirse.

―Estamos imposibilitados ―gruñó Tayra.

―Uy, están en problemas. ―se burló una voz.

―Talonflame…

La isla de tierra donde estaban salió expulsada por un torrente de lava; toda la tierra que aun no había sido carbonizada salió expulsada.

―¡Tayra! ―gritaron Brand y Ren

La joven había caído al vacío.

Surcando entre esos torrentes de lava Talonflame se dirigía hacia su compañera. La Guardiana de la Tierra estaba a unos cuantos metros de caer dentro del río. Yendo en picada el pokémon se forzó para alcanzarla, la agarró de una pierna con su pico y la lanzó por los aires para atraparla. Recuperando el aliento Tayra vio como se desmoronaba todo, La tierra sucumbía ante el calor derrumbándose por completo como si fuera hielo y desintegrándose dentro de la lava. Prácticamente ya no había suelo.

―Hay que regresar por Ren y Brand.

―Ellos ya han sido rescatados ―dijo Talonflame.

Una sombra enorme se posiciono sobre ellos. Surcando el cielo estaba el Flygon de la sacerdotisa.

―Eira y sus padres los están esperando. ―dijo Flygon.

Y todos se dirigieron al Templo de la Tierra.

―_¡No hay tiempo que perder, evacuen a todos los civiles! _

―_¡Deprisa!_

―Dónde están, dónde ―mirando hacia el cielo estaba una mujer de túnica marrón.

―Eira tienes que irte ahora junto con los civiles.

La mujer seguía aferrada, no pensaba moverse hasta verlos. El hombre no dijo nada.

El infierno se acercaba, las llamas carbonizaban la tierra y después se desmoronaba para darle paso a los ríos de lava. Torrentes de lava, gases tóxicos y piedras de fuego cayeron del cielo, no había ningún lugar seguro.

―Eira, tienes que irte con los civiles no voy a volver a repetirlo.

―Papá…

Hubo un fuerte estruendo, la tierra se partió en dos, algunas personas resbalaron y caían. Seis dagas largas cayeron del cielo y se encajaron en la tierra. Desde el cielo cayó una sombra en medio de las dagas y realizó un círculo en la tierra con su pie y dio un fuerte pisotón. Como por arte de magia la tierra se regeneraba y se expandía, las zanjas eran rellenadas y la tierra se estabilizaba. Las dagas se salieron de la tierra y fueron hacia el individuo. Las volvió a lanzar en la dirección contraria, otro círculo fue formado, la tierra se acumulaba creando una pequeña montaña que adquirió la forma de un animal.

―Aquellos que quieran escapar a pie, síganlo. ―dijo Ren― regenerara y estabilizara la tierra por donde camine.

Y los aldeanos le siguieron, aquel animal cuadrúpedo hecho de tierra se echó a andar.

―Es hora de que te vayas Eira ―dijo Tayra.

La sacerdotisa montó sobre su Flygon.

―Ve con ella Brand. ―dijo Ren.

―Me quedare a ayudarlos.

―Y quién protegerá a Eira si las cosas se ponen peor. ―le replicaron ambos.

―No hay tiempo ―Ren seguía lanzando sus dagas y regenerando la tierra― Pronto este pedazo quedara reducido a cenizas y no podre hacer nada.

―Nosotros salvaremos a los civiles y tú trabajo será protegerlos. ―Tayra desenfundó su arma.

Brand y Eira surcaron el cielo. Los dos guardianes de la tierra restantes junto con los anteriores guardianes evacuaron a los civiles. Ren lanzando sus dagas cazadoras y creando círculo tras círculo para regenerar la tierra e impedir el flujo de aquellos ríos de lava. Tayra utilizaba su ballesta, aquellas flechas de luz atravesaban a cuatro objetivos en línea recta convirtiendo todo lo que tocara en polvo. El rio de lava fluía bajo tierra calcinando más rápido la tierra, los vapores salieron a la superficie y los torrentes de lava no se hicieron esperar. Como si esos torrentes tuvieran voluntad propia se movían de un lado a otro golpeando a los pokémon voladores. La lava se elevaba como un monte y una extraña criatura de fuego a pareció, dio un rugido y el cielo se llenó de humo negro. Todos los pokémon batieron sus alas para despejar el lugar, el monstruo había crecido más y por lo visto se preparaba para escupir algo. Con Ren y Tayra ocupados, Brand utilizó su lanza, la punta se desprendió del asta, y el monstruo de lava escupió. Era magma envuelto en llamas, cuando golpeo la tierra la bolsa de magma se rompió liberando la lava y propagándola más rápido. La punta de la lanza se hundió en el monstruo, el calor viajo por la punta, por la cadena, Brand dividió el asta en cuatro partes para darle más tiempo, pero el calor se propagó. Dio un grito de dolor cuando sus manos se quemaron pero tenía que resistir, y finalmente donde la punta de la lanza se hundió se convirtió en piedra. El monstruo de lava comenzó a convertirse en uno de roca, y quedó inmóvil.

―Brand… ―dijo Eira al ver sus manos.

―Está bien ―dio una leve risita.

La tropa aérea estaba volando cerca de Flygon esperando la orden. Brand y Eira dieron un último vistazo a su tierra, ya había dejado de existir. El único pedazo que quedaba era aquel que Tayra y Ren mantenían regenerando para evacuar a los civiles.

―Flygon… es hora de ir al _Templo del Cielo_… ―Brand le dio una palmadita al pokemon.

El pokémon encabezó la parvada.

**Fin del Racconto**

La mirada de X y Whi-two estaba perdida en la nada y aun así se notaba dolor en ella. Silver se talló los ojos y la incomodada le invadió.

―Dijiste que nos diría el resto. ―habló X.

―Eira y Brand llegaron con bien. ―observó al chico.

Para X escuchar esas palabras era como si le quitaran un gran peso de encima.

―Y Greninja junto con Pidgeot trasladaron a Kai. ―miró a Whi-two.

La chica dio una débil sonrisa de alegría.

―De hecho, todos los sacerdotes llegaron ese día al _Templo del Cielo._

Whi-two y X sentían que se les paraba el corazón.

―La primera en llegar fue Thais _(Sacerdotisa del Metal)_ buscando desesperadamente a Khaled _(Guardián del Metal)_. Tuvieron una plática demasiado acalorada, después ella salió molesta y fue a la cámara de Arceus. Khaled buscó a Hana _(Guardiana del Agua)_ para despedirse, pero Hana le retuvo. En poco lapso llegó Sen _(Sacerdote de la Madera)_ junto con Noah _(Guardián de la Madera)_, Sen estaba muy callado, Noah se reunió con Khaled y Hana, los tres hablaron por mucho tiempo.

Hizo una pausa para pasar saliva, Whi-two y X le escuchaban atentamente.

―No sabía lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, que dos sacerdotes abandonara sus templos fue desconcertante. Los guardianes estaban inquietos y nadie me contaba nada, como era de esperarse yo no era un guardián aunque el cosmos me haya elegido, pero aun así me mantenían cerca de ellos bajo el cuidado de Arceus.

Whi-two y X no dijeron nada.

―Tras un largo tiempo la tercera en llegar fue Eira junto con Brand. Eira bajó de Flygon entre sollozos y se escondió en la cámara de Arceus, Noah se acercó a Brand cuando lo vio cabizbajo, Brand se derrumbó en ese momento mientras maldecía. ―volvió a hacer una pausa para respirar hondo y tranquilizarse― Arceus salió de la cámara, les ordeno a los guardianes que reunieran a todas las tropas posibles y fueran a los poblados para ayudar al resto. Khaled que era el segundo al mando tomó la responsabilidad e hicieron los preparativos. En medio del desorden llegaron Greninja y Pidgeot junto con Kai, que al parecer fue noqueado. Eso disparó por completo la alerta, en el _Templo del Cielo _estaban reunidos cuatro sacerdotes. Los guardianes salieron del templo y buscaron por el cielo y la tierra. Todo indicaba que la quinta en llegar iba a ser Jade _(Sacerdotisa del Fuego)_. Esperaron por un largo tiempo, ya estaba anocheciendo cuando llegó Jade montada en Charizard. Los guardianes respiraron aliviados cuando detrás de él venía corriendo Arcanine. Pero no fue exactamente un gran alivio.

―Arcanine venía muy lastimado, era sorprendente que pudiera mantenerse en pie. Cuando llegó al templo se desplomó, Jade corrió hacia él y se soltó a llorar. Los guardianes quedaron en shock cuando vieron a los pasajeros de Arcanine empapados en sangre. Hana y Noah apartaron a Jade para poder darles los primeros auxilios… pero ya era demasiado tarde para Kaiser _(Guardián del Fuego)._ Hana estaba temblando y con temor tocó a Liam _(Guardián del Fuego)_, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte…

La mirada de los tres se opacó.

―No había necesidad de preguntar lo que pasaba, era evidente, la guerra había estallado.

Hubo un largo silencio…

―Arceus estaba dolido, miró a los guardianes restantes. Con la moral decaída ellos regresaron a sus aldeas: Noah regresó a _Claro del Bosque_ por Zaid; Brand volvió a la _Zona Agraria_ por Tayra y Ren. Hana fue al _Puerto del Oeste _por Sariah y Ryu; y Khaled fue al _Centro Minero_ por Einar.

Volvió a tomar aire.

―Cuando Khaled regresó del _Centro Minero_ dijo que no había encontrado rastro de Einar, pero traía consigo el cuerpo de Ryu. Hana llegó diciendo que no encontró por ningún lado a Ryu; Khaled le dijo que estaba en su Aldea. Todos se preguntaron qué hacia Ryu en el _Centro Minero,_ pero la respuesta solo la tenía el propio Ryu…

Silver apretó sus puños con fuerza, estaba temblando, era la primera vez que X y Whi-two lo veía en ese estado.

―Ese día, seis de doce guardianes habían caído. Por todo Ransei se escucharon las seis campanadas anunciando el día oscuro.

Whi-two agarró el libro infantil y lo hojeo saltadamente.

―La historia que cuenta ese libro en cierta forma es verdad ―le dijo Silver― Pero hay un oscuro pasado que quedó grabado en la mente de los sacerdotes y los guardianes.

Los dos siguieron escuchándole.

―Tras no encontrar rastro de Einar se le dio por desaparecido. Dado que el Líder estaba desparecido los preparativos quedaron a manos de Khaled. Cuando el funeral terminó se hicieron preparativos para detener la guerra y buscar a Einar.

Silver endureció su mirada.  
―La codicia, la ira, el sufrimiento, la venganza… hay tantos sentimientos que se extienden como plaga y envenenan al cuerpo y el alma. La vida no siempre es justa y nos pone duras pruebas, es un largo proceso de aprendizaje en donde no hay un manual. Y las decisiones que tomamos por correctas no siempre resultan en bien para el otro.

―Silver… ―dijo X con voz apagada.

―Ese día, el balance del mundo fue roto… Las deidades se dividieron en dos bandos. ―X y Whi-two estaban atónitos― Por un lado estaban los fieles seguidores de Arceus, y por el otro… Los seguidores del Líder traidor, Einar.

―¿Einar… nos traicionó? ―Whi-two apenas podía hablar, seguía pasmada.

―Einar recibió ayuda de algunas deidades que se oponían a Arceus… Usaron la típica táctica de ataque; atacaron desde afuera hacia adentro y nos dejaron sin salida. Civiles, pokemon, los sacerdotes y los guardianes, todos estaban reunidos en el _Templo del Cielo._ Era un enorme ejército el que marchaba por tierra, mar y aire. Todos ellos contra cinco guardianes y sus soldados…

―Ahora ya entiendo a Thais ―dijo X― La Era del Metal cayó a manos de su Líder.

―Hay que encontrar la _Espada Creación_ ―dijo Whi-two― Es la espada del líder y solo responde a él, si la encuentra antes que nosotros la guerra volverá a estallar.

―Ya es inminente. ―dijo Silver rotundamente― Nosotros tres somos miembros de la Orden y sabemos nuestro lugar, pero para el resto de los guardianes y sacerdotes… No sabemos su paradero y circunstancias, si llegan a despertar no creo que todos estemos del mismo lado. Tenemos que hacernos a la idea de que cada uno peleara por sus propios intereses…

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Dos capítulo para decir feliz navidad y año nuevo. **


	10. Cap 10 Variables

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 10  
Variables**

**En algún lugar del mundo…**

Silencioso y misterioso, sombrío y frío; en ese lugar que apestaba a olvidado y encerrado sus pasos eran apagados. Con frialdad caminó por la estancia suprimiendo la peste que opacaba su bien perfumada ropa, aliviado por fin de dejar atrás el nauseabundo olor de humedad llamó a la puerta.

―Está abierto. ―dijo la voz del otro lado.

Giró la perilla, abrió la puerta y con porte seguro se adentro al cuarto.

―Llegas justo a tiempo. ―dijo Nobunaga sin dirigirle la mirada― Ven toma asiento, están a punto de empezar.

Y sin más Lysandre se sentó en su lugar.

―Colress, ¿me escuchas? Estamos en línea. ―se dirigía a una pantalla que mostraba estática― Repito: Colress, ¿me escuchas? Estamos en línea.

Lysandre contempló el otro asiento vacío.

―Solo seremos nosotros dos. ―dijo Nobunaga ante el silencio de su compañero.

_[―Perdóneme, pero hasta ahora es que tenemos una señal decente.] ―contestó Colress. _

Con imagen débil el monitor mostraba un lugar alejado de la ciudad.

_[―Como podrá ver reforzaron la seguridad, sin embargo no supondrá ningún problema.] ―Colress apareció en la pantalla mostrando un semblante confiado._

―Perfecto. Pueden comenzar.

En medio de técnicas ilusorias, fuego, rayos, viento, y algunas máquinas; Kotaro y Hanzo estaban camuflados para no ser reconocidos. Desconcertados, los soldados peleaban con todo, algunos de sus ataques eran efectivos y otros nulos, en medio de su desventaja se escuchó como uno de ellos pedía refuerzos. La ola de ataques por ambos lados no cesaba, durante un tiempo continuaron así hasta que los refuerzos llegaron. La desventaja cambió de lado cuando los miembros de la Orden hicieron retroceder a sus atacantes. Y tan rápido como comenzó el asalto así se apaciguó el fuego.

_[―Me temo que es hora de cortar la comunicación. ―dijo un tranquilo Colress― No sin antes decirle que la misión fue un éxito.]_

Luego todo fue estática.

Nobunaga apagó la pantalla y volteó a ver a Lysandre.  
―A excepción de las pulseras del emperador y sus súbditos el resto están infectadas. ―junto las yemas de sus dedos meditando un momento― Ahora, ¿cuál es el siguiente movimiento?

―Quieres seguir buscando los templos. ―le contestó con simpleza.

―Sé lo que piensas Lysandre. ―Nobunaga se relajó― Aquel día me preguntaste si continuaríamos con nuestra búsqueda de los templos a pesar de tener un plan de reserva. Ahora que sabes que la misión tuvo éxito con mayor razón te lo cuestionas. ―se levantó de su asiento y presionó un botón al lado de la pantalla― Pero déjame decirte algo, nunca hay que dar por hecho algo y siempre hay que estar preparado.

La pared se deslizó hacia un costado revelando detrás de ella una cámara secreta. Lysandre frunció el ceño pues era la primera vez que la veía.

―El fruto de cientos de años de investigación de mis antepasados. ―dijo Nobunaga invitando a Lysandre a pasar.

Aquella cámara oculta tenia la forma de un pentágono, su techo era mucho más alto que el cuarto anterior, podría decirse que el triple de alto. En sus cinco paredes colgaban hojas con garabatos, ecuaciones, cartas náuticas, planos cartesianos e incluso estelares, que tapaban algunas marcas hechas en la piedra. Y por ultimo estaba el suelo, partiendo desde el centro del cuarto el piso estaba dividido por unas especies de rondanas, que por lo visto giraban, abarcando por completo el suelo y al igual que las paredes estas también tenían extraños caracteres.

Para Lysandre que contemplaba aquel extraño lugar no eran más que simples garabatos y notas sin sentido.

―Dime Lysandre, ¿crees en el destino? ―le preguntó de repente.

―Qué curioso, mi padre me hizo la misma pregunta antes de morir.

Nobunaga soltó una carcajada.  
―Le hice esa pregunta hace tiempo y lo que me respondió fue: _'Me gustaría decir que no pero hay veces en que me pregunto si esto fue obra del destino.'_

Lysandre arqueó una ceja.

Nobunaga lo volteó a ver y le dijo con humildad:  
―Yo prefiero pensar que hay cosas que la lógica no puede explicar. ―estiró sus brazos girando bajo el cuarto― Y nuestros antepasados pensaban igual.

Esas notas que Lysandre desprecio eran más que garabatos sin sentido.

―Creían en la reencarnación… y también creían que el destino del hombre estaba definido por Cuatro Pilares: La hora, el día, el mes y el año; y estos a su vez estaban en armonía con los Troncos Celestes: Madera, Fuego, Tierra, Metal y Agua. Con esas combinaciones era posible saber los cambios energéticos del tiempo; pues todos los elementos regían ciertas horas, días, meses y años, aunque estuvieran en la _Era_ de algún elemento. ―hizo una pausa para ver su expresión la cual no había cambiado― Un balance perfecto no lo crees.

―Me es difícil creer que mi futuro será definido por eso. ―le respondió con total frialdad― Eso hubiera respondido tiempo atrás pero al ver tus planes me he quedado sin palabras y ya cualquier cosa me puedo esperar.

Nobunaga volvió a reír.  
―Sin duda eres igual a tu padre y por respeto a él te contare todo.

Y caminaron al centro de la estancia.

―Tratar de comprender este sistema es todo un desafío en la actualidad. Algunas cosas han cambiado, las regiones ya no son las mismas, estrellas desaparecen y otras nacen. Por eso mis antepasados se dieron a la tarea de crear un aparato que les ayudara en su investigación. ―y pisó con fuerza― Este reloj, pero no es un reloj cualquiera, son años de investigación para unificar los Cuatro Pilares y los Troncos Celestes a nuestra época.

El enigmático reloj estaba dividido con diez ruedas que parecían no girar. La primera tenía grabados unos números, la segunda contenía los signos de los elementos. La tercera rueda era igual que la primera y la cuarta se parecía a la segunda, todas las ruedas eran números y elementos intercalados desde la primera hasta la decima. Pero no acababa ahí, el reloj contenía un espacio nulo entre la decima rueda y una onceaba rueda donde la cuenta continuaba en otras cuatro más dando un total de quince rondanas. Las últimas cinco ruedas giraban, algunas muy lento y otras se movían como un verdadero reloj.

―Con el complejo sistema de adivinación quedando en el pasado mis ancestros pudieron continuar con su investigación sin que ésta se les complicara. Creían que si este sistema servía para adivinar el futuro también podría servir para ver el pasado. ―y caminó hasta la decima rondana― Desde la prime hasta esta se encuentran vinculadas con la prehistoria, las cinco últimas a nuestra era actual.

―¿Pero por qué no giran? ―Lysandre parecía más interesado en las diez primeras rondanas.

―Por el momento déjame contarte la historia de este reloj y su propósito. Cuando termine sabrás porqué no giran. ―y retomó la conversación― La idea de que pudieran averiguar algo del pasado quedó desechada a los poco meses de su construcción. No porque no encontraran la respuesta, sino porque gente indeseable apareció.

Lysandre se le quedó viendo.

―Así es mi querido amigo, La Orden de los Guardianes.

Lysandre endureció su mirada.

―Con la Orden sobre ellos decidieron desmantelar el reloj. Pero ese pequeño percance abrió la puerta a muchas dudas. ―se cruzó de brazos― ¿Cuál era el motivo de enojo por parte de la Orden? Tuvieron que pasar varias décadas para continuar la investigación y cuando al fin pudieron trasladaron el reloj a esta ubicación donde nadie lo entraría, y lo accionaron en reversa. No necesito decirte que grata fue la sorpresa que se llevaron, una nueva puerta se abría ante ellos.

―Y pensar que todos estos años creí que habían sacado toda esa información de un tonto libro infantil.

Nobunaga estornudó y se talló la nariz.  
―Hace frío. ―dijo ignorando el comentario.

―Y bien ¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver con la búsqueda de los templos?

―No comas ansías, todo te lo contare a su debido tiempo. ―recobró la compostura― La palabra Ransei solo fue el hilo que jalar para desenmarañar el misterio; había algo que llamó la atención y eso fue: 21/06-13=6205.

―¿Qué? ―Lysandre frunció el ceño y clavó su mirada.

―Esa misma reacción tuvieron mis antepasados. ―dijo con una enorme sonrisa― Todo había llegado a una encrucijada y nuestros años de investigación se habían ido al diablo. Decepcionados regresaron el reloj a la normalidad y decidieron olvidarse por completo del asunto. ―y dio una sonrisa pícara― Pero si hubieran estudiado los anteriores reportes de sus ancestros habrían encontrado la respuesta.

―Explícate. ―demandó Lysandre.

―Este reloj no es el único que existe en el mundo. ―enfatizó con sus manos― Es el tercero en su clase.

Lysandre parecía más interesado que antes.  
―Me imagino que uno de ellos lo posee la Orden ¿y el otro?

―Perdido en el tiempo.

Lysandre seguía mirándolo, era obvio que Nobunaga sabía dónde estaba.

―Aquí está la respuesta a tu primera pregunta. ―levantó el dedo índice― El primer reloj de este tipo fue diseñado por la Sacerdotisa del Metal. ―Lysandre peló lo ojos cuando le escuchó― Cuando desaparecieron aquellas criaturas místicas hubo una fuga de energía creado una anomalía espacio-tiempo. Como resultado de la acción el tiempo comenzó a fluir de manera rápida y los continentes se separaron. Los únicos en darse cuenta fueron los cinco sacerdotes de Ransei. Con esmero, la sacerdotisa pudo acoplar el tiempo; lo que antes era una hora hoy es siete meses y días. Por eso las primeras diez rondanas giran lento aunque a la vista parece que no lo hacen.

Lysandre volteó a ver con más detenimiento las rondanas, si se concentraba podía escuchar un leve rechinido provenir de ella.

―Si siete meses y días son una hora entonces un día se convierte en diecisiete años.

Lysandre lo comprendió al momento  
―Eso quiere decir que...

―21/06-13=6205. Y se escucharon las campanas marcando el día oscuro. ―caminó hacia una de las paredes y arrancó una hoja― El fenómeno ocurre cada 6205 años, lo que es un equivalente a un año de Ransei. Trece campanadas se escuchan por todo el mundo a la media noche del 21 de junio. Aunque muchos lo consideren una falla en los relojes es en realidad un réquiem para las almas caídas. Y también la única conexión que tenemos con nuestro pasado.

―Ciertamente han pasado un poco más de dieciséis años desde que se escucharon esas trece campanadas… ―hizo una pausa repasando sus palabras― El libro infantil solo menciona doce guardianes y no trece…

Nobunaga le entregó la anterior hoja que arrancó. Una ilustración de aquel libro infantil donde se veía a un jovencito bajo las estrellas y la aurora boreal cargando consigo cinco objetos raros.

―El héroe que derrotó a los malos y regresó la paz del mundo. Su paradero es desconocido y tras terminar la batalla suenan las campanas. Como todo libro infantil debe tener un hermoso final, pero la verdad no es esa. El héroe murió junto con el villano, una batalla épica entre el anterior Líder de los guardianes y el treceavo guardián.

―Mmm… Cómo fue eso posible si se supone que el Líder es el más poderoso de todos por tener la protección de Arceus con su Espada Creación.

―En eso tienes razón, él era el más poderoso de todos los humanos, incluso el resto de las deidades lo consideraban como alguien superior debido a su protección. No había nada que él no pudiera hacer pues tenía un control total sobre la materia, y el mismo poder lo tenía el treceavo guardián. ―hizo una pausa― Como si fuera una obra del destino el cosmos nombró a un treceavo guardián bajo la misma protección que el Líder. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Esa y varias preguntas rondaron entre los guardianes. ¿Acaso el cosmos vio algo que ellos no podían ver? La respuesta es sí. La energía cósmica que circunda en el universo previo que en un futuro no muy lejano uno de los guardianes se revelaría, por ende nombró otro guardián que ocupara su lugar. Simple balance. ―enfatizó con sus manos― Cuando la guerra estalló de a uno en uno fueron cayendo los guardianes y al final solo quedó él.

Lysandre colocó la hoja sobre la mesa para después sentarse.

―Ahora responderé tu segunda pregunta. ―agarró una manzana del frutero y le dio una mordida― La Espada Creación domina por completo a las demás armas, pero ellas también tienen su poder. ―señaló el cuarto de atrás donde estaba el reloj― Horas, días, meses y años… La batalla épica entre los dos Líderes duro años, tantos años para que la Sacerdotisa del Metal ideara una forma de ganar, el reloj. Comprendiendo el complejo sistema del tiempo le entregó al héroe la estrategia; con las últimas cinco armas de los guardianes pudo luchar contra el anterior Líder y finamente derrotarlo, pero esa larga batalla les costó la vida a ambos.

Lysandre se levantó de su asiento.

―¿Ahora lo comprendes Lysandre? Encontrar esas armas es nuestra prioridad, al igual que los guardianes que las pueden usar. ―le deslizó una hoja, Lysandre la miró con asombro― Ya han pasado más de dieciséis años desde que sonaron las trece campanadas, faltan un par de meses para que sean diecisiete; si eso ocurre la puerta al pasado será cerrada y tendremos que esperar otros 6205 años.

―No viviré tanto. ―Lysandre agarró la hoja y la examinó, miró de reojo a Nobunaga el cual asintió― Conozco a la persona perfecta para tal tarea. ―sacó su comunicador y comenzó a marcar.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**En otra parte…**

Los rayos del sol rebotaban de aquellos cristales que conformaban ese edificio de arquitectura moderna. La peculiar estructura con forma de montaña rusa por sus altos y bajos, espirales e inclinaciones; era la sede de una de las renombradas compañías dedicadas al entrenamiento y equipamiento profesional de guardaespaldas. Si veías por la calle a una celebridad acompañada de un individuo vestido de negro que ni se inmutaba bajo el peor clima y permanecía como un objeto inanimado, era más que obvio que fue entrenado en CESCOM. También destacaban aquellos aparatos como las cámaras de vigilancia que seguían el movimiento de una hormiga, los sensores de audio que captaban el arrullo de una paloma, los intercomunicadores de pulsera que también eran un mini kit de espías, entre otros objetos destinados a la seguridad personal. Sí, eso y más era aquella famosa compañía llamada CESCOM.

*Ring* *ring*

―Buenas tardes, está llamando a la línea de atención al cliente de CESCOM. Le atiende Patrice Hender. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

_[―…]_

―Dígame Sr. Claine. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

_[―…]_

―Estoy ingresando la información en la base de datos, por favor espere en la línea… El encargo que usted solicitó, está terminado. Puede pasara mañana a recogerlo y liquidar el adeudo. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo más?

_[―…] _

―Gracias por llamar a la línea de atención al cliente de CESCOM. Le atendió Patrice Hender que tenga un buen día.

Se quitó la diadema y estiró sus brazos. Justo delante de su cubículo una multitud de trabajadores pasó corriendo. Por curiosidad se levantó y les siguió. Entre gritos y ovaciones algunos empleados peleaban por acercarse y querer tomarse una foto. El personal de seguridad de la empresa tuvo que tranquilizarlos, fue entonces cuando se descubrió la identidad de aquel centro del universo_._

Su hermoso y reluciente cabello rosado ondeaba cuando ella se giraba. Aquella sensual y profunda miraba se podía percibir a través de sus lentes anaranjados. Y por si fuera poco su esbelta figura era remarcada por sus pantalones rojo con negro adornado con rombos y su blusa negra desmangada en cuell la vez alto.

―_Es la actriz y comentarista Malva. ―dijo alguien de la multitud._

―_¿Qué hace en CESCOM? _

―_¿Es en serio? Digo ¿Qué otra cosa estaría haciendo aquí? Buf… Escuche que ella es un gran cliente, incluso sus guardaespaldas fueron entrenados aquí. _

Y la atención pasó a su escolta que eran dos mujeres vestidas de negro con saco, falda y botas. Curiosamente también tenían lentes de color naranja.

Tras todo el escándalo la mujer pudo continuar su recorrido.

•

―Pase por favor señorita Malva. ―dijo el Jefe de Personal.

Examinando el lugar Malva miró de reojo al hombre.  
―Parece un cuarto normal.

―Bueno, esto solo es una fachada. Lo que usted busca esta abajo. ―el hombre giró el nivelador del aire acondicionado y el suelo descendió.

―Que astutos de su parte disfrazar un ascensor. ―Malva vio por sobre sus lentes.

_CESCOM, _la compañía destinada a la seguridad personal solo era una fachada para la gente normal. Oculta en las profundidades de la tierra se encontraba su verdadera función.

―_¡…tal! ―el grito resonó por toda la estancia._

Malva, sorprendida por el grito volteó a ver a una de las cámaras adyacentes. Por lo visto un par de jovencitas estaban agachadas recogiendo unos vidrios, una de ellas sermonaba a la otra que se veía perdida en la nubes.

―Son nuestros miembros más jóvenes. ―dijo el hombre― Por favor ignórelas ya que no merecen su atención, lo que realmente lo merece se encuentra de este lado.

El hombre un poco molesto por la escena acompañó a su cliente hasta el otro extremo del lugar. Malva pudo observar que el lugar sumergido a unos metros mostraba una ambientación agradable para impedir que el personal se deprimiera; en lugar de paredes para dividir las salas era vidrio el que cumplía la función. También había plantas y se escuchaba música ambiental.

―Hemos llegado ―el hombre la invitó a pasar a una sala.

A diferencia de las otras salas esta no tenia paredes de vidrio, al contrario era de concreto y por lo visto reforzado con plomo.

―Este es su encargo ―de la única mesa en el lugar el hombre le señaló una diminuta caja.

Malva camino hacia ella y la destapó. Dentro de la caja había una empuñadura de color rojo.

―Justo como usted lo especifico, es liviana y flexible pero también resistente, no importa cuanta fuerza utilice no tendrá problemas en manejarla.

Sacó la empuñadura y la apretó con fuerza. Aquel objeto parecía reaccionar y una hoja hecha de fuego le dio la forma de una espada. Malva realizó unos cortes al aire y cambió de mano el arma. Nada mal. Tras un tiempo agitándola aflojó un poco su agarre y la hoja de fuego vaciló volviéndose más larga y flexible, de espada pasó a ser un látigo.

―Es tal y como dice, liviana y flexible.

El hombre asintió gustosamente:  
―Nos esmeramos en cumplir con las expectativas de nuestros clientes.

Malva sonrío al ver su nueva arma.

―¿Entonces cerramos el trato? ―dijo el hombre frotándose las manos.

―Sí.

―Acompáñeme.

•

―Sin duda ese lugar es sofocante. ―Malva respiró profundo cuando salió del edificio

―Tenga un poco de agua. ―dijo una de sus guardaespaldas.

Procedió a tomar la botella cuando una pegajosa tonada se abría paso de entre sus ropas. Sacó su comunicador y miró el número, dio una leve risita.

―Es muy extraño que me llames fuera del trabajo. Dime, para qué me llamas Lysandre.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Eso ya era el colmo, comprendía que fueran solo un par de veces al día pero que estuviera así todo el tiempo desde que recibieron el encargo ya era excesivo. Respiró profundo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

―_¡Crystal!_ ―el grito resonó por toda la estancia.

La mencionada se sobresaltó dejando caer un tubo de ensayo, con desconcierto miró a todos lados…, estaba de vuelta en la realidad.

―No puede ser, esta es la quinta vez que te llamo. ―la joven se agachó a recoger los pedazos de vidrio― Comprendo porque estas últimamente en las nubes pero no lo pagues con el equipo del laboratorio.

―Perdóname Anzu. ―dijo Crystal ayudándola a recoger los vidrios― Es solo que…

Cristal se perdió nuevamente en sus pensamientos, Anzu respiró resignada. Depositó los vidrios en el bote de desechos peligrosos y se fue a sentar mientras la observaba con la mirada perdida en la nada.

―Y ahí vamos otra vez ―susurró.

En esta ocasión no fue Anzu quien la regresó a la realidad. Piando con insistencia el pequeño pájaro de papel se postró sobre la cabeza de la joven alborotando su cabello mientras la rasguñaba con sus patas de papel.

―¿Todavía no logras descifrarlo? ―dijo Crystal agarrando a la pequeña ave entre sus manos.

―Cada vez que lo agarro me picotea. ―se llevó las manos a la cabeza― Lo peor es que ese pájaro me está desesperando, no deja de piar.

―pio pio pio pioo pioo pioo pio pio pio_. _―era la voz de una persona.

Las dos chicas voltearon a ver a sus espaldas.

―Blue ―dijeron al mismo tiempo.

―¡Hi! Vengo por el encargo de Red y Ruby. ―colocó sus manos en la cintura― Pero antes veamos a ese pájaro que está emitiendo una señal en Morse de S.O.S.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Mientras le escuchaba le daba otro trago a su botella.  
―Aja… Sí… No, no creo que sea necesario… Mmm… Mándame un fax…

La máquina imprimió la hoja, Malva arqueó una ceja cuando la vio.  
―Esto es impresionante.

_[―¿Nos ayudaras?]_

―Si es por Nobunaga cualquier cosa. Además, lo que me piden es algo sencillo. ―le dio otro trago a su botella― Si me hubieras llamado un par de horas antes…, pero el hubiera no existe.

A bordo de su auto la fachada de CESCOM se reflejaba. Dirigió su vista por un momento y volvió a darle otro trago a su botella para humedecer sus labios.

―Por suerte existe el habrá, solo si estas en el lugar indicado a la hora exacta estos dos se fusionaran… ―le dio una señal al chofer para que avanzara― Las segundas oportunidades solo pasan una vez en la vida.

Luego de avanzar un poco el carro se detuvo, Mala descendió.  
―Yo te llamo. ―colgó.

Caminado por las calles de la ciudad se alisaba su camisa, por un memento se detuvo frente a un aparador y miró a su alrededor, nadie la veía y fue cuando lo uso de espejo. El cabello seguía igual de perfecto que cuando salió del baño, tal vez un poco de más de pintalabios, y listo, ropa bien al igual que el maquillaje.

―Lo colores suaves van mejor con tu tono de piel, el cabello recogido a un lado resalta la forma de tu cara.

Dio un brinco de la impresión y vio por el aparador a cierta persona detrás de ella.  
―Señorita Malva ―dijo Patrice viéndola de frente.

―¿Te preparas para una cita?

―Sí ―contestó apenada.

―Si tienes tiempo conozco una cafetería no muy lejos de aquí. ―señaló la dirección― Me gustaría platicar un poco contigo.

Nerviosa, la chica jugaba con sus manos y desviaba la mirada. Aquel lugar no era una simple cafetería, era un lugar donde el café costaba el equivalente a tres días de trabajo y los complementos no se quedaban atrás.

―Pide lo que gustes yo invito. ―Malva le miró sonriente a través de sus anaranjados lentes.

―Un americano está bien. ―le dijo a la mesera entregándole la carta.

―Lo mismo de siempre. ―pidió Malva.

La mesera anotó todo y se fue.

―No te molesta si enciendo una vela ¿verdad? ―Malva sacó el diminuto objeto de su bolso― Es aromatizante.

―Por mí no hay problema pero aquí…

―Descuida, conocen como soy.

El olor de la vela era agradable, un toque de canela, manzana y… Patrice no podía identificar el otro pero le parecía vainilla. El nerviosismo despareció pues la destacada actriz no era como la describían, su actitud era natural y la conversación que llevaban parecía a la que tenían un par de amigas que no se veían en años. Todo fluía tan bien hasta que se sintió algo mareada, su cabeza era pesada y todo a su alrededor se movía lento, pero a pesar de eso Malva seguía tan vivaz. La conversación comenzaba a tomar un rumbo distinto, por inercia sus labios se movían. Por instinto su cerebro le pidió al brazo que se moviera para agarrar el café y eliminar ese extraño trance, pero su brazo fue torpe y el débil agarre provocó que tirara la taza. Vio como la mesera se acercó a limpiar, Malva se disculpó en su lugar pero la mesera se avergonzó. La conversación prosiguió, lentamente su cuerpo recuperaba fuerza y aquel trance que le pareció una eternidad quedaba atrás.

―Me alegro por ti. ―dijo Malva dándole un sorbo a su café.

―Ah… sí… gracias. ―estaba confundida. Parpadeo un par de veces, sus pupilas se movían en todas las direcciones tratando de asimilar lo que pasó… y sus ojos se detuvieron en el reloj― ¡Ay, no! ¡Ya voy tarde!

Se levantó de golpe llevando sus manos al bolso…

―¡Mi ropa! ―Tanto la blusa como el bolso estaban manchados― ¿Qué voy a hacer?

―Disculpa, todo esto es mi culpa. Si gustas puedo llevarte a una boutique.

―Eso es pedir demasiado. Además mi novio me está esperando. ―volvió a ver su ropa― Pero no puedo aparecerme así tengo que ir a cambiarme.

―¿Quieres que te lleve?

―Oh no, gracias. Vivo aquí cerca. ―Patrice volvió a disculparse y se despidió.

La mesera se acercó a levantar la mesa, Malva le entregó los restos de la vela consumida.

―Por cierto, ¿de qué hablamos? ―Patrice se detuvo al doblar la esquina y se cruzó de brazos tratando de recordar― Bueno, no importa.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Escribía, garabateaba, volvía a escribir y luego borraba, así se la paso entre hoja y hoja hasta llenar la mesa del laboratorio. Desesperada agarró una de las hojas sucias la hizo bolita y la lanzó hacia el cesto de basura sin poder atinarle.

―¿Ya te desesperaste? ―dijo Crystal agarrando la hoja y desdoblándola.

―Aunque no lo creas es muy estresante, sigo sin poder descifrarlo. ―la envoltura de la paleta yacía sobre la mesa, Anzu la leía una y otra vez. ―Al verlo sé que es código Morse, pero las palabras no tienen sentido, si es que pueden llamársele palabras.

Crystal se le acercó para tratar de ayudarle, pero entre tanto punto y guión desistió.

―He traído las bebidas. ―Blue dejó sobre la mesa los refrescos― Me encontré con el jefe de personal, dijo que ustedes armaron una escena bastante molesta mientras atendía a un cliente. Obvio que él no puede llamarles la atención ya que son superiores a él, pero, por absurdo que parezca también son empleadas de esta división.

―Ese viejo arma escándalo por todo. ―se quejó Anzu.

―Ya veo. ―Blue le dio una mirada rápido a las hojas de Anzu y se giró hacia Crystal― ¿Dónde tienes el encargo de Ruby y Red?

―Ah, es verdad. Ahora te lo traigo. ―y salió de la sala.

Blue se recargó en la mesa derramando su refresco en la notas de Anzu.

―¡Hey! ―se quejó la chica― ¡Ten cuidado!

―No te hagas la tonta conmigo, sé que ya lo descifraste al igual que los pitidos del pájaro. ¿Qué tramas?

―Blue, tus aptitudes son las de un miembro de la división de inteligencia. ―limpiaba la mesa― Tu lugar es al lado de mamá, ella estará feliz de recibirte.

―Ya tome mi decisión.

―¡Pero es absurdo! Solo porque Crystal y Ruby no se puedan ver no significa que tú te tengas que sacrificar. Ellos ya están grandecitos para resolver sus problemas.

―¡Basta Anzu! Si el Gran Maestro lo aceptó por qué tú no. ―su voz era ruda y su mirada fija.

―Lo siento…

Crystal llegó al lugar cargando un par de cajas, con esfuerzo las depositó sobre la mesa y respiró aliviada.  
―Esto es todo lo que pude hace con las muestras de sangre que enviaron.

―Gracias Crys. ―dijo Blue.

―No es nada. ―vio de reojo a Anzu, el ambiente era tenso.

―Solo estoy frustrada. ―dijo Anzu al sentir su mirada.

―Por qué no le pide a Blue que te ayude, ella es muy buena.

―Tú también lo crees. ―los ojos de Anzu mostraban un brillo de esperanza― Pero no creo que sea necesario, porque Blue fue quien resolvió el piar del pájaro. ―*suspiro*― Y eso es frustrante.

Crystal dio una leve risita de empatía.

Anzu regresó su vista a la mesa:  
―Lo primero fue: el S.O.S. del pájaro ••• ̶ ̶ ̶ ••• algo sencillo. Luego de resolverlo el pájaro se desenvolvió revelando otro mensaje: ••• ̶ ̶ •• ̶ •• ̶ ••• ̶ ̶ •• ̶ •••••• ̶ • ̶ ••• ̶ •• ̶ ••• ̶ •••• ̶ •• ̶ •• ̶ • ̶ ••••• ̶ ̶ •• ̶ •• ̶ •• ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ •• ̶ • ̶ ̶ ̶ • ̶ • ̶ •••••• ̶ ̶ •• ̶ ••••••• ̶ ̶ •• ̶ ••• ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ •• ̶ • ̶ ̶ ̶ • ̶ •••• ̶ ̶ •• ̶ •••••• ̶ •• ̶ •• ̶ • ̶ ••• ̶ • ̶ • ̶

Crystal se le quedo viendo estupefacta.

―Es un código sencillo para alguien con conocimiento, por eso no me sorprende que tenga otras dos capas. ―Anzu se puso pensativa.

―Ahora que lo mencionas Koga siempre nos hacia hablar en lenguajes extraños mientras estaba de viaje, decía que lo habláramos todo el tiempo incluso con los sirvientes. ―Crystal se cruzó de brazos― Y cuando regresaba nos enseñaba otro.

―¡Exacto! ―Anzu levantó su dedo índice― Los dos lenguajes ocultos son los que hablábamos en nuestra niñez y tras desechar todas esas letras confusas solo tres palabras encontré: escuadra, orbes, boreal. ―dio un resoplido― Pero de nada sirve porque no tienen sentido.

Ambas chicas se quedaron meditando por un tiempo viajando en sus recuerdos para encontrar alguna pista.

―Anzu, me dejas ver eso. ―intervino Blue. Leyó las tres palabras y frunció el ceño― Dame las palabras que desechaste de este mensaje.

―¿Encontraste algo? ―le entregó la hoja.

Blue lo repasó una y otra vez… sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y dejó caer la lata de refresco. Rápido volteó a ver a Anzu y Crystal, después corrió hacia la puerta de vidrio del laboratorio, todo parecía tranquilo.

―¿Blue, qué tienes? ―se le acercó Anzu.

―Anzu, Crystal, quiero que bajen a la división de inteligencia y tomen todas sus cosas. No le digan nada a la mamá de Red y menos a la nuestra. Si les preguntan algo invénteles cualquier cosa.

―Espera Blue, ¿qué descubriste? Estas siendo muy drástica. ―dijo Crystal.

―Aun no lo sé, pero lo descubriré cuando lleguemos a casa.

―¿Iremos a la casa principal? ―preguntó Anzu.

―No, iremos a la otra donde están todos. ―dijo secamente sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de Crystal.

―¡Cómo! ―dijeron las dos.

―Usted deténgase ―Blue abordó al jefe de personal― Por la autoridad que me confiere como miembro de la división de inteligencia y segundo brazo derecho del próximo líder del clan Rowan. Lo relevo de su actual cargo como jefe interino de la compañía, desde ahora la división de inteligencia toma el control. ―Le miró seriamente― Desde ahora está prohibido el acceso a todo cliente a la zona baja hasta nuevo aviso.

―Espere señorita Blue ¿Qué quiere decir? ―el hombre estaba incrédulo.

―Lo que escuchó, no me haga repetirlo. ―se giró hacia la otras dos― Ustedes qué esperan apresúrense.

El jefe de personal iba a hablar pero Blue le atajó.

―Por cierto, ellas dejan su cargo como integrantes del centro de investigación y desarrollo, desde ahora solo serán miembros de la división de inteligencia.

―¡No decidas por nosotras! ―gritaron las dos.

Sin escuchar ni una sola palabra Blue salió del laboratorio sumergida en sus pensamientos.

_«A papá siempre le ha gustado hacernos hablar lenguajes raros, pero este mensaje tenía tres capas de seguridad. Las dos primeras eran leguajes que usábamos en la infancia y el tercero era un juego de letras, por lo que: escuadra, orbes, boreal; son en realidad: acuerdas, sobre, ábrelo. Tras leerlo y juntarlo con las letras que desechó Anzu pude entender que el mensaje era: ¿Te acuerdas del sobre? ábrelo. Pero la pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué llegó el pájaro a Anzu si era un mensaje para mí? Eso me lleva a pensar que la situación es peligrosa y necesitaban despistar a alguien ¿Pero a quién? En todo caso tengo que regresar a la casa y abrir ese sobre, ahí encontrare la respuesta. Solo espero que nadie nos haga jaque, aunque ya aseguré la compañía para que no se filtre información.»_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Perdón por tardar en actualizar, para recompensarlos pensaba subir 5 capítulos pero me falló, el once todavía no está listo. Pero no se desanimen que para la próxima será un especial de cuatro por la subida de uno; no se lo pierdan.**

**Saludos.**


	11. Cap 11 Presagio

**Lo prometido ya está aquí. ¡Cuatro capítulos!**

**Nota de los signos:  
« » = pensamientos.  
' ' = citando una tercera persona  
«' '» = recordando lo que dijo una tercera persona.  
[ ] = comunicación a través de aparatos.  
(+) = Flashforward. (Representado así para visiones y sueños.)**

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 11  
Presagio…**

Sentada de la manera más digna, mentón en alto y vista al frente, sus demacradas y manchadas manos agarraban con fuerza la cabeza dorada del bastón, dicho objeto permanecía igual de erguido que ella y reforzaba su aura imponente.

Conduciendo por el carril lateral a baja velocidad, el chofer despegó la mirada del camino para verla por el retrovisor…

―No despegues la vista de la calle, Nicolás.

El hombre se sobresaltó, le ofreció una disculpa al instante en que regresaba la vista al frente.

Pasando por una carretera el coche desaceleró al llegar a una cerrada, frenó por un instante justo al frente de una reja de hierro. El chofer bajó la ventanilla del carro y habló por el comunicador, tras un intercambio de palabras la reja eléctrica se abrió para darle paso al auto. El vehículo recorrió una senda adornada por brezos, pinos, arcos de rosas, y se detuvo en la entrada de la casa. El chofer bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta a la señora en medio de la lluvia. Sentada dentro del auto permaneció sin moverse hasta que una criada salió de la mansión cargando una sombrilla. Ayudada por su bastón, la mujer descendió del auto con cuidado y comenzó a caminar. Su chofer cerró la puerta y le ofreció su brazo para ayudarla pero la mujer se lo rechazó.

―Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que puedo caminar sola. ―le dio un manotazo y se le quedó viendo― Pero ven, camina a mi lado bajo la sombrilla o te enfermaras.

Su chofer sonrió y aceptó la propuesta. Sin duda era una mujer que seguía imponiendo a pesar de su avanzada edad.

Aquella mansión, de orden dórico que prácticamente parecía el Partenón de Atenas, tenía como único acceso una elevada escalinata. Con paso lento pero seguro, la matriarca subió las escaleras hasta traspasar la entrada. En ese instante, un grupo de criadas al lado derecho y otro de mayordomos al lado izquierdo, le dieron la bienvenida en coro.

―Bah. ―refunfuñó claramente irritada― Me dan la bienvenida con pompas y coro. ―elevó el bastón a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo y lo agitó― Ándense a trabajar todos.

Entre risas el grupo de criados se despidieron y rompieron filas.

―¿Abuela? ―Rammaru venía leyendo por uno de los pasillos cuando la vio llegar, cerró la libreta y corrió a su encuentro― ¡Qué bueno que ya regresaste! ¿Cómo te fue? ―le dio un fuerte abrazo.

―Bah. ―volvió a refunfuñar― Esas personas del consejo se han vuelto aburridas e insoportables

El joven le dedico una mirada curiosa  
―¿No querrás decir las reuniones del consejo?

―No. ―dijo secamente― Son las personas las que me alteran.

Rammaru soltó una risita para sus adentros.  
―En ese caso deberías mandarme en tu lugar.

Los ojos de la abuela se abrieron de golpe y se le quedó viendo.  
―Lo mismo me dijeron esos mozalbetes de Colress y Cyrus. Pero todavía les faltan mil años para darme órdenes, y cuando los cumplan, tendrán que esperar otros mil años porque yo ya estaré más vieja. ―dijo agitando con frenesí su bastón.

El chico retrocedió haciendo una mueca de la impresión y le pidió de la manera más amable que se tranquilizara. La anciana bajó su bastó, dio un leve resoplido y desvió su mirada. Algo en las manos del muchacho llamó su atención.

―Qué estás leyendo. ―se inclinó hacia el objeto.

―¡Ah, esto! ―El joven levantó la libreta un poco desconcertado de la actitud de su abuela― Me encontré con el diario de mi padre mientras limpiaba su despacho.

La anciana miró fijamente la libreta que tenia grabado en la portada con letras plateadas: _Diario de Motonari._ En el primer momento no le dio importancia al objeto sino hasta que ciertas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. _«'¿Entre ellas está el continuar con la investigación de su desaparecido padre, Motonari?'» _Con eso tuvo más que suficiente para volver a agitar de manera eufórica su bastón.

―¡Ya te lo dije mozalbete, ―vociferó. Pero para su nieto parecía más una maldición― yo sé más cosas de las que tú sabes!

―¡Abuela! ―gritó sorprendido el muchacho mientras volvía a tranquilizarla― Te vas a enfermar si no te controlas…

―Ah, déjame ―le atajó la abuela con clara molestia― ¿Tú también me vas a decir qué es lo tengo que hacer?

El joven la soltó, meneó la cabeza en desaprobación.

La abuela se le quedó viendo.  
―Rammaru, ―comenzó a arrastrar sus cansados pies― me voy a descansar. Diles a los sirvientes que no me despierten hasta la hora de la cena.

―¿No piensas comer?

―No tengo apetito.

El golpeteo del bastón resonó por toda la mansión.

―Abuela… ―Rammaru le siguió con la vista un tanto preocupado― Tu recamara esta en el segundo piso, ¿por qué vas hacia el jardín? ―pero las palabras se perdieron en el viento.

Bajo el cielo gris y la fría lluvia, la tierra olía a mojada y el aire era puro. La refrescante sensación invadió sus pulmones mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia atravesando el jardín trasero. Luego de tanto andar, cruzó una vieja verja y llegó a un desolado terreno. Arrastrando sus cansados pies entró al mausoleo familiar.

El interior del lugar estaba conformado de una piedra especial que anulaba cualquier sonido, incluso el fuerte golpeteo de su bastón. Sus pisadas también lo serian si no fuera por el hecho de que arrastraba los pies por miedo a caer en aquel lizo piso con los zapatos mojados. Cuando dejó de caminar fue porque llegó al lugar deseado, la sala más alejada.

―A esto hemos llegado. ―dijo con voz cascada mientras se agachaba a prender el incienso― Pedirle consejos a los muertos.

La solitaria y alejada sala que era iluminada por una cúpula, era resguardada por así decirlo, por dos estatuas a la derecha y dos a la izquierda alzando sus espadas creando un arco que le abría paso a la estatua central. La estatua central contenía las manos entrelazadas a la altura del pecho como si diera una plegaria.

―Estoy segura de que si pudieran caminar me echarían a patas de este lugar. ―observó con cautela a las estatuas con las espadas― Y no los culpo, porque sé que he obrado mal… pero tengo mis motivos.

La matriarca se sentó en el piso en medio del crujir de sus huesos.

―Ah ―dio un resoplido de cansancio― Supongo que debo de comenzar por el inicio.

Y las palabras fluyeron… El monologo que duro casi hora y media estaba llegando a su claro final.

―Solo una mujer puede tomar el control de la casa Berlitz. Rammaru, el mayor, es un hombre a pesar de ser confundido contantemente como mujer. ―dio una leve risita― Y Platina, la más pequeña, todavía le faltan muchas cosas por aprender. ―sus ojos reflejaban una mirada de angustia y dolor― No voy a durar para siempre, este cuerpo mío me lo dice a cada rato; pero no puedo dejar a los niños en este mundo de lobos. Mi hijo Motonari desapareció en una de sus expediciones hace varios años que es más obvio el resultado final.

Arrastrándose por el suelo, levantó una baldosa floja, del hueco sacó un pequeño saco que contenía un par de _pajillas de la suerte_.

―Es absurdo pensar que esto pueda ayudar pero es mejor que nada.

Agitando con suavidad los palillos, algunos se acercaban al borde a punto de salir, pero se detenía. Un par de agitadas más lanzó un palillo hacia afuera cayendo justo en frente de la estatua central. Los ojos de la matriarca se cerraron cuando lo leyó. Con pesar guardó las otras pajillas en el pequeño saco y agarró la pajilla solitaria, la estrechó entre sus huesudas manos.

―Si esa es su elección, ―le dijo a las estatuas― que así sea.

En medio del crujir de los huesos se levantó, con cansancio arrastró sus pies hacia la entrada cargando consigo la pajilla de la suerte que tenía grabadas las palabras: _muy mala suerte._

―Tal vez… ―susurró con voz cascada― Tal vez pueda aguantar un poco más.

A pesar de su encorvada y pequeña figura, la matriarca de la casa Berlitz seguía imponiendo.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Academia Reinford **

Nadie hubiera imaginado que el bullicio que antes existía le dio paso a un silencio total. Los espectadores contenían la respiran al escuchar sus corazones palpitar, la gota de sudor se mantenía a raya y los ojos fijos en un solo punto.

―En sus lugares, ―paseó sus ojos entre los contrincantes― saluden, ¡comiencen!

Y los ojos de todos los espectadores se abrieron de la emoción y los gritos de ovación regresaron.

Una sombra castaña se precipitó contra su rival, lo rodeó por la cintura desde atrás e impulsó su cuerpo a un lado para poder arrojarlo. Su contrincante frenó el ataque torciendo su brazo para romper la llave. Libre al fin, la sombra plateada agarró el cuello del traje de la sombra castaña con una sola mano y utilizó la fuerza de ella en su contra. La sombra castaña torció su pie derecho para frenar el lance y se agarró del brazo de su contrincante; logró librarse rompiendo la llave.

―Eres buena. ―dijo Steven cuando la vio alejarse.

―No me sorprende… ―dijo una jadeante Sapphire limpiándose el sudor de la cara con la manga― que seas el capitán.

Entre lanzamientos fallidos y rupturas de llave, el grupo gritaba de la emoción. Algunos por el nerviosísimo se llevaron las manos a la boca a punto de comerse la uñas, otros se levantaban cuando veían a Sapphire a punto de ser lanzada, pero volvían a sentarse cuando rompía las llaves. Los únicos que permanecían expectantes en su lugar eran: Red, Black, Yellow y Pearl. Seguían cada movimiento sin despegar los ojos.

―El pie derecho de Sapphire está comenzando a flaquear, por lo visto Steven ya lo notó. ―dijo Red.

―Ese último movimiento hizo que Sapphire girara mal. ―susurró Pearl.

―Algo ideara, después de todo estamos hablando de ella. ―dijo Black mirando fijamente a Steven.

Sapphire volvió a correr a su encuentro contra el chico Stone. Lo agarró del brazo izquierdo, lo flexionó y lo posiciono delante de ella agarrándolo con ambos brazos, se colocó debajo de él y lo levantó sobre su espalda.

Todos los presentes gritaron de asombro al ver como la chica levantaba con facilidad a alguien que pesaba 58 kilos. Por su lado, los cuatro se lamentaron de ese hecho.

―Me equivoque. ―dijo Black― Creo que su fuerza bruta pudo más que su razón.

Steven quedó atrapado en la llave de Sapphire, pero en el momento en que ella lo levantó en su espalda lo liberó para darle un cambio drástico a esa llave. Del impulso que creó Sapphire para lanzarlo, Steven lo aprovechó sujetando con su brazo prisionero uno de los brazos de la joven; justo cuando fue lanzado se llevó consigo a Sapphire haciendo que ella cayera de espalda y él de pie.

―¡Ippon! ―gritó el chico que hacía de réferi.

Entre gritos de ovación y otros de desilusión el combate concluyó.

―Sapphire… ―dijo con tristeza Yellow.

La castaña permaneció acostada contemplando el techo del dojo con un gesto de asombro y preguntándose qué fue lo que pasó.

―Diste una buena pelea. ―Steven le tapó la vista y le ofreció su mano. La castaña agarró la mano y se levantó― No estés triste, velo como una victoria. Eres la primera persona que ha conseguido ponerme contra las cuerdas en esta escuela.

―¡Qué alivio! ―se burló.

El joven se encogió de hombros.

Las prácticas del dojo ya habían terminado al igual que el resto de las clases. Casi era de noche, por lo que la mayoría de los alumnos se habían retirado a sus dormitorios. Pero nunca faltan aquellos que quieran quedarse un poco más como era el caso de cinco individuos.

Sapphire frotaba sus manos con impaciencia y nerviosismo, había decidido que hoy le sacaría todo a Steven Stone sobre Green Oak. Y lo mismo pensaba el resto, o casi, porque Red no. Él estaba ahí por órdenes de Ruby, debía mantener un ojo sobre Sapphire y los otros.

_«¿Desde cuándo mi vida se convirtió en una montaña rusa con sus altos y bajos?» _Red rodó los ojos.

•

Tarareando con ternura una suave canción como si se la estuviera cantando a un pequeño para que durmiera. Una joven mecía sus pies en la banca mientras disfrutaba del ambiente. El frío de la noche se hacía notorio a medida que el sol se ocultaba. Sus blancos ojos percibieron una densa niebla blanca como una telaraña y acompañada de susurros.

_(+)Ahí estaba ella, en medio de todo, en medio del campo, cubierta de un espeso líquido rojo de pies a cabeza. A cada paso que daba la vida se marchitaba y la luz del mismo sol se apagaba. El viento dejó de soplar y el aire que respiraba ardía cada vez que inhalaba quemando sus pulmones; tosía un polvo negro. _

_Se agachó para levantar a uno de ellos y estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Le dolía verlo tirado e inmóvil al igual que al resto. Ya no había nada qué hacer, ya no había marcha atrás. Aquella sombra siniestra era la culpable, culpable por decir: ʹTodo estará bien, pronto todo estará bienʹ. Oírlo decir esas palabras le provocaba nauseas y rabia. (+)_

Una sombra fue apareciendo mezclándose con su visión.

―Tenemos que hablar. ―demandó aquella sombra.

Ella asintió, sabía a qué venía.  
―Nuestros caminos ya se han cruzado.

•

El chico Stone salió de los vestidores cuando se encontró al grupo que lo esperaba. A pesar de que les pidió que se fueran a descansar ellos insistieron en tener una charla. Cansado de tanto escuchar sus insistencias aceptó. Cerró el dojo y se encaminaron hacia la puerta del edificio.

El sol se ocultaba y el frio de la noche era notorio, por peculiar que parezca la noche venía anunciándose con una suave tonada siendo tarareada con ternura. Con curiosidad, el grupo volteó a ver al dueño de la dulce voz.

―Terminaste. ―dijo la joven que estaba sentada en una de las bancas y acompañada de un chico.

―Green… ―susurró Sapphire completamente desconcertada al verlo ahí.

―White. ―dijo Steven caminando hacia ella e ignorando a los demás― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Esperándote. ―concluyó ella.

―Me voy. ―dijo Green levantándose y comenzando a caminar― Recuerda de lo que hablamos.

―No es necesario que me lo digas. ―dijo ella― También es importante para mí.

En medio de la confusión, Sapphire sintió la enorme necesidad de correr hacia Green, pero se contuvo. Sin importar lo que hiciera, él seguía tratándola con frialdad.

―De qué hablaron. ―preguntó Steven.

―Nada importante. ―dijo White con una enorme sonrisa.

Steven se acordó del resto y los volteó a ver.  
―Esa platica, tendrá que esperar. No te importa, ¿verdad, Sapphire?

Sin esperar respuesta de la mencionada, se fue del lugar agarrando del brazo a la chica llamada White. El grupo los vio marcharse, esa chica les daba curiosidad.

―¿Quién es ella? ―preguntó Sapphire a nadie en especifico.

―Su nombre es White. ―dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

El grupo giró su cabeza en dirección a la voz.

―Presidenta. ―dijo Red― ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

La mencionada se encogió de hombros rompiendo las espirales que hacía con su cinta de gimnasia.  
―Ya sabes, practicando. ―y sus grises ojos se clavaron en los zafiros ojos de la castaña― Te pica la curiosidad ¿verdad? ―dio una sonrisa retorcida― Pero no es nada fuera del otro mundo.

Reanudando las espirales que hacía con su cinta de gimnasia se sentó en una de las bancas.

―Ella es la hermana menor de Steven Stone, White Stone. ―con su cinta señaló otra banca para que tomaran asiento― Se han de preguntar muchas cosas cuando la vieron, ¿no es así? Pero les contare lo más importante antes de que se hagan malas ideas por los rumores que rondan en esta escuela. ―y con sutileza volteó a ver a Red― No te importa que hable, ¿verdad?

Red se sentó en la banca.  
―¿Quién soy yo para detenerte?

Valeria soltó una carcajada.  
―Bien, eso está muy bien. ―y comenzó a hablar― Los hermanos Stone quedaron huérfanos a temprana edad, hace como 11 años sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico. En ese accidente Steven resultó con cero heridas, pero su hermana no corrió con la misma suerte, ella perdió la vista.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**En alguna parte… **

La zona estaba cercada con tira amarilla, agentes iban y venían cargando equipo de investigación, tomando fotografías y enumerando pistas.

El joven se agachó parra agarrar el letrero con el número tres y volvió a colocarlo en su lugar, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a las huellas.

―Necesito yeso. ―dijo Lack-two.

―Ya lo tengo. ―Yvonne iba cargando con la bandeja.

Lack derramó el preparado sobre las huellas, esperó algunos minutos hasta que se secara la mescla y retirarla.

―Dos huellas. ―concluyó.

―Dos individuos contra cien de nuestros mejores agente. ―Yvonne se colocó un guante de látex e inspeccionó la zona.

―Si fueron emboscados yo no diría que eran los mejores. ―habló Lack-two.

Ciertamente tenía razón. El lugar protegido no era otro más que la bodega donde se almacenaban las pulseras de registro, y por si fuera poco, contaba con una seguridad de lo más eficiente. Algo inquietante ya que curiosamente las alarmas nunca habían presentado un fallo y justo en ese día lo presentaron. Sin duda algo olía a podrido.

Lack cruzó sus brazos, sus ojos miraron un punto en específico.  
―Yvonne, ―se giró a verla― quiero que me lo muestres.

La chica frunció el ceño con molestia.  
―¿Me estas bromeando?

―Te parece que lo estoy. ―le contestó rápidamente.

Hubo por un momento de cierta tensión. La joven chasqueó la lengua y buscó un lugar decente para poder sentarse. Cuando lo encontró desplegó una manta y se sentó sobre ella con las piernas cruzadas en forma de flor de loto, se relajó, apoyó sus manos sobre las rodillas con las palmas abiertas y hacia arriba.

―_Ajna_

Una suave brisa llenó el lugar de un color índigo. El tiempo se detuvo por un instante y después retrocedió. La noche y el día pasaron un par de veces en solo unos cuanto segundos. Lack-two había regresado a aquel día.

Como un fantasma atravesó la pared del inmueble para salir al campo de batalla. Los gritos y las explosiones eran tan claros. Inspeccionó cada rincón del lugar, en repetidas ocasiones dirigió su vista hacia los soldados de la Orden. Como estadística observó que dos de cinco lucían exaltados y confundidos, el resto lo tomaba con calma.

_«Ellos sí que se dieron cuenta.» _Contempló a los tranquilos. _«¿Pero por qué no le dijeron a los demás?» _

Intrigado decidió indagar más, y atravesó el lugar hacia el lado enemigo.

Las ilusiones creadas por el enemigo tenían su defecto, pues por más real que parezca una persona es completamente absurdo que pueda atravesar una roca, o flotar sobre terreno irregular. Pero la adrenalina puede nublar el juicio aun cuando se tenga entrenamiento. Y algo llamó la atención del chico. Al parecer uno de los soldados de la Orden había caído sin razón alguna, sus compañeros corrieron a auxiliarlo pero en el momento en que lo tocaron ellos también se desvanecieron. A un par de metros, otro grupo de soldados cayó en seco, sin embargo, el grupo que iba detrás de ellos zigzagueó.

Lack-two siguió observando con los brazos cruzados.

Un objeto grande y cuadrado con forma de araña caminó por el lugar encajando sobre la tierra blanda sus ocho patas. Permaneció quieto por un momento y reanudo su marcha, no sin antes sacar un objeto debajo del suelo.

_«Así que era eso.» _Frunció el ceño.

La máquina había sacado un disco metálico del suelo, cuando lo depositó dentro de ella sus ataques eléctricos habían cambiado al modo venoso.

_«Lack, ¿me escucha? Estoy llegando a mi límite.»_

_«Dame un poco más de tiempo Y.»_

Silencio.

_«Tienes un minuto. Es lo más que puedo aguantar.»_

Contra reloj, el joven se echó a correr.

Atravesó en una exhalación el campo de batalla hasta llegar a la orilla del río. Minuciosamente miró los alrededores, por alguna razón ese lugar le parecía ideal para esconderse. Nada. Masculló por lo bajo, el tiempo se agotaba. Las ondulaciones del agua se hacían cada vez más grandes, el suelo se distorsionaba, el cielo parpadeo un par de veces como si fuese un foco a punto de fundirse; no cabía la menor duda, Yvonne había llegado a su límite. Desesperado y sin haber encontrado lo que necesitaba corrió hacia la bodega antes de que la técnica se rompiera.

Al otro lado del río una luz se refractó.

Su andar desaceleró un poco, mientras fijaba su vista en aquel punto. En cuestión de segundos la técnica se quebró.

―¡Aah! ―se escuchó el grito de sorpresa― ¡Lack-two, qué haces apareciendo de la nada!

El consternado agente casi le da un infarto al verlo.

Ignorando por completo al hombre, aceleró su paso hacia la bodega esquivando a todos los agentes y brincando las vallas de contención como si aquello fuera una pista de obstáculos.

―¡Y! ―gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Entrando al fin a la bodega, un grupo de soldados había hecho un tumulto donde se encontraba la joven. Abriéndose paso logró acercarse a ella. Buscó entre sus ropas un pequeño frasco, lo destapó y lo paseó por la nariz de la joven que yacía desmayada.

―Vamos, reacciona. ―dijo con preocupación e insistencia.

No parecía haber movimiento.

En esta ocasión acercó un poco más el frasco al grado de meterlo en sus fosas nasales. Hubo un leve movimiento por parte de la joven, parecía reaccionar.

―¡Aleja esa porquería de mí! ―gritó con fuerza al mismo tiempo en que lo golpeaba.

Sorprendido y a la misma vez aliviado, Lack-two se sobó la quijada.  
―Por primera vez en la vida me siento tan feliz de tu mal carácter.

Yvonne se levantó con dificultad ayudada por los demás, y colocó sus manos en la cadera mientras veía al joven.  
―Y bien. ¿Qué encontraste?

El chico no respondió, en su lugar le devolvió una mirada seria.

―No me digas que no encontraste nada porque si es así soy capaz de golpearte otra vez por haber puesto en riesgo mi vida. ―lo amenazó señalándolo.

El chico se incorporó y fue hacia una de las mesas de trabajo que había por ahí, agarró la computadora y tecleó algunos comandos, luego de un tiempo giró la pantalla hacia ella.

―¿Reconoces a estos individuos?

Yvonne ladeó la cabeza, le parecía extraña esa pregunta ya que tenía que ver con su misión actual.

―Las casas Rowan y Birch. ―le terminó por confirmar lo obvio.

―Exacto. ―dijo Lack-two tecleando nuevamente― Y eso no es todo, también está esta otra casa.

El monitor mostraba todo un árbol genealógico perfectamente incorporado con el escudo de armas de aquella casa.

―La desaparecida casa Oak. ―susurró Y.

Lack asintió en silencio. Aquello no podía ser coincidencia.

―Según nuestros registros. ―continuó Y― La casa Oak no tuvo sobrevivientes, y sin embargo, el joven Green está vivo y va a la Academia Reinford, sin mencionar que también sobrevivió una de sus protegidas, Misty.

―El por qué tenemos que vigilar a las casa Rowan y Birch es obvio, ―se llevó su mano a la barbilla― Pero el mantenerlos alejados del heredero Oak no lo tengo claro. Si recuerdo bien, las tres casas tenían antes un pacto de hermandad, desconozco en que punto de la historia eso se volvió en enemistad, pues hace tiempo, juntas atacaron a la casa Oda.

Yvonne se le quedó viendo un poco desconcertada. Lack-two golpeaba el suelo con su pie de forma impaciente, algo inusual en él, luego de acomodar sus ideas volvió a agarrar la computadora. La molestia en su rostro era notoria, nuevamente volvió a teclear con fuerza. Nada. Estaba exasperado.

―Tranquilo, la computadora no tiene la culpa. ―le dijo una voz en tono alegre.

Lack-two despegó la vista del monitor para llevarla sobre el personaje recién llegado.

―Comandante Hideyoshi. ―lo señaló el joven― Usted debe de saber por qué no tengo acceso a estos registros.

Yvonne arqueó una ceja al igual que el comandante.

―¿Información clasificada? ―giró la pantalla hacia ellos.

Ocupando casi la totalidad de la pantalla se apreciaba un mensaje en rojo con las palabras "_clasificado, nivel 0"_ sobre el escudo de armas de la casa Oda. Yvonne se llevó una sorpresa, pero no fue lo mismo para el comandante Hideyoshi.

―¿Nivel 0? ―el joven endureció la mirada― Es bien sabido por todos en la Orden que el anterior _Maximum Imperatorem _fue atacado por las casa Rowan y Oak, junto con la ayuda médica de la casa Birch. ―se encaminó hacia el comandante para encararlo― Pero nunca antes había escuchado sobre un _nivel 0, _a pesar de que Yvonne y yo somos _nivel 1_. ―se inclinó hacia él― Eso me lleva a suponer que el acceso solo está permitido para la Almirante General; y supongo que también para el resto de los comandantes, como usted…, comandante Hideyoshi.

Silencio total.

En ese breve momento los ojos de Lack-two miraban fijamente al comandante esperando desenterrar el misterio, y si lo había lo tenía muy bien guardado porque ese hombre le sonrió.

―Tan perspicaz como de costumbre. ―le dio una palmada en el hombro que desconcertó por completo al dúo.

―¿Comandante? ―dijo Yvonne.

―No hay absolutamente nada. ―se encogió de hombros― Esa información se considera clasificada por el hecho de haber sido un ataque al emperador. Incluso una organización como la nuestra tiene fugas; ¿Se imaginan el lio que se armaría si la gente se enterara de que el emperador fue atacado por sus más allegados? ―se retorció― Me da escalofríos de solo imaginarlo.

―Pero lo que vi, ―continuó Lack-two― fueron a los subordinados de las casas, Rowan, Birch y Oak cooperando junto con los del clan Oda.

Hideyoshi se le quedó viendo por un largo rato, luego meneó la cabeza en negativa.  
―Eso es imposible. Hay mucha tensión entre esas casa que dudo que quieran trabajar juntos. Debiste de haber visto mal. ―luego se giró hacia Yvonne― Y tú, no debiste de haber abierto el tercer ojo.

Yvonne frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Sin duda algo olía a podrido.

―Vamos, vamos. ―dijo el comandante― Quiten esos rostros enojadas y alégrense que les voy a dar una nueva misión.

El comandante aplaudió un par de veces, un grupo de agentes aparecieron cargando un vestido y un traje junto con algunos antifaces extravagantes.

―Habrá una fiesta en la casa Rowan este sábado. ―sonrió alegremente el comandante― Y ustedes han sido invitados.

Los dos chicos tomaron las cosas y se les quedaron viendo algo confundidos.  
―¿Cuál es exactamente la misión? ―dijeron en coro.

El comandante parecía pensarlo detenidamente y luego se encogió de hombros.  
―Diviértanse.

Ambos pelaron los ojos.  
―¿Está bromeando, verdad? ―ambos gruñeron― ¡En una situación como ésta!

El hombre se les quedo viendo y no dijo nada, luego de un rato dio media vuelta y se fue como si nada.

Impotencia, impotencia mezclada con frustración, eso es lo que había. El dúo gruñó por lo bajo tragándose su orgullo y coraje.

Lejos de los dos jóvenes agentes Hideyoshi rascó su cabeza y encendió su comunicador.

―Drácena. ―habló sin muchas ganas― Soy yo, ¿me escuchas?

_[―Te he escuchado en mejores momentos.]_ ―se burló la Almirante.

Dio un suspiro hastiado.  
―Ya han hecho su movimiento.

Se escuchó un leve bufido por el otro lado de la línea.

_[―Lo sabía. Sabía que Nobunaga había regresado.]_

Hideyoshi respingó.  
―No es como si realmente se hubiera ido.

_[―Supongo que tienes razón.]_

―Pero no es por eso por lo qué te hablo.

El silencio en el otro lado de la línea se hizo notorio.

―Estos chicos, ―no sabía cómo expresarlo― son demasiado astutos.

_[―…]_

―Drácena… Creo que ha llegado el momento de contarles la verdad.

_[―¡¿Qué estás diciéndome?!]_

―Lo sé, lo sé. No soy nadie para decidir lo que deben y no deben de saber, pero estos chicos están bajo mis órdenes y alguna opinión debo de dar. Y esa es que ya ha llegado el momento de decirles la verdad antes de que Nobunaga lo haga, porque si eso llega a pasar terminara poniéndolos en nuestra contra. Y no solo a ellos, también están los chicos de Aya.

Silencio total, casi mortal.

―¿Drácena…?

_[―Hideyoshi… ―le acotó― ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaran ante la verdad? ¿Odio, resentimiento, negación…? ¿Será hacia él.., o hacía nosotros? ―*suspiro*―No lo hago porque no quiero ver a las jóvenes generaciones caer en la desesperación creyendo que no existe otro camino más que ese. No, no lo deseo. Quiero que ellos se forjen su propia opinión basándose en los hechos. Y con el tiempo, ellos elegirán el lado que deben seguir independientemente de la verdad.] _

Hideyoshi se masajeó la sien.  
―Supongo que no hay de otra. ―cambio rápido de tema antes de que ella lo cortara― También hay algo que tengo que decirte. Supongo que esto sí te sorprenderá como lo hizo conmigo. Parece que el clan Rowan y Birch se han aliado con Nobunaga. No me preguntes, ―le acotó antes de que hablara― desconozco los motivos.

_[―Eso es imposible. ¿Conoces la fuente para verificar su fiabilidad?]_

―Yvonne abrió el tercer ojo.

Ante el comentario, se escuchó un leve golpe del otro lado de la línea acompañado de un par de maldiciones.

_[―Eso lo hablamos acá. ―concluyó― Por ahora quiero que se centren en la nueva misión.]_

―De acuerdo. Hideyoshi fuera. ―y la transmisión se cortó.

El comandante viró hacia su derecha para ver cómo algunos agentes cercaban una parte de la bodega. Al parecer el enemigo entró por ese punto pues una extraña energía emanaba del lugar.

―Después de todo ese era el propósito. Dejarlos entrar. ―y se retiró del lugar.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Era un sábado por la mañana en una remota región, el sol brillaba con intensidad bajo la espesa niebla. Sumergido en su mundo de pensamientos Green Oak contempló con cierto recelo los estragos de aquella fatídica noche. La noche que le arrebató todo.

_**Y los recuerdos vinieron a su mente…**_

Por más que buscaba no la encontraba. Corrió de habitación en habitación. ¿Por qué no estaba en la suya? Pero la respuesta a esa pregunta ya no tenía sentido ahora, lo importante era encontrarla y salir de ese lugar.

La alarma se había disparado, alguien entró a la mansión sin ser detectado y atacó a todo el personal convirtiendo aquello en un caos. Los adultos corrían en dirección opuesta, algunos de los guardias trataron de evacuarlo del inmueble pero él se aferró a los objetos que encontraba con tal de que lo dejaran en paz. Sin más opción los guardias lo soltaron y le pidieron que buscara refugio, el helicóptero ya estaba listo para evacuarlo. Green asintió y siguió su camino. El humo de la estancia inferior ascendía de manera desmesurada por las escaleras. Los ojos le ardían y la nariz le picaba; tosió un par de veces antes de cubrirse con la manga de su sudadera. En medio de la humareda a punto de colapsar por la exposición pudo escuchar a la lejanía un par de gritos femeninos. Asustado y pensando lo peor corrió hacia esa dirección, entre tanto su mente repasaba una y otra vez ¿Qué podía hacer él en esa situación? Fuese cual fuese, sabía que no tendría la fuerza necesaria si algún objeto pesado cayó sobre ella o a un costado, pero quizás y solo quizás, obtendría la fuerza necesaria que sale a flote cuando una situación de emergencia pone en riesgo la vida.

Y los gritos se hicieron más fuertes.

Cuando llegó al lugar retrocedió asustado. El fuego se había propagado dejando un gran hueco que partía la estancia superior por la mitad. Justo del otro lado estaban las mujeres que gritaban, eran escoltas. Sus gritos eran más bien reclamos, reclamos encolerizados. ¿Pero a quién? Green permaneció callado mirando hacia ese punto, una sombra siniestra se hizo notoria cuando atacó a una de las escoltas. Un aullido agudo salió de su interior, cuando se percato de ello llevó sus manos hacia su boca para tapar el sonido. Demasiado tarde, aquella sombra siniestro lo notó. Las escoltas lo voltearon a ver, horrorizadas al verlo parado detrás de ellas le gritaron que se fuera, pero las palabras no fueron procesadas por su cerebro, o quizás la parálisis del miedo se lo impidió.

Un grito agudo a la lejanía se escuchó. No necesitaba voltear a ver, sabía de quien era. _«Mientras esté bien.»_ pensó al escucharla gritar su nombre.

La sombra siniestra reaccionó ante los gritos y volteó a ver hacia una de las ventanas, su expresión cambió. Por un instante Green sintió que su corazón se detenía, sin importarle la diferencia de fuerza se puso en guardia. _«Mientras esté bien.» _pensó. Ah, claro, esa era la fuerza, su fuerza personal en caso de emergencia.

Aquella sombra brincó el precipicio que se había creado en el segundo piso como si no fuera absolutamente nada, un simple charco. Una de las escoltas le lanzó su cadena agarrando una de sus piernas; la sombra jaló con fuerza su pierna arrastrando a la mujer y mandándola al otro extremo del corredor. Green quedó estático, ¿qué podía hacer él? La sombra se giró hacia él y todo fue oscuridad, oscuridad acompañado por un líquido caliente y espeso de color rojo oscuro.

_**Fin.**_

―¿Green?

El mencionado volvió al presente cuando escuchó la voz que lo llamaba. Por sobre su hombro la observó de reojo y volvió a dirigir su vista hacia los escombros con cierta amargura. Detestaba que esos celestes ojos lo miraran con pena.

―¿Green? Ya es hora de irnos. ―volvió a susurrar la voz con tono cálido.

No le dio importancia y se adentró en los escombros.

Concreto, varilla, tierra… entre otras cosas, fue lo que quedó de la majestuosa mansión. Andando con cuidado levantó un bloque de cemento que había caído sobre un mueble antiguo. Lo conocía muy bien porque en varias ocasiones se le dijo que no lo maltratara ya que era una reliquia de la abuela. El único recuerdo físico que tenía su abuela de su desaparecida familia. La abuela había quedado huérfana a temprana edad y se la pasaba de casa en casa hasta que al final fue acogida en la casa Oak y tiempo después se casó con su abuelo. Pero ahora ese viejo mueble era parte de los escombros. Aunando en sus recuerdos vislumbró una foto. Se agachó para levantarla, el maltratado trozo de papel con algunas partes quemadas reflejaba la imagen de una pequeña y alegre Sapphire colgándose del brazo de Green, el pequeño niño acariciaba la cabeza de la niña. Sus verdes ojos, al igual que su rostro, no mostraron ningún signo de alteración cuando la vio.

―Green… ―volvió a llamarle la voz― Tenemos que volver y prepararnos para esta tarde.

Hastiado, se incorporó con la foto en mano, dio un último vistazo a lo que alguna vez fue su casa. Las paredes derruidas, vencidas por el fuego y el paso del tiempo. El jardín que tanto había sido cuidado fue rebasado por la mala hierba e incluso las fuentes eran habitad de extrañas especies de musgo. Aspiró profundamente, y la melancolía le invadió. Dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar pero se detuvo en seco cuando sus verdes ojos se encontraron con lo que alguna vez fue el vitral que colgaba con orgullo sobre la portentosa casa. Entre lo que quedaba logró ver partes del escudo de armas. En el centro del escudo crecía con fuerza un antiguo árbol que según su abuelo representaba el carácter de la familia Oak;_ Jamás doblegarse y siempre estar de pie._ Pero eso ya no importaba ahora, no, ya no, después de todo la casa Oak ya había sido aniquilada, borrada de los anaqueles de la historia.

―Vámonos Misty. ―Green se guardó la foto el bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar dejándola atrás.

Quizás, quizás algún día le contaría a Sapphire la verdad, pero por ahora no, por ahora tendría que actuar con frialdad.

_**Continuará...**_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**El primero, vamos por el segundo. ^^**


	12. Cap 12 Declaración de Guerra 1

**¡2 de 4!**

**Nota de los signos:  
« » = pensamientos.  
' ' = citando una tercera persona  
«' '» = recordando lo que dijo una tercera persona.  
{ } = sueños  
(+) = Flashforward. (Representado así para visiones y sueños.)**

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 12  
Declaración de Guerra I**

**Palacio Imperial – sábado por la mañana.**

Era una mañana bastante tensa, nadie se atrevía a decir alguna palabra, y eso era algo que los niños percibían. El motivo podía deberse al torneo, pero ellos sabían que no, era algo más, no sabían qué pero sabían con exactitud que era algo más.

―Qué callado está esto. ―Iris miró hacia todos lados.

―Es de esperarse, algunos salieron, otros se encerraron en sus cuartos. Pero lo importante es que nadie nos toma en cuenta. ―Kiyomasa iba con las manos cruzadas detrás de su nuca como si nada importara.

―Detesto que no nos tomen en cuenta. ―gruñó Iris dando un fuerte pisotón.

Casi siempre había sido así, raramente eran tomados en cuenta por los mayores de la casa; y eso era algo que influía en el carácter, pues a pesar de ser niños los cinco infantes no podían llevarse bien. Cualquiera entendería que por ser niños llegan a tener peleas de niños, pero estos niños no eran así, ellos llegaba a tal grado de agresión que prácticamente era imposible tenerlos juntos.

―Volvamos a dormir. ―Hanbei dio un fuerte bostezo. Al chico habitualmente se le pegaban las sabanas cada mañana, madrugar no era lo suyo.

―Hazlo tú si quieres. ―dijo Kiyomasa dedicándole una mirada molesta.

Aquella mirada no fue bien recibida por Mitsunari, Hanbei era como un hermano para él.  
―Tienes algún problema. ―se interpuso reaccionando a la mirada.

La tensión entre Kiyomasa y Mitsunari subió.

―Cálmense. ―dijo Gracia con una débil voz que se perdía antes de llegar al receptor.

―Silencio. ―dijo Iris― Escucho voces.

Y los cuatro niños se olvidaron por completo de lo sucedido. Siguiendo a Iris, caminaron silenciosamente para llegar al cuarto. Entreabrieron la puerta para mirar y escuchar. Grimsley estaba acompañado de una mujer que no conocían.

―¿Me lo dirás? ―dijo la mujer dejando su asiento y caminando hacia Grimsley.

―Ya te lo he dicho, no sé de qué hablas. ―Grimsley entrelazó sus manos.

―Mentiroso. ―dijo con voz juguetona― Yo sé que a ti nada se te escapa. Puedes encontrar hasta un tesoro debajo de las piedras.

La mujer acorraló a Grimsley subiéndose sobre el sofá y quedando a centímetros de su rostro. Por su parte Grimsley seguía apacible, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Y un leve sonido los interrumpió. Los dos voltearon a ver, los niños estaban tapando la boca de la inocente Gracia.

―Que incomoda situación. ―dijo Iris rompiendo el silencio.

La mujer dio una sonrisa divertida y se bajó.  
―Que pena que nos hayan interrumpido.

Sin decir nada más caminó hacia la puerta, observó a los niños y se fue. Los niños se le quedaron viendo a esa extraña mujer de cabello rosado y gafas naranjas.

Grimsley caminó hacia la puerta, volteó a verlos cuando sintió sus miradas.  
―¿Qué? ―dijo ladeando la cabeza.

―No, nada, no hemos dicho nada. ―dijo Iris― Somos como unas tumbas. Ni tú ni nosotros diremos nada y fingiremos que esto no sucedió.

Grimsley arqueó una ceja, luego de un rato se soltó a reír.  
―Interesante propuesta.

Y el palacio se cimbró.

―¿Qué rayos fue eso? ―habló Mitsunari.

Todos miraron hacia todos lados, todo parecía normal. Pero Grimsley salió corriendo hacia el último piso.

_**Unos minutos antes…**_

_{(+) Luz, una luz brillante y cegadora. Su cuerpo se movía hacia ella, pero al mismo tiempo era como si no fuera ella misma, era otra persona, viendo a través de los ojos de ese otro. ʹTodo estará bien, pronto todo estará bienʹ. Se repetían una y otra vez esas palabras. No tenía la menor idea de si salían de ella o de alguien más, pero esas palabras se volvían una punzada, una repugnante punzada en su ser. Y cuando estuvo frente aquella brillante luz cegadora, la tomó. Y todo destelló…_

_Miles y miles de voces y gritos se escucharon en su interior, como si provinieran de su cabeza. El dolor era intenso, apretó con fuerza su cabeza, quería callarlas. Locura, demencia total. (+)}_

Despertó agitada, sus ojos turquesa estaban abiertos como platos, en ellos se reflejaba el temor. Trató de calmarse, su respiración estaba acelerada y sudaba. _Las voces se escucharon en su interior_. Apretó con fuerza su cabeza, había que callarlas, tenía que callarlas.

―¡Basta! ―gritó desesperada― Basta, basta. ―balbuceó.

Pero las voces no se callaban.

Desesperada se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la ventana. La abrió, pero eso no ayudó. Las voces se intensificaron.

*Boom*

Lo próximo que recuerda en ver la vasta ciudad a lo lejos, la ventana y la pared han desparecido. Oye voces, pisadas. Se gira para ver; Grimsley está parado en la puerta de su cuarto. ¿Qué hay en su rostro? ¿Terror? ¿Conmoción? ¿Desesperación?... No lo sabe…, todo se nubla…

•

―¡Caitlin!

Grimsley corre hacia ella al verla tirarse por ese hueco que se ha creado en el cuarto. Sin pensarlo dos veces se avienta.

―¡Ahh! ―grita Iris desde el borde― ¡Mitsunari, haz algo!

―¡No lo hagas! ―gritó Grimsley.

Los niños intercambiaron miradas incrédulas. El terror entre ellos se intensifica. No quieren mirar lo que sigue después… Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo cambió. Caitlin cambia su posición con Grimsley, ahora él es el que cae primero. Grimsley llega al suelo, de pie, sin sufrir daño alguno, levanta las manos, y como si Caitlin descendiera lentamente, ella cae con delicadeza sobre sus brazos.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―dice un sorprendido Kiyomasa.

Entre dudas los chicos correr para bajar hacia donde están ellos.

•

―Ay, Caitlin. ―Grimsley la observa, se le ve afligida.

Desvía su mirada hacia su mano, la cadena es visible. El descontento es evidente en su rostro, sabe que el contrato se está desvaneciendo... Y de poco a poco la cadena se hace invisible.

―Grims-ley. ―Caitlin vuelve en sí.

―Tranquila, todo está bien. ―dice con una suave voz― Pronto…, todo estará bien.

«_ʹTodo estará bien, pronto todo estará bienʹ.» _La voz resuena en su mente. Los gritos y las voces hacen eco en su interior.

―No, no, no, no, ―se agita desesperadamente, da golpes en el aire, quiere soltarse.

―Espera, Cait-…

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento sopla con furia.

―¡Ahh! ―grita Iris que ha salido volando.

―_Viento._

Mitsunari ha detenido el viento. Todo ha quedado en un silencio total, ningún sonido se oye, ni siquiera el respirar de los demás. Moviendo con lentitud su mano desciende a Iris. La chica dice algo, pero solo sus labios se mueven. Con otro movimiento de mano Mitsunari rompe la técnica. El viento vuelve a soplar. Al finalizar el chillante silbido la ráfaga de viento se detiene. Grimsley está de cuclillas sujetando su brazo y mirando hacia la ciudad.

―¿Y Caitlin? ―pregunta Gracia.

Grimsley voltea a verlos.  
―Ha ido a la ciudad. ―se incorpora― Está confundida.

―No iras a detenerla solo, ¿o sí? ―Hanbei se acerca para curarlo.

Grimsley no dice nada.

―Jamás nos toman en cuenta. ―Iris da un pisotón.

―De acuerdo, vamos. ―les da la espalda― Pero no me hago responsable si les sucede algo.

Siguiendo las pistas han llegado a la ciudad. Se ha dividido en grupos por si acaso. Gracia camina junto a Grimsley.

―¡Abajo!

Sin darle tiempo, ella brinca sobre su espalda para tirarlo. Un poste de luz es lanzado hacia ellos. Gracia lo detiene por unos segundos, es muy pesado para ella y lo arroja hacia otro lado. Grimsley se incorpora y va tras ella, han dado con Caitlin. Gracia llama a los demás por telepatía. La persecución da inicio por media ciudad.

Kiyomasa le cierra el camino creando paredes de hielo. Sin embargo Caitlin las destroza como si nada. Gracia trata de detenerla entrando a su mente, pero Caitlin es más fuerte que ella y termina haciendo que Gracia salga volando. Es el turno de Iris, ha zanjado el suelo con un buen trecho, Caitlin lo brinca como si volara. En ese instante aprovecha Mitsunari para frenarla, pero el viento no responde a su llamado.

―¿Es enserio? ―dice Iris.

―Pues si que tiene un gran afán por continuar. ―dice Mitsunari.

―Supongo que no queda de otra. ―dice Hanbei haciendo un corte en su dedo índice, una cerbatana se ha materializado.

―Tratamos de detenerla no de herirla. ―le dice Gracia al ver que aun sigue medio dormido.

―Eso ya lo sé. ―Hanbei se pone en guardia― Solo trato de inmovilizarla.

Poniendo el artefacto en su boca, inhala por la nariz para expulsar todo el aire por la boca. Una pequeña bola de energía eléctrica sale disparada a la velocidad de la luz. Sin embargo Caitlin la detiene en el aire y la desintegra

―No cabe la menor duda de que su telequinesis esta mejor desarrollada que la de Gracia. ―dice Kiyomasa.

Desde lo más alto de una casa una sombra se avienta directo hacia ella. De la nada una sombra negra se extiende desde el suelo y abarca toda la calle. Pero no dura mucho, esa sombra comienza a quebrarse y se desintegra en miles de pedazos. Grimsley está parado completamente confundido, Caitlin no está.

A lo lejos se oye una explosión. Una columna de humo se eleva a un par de calles cerca de ellos. Al llegar al lugar, Caitlin está atacando a la mujer de cabello rosado. Es una batalla entre fuego y telequinesis.

Malva evade todos los ataques, es como si leyera la mente de Caitlin. Por otro lado la joven se ve fastidiada, esa mujer de cabello rosado solo usa sus ataques de fuego cuando le lanza algún objeto, por lo demás es buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo aunque solo la esté evadiendo. Malva frunce el ceño, ya se le ve molesta. De su dedo índice brilla una luz roja como una antorcha. Caitlin no puedo evadir eso desde corta distancia. El ataque sale desprendido hacia el cielo, Grimsley lo ha desviado.

―¿Qué te propones, Malva?

La mujer le sonríe, da un vistazo rápido hacia el otro lado; Caitlin yace inconsciente junto a los niños, regresa su vista hacia Grimsley, se cruza de brazos.

―Así que el contrato se está desvaneciendo. ―le da una mirada veloz a su mano― Es satisfactorio que se esté desvaneciendo… o puede que para ti no. Después de todo sin esa cadena tú y ella podrán recuperar sus poderes, pero con las claras consecuencias.

Grimsley se le queda viendo, Malva ignora la mirada y jala la cadena en la mano de él, la mano de Caitlin se levanta. Los niños están confundidos, hay una especie de cadena negra uniendo a Grimsley y a Caitlin.

―¿Qué es eso? ―dice Hanbei despertando por completo.

Los niños se han quedado mudos, no saben lo que es ni por qué esta esa cosa visible si antes no la podían ver. Poco a poco la cadena se desvanece.

―¡Ha desaparecido! ―grita Iris.

―Descuida. ―Malva se lleva un dedo a la boca― No diré nada si ustedes no lo dicen, y fingiremos que nada de esto sucedió.

Da media vuelta y continua su camino…pero se detiene y gira mirando por sobre sus lentes.  
―El que la cadena sea visible es una señal de lo que puede suceder. Antes de que ese día llegue deberías de reconsiderar en terminar ese contrato, no te hace bien a ti ni a ella. Pero si ese día llega ya sabrás de lo que ella es capaz.

Y reanuda de su camino perdiéndose de vista.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_**Casa Rowan – sábado por la mañana…**_

La segunda casa no lucía igual que siempre, en esta ocasión había movimiento. Demasiado movimiento para ser exactos. Blue, Anzu y Crystal miraron con curiosidad todo el ajetreo que se cargaban. Blue le preguntó a una de las criadas lo que sucedía, a lo que ésta le contestó que hoy se celebraba el compromiso del joven maestro con la heredera Birch. Blue se llevó una mano a la frente, lo había olvidado, a pesar de que su madre le mandó un comunicado diciendo que se dirigían para allá no tenia forma de evitarlo, ella era la encargada de la división de inteligencia y por lo tanto su superior. Había que actuar con cautela.

―¿Qué haremos ahora, Blue? ―preguntó Anzu.

―Nada. ―volteó a ver a ambas― Seguiremos como si nada.

Anzu y Crystal asintieron.

Atravesaron el patio y la casa sin problemas, evadiendo a medio mundo y sin ser vista por los residentes. Sintieron un gran alivio cuando por fin llegaron al cuarto de Blue, claro que el alivio se rompió dando paso al desconcierto.

―¿Blue? ―dijo Crystal sin despegar la mirada.

―Perdón por el desorden. ―habló como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Cualquiera podría considerar normal un desorden en el cuarto de un joven, pero aquello sobrepasaba los límites. El cuarto estaba atestado de platos sucios y tazas por doquier, en el suelo te encontrabas con varios libros, revistas y periódicos viejos sobresalían medio metro. Y por si el suelo no le bastara, los tres escritorio que tenía en su recamara estaban atiborrados de libros y hojas sueltas.

―¿Has pensado en limpiar o en al menos ventilar el lugar? ―Anzu se tapaba la boca y nariz debido al polvo.

―Si abro una ventana las hojas saldrán volando. ―Blue encendió un purificador de aire. Eso no ayudaba mucho.

En medio de su desorden halló lo que buscaba, un sobre color manila muy bien cerrado. Ya había llegado la hora de abrirlo. Los tres pares de ojos se clavaron en el sobre mientras Blue lo abría, sacó con cuidado lo que parecía ser una hoja, pero era otro sobre de color blanco. Las tres se miraron entre ellas con desconcierto.

―¿Otro sobre? ―dijo Anzu.

Blue abrió con cuidado ese nuevo sobre… y así continuó un par de veces. Sobre tras sobre. ¿Acaso era una especie de broma? Las tres chicas comenzaron a desesperarse, al parecer Koga era una persona que disfrutaba de desesperar a la gente o de plano tenía un humor muy extraño. Ese suspenso llegó a su final cuando del último sobre, de tamaño pequeño, cayó un microchip.

―Mi computadora. ―Blue agarró el chip y salió en búsqueda de su PC.

Increíblemente la encontró rápido.

―¿Qué significa esto? ―dijo Blue a nadie en especifico.

La información que guardaba ese chip no era del todo claro, las imágenes, ecuaciones, notas, mapas, fotos de algunos pueblos y ciudades. Todo era desconcertante, pero más desconcertante fue la última imagen que mostraba unas X y unos círculos en un mapa.

―30.7° N, 33.4° O ―dijo Crystal tocando la pantalla sobre una X― ¿No están equivocadas? Digo, esas coordenadas no corresponde al punto tachado.

―Tienes razón. ―dijo Anzu.

Blue se despegó de la computadora y fue a una de sus ventanas donde cerró la persiana, luego bajó una pantalla.

―Conecta la computadora al proyector. ―Blue le dijo a Anzu.

El mapa se volvió más grande y claro, tenía muchas marcas pero ninguna correspondía a la ubicación marcada.

―¿Y esa coordenada? ―preguntó Anzu.

Una de las marcas tenía un signo de exclamación, al igual que el resto, sus coordenadas eran equivocadas.

―Esto es más extraño de lo que imagine. ―Blue ladeó la cabeza.

―No solo eso. ―dijo Crystal cambiando a otra imagen― ¿Por qué hay una imagen de la pangea del mundo?

Las tres chicas se quedaron pensativas. Aquello no tenía sentido.

―Parece que no podremos resolverlo hoy. ―dijo Anzu. Luego se estiró― Mejor disfrutemos de la fiesta. Quiero conocer a la nueva jefa.

―¿Eh? ―dijo Crystal.

―¿Qué? ―dijo Anzu como si nada pasara― Somos protegidos del clan Rowan, seria de mala educación no saludar a los siguientes maestros.

Blue y Crystal se miraron, Blue se encogió de hombros, Crys rodó los ojos. El día sería muy largo y pesado.

**Por la tarde…**

Era consciente, en cierta forma era consciente pero no por completo, y la idea le aterraba. Desde que anunciaron que los Maestros Rowan y su padre habían desaparecidos un sinfín de sentimientos la invadieron, pero quedaron rezagados cuando se tomó la decisión de la sucesión. El compromiso con Ruby ahora daba paso al matrimonio y la fecha sería anunciada el día de hoy. En aquel entonces hubiera hecho una pataleta de las grandes, arrojando cosas, gritándole a medio mundo, la idea de comprometerse y casarse con un desconocido la hubiera desquiciado por completo, aunque lo hizo cuando se comprometieron. Pero ya llevaba tiempo viviendo en la casa Rowan, y para ser sincera no despreciaba a Ruby de hecho ya le empezaba a tomar cariño, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le aterraba la idea de la boda, quería más tiempo, tiempo para conocerse y antes de ser marido y mujer por lo menos quería pasar por la etapa de amigos. Pero no, todo ese proceso se esfumó cuando anunciaron la desaparición de su padre y los maestros Rowan.

―Los encontraran. ―susurró― Todavía queda tiempo para que los encuentren.

Conservaba la esperanza. A pesar del suceso que tenía a la casa de cabeza y la mayoría de las unidades fueron desplegadas para buscar a los maestros dejando a la casa desprotegida, ella no tenía miedo, porque Black, Yellow y Pearl estaban con ella y sabía muy bien que su padre pronto aparecería.

Respiró profundamente y exhaló de manera ruidosa  
―Los encontraran…

*Toc~toc* El sonido la sobresalta y se giró a ver hacia la puerta.

―Sapphire, somos nosotros. ¿Podemos entrar?

―Entren.

Asomándose con precaución aparece Yellow, luego la puerta se abrió por completo dejando pasar a Black y Pearl.

―Y bien, ¿qué dicen?

Sapphire extiende sus brazos para que la vean de pies a cabeza. Yellow se lleva las manos a la boca para contener el llanto, Pearl y Black giran sus rostros sonrojados.

―Digan algo. ―se desespera.

―Estás hermosa. ―dice Yellow entre lágrimas.

Su cabello acaramelado fue rizado y después recogido con una coleta de lado produciendo un efecto de cascada. Por primera vez la vieron maquillada, sus parpados a perlados resaltaban sus largas pestañas dándole más color a sus ojos zafiro, sus labios rosados y carnosos brillaban cuando ella hablaba. De su largo y esbelto cuello colgaba una gargantilla que ellos muy bien conocían, el dije que le dio Green Oak. Y por último pero no menos importante estaba el vestido. El color vino conjugaba armoniosamente con los holanes blancos y el encaje rosado con negro, del largo y amplio faldón sesgado serpenteaban algunos listones a los costados de la cadera como si fueran unos moños. La parte de arriba del pecho era ajustado por detrás con unas cintas. El escote era cuadrado que se perdía cuando iniciaban las mangas que eran de corte A. Un vestido casi gótico para un diseño imperial pero al mismo tiempo lucia moderno.

―Metros de tela me envuelven y me siento incomoda. ―se alisaba el vestido.

―Escuche que ese vestido lo hizo la madre de Ruby antes de morir. Ella era una gran diseñadora. ―dijo Yellow.

―¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es que sabía las medidas de la persona que lo iba a utilizar? ―Sapphire extendió el faldón.

Yellow se encogió de hombros.  
―No lo sé. Supongo que alguien lo ajusto a ti.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sapphire.

―En todo caso, ―dijo Black mirándola directamente a los ojos― estás hermosa.

Sapphire le dio una sonrisa sincera.

Pearl se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.  
―¿La llevas tú o lo hago yo?

Los chicos regresaron a la realidad, ya era hora de la fiesta.

―No, lo hago yo. ―contestó un poco seco― Después de todo me encanta hablar frente a mucha gente.

―Ya somos dos. ―Sapphire se agarró de manera nerviosa al brazo de Black.

―¡Esperen! ―habló Yellow― Esta fiesta es una mascarada, ―les enseñó las máscaras― así que no las olviden.

Pearl, Black y Sapphire dieron un fuerte resoplido, iban vestidos para la ocasión pero no les agradaba la idea de ocultar sus rostros. Yellow iba vestida de una linda campesina alemana con sus trencitas, vestido de faldón verde y muy amplio, una faja tipo corset sobre la manta blanca que cubría su pecho se ajustaba a su delgada figura sin menospreciar. En verdad estaba encantadora con sus zapatitos. Realmente parecía una muñeca por lo tal ella escogió el antifaz dorado. Pearl, el intrépido chico decidió disfrazarse de un pirata, por lo cual no requirió mucha imaginación su disfraz así que agarró un pedazo de tela y le hizo unos agujeros para poder ver. Los otros chicos se le quedaron viendo.

―¿Qué?

―No, nada. ―le respondieron en coro.

Y Black, bueno… Black hizo una extraña mezcla de disfraces. Vestía con un traje… del renacimiento, así que había metros y metros de tela abultados por todos lados, también vestía una peculiar capa que podría decirse que se la robó a Alejandro Magno, lo cual no tenía nada que ver con el bastón que cargaba. Y eso no era todo, también estaba esa extraña maraña sobre su cabello que según él decía que la peluca le daba estilo. Por lo tanto agarró la máscara que tapaba solo la parte izquierda de su cara. Los otros se le quedaron viendo.

―¿Qué?

―No, nada. ―le respondieron en coro.

Por su lado Sapphire no se decidía entre el antifaz con un velo negro o el que tenía un encantador gorrito de copa en miniatura. Al final se decidió por el del gorro en miniatura. Luego de eso los cuatro chicos respiraron profundamente y salieron del cuarto.

_**Al mismo tiempo en otro punto de la casa…**_

Y ahí estaba él, contemplándose en el espejo. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Apenas y lo recordaba. Las únicas palabras clave que sobresaltaban eran: Sapphire y boda. Las demás se perdieron en lo blanco de su mente.

―¡Hey, Ruby! ―una mano apareció delante de él chasqueando sus dedos.

No hubo reacción.

―Estos viajes al limbo se hacen más frecuentes. ―le dijo Gold a Red luego de chasquear sus dedos varias veces.

Red se encogió de hombros.

―¿Por qué tenía que acabar así? ―Ruby parecía absorto de sí mismo.

Los dos chicos se le quedaron viendo.

―Bueno, no es fácil asimilar que en menos de cuatro meses ustedes dos se van a casar. ―dijo Red.

La mirada de Ruby se apagó. Dio un suspiro fuerte y estiró sus brazos observando con melancolía el traje que su madre había diseñado. Los colores oscuros como el negro y el vino eran sus favoritos por lo cual no le sorprendió el color del traje. El traje era completamente negro, la solapa del saco tenia bordados unos estampados en color vino de lo que parecían ser unas camelias. La flor favorita de su madre. Esa solapa la había diseñado de una manera en que pudiera mantenerse parada por sí sola dando el aspecto más refinado de una gabardina, pero Ruby prefirió dejarla abajo en cuello V. Luego estaba la corbata, amplia y abultada que parecía más a una bufanda, se autoajustaba con un broche de joya negra resaltando la camisa de color perla.

―Desearía que las cosas fueran de otra manera. ―dio un resoplido de cansancio.

―No eres el único. ―le contestó una voz femenina.

Sin avisar a la puerta el grupo de chicas hizo acto de presencia. Ruby se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio a Crystal ahí, la chica desvió la mirada.

―¿Ya ni se toca o qué? ―dijo Gold para romper el momento incomodo.

Silencio.

―¿No se piensan disfrazar? ―preguntó Anzu a Red y Gold.

―Ya lo estamos. ―le dijo Gold― Yo estoy disfrazado de Red y él de mi.

Las risas rompieron el ambiente.

―Será mejor buscar un disfraz ―Blue comenzó a empujar a Red y Gold con la ayuda de Anzu― Yo ya encontré el mío, me disfrazaré de reina.

Entre quejas los chicos salieron de la habitación dejando solos a Ruby y Crystal.

―Es bueno volver a verte. ―dijo Ruby un tanto nervioso.

―¿Enserio lo crees? ―los ojos de Crystal se clavaron en él― Siempre me evades.

―No es que te evada… es solo que…

―Te sientes culpable. ―le atajó. Caminó hacia él y lo tomó de las manos― Yo nunca te he culpado, la muerte de mis padres fue un accidente. ―le dio una sonrisa cálida― Sabes, hace poco fui a visitarlos, creí que te vería allí… pero de todas formas tu madre te manda saludos.

Ruby le sonrió, una sonrisa llena de lágrimas.

―Los encontraran. ―le confortó― Blue, Anzu y yo también entraremos en la búsqueda. Te aseguro que los encontraremos.

―Gracias Crystal. ―y la abrazó.

―Te ves bien sin el gorro.

―Cállate…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Bullicio total. La fiesta que celebraba la casa Rowan parecía de otro mundo. La crema y nata de la sociedad estaba ahí reunida.

―Bueno, con toda esta gente y los disfraces es obvio que pasaremos desapercibidos. ―dijo una bella Cleopatra.

―Deberíamos dividirnos. ―sugirió un caballero romano― Así podremos descifrar el misterio.

Yvonne le entregó un auricular con micrófono del tamaño de chícharo.  
―Yo iré a la mansión a ver qué encuentro, tú investiga desde adentro.

La bella Cleopatra desapareció de la vista del caballero romano.

La fiesta era ambientada con música suave, la gente prefería platicar que bailar. En pequeños grupos divididos Lack-two pasó desapercibido entre los invitados para llegar al pie de la escalera del Salón Principal. En todo ese ruido las luces se atenuaron iluminando la escalera. De un lado venía bajando Sapphire, por el otro Ruby. Los dos chicos se veían desconcertados. En medio de la presentación que fue realizada por la madre de Blue, los dos pasearon sus miradas entre los invitados.

―No tengo la menor idea de quienes son. ―dijo Ruby con voz baja.

―Entonces somos dos. ―le contestó Sapphire.

Así dio comienzo la fiesta, en medio de presentaciones, platicas, bailes y una que otra carcajada. Sapphire se sentía agobiada, al igual que Ruby, de bailar con tanto desconocido, sin mencionar las aburridas pláticas que soltaban. ¿Desde cuándo el tema de conversación en una fiesta tiene que girar alrededor de las finanzas? Pero sabían que sería así, después de todo ellos eran los próximos herederos de la fortuna de sus padres.

―No me preguntes cómo pero ya sé diferenciar sobre un gato siberiano y uno pardo. ―el último invitado que sacó a bailar a Sapphire se la pasó hablando sobre su gato. Así que la castaña se dejó caer sobre una silla al lado de Ruby― Quiero un poco de agua.

―¿Te sirve un jugo? ―una mano le extendió una naranjada.

Sapphire se le quedó viendo a esa chica vestida de hechicera que se había levantado el antifaz.

―Sapphire, ella es Crystal, miembro de la división de inteligencia y del centro de investigación. ―la chica estrechó la mano de la castaña― Crystal ella es Sapphire, y creo que ya escuchaste lo demás de la madre de Blue.

Crystal asintió.

―No creí que hubiera más chicos. ―Sapphire le dio un sorbo a la naranjada.

―Oh sí, de hecho allá está la hermana menor de Blue. ―señaló a una chica en disfraz de pingüino― Su nombre es Anzu. Y con ella somos seis. Pero descuida, ya habrá tiempo para que nos conozcas a todos.

―Disculpe bella dama, ―intervino un caballero romano― ¿me permite esta pieza?

Sapphire se le quedo viendo, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa.  
―Lack-two, ese disfraz no te queda.

―Auch. ―Lack se llevó una mano al pecho― Mi corazón ha sido destrozado por segunda ocasión, y por la misma dama. Pero no me rendiré. ―le extiende nuevamente su mano― No te importa ¿verdad, Ruby?

―Adelante, yo también iré a bailar antes de que me aborde otra señora diciendo; _ʹSi fuera un par de años más joven y tú un par de años más grandeʹ. _―le extendió su mano a Crystal.

Danzando y girando en medio del salón, Lack-two y Sapphire lucían alegres.

―Entonces mi bello zafiro. ―Lack le dio un giro a Sapphire inclinándola en su brazo― Cuéntame tus penas y yo las escuchare. Porque mi corazón sufre cuando veo esas bellas joyas opacarse.

―¿Les dices eso a todas las chicas que conoces?

―Nnooo, solo se lo digo a las chicas que me interesan y por el momento eres tú, aunque esta sea tu fiesta de compromiso.

―Que mal que ya tengas una batalla perdida antes de iniciarla.

―¡¿Acaso quieres destrozarme por completo?!

Y los chicos continuaron bailando una nueva pieza.

―Iré directo al grano. ―susurró en el oído de la castaña― ¿Tu padre no te dijo por qué otra razón iba a formar una alianza con los Rowan?

Sapphire se le quedó viendo de reojo.

_«Esa mirada quiere decir que no.» _La giró para lanzarla al otro lado dejando el baile a la mitad.

―Procura tener los ojos abierto. Yo que tú no me confiaría de ellos. ―Lack-two empezó a andar.

―Debiste de usar un disfraz de superhéroe.

―Había uno, pero no creí que me quedara. ―y el joven se perdió de la vista de la castaña.

Ya lejos, fuera de la multitud y a un costado de la entrada del Salón Principal, Lack-two habló:

―Dime que encontraste algo.

_[―Sí, entre a un cuarto un bastante desordenado, supongo que es una bodega o algo así. En todo caso, logre tomar unas fotos de las imágenes de la computadora, convenientemente estaba conectada a un proyector. Luego te las enseño.]_

―Está bien, tenemos que reunirnos. Esta fiesta no me da buena vibra.

•

Tras eso Sapphire se quedó un poco inquieta, posiblemente que era los celos de Lack-two, quiso pensarlo de esa manera para poder asimilarlo. Cansada de esa fiesta se dispuso a regresar a su asiento.

―Señorita.

Una mano le agarró del brazo con clara insistencia, Sapphire volteó con brusquedad, pero su deseo de querer golpear a ese alguien se desvaneció cuando lo vio.

―Pa-…

―Shh ―le tapó la boca― Necesito hablar contigo, pero aquí no. Reúne a todos, tenemos que irnos. Los esperare en el jardín de este. No le digas nada de esto a Ruby y a los otros.

Sapphire asintió. Su padre quitó su mano de la boca y agito el cabello de la castaña.

―Te quiero mucho. ―se fue perdiéndose entre la multitud.

_«Entonces eran ciertas las advertencias de Lack-two.»_

Sapphire se apresuró a buscar a los demás, con cautela salieron del Salón Principal si ser vistos por los demás.

―Explícame de nuevo por qué tenemos que salir como si nosotros fuéramos los fugitivos. ―dijo Pearl.

―No lo sé. Mi padre dijo que saliéramos de ahí y punto final.

―Esto no me agrada. ―dijo Black.

Era confuso e inquietante, pero eran los órdenes del maestro así que no tenían de otra. No obstante, las preguntas no pudieron esperar. Se sumergieron en el oscuro jardín del este alejado de la multitud…

Una ráfaga de viento los mando a volar.

―Sabia que algo andaba mal.

Perl se levantó y rápido materializo su arma, pero Yellow le cortó el paso.

―No estamos solos hay alguien más, los árboles susurran.

Los chicos levantaron sus miradas hacia el cielo, en la copa del árbol más cercano a ellos había alguien observándolos. Ese individuo saltó cayendo frente a ellos y lanzándoles estacas de hielo.

―¿Quién rayos es? ―dijo Black evadiendo los ataques.

―No lo sé, ―dijo Peral― Al igual que el resto trae un disfraz y una máscara.

Aquella fiesta dio la oportunidad para que cualquiera se infiltrara.

Todos comenzaron a atacar; Sapphire lanzó ataques de agua enlodando el terreno, el enemigo aprovechó para congelar la tierra y todo a su alrededor.

―¿Estos ataques no se parecen a los de Mitsuhide? ¿El padre de Gold y Red? ―dijo Yellow.

―En cierta forma los son, pero no es él. ―dijo Pearl― Esta persona es más baja y pesa menos que él, solo date cuenta en la profundidad de sus pisadas y sus movimientos.

Era cierto.

Para desenmascarar al individuo disfrazado de ninja, Black utilizó la fuerza de él en su contra, pero ese tipo retrocedió con bastante agilidad.

―Una mujer. ―dijo Black.

Otra onda de viento fue lanzada como una cuchilla cortando algunas ramas bajas de los arboles.

―Hay alguien más. ―Sapphire se puso en guardia― ¡A la derecha!

El ataque de cuchillas de viento continuó, derecha, izquierda, a un lado, al otro. Y una sombra grande pasó delante de ellos.

―¡Papá! ―gritó Sapphire cuando lo vio de espaldas contra el suelo.

―No puede ser. ―Yellow se llevó las manos a la boca de la impresión.

El padre de Sapphire yacía en el suelo, una individuo disfrazado con una capa y capucha café se acercó a él con unas cuchillas echas de aire. La castaña trató de acercarse pero el ninja le cortó el paso. Black, Pearl y Yellow lo distrajeron para que Sapphire pudiera pasar. No sabe ni cómo ni en qué momento llegaron Ruby y Blue, pero lo siguiente que recuerda fue tan rápido y al mismo tiempo tan lento. En cuestión de segundo el viento sopló acompañado de un tornado de hojas, entre esa lluvia que traían los siniestros arboles meciendo sus ramas, sus ojos zafiros se tiñeron de un color rojo al ver como una de las cuchillas de aire lo traspasaba como si nada.

―¡Papáaaaa!

Corrió hacia él llena de desesperación, algo tibio brotaba de sus ojos y resbalaba por sus mejillas. El individuo de la capucha se alejó cuando ella llego y huyo junto con su acompañante. Sapphire recogió entre sus brazos a su padre, había un espeso líquido caliente de color oscuro saliendo de él.

―Te quie-ro… mu-cho…

―¡Papá, papá! ¡Papáaaaaa!

_**Continuará...**_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**El segundo, vamos por el tercero. ^^**


	13. Cap 13 Declaración de Guerra 2

**¡3 de 4!**

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 13  
Declaración de Guerra II**

―Alguien ha visto a Sapphire y los demás. ―preguntó Blue.

Red, Gold, Anzu y Crystal intercambiaron miradas, luego negaron. Blue se disponía a salir de la pista de baile e ir en busca de Ruby, pero chocó con una pareja. Era Ruby bailando con una señora que Blue conocía muy bien, de hecho era difícil no reconocerla, de voz chillante y cuerpo voluptuoso, sus grandes atributos sobresalían del disfraz.

―Ay querido. ―dijo la señora golpeando el pecho de él en modo amistoso― Hubiera preferido que te casaras con mi hija.

Ruby dio una sonrisa de simpatía, pero Blue sabía lo falsa que era. Luego de un rato la pieza del baile terminó, la señora tenía las claras intenciones de no soltar a Ruby pero Blue le atajó diciendo que era un asunto importante. Sin más la señora lo soltó.

―Gracias. ―dijo con voz cansada.

―De nada. Pero tengo una pregunta: ¿Has visto a Sapphire y los demás?

Él negó.  
―Te ayudaré. Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar aquí.

Ya habían recorrido todo el salón, solo restaba inspeccionar los alrededores y la casa, pero no les parecía que ellos fueran a esconderse a la casa así que decidieron ver en los alrededores. Y una luz cían destelló a lo lejos...

―¿Blue, viste eso?

―Aja.

―Llama a los demás, diles que nos vean ahí. ―Ruby se quitó el sacó y lo dejó sobre una estatua de la entrada― Diles que no comenten nada, no hay que alterar a los invitados.

―De acuerdo. ―hizo una llamada desde su comunicador.

Recorrieron todo el camino y llegaron al jardín del este. Un tipo encapuchado había acorralado a una persona, Blue y Ruby se sorprendieron, esa persona no era cualquier persona era el padre de Sapphire. Por un momento sintieron una oleada de dudas; ¿Dónde estaban los maestros Rowan? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con ellos? ¿Cómo es que él estaba ahí? Pero esas dudas se desvanecieron cuando el maestro Birch se levantó con daga en mano y se abalanzó contra Ruby. Y una lluvia de hojas cayó de la copa de los arboles, el tipo encapuchado se abalanzó contra Lord Birch, sus chuchillas de viento desaparecieron cuando lograron su cometido. Entre un tornado el encapuchado y el ninja desparecieron. Ruby estaba conmocionado, ¿qué rayos fue lo que pasó? Solo recuerda ver a Sapphire llorando y agitando a su inmóvil padre.

―¡Ruby! ―se escucharon los gritos de los demás a la lejanía.

―Blue ―susurró Ruby algo absorto―, no comentes nada de lo que sucedió.

―Estoy de acuerdo ―contestó incrédula.

Los chicos llegaron a la escena del crimen. Había claros signos de que hubo una batalla. Les preguntaron a todos lo que sucedió pero no hubo respuesta, solo un silencio. Entre gritos y lágrimas la heredera Birch llamó a Yellow, la pequeña rubiecita corrió a auxiliar al maestro Birch, Crystal se agachó para ayudar. Pero no hubo nada qué hacer.

―¿Por qué? ―apenas y se escuchó la débil voz― ¿Por qué? ―volvió a repetir entre lágrimas. Sus ojos color zafiro destellaban de rabia e impotencia― Lack-two tenía razón. Lack la tenía. Dijo que no confiara en ustedes, me lo dijo claramente pero no quise escucharle.

―¿De qué hablas? ―Ruby se acercó a ella.

―¡No me toques!

Él retrocedió, de hecho todos se asustaron.

―¡Tú, tú tuviste algo ve ver! ¡Responde! ―Sapphire lo señaló con el dedo.

―No sé de qué hablas.

―¡No mientas! ¡Sé que tú lo hiciste! ¡Y cuando lo averigüe…!

Era un caos total. Todos se apresuraron a tranquilizarlos, la discusión había llega a niveles exorbitantes.

―¡¿Esos es lo que piensas de mi?! ―Gritó Ruby entre los jalones de Red y Gold.

―¡Motivos no me sobran! ―gritó Sapphire entre los jalones de Blue y Yellow.

―¡¿Y ahora eres juez y verdugo? Ya te dije que no tuve nada que ver!

―¡No lo niegues!

―¡Suficiente! ¡Parece que tú y yo jamás nos entenderemos!

―¡Lo mismo opino! ―Sapphire extendió sus brazos― ¡Todo esto fue un error!

―¡Eso mismo pienso yo! ¡Desde un principio nunca acepté este matrimonio arreglado!

―¡Perfecto!

―¡Esta alianza, queda anulada! ―gritaron los dos al unísono.

Tras aquellas palabras, que fueron uno de los factores más importantes para los próximos eventos, los protegidos de la casa Rowan como los de la casa Birch, crearon una enemistad. No había ni trascurrido unos minutos de aquella ruptura cuando una explosión, proveniente de donde se encontraba el Salón Principal, tiñó de un rojo intenso el cielo nocturno. El corazón de todos se detuvo al ver el humo ascender. La casa Rowan estaba bajo ataque.

•

Esa misma noche, los chicos de la casa Birch abandonaron la casa Rowan. Al siguiente día, en la mañana, Lord Birch recibió el último adiós. A la deriva, los jóvenes Birch fueron recibidos por Steven Stone.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Dos días después…**

Las lágrimas no han cesado, sus ojos zafiro se han tornado rojos y están hinchados. Los cierra debido al ardor que siente. Aquella imagen se hace presente, aterrada los vuelve a abrir. No quiere recordar, no quiere saber nada, pero no importa lo que haga el recuerdo la perseguirá.

―Sapphire, ¿puedo entrar? ―una suave voz se oye al otro lado de la puerta.

―Pa-sa…

A pesar de que el débil sonido es casi inaudible la puerta de la recamara se abre un poco dejando pasar la luz del pasillo. Una cabeza plateada y ojos de igual color se asoman por la puerta. Esos ojos color plata dan un vistazo veloz al lugar que luce oscuro. Abre otro poco la puerta y entra cargando una charola, cierra la puerta con el pie.

―Necesitas comer. ―deposita la charola sobre la cómoda más cercana.

―No tengo hambre. ―le responde con una débil voz.

Steven permanece callado. Sabe qué decir y qué hacer pero no sabe cómo expresarlo. En estas situaciones hay que tener tacto sin que el otro lo tome a mal.

*Suspiro* Se rasca la cabeza, tras pensarlo se siente en el borde de la cama.  
―Es bueno tener amigos, el solo ver cómo se preocupan por ti hace que me dé un poco de envidia.

Sapphire se gira al lado contrario y jala la sabana. Steven ha metido la pata.

―Hace once años perdía a mis padres en un accidente automovilístico. ―comienza a hablar con voz suave y cautelosa.

Los ojos de Sapphire se abren de golpe, lo había olvidado.  
―Lo sé. La presidenta me lo contó.

Steven sonríe débilmente.  
―Con que es así… ―*suspiro* se acuesta en la inmensa cama para contemplar el techo― ¿Y también te contó el cómo es que llegamos a este lugar?

Sapphire se gira para verlo cara a cara. Con un gesto le dice que no.

―Bueno. White y yo habíamos quedado huérfanos, no teníamos ningún familiar al cual recurrir. A pesar de que venimos de una familia noble nuestras finanzas no eran las mejores; en pocas palabras la empresa de mis padres estaba en quiebra. Tras el accidente White quedó ciega, los doctores dijeron que fragmentos de cristal cayeron en sus ojos dañando permanentemente la pupila y las corneas. ―Se gira para ver a Sapphire con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro― Te has de imaginar que tan duro debió de haber sido para un niño de tan solo siete años.

Sapphire agacha la mirada, casi se siente culpable por actuar tan infantil.

―Como el único sostén de White tenía que hacer algo… Y fue entonces cuando ellos aparecieron. La familia de Valeria se ofreció a pagar todos los gastos del hospital. No sabía por qué lo hacían. Pero ellos me comentaron que eran buenos amigos de mi padre, y cuando se enteraron del accidente nos buscaron por todos los hospitales. Prácticamente me sentí aliviado, no solo fueron nuestros salvadores sino que también nos acogieron en su casa.

―Pacto de hermandad. ―susurró Sapphire.

Steven negó con la cabeza.  
―Alianza de acobijo. Somos subordinados de la familia de Valeria.

Sapphire se le queda viendo incrédula.

―La casa Stone ya no es tan noble que digamos. ―Steven revuelve la cabellera de la castaña― Pero no me quejo de nada. Les debemos mucho a ellos y a Valeria. ―y en unos segundos la mirada se torna seria― Aunque siempre habrá malos rumores.

―La presidenta los mencionó pero no dijo nada de ellos.

―No me sorprende, ella los repudia. Se habla a sus espaldas de todas las familias que ha acogido la suya diciendo que son oportunistas. Ya que sus subordinados tienen fama de ser huérfanos o familias en quiebra.

Sapphire frunce el ceño.

―Pero en tu caso no tiene que ser así. ―Steven se le queda viendo― Aunque ésta sea una de las residencias de la familia de Valeria, ella no te va a echar si no haces un pacto de hermandad o de acobijo, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites.

Sapphire le regresa la amabilidad con una sonrisa.

*Toc~toc* ambos voltean a ver hacia la puerta.

―¿Quién? ―pregunta Steven.

―Joven amo, han traído un paquete para la señorita Birch.

Los dos intercambian miradas de duda. Nadie sabe que ella se oculta ahí. Abren la puerta.

―Es este. ―la criada extiende una caja.

―Gracias, puedes retirarte. ―Steven toma el paquete y después se lo entrega a Sapphire.

Ambos lo miran.

―¿Qué es? ―Sapphire agita la caja.

―Bueno, ―Steven se ríe― trae el emblema de la Orden. Lo más seguro es que sea la pulsera del registro del torneo.

Sapphire apenas se acuerda del porqué fue su compromiso con Ruby.

―Aunque me sorprende la red de inteligencia que tiene la Orden para saber dónde te ocultas.

Sapphire se ríe. Acto seguido abre la caja. Hay cuatro pulseras dentro de la caja.

―Una es para ti y tres para tus subordinados.

―Es mi primer torneo, ni siquiera sé para qué hago esto. ―cierra la caja.

―Tampoco es obligatorio que entres, puedes regresar la caja al remitente. La Orden solo envía las cajas a las familias nobles y son ellos los que deciden participar.

Sapphire se le queda viendo.  
―¿Y tú qué decidiste?

―Yo no tengo opción. ―le contesta con tono monótono― Valeria es quien decide y por lo que sé ella ya se inscribió. Como su subordinado es mi obligación ayudarla.

Sapphire vuelve a abrir la caja, juega de manera nerviosa con la tapa.  
―Mi padre dijo que hacíamos esto para buscar información…, pero ahora ya no sé qué pensar. ―Una lágrima de frustración se escapa― Si entro a este torneo será para obtener respuestas. ―y estruja la tapa de la caja.

Steven la observa, la venganza es la idea que ronda en ella.

―Voy a hablar con los chicos. ―sale de la recamara.

―Sapphire, espera. ―Steven va detrás de ella― Esto es una decisión que debes de tomar con cuidado.

―Ya lo pensé lo suficiente.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Casa de la Familia Rowan **

La tensión en la casa es evidente. Desde el ataque todos permanecen en alerta, sino es que por decir paranoicos. Los maestros han desaparecido junto con sus subordinados. Anzu y Crystal han regresado a CESCOM para ver si logran averiguar algo. Blue ha tomado el control de la seguridad sobre la casa, monitorea en todo momento los movimientos de Ruby. ¿A dónde va, y con quién? Y por si fuera poco la alianza con la casa Birch se ha roto, todo se reduce a la muerte de su maestro en medio del ataque. Algo que causa desconcierto en todos.

―_He escuchado que Lord Birch quiso atacar al joven maestro. _

―_Yo también escuche eso. Y además escuche que la heredera Birch juró vengarse. _

―Ustedes, pónganse a trabajar. ―Blue les llama la atención a un grupo de criadas.

Al verse descubiertas el grupo regresa a sus labores. Blue las observa, es difícil acallar los rumores. Cansada de rondar todo el día por la casa decide descansar un poco, se mete en su recamara y se recuesta en la cama.

―Algo no concuerda.

Blue le sigue dando vueltas.

**Flashback**

En ese instante el tipo encapuchado tenía contra el suelo al maestro Birch. Todos estaban absortos de la realidad que parecían no escuchar lo que decían. Solo Blue.

―Detente. ―dijo el tipo encapuchado― Sé que puedes luchar contra ellos.

―No… puedo. ―Birch se veía agobiado― Tienes que detenerme.

Blue estaba incrédula. ¿Acaso escuchó bien? Pero más inquietante era que ese tipo encapuchado vacilaba, vacilaba y sus manos temblaban a pesar de tener unas cuchillas de viento. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué tanta confianza? Y de repente sucedió, en contra de sus deseos, porque eso es lo que se veía en sus ojos, Birch se levantó y arremetió contra Ruby. Sin más opción el tipo encapuchado lo atacó. En el rostro del maestro Birch se apreció una luz de alivio en sus ojos.

―Gracias, ―dijo como si le quitaran un gran peso― Gracias por hacerlo…, hijo.

Bule no pudo procesar todo eso. ¿Por qué le agradecía? ¿Por qué se escuchaban gemidos de llanto proveniente del tipo encapuchado? Más dudas surgían.

**Fin del Flashback**

Sus azules ojos de abren de golpe, por más que ronden esas preguntas en su cabeza nada va hacer que se resuelvan solas. Rápido se incorpora y corre a encender su computadora. El proyector plasma la imagen del mapa en su ventana. Por un buen rato contempla la imagen, vuelve a repasar todas. Sus ojos se detienen en el mapa de la pangea. Y como un rayo la idea emerge.

Hace una impresión del mapa. Cuando la tiene pasa a otra imagen, en esta ocasión es el mapa con las coordenadas incorrectas. La imprime. Con un plumón hace unas marcar en el viejo mapa según las coordenadas del nuevo. Ve que hay un patrón. Con una regla comienza a unirlos. Lo observa por un rato, ese patrón se ve incompleto pero sabe qué forma tiene.

―Lo sabía. ―susurra con alegría― Lo sabía…, es un pentagrama.

Corre hacia uno de sus escritorios. En esa pila de libros comienza a jalar el que buscaba, la pila se cae por la brusquedad. Blue no le presta atención y comienza a hojear el libro, el libro que la madre de Ruby les regaló.

―En las serenas agua yace el sacerdote del agua, el ardiente volcán es vigilado por el sacerdote del fuego, en el bosques se encuentra el sacerdote de la madera, la mina es territorio del sacerdote de metal y la cosecha bendecida por el sacerdote de la tierra. ―Su corazón está agitado y la respiración acelerada― ¡Coinciden, coinciden, coinciden!

Todas las coordenadas que tenía el mapa marcadas con X coincidían con las historias del libro. Y no solo eso, las marcas en un círculo se encontraban cerca.

―¡Los cinco sacerdotes y sus doce guardianes…!

El rostro de Blue cambió a una cara de desconcierto. La marca con el signo de admiración es la culpable. Se lleva una mano a la boca para contener su sorpresa.

―La casa McKonan.

Apresurada a punto de tropezarse con sus propios pies, sale del cuarto.

•

―Ruby, hay que pensar esto con calma. ―le dice Gold.

―Ya lo pensé. ―se cruza de brazos.

―A mi me parece más bien un berrinche de niño. ―dice Red.

Ruby casi fulmina con la mirada a Red.  
―Mi padre y abuelo tomaron esta decisión sin consultarme. Me alegra que haya acabado.

―Está bien dejar ir a los chicos así. ―intervino una voz femenina, era Blue entrando al cuarto― Sapphire está dolida y su dolor puede llevarla a los límites de la razón. Recuerda que juro vengarse a pesar de que no tuvimos nada que ver con la muerte de su padre.

―Lo sé… ―afloja su mirada al igual que sus brazos― Yo actuaria igual si fueran los nuestros los que corren con la misma suerte― se lleva una mano a la boca y medita sobre sus palabras― Eso me lleva a pensar ¿Cómo es que él llegó aquí sin nuestros padres? Pero más inquietante es que las alarmas no sonaron cuando las bombas explotaron…

La frase quedó incompleta, el resto de los chicos pensaba de la misma forma. A penas se dieron cuenta de eso, en medio del furor no prestaron la mínima atención en esos detalles.

―Blue, necesito que…

*Toc~toc* llamó alguien a la puerta. Todos se sobresaltaron.

―Ahora te digo. ―Ruby se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada, abrió un poco la puerta.

―Joven maestro ―se escuchó la débil voz de una criada al otro lado de la puerta― Ha llegado un paquete de la Orden para usted.

Los tres jóvenes intercambian miradas de duda.

―Gracias. ―Ruby cierra la puerta.

―¿Qué es? ―Gold se acerca a ver.

―No tengo ni la menor idea. ―contesta Ruby abriendo el paquete.

La caja ha sido abierta, dentro hay cuatro pulseras plateadas. Los chicos levantan las miras, lo habían olvidado; el Torneo que fue parte de uno de los motivos para la alianza Rowan-Birch.

―Supongo que esa cosa ya no es prioridad. ―dice Gold.

―No lo creo ―le ataja Ruby.

Los tres pares de ojos se clavan en él.

Ruby levanta una pulsera.  
―Este torneo es la única clave que tenemos para descubrir el paradero de nuestros padres.

―¿Qué? ―dicen los tres al unísono.

―Espera. ―Blue interviene antes de que Ruby coloque la pulsera en su muñeca―Eso aun no lo sabemos. Será mejor que esperes a ver los resultados de la búsqueda.

―Blue, sabes que no hay tiempo. Y cada segundo vale. ―Ruby lleva la pulsera a su muñeca.

El aro se abrió y se autoajustó. Una luz aparece revelando un holograma de un globo terráqueo.

_[Favor de ingresar su región de origen] _

Ruby intercambia miradas con todos. Esa era una pregunta bastante extraña. Pero más extraño es su lugar de origen, sabe que él nació en Johto pero su abuelo es de Sinnoh. Confundido por eso decide intentar.

―¿Sinnoh?

_[Cargando información…] _(La región fue seleccionada en un pequeño mapa.)

_[Nombre del Clan] _

Ruby traga saliva.  
―Rowan

_[Buscando información en la base de datos… (Espere por favor)…Información desplegada.  
Clan: Rowan.  
Familias Aliadas: 2. Clan Oak y Clan Birch]_

Ruby mira a los demás.  
―Espera, ¿qué has dicho?

_[Familias bajo su protección: 5]_

―¡¿Cinco?! ―gritan todos con demasía.

_[Reglas del Torneo: El líder debe de escoger a tres miembros que están bajo su protección para luchar junto a él. Pueden ser intercalados antes de la batalla. Si alguno de los miembros cayó en combate y no está apto para el siguiente, puede ser sustituido por un miembro de las Familias Aliadas; Exceptuando al próximo cabecilla de Familia. Para pasar al siguiente nivel, tres de los miembros deben de ganar sus combates, un empate es considerado como perdido.]_

_[Registro completado… Gracias por participar en el torneo Rey de Reyes; Ruby Rowan.] _

Los jóvenes quedaron anonadados. El registro estaba hecho, ya no había marcha atrás.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―dijo Blue.

―No lo sé, pero esa pregunta se está volviendo muy frecuente en nuestro vocabulario. ―dijo Red.

―Cinco familias bajo protección. ―Gold empieza a contar con los dedos― Llámenme loco pero por más que lo repase solo salen tres.

―Tienes toda la razón, solo son tres. ―le confirma Blue.

―Empiezo a creer que los maestros no nos contaron toda la verdad. ―dice Red.

―Sí. ―dijo Ruby― Jamás escuche de una alianza de hermandad con el clan Oak.

―Parece que este torneo desenterró más dudas de la que queremos resolver. ―dijo Red.

Los chicos se quedaron callados en la sala por un buen rato. Luego de no obtener nada se retiraron.

Ya en sus aposentos Blue recordó a que había ido.  
―Será en otro momento…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

―Sapphire, escúchame. ―insistió Steven― No tomes una decisión basada en tus emociones.

―¿Y cuál crees tú que podría ser? ―se giró para verlo― Ya no sé ni que pensar, estoy paranoica. Cada vez que alguien se me acerca me asusto, no sé ni quién es amigo o enemigo.

Steven desvía la mirada. Hubo un tiempo en que él pensó lo mismo. Traumas como ese son difíciles de olvidar.

―Muy bien, ―la agarró firmemente de los hombros― puedes hacer lo que creas conveniente. Pero prométeme una cosa.

Sapphire se le queda viendo, ve su reflejo en los ojos plateados de él.  
―¿Cuál es?

―Prométeme que sin importar lo que pase no pondrás en riesgo tu vida, no importa lo que descubras, no pongas en riesgo tu vida ni la de los demás.

Ella ladea la cabeza, se le queda viendo con una mirada de extrañes, pero percibe en el agarre de Steven un toque de temor.

―Está bien…

Steven da un leve suspiro y afloja su agarre. Ambos reanudan su caminar, se dirigen al cuarto donde están los demás. Él da media vuelta cuando llegan a la puerta.

―¿No piensa entrar? ―le dice mientras agarra la perilla de la puerta.

―No. Esta es una decisión que deben de tomar entre ustedes.

Steven se pierde se su vista. Sapphire no le da importancia y cruza la puerta.

Los tres jóvenes están reunidos, el ambiente se siente tenso. Como si fueran muñecos acartonados los tres se giran a ver, en sus ojos se refleja la alegría, corren a abrasarla.

―Sapphire ―dice Yellow entre lágrimas― Es bueno ver que estés bien.

―Tranquila Yellow. ―la castaña apenas puede hablar, los tres la abrazan con fuerza.

―Empezaba a temer lo peor. ―dijo Black.

―Yo también. ―le siguió Pearl.

―Ya ven, estoy bien. ―trata de zafarse― Pero si no me sueltan puede que vuelva a recaer.

Los tres se separan rápido de ella. La castaña respira aliviada, los voltea a ver, hay lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos. Da una leve sonrisa, su padre no hubiera querido que se pasara el resto de su vida llorando por él, y tampoco ellos, no es justo para ellos.

―Gracias, chicos. ―hay sinceridad en las palabras.

―¿Qué es eso, Sapphire? ―Pearl señala la caja.

Apenas y se acuerda.

―¡Ah, es verdad! ―grita con demasía― ¡Olvide a qué vine!

Los tres ladean la cabeza y se le quedan viendo.

―Es un paquete de la Orden, las pulseras de registro para el Torneo. ―saca una de ellas y se las muestra.

―¿Piensas entrar? ―pregunta Black.

―Sé que el objetivo original era entrar con la familia Rowan para conseguir información, pero ahora…

―¿Qué es lo que quieres tú? ―le pregunta Pearl.

―Quiero entrar. ―agacha la cabeza.

―¿Por qué? ―le pregunta Yellow.

―Bueno… yo… ―empieza a dudar. ¿Cómo debe de decir las cosas para que no suenen tan mal?

―Crees que allí encontraras al encapuchado o alguna pista que te lleve a él.

Levanta la mirada, ellos ya lo pensaban.

―¿Ustedes que creen? ―pregunta con cautela― Digo, aun no sabemos nada de Palmer.

Los tres se voltean a ver.

―Sin importar a dónde, nosotros iremos contigo. ―le contesta Pearl.

―Todo saldrá bien si estamos juntos―dice Black.

Sapphire se ríe:  
―Esas misma palabras dijiste cuando dejamos la isla.

Black se encoge de hombros.

Ya han tomado la decisión. Sapphire lleva la pulsera a su muñeca. La pulsera se abre para ajustarse. Un holograma de un globo terráqueo aparece.

_[Favor de ingresar su región de origen] _

―Hoenn ―grita.

_[Cargando información…] _(La región fue seleccionada en un pequeño mapa.)

_[Nombre del Clan] _

―Birch ―volvió a gritar.

_[Buscando información en la base de datos… (Espere por favor)…Información desplegada.  
Clan: Birch.  
Familias Aliadas: 2. Clan Oak y Clan Rowan.]_

―¡¿Qué?! ―volvió a gritar y volteó a ver a los demás. Ellos estaban igual de sorprendidos.

_[Familias bajo su protección: 4]_

―Cu- ¿Cuatro? ―tartamudea.

El resto se sorprende.

―¡Esos es imposible, solo nos tienes a nosotros! ―dice Pearl.

_[Reglas del Torneo: El líder debe de escoger a tres miembros que están bajo su protección para luchar junto a él. Pueden ser intercalados antes de la batalla. Si alguno de los miembros cayó en combate y no está apto para el siguiente, puede ser sustituido por un miembro de las Familias Aliadas; exceptuando al próximo cabecilla de Familia. Para pasar al siguiente nivel, tres de los miembros deben de ganar sus combates, un empate es considerado como perdido.]_

_[Registro completado… Gracias por participar en el torneo Rey de Reyes; Sapphire Birch.] _

Las dudas se intensifican.

―¿Ha dicho que somos aliados de nuestros enemigos? ―Sapphire estaba pasmada.

―No sé si eso sea lo peor, o el hecho de que cuatro familias están bajo tu protección. ―Black se lleva las manos a la cabeza― ¿De dónde salen esas tres?

―Esto es el colmo. ―Pearl patea un cubo de basura.

―¡Hey tranquilos! ―habla Yellow forzando su voz a sobresalir por sobre la de los demás― Yo también estoy impresionada, pero debemos de tranquilizarnos y analizar las cosas.

Los chicos se giran a verla.

―Si no hubiéramos analizado la situación no estaríamos… ―La frase de Pearl quedó incompleta pues Sapphire le dio un zape.

El rubio se sobó la cabeza.

―Tienes razón Yellow. ―dijo Sapphire con total calma― Supongo que este torneo nos ayudara a descubrir más cosas de las que teníamos planeadas.

Un brillo destelló en los ojos de la castaña al igual que en los de Black y Pearl. Yellow suspiró con cansancio, estaba acostumbrada a ser arrastrada por la tremenda energía de esos tres.

Y la batalla por la verdad ha comenzado…

_**Continuará...**_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**El tercero, vamos por el cuarto. ^^**


	14. Cap 14 Rey de Reyes

**¡4 de 4!**

**Nota de los signos:  
***** *= sonidos de ambiente.  
****« » = pensamientos.  
****[ ] = comunicación a través de aparatos.  
****{ } = sueños**

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 14  
Rey de Reyes**

**Palacio Imperial**

El día en que daba inicio el torneo había llegado. Todas las familias nobles que decidieron participar fueron convocadas para esa misma tarde, sin embargo, la mañana era un asunto personal.

El palacio lucía atestado. Las familias aliadas, y las que están bajo la protección del emperador, fueron convocadas para esa mañana. Había detalles que pulir.

Y ahí estaba él, caminando lado a lado con el concejal Lysandre, seguido de sus expertos en tecnología Colress y Cyrus. Más atrás puliendo sus garras estaba Kotaro junto al apacible Hanzo. Los pasos de ellos resonaba por todo el lugar y quienes los esperaban ya los notaban desde lejos.

―¡Abuelo! ―gritó Iris al verlo llegar y corriendo a su encuentro.

De hecho, los cinco infantes corrieron a abrazarlo.

―Mis niños. ―dijo Nobunaga cargando y abrazando cada uno de ellos― Pero cuánto han crecido. Aun recuerdo cuando eran de este tamaño ―hace la seña con las manos no más de 50cm.

―¡Buf! ―resoplo Kiyomasa― tenemos once años.

Nobunaga baja las manos y levanta una ceja.  
―La edad de la rebeldía. Pero sin importa cuántos años tengan para mi seguirán siendo de este tamaño.

Kiyomasa se cruza de brazos. Nobunaga le hace un mimo en el cabello.

―Y bien ―Nobunaga camina hacia los jóvenes― ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ―los repasa con la mirada― No están todos.

Los únicos presentes en la sala son Bruno, Masamune y Yukimura. Nobunaga los saluda de mano, ya pasaron la etapa de correr y abrasarlo.

―El resto salieron. ―contesta Riley si dirigir la mirada.

―¿No sabían que vendría?

―Mmm… sí, por eso se fueron. ―contesta Grimsley.

Ante la evidente falta de respeto, Kotaro quiere ensartar sus afiladas garras en él. Pero es detenido por Nobunaga.

―¿Y dónde está el emperador? ―sus tono sigue siendo amable.

―Sigue durmiendo. ―contesta Caitlin.

―Iré a despertarlo. ―Riley comienza a andar.

―Descuida. ―lo detiene Nobunaga con falsa modestia― Lo haré personalmente, hace mucho que no lo veo tan apacible. ―comienza a andar.

Caitlin, Riley y Grimsley dan a notar su molestia. Nobunaga lo sabe, siente el resentimiento detrás de su espalda.

―Te acompaño. ―dice Mitsunari cogiéndolo de la mano.

―¡Yo también! ―gritan los cuatro niños en tono irritado. No quieren que exista un favorito.

Sin tomar en cuenta el ambiente los niños se le pegan. Los seis salen del lugar.

―Qué hermosa escena. ―dice Colress― Cinco niños que aman a su benefactor.

Así eran las cosas, los cinco infantes y además el resto de los jóvenes que habitaban el palacio, eran niños huérfanos acogidos y protegidos por la familia del emperador como sus subordinados. Algo que Caitlin, Riley y Grimsley despreciaban, porque conocían muy bien las mañas de Nobunaga.

•

_{Había un sinfín de personas, un inmenso mar de cual solo daban ganas de vomitar. Su espada goteaba._

—_¿Einar, —el guardián del fuego no podía creer lo que veía_―_ que has hecho?_

—_Justicia. —su tono de voz era apagado, monótono— Simple justicia._

—_¡¿Cómo puedes llamar a esto justicia?!_

—_Liam… —se giró a verlo— Tu concepto de justicia y el mío difieren. _

_¿Qué diablos? ¿Acaso estaba loco? Su mirada indiferente, su total calma, e incluso la frialdad con la que limpiaba su espada… todo eso y mucho más lo confirmaban._

—_Einar …, qué fue lo que te pasó. _

_*Suspiro*  
—Hay muchas cosas que el ser humano no comprende. Si te lo explicara…¿podrías comprenderlo?_

_Un gesto de duda apareció en el rostro de Liam. _

—_Einar… ―se acercó con cautela― Tengo que llevarte ante Arceus._

_Rió como loco.  
―El juicio divino, la sentencia de Arceus. ―se llevó una mano a la cara― Estupidez humana._

_En un veloz movimiento se encontraban cara a cara._

―_Lo siento Liam, pero estorbas. _

_El guardián del fuego se desvaneció…}_

Abrió con cuidado su ojo violeta, ese sueño se repetía más seguido. Llevo sus mano hacia su cara para tallarla y despertar por completo. Pero antes quería contemplar el techo de su cuarto. Extrañas figura onduladas danzaban, viro su cabeza hacia la derecha para ver el vaso con agua que estaba en su cómoda. Dio un fuerte suspiro, a lo mejor dormir un poco más no le haría daño. Siempre y cuando no volviera a tener ese sueño.

―¿Quién es Liam? ―preguntó una tierna voz.

Sobresaltado se giró. Su ojo turquesa se abrió de la impresión, sin importarle el estado de su otro ojo sintió el impulso de abrirlo también, pero la luz era cegadora.

―¿Quién es Liam? ―volvió a preguntar la tierna voz que correspondía a Gracia.

En la entrada de su recamara estaban los cinco infantes junto a un ser indeseable. Sin mucho ánimo se levanto de la cama y se puso su bata.

―No lo sé. ―le contesta suavemente― ¿Quién es?

―Lo repetías entre sueños. ―le dijo Hanbei.

Rodó su ojo violeta y luego les enseñó su lengua.  
―No tengo ni la menor idea. Pude que hayan sido balbuceos sin sentido.

Los niños hicieron un puchero.

―Vamos niños. ―Nobunaga les da palmaditas en la espalda― Déjenos solos, tenemos que hablar.

―¡Ah, ¿por qué?! ―los cinco se quejan.

―Pueden hablar frente a nosotros. ―dice Iris― No hay nada que no sepamos.

Nobunaga los voltea a ver, los niños de ahora o son más despiertos o de plano son unos descarados. Quizás ambos. No decide perder más tiempo y se agacha al nivel de ellos.

―Me entere de que Colress esconde dulces en su bata. Qué tal si se los quitan.

Los niños pelan los ojos y abren sus quijadas. Como rayos salen de la recamara.

―No importa cuántos años tengan, los niños siempre querrá dulces.

Se le queda viendo, las palabras de Nobunaga puedes sonar dulces pero en realidad son falsas, sus ojos son tan cristalinos y carentes de calor al igual que su rostro sin emoción.

―Si esos niños supieran cómo eres me pregunto si te seguirían.

―Hasta la misma muerta. ―le sonríe― Pero regresando al tema principal ¿quién es Liam?

―¿Acaso no escuchaste? Dije claramente que no lo sé.

―Aja. Y me vas a decir que no tiene nada que ver con tu pasado.

No puede esconderlo frunce el ceño.

―Entonces di en el clavo.

―Qué piensas hacer. ―se cruza de brazos― No me digas que lo vas a traer hacia nuestro lado con viles engaños. Entre nosotros existe una tención y un rencor que no puedo ser olvidado ni por la misma muerte.

Nobunaga se sienta al borde de la cama y cruza sus piernas.  
―Puede que tengas razón. Un líder que traicionó a los suyos, ¿o fueron ellos los que no comprendieron tu concepto? En todo caso, lo hecho, hecho está. Así que tendremos que recurrir a mis viles engaños como tú los llamas. Aunque yo prefiero llamarle la verdad.

Ladea la cabeza.  
―¿Recurrir? Creo que te equivocas, el único que participara serás tú, a mi no me metas.

―No puedes salirte tan fácilmente, tus manos están tan sucias como las mías.

―Eso es porque así lo has querido.

―¡¿Crees que yo quería que tu abuela muriera y tu madre enloqueciera?!

―No te atrevas a mencionarlas. ―gruñe entre dientes.

Nobunaga respinga.  
―Eres tan débil, siempre lo has sido. ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada de lo que te eh enseñado?

Se le queda viendo. Es difícil no hacerlo, cada noche cuando cierra los ojos ve esa imagen, desde las sombras se viene acercando un puño envuelto en fuego y golpea su cara.

―Un verdadero líder se caracteriza por sus acciones, más cuando éstas son de índole humanitaria. Pero la grandeza no reincide ahí, reincide en saber usar tus cartas. Si lo que quieres es mantener el poder, debes de conservar las cosas tal y como están; los miembros del consejo anterior desaparecieron y como tal sus descendientes o antecesores fueron los que tomaron el cargo y ahora son parte de tu actual consejo. Ellos son miembros sobresalientes de la misma clase social y son reconocidos ante otros, su influencia se extiende más allá de lo que te puedas imaginar. ―junta sus manos haciendo un pequeño ovillo― Y esa pequeña parte de administración contribuirá a tu grandeza.

―¿Ahora me das clases de política?

―Búrlate, pero sabes que es verdad. Sin ellos tú estarías perdido. ―Lo señala varias veces con el dedo golpeando su pecho― Tú eres solo una fachada, una marioneta. El verdadero _Maximum Imperatorem_ soy yo, no lo olvides.

Con esas duras palabras Nobunaga se va.

•

Es hora de dar comienza con la reunión a la que fueron convocados. Los largos y amplios pasillos del palacio ahora lucen vacios. Sabe que el último en llegar. Sin importarle camina con dignidad hacia la sala.

Reúne fuerzas y abre la puerta. Su único ojo violeta se pasea entre todos los presentes, igual que como en todas las reuniones del consejo sabe que ha entrado en la boca del león.

―Toma asiento. ―le indica Nobunaga.

La emblemática silla aterciopelada es ocupada por él. Y junto a él están sentados todos los cabecillas de familias aliadas, que curiosamente algunos de ellos forman parte del consejo que lo rechaza fríamente. Da un resoplido cuando ve una silla solitaria junto a él, sabe para quién está reservada.

―¿No vendrá tu segundo al mando? ―levanta su ceja derecha y adopta su postura soberbia― Prefiero llamarle así ya que es el único que no debe de ser llamado lacayo.

Nobunaga se suelta a reír, sabe que aquellas palabras van dirigidas para Lysandre y los demás que se han sentado junto él.

―Él está bien en donde está. Vigilando a mis preciado angelitos en la Academia Reinford.

―O puede que le guste llegar hasta el último momento. ―dijo una voz interrumpiendo.

Los presentes voltean a ver hacia la entrada del salón, ahí se encuentra Giovanni. Algunos lo miran con desprecio, otros con indiferencia, y otros simplemente le miran y ya.

Él también pasea la mirada en la sala. La rectangular mesa curiosamente está dividida. Por un extremo está Nobunaga juntos a los líderes de familia y por el otro extremo se encuentran los jóvenes residentes del palacio junto a Grimsley, Riley y Caitlin. Y en el centro de la masa que luce vacío está sentada de manera solitaria la matriarca Berlitz. Caminando en completo silencio toma asiento. Todos los presentes se sorprenden.

―Qué curioso, nadie se sienta a mi lado. ―dice la Matriarca Berlitz.

―Usted es una persona de carácter fuerte con la que nadie quiere discutir. Por eso me siento aquí para no escuchar insensateces.

El joven emperador se suelta a reír, la anciana también.

―Concuerdo con usted, director Giovanni. ―el joven emperador camina hacia el otro extremo de la mesa― desde este lugar difícilmente podremos escucharlas.

Puede que Nobunaga tenga de su lado al mando más fuerte de su estado, pero él tiene a sus jóvenes protegidos.

―La silla del emperador es solo una silla, da igual quién se siente en ella. Lo importante es a quién reconoce el mundo entero como su emperador. Y ese título lo cargo yo.

Así comenzó la reunión de las familias aliadas y protegidas, a puerta cerrada.

**Por la tarde…**

Todos los presentes salieron del salón, la reunión había terminado. Aunque fuera inmenso el lugar y su acústica distribuía cualquier sonido en su interior era sorprendente como se podía escuchar el bullicio de afuera. Todos los participantes se estaban comenzando a reunir y los medios de comunicación preparaban los últimos detalles en señal e iluminación.

―El espectáculo está a punto de comenzar. ―dijo Nobunaga.

Desde las ventanas las familias aliadas y subordinadas los observaban.

―Recuerda el trato. ―Nobunaga le dio unas palmadas en el hombro al joven emperador― Todo depende de que no falles.

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su ser.

―Vámonos. ―Sin mirar atrás el joven emperador se retira.

Los niños, con lo inocentes que son, se despidieron de su amado abuelo, los más jóvenes ni adiós le dijeron. Detrás de todos ellos iban los tres guardianes: Caitlin, Riley y Grimsley.

Cada uno de ellos regresó a sus aposentos para prepararse para la ceremonia.

Perfección, sumisión y siempre estar callado, eran los puntos más importantes que su abuelo le recordaba, y eso era lo que lo definía. En algún punto de lo más profundo de su ser se encontraba aquel demonio enjaulado, el que su abuelo tanto amaba y él despreciaba. Pero por alguna extraña acción, quizás un capricho, decidió sacarlo a flote esa misma tarde.

―Joven amo, ¿va a usar sus prendas habituales o utilizara unas diferentes? ―le pregunta una criada.

―Las habituales. ―dice con tranquilidad mientras se contempla frente al espejo.

Como en toda realeza es peinado, vestido y maquillado por sus criados. Una de las criadas llega con una pequeña caja.

―No lo usare. ―le detiene la mano antes de que la abra.

―Pero si no usa este parche especial su ojo se dañara más.

―Dije que vestiría mis prendas habituales, y eso incluye que hoy usare mis lentes de contacto.

Las criadas se sorprenden.

―Solo los usa cuando va a la academia. ―le dice otra.

―Lo sé, pero si uso ese parche mostrare debilidad con un solo ojo. En cambio, los lentes de contacto me permiten mantener mi ojo izquierdo abierto.

La criada se va y regresa con un estuche. Antes de abrirlo otra criada baja el nivel de iluminación del cuarto, otra cierra las cortinas. Cuando el nivel de luz desciende el emperador abre su ojo izquierdo.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo de esa marca que le dejó su abuelo en uno de sus arranques de ira, y también es un recordatorio de la muerte de su abuela y la locura de su madre. Con tristeza pasa sus dedos por el borde del ojo, que ahora ha perdido su color violeta y luce de color blanco, su vista ha disminuido en un 80% con daño parcial.

―¿Joven amo?

―Perdón. ―regresa a la realidad.

Abre el estuche que le han traído, ahí están los pupilentes médicos y aparte estéticos; uno con un aumento increíble y bien disimulado que le permite mantener su ojo izquierdo todo el tiempo abierto sin que le afecte la luz, en cambio el otro solo es estético debido a que no tiene nada de aumento pero cubre su ojo violeta de otra tonalidad. Ahora sí sus ojos tienen el mismo color.

El arreglo continua. De su guardarropa han sacado su traje fino de seda. Lo mira con melancolía. Todas le ayudan a ponérselo, hay que tener cuidado con los pequeños bordados y sus accesorios. Sus zapatos son los últimos. Nuevamente peinan su cabello.

―Listo. ―le sonríen las criadas, se despiden con un saludo.

Respira profundo y abre la puerta de su cuarto. Los gritos de la multitud son más fuertes.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

―Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam… ―Gold da pequeñas palmadas al aire― El redoble de tambor se hace cada vez más fuerte. Los corazones palpitan al son de él. Y las miradas expectantes hacia el balcón.

―Yo sigo pensando que esto es un error. ―dice Blue.

―¿Qué podemos hacer? Son los deseos de Ruby. Nosotros no somos más que maletas de equipaje para él. ―dice un hilarante Red.

Ruby está perdido con la mirada en la nada, ni siquiera presta atención a los demás. Sigue dándole vueltas al asunto Birch.

―Ruby, ―Blue le habla en voz baja y agita su brazo levemente.

El chico reacciona voleando a verla.

―Mira para allá. ―señala la joven.

El chico gira hacia la dirección señalada. El resto también.

―¿Ellos aquí? ―dice Gold.

―Esto sí que será interesante. ―susurra Red.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

―Tranquila Sapphire. ―Yellow trata de traer calma, algo interesante ya que ella está igual.

―No puedo, ―dice Sapphire frotando sus manos del nerviosismo― Y si nos los encontramos aquí.

―¿Ya quieres echarte para atrás? ―le pregunta Black.

―¡Eso jamás! ―grita con demasía.

―Comprendo, comprendo. ―trata de alejarla, la joven le ha gritado cerca del oído.

―Según Steven, dijo que nos veríamos aquí. ―Sapphire mira a todos lados― No me siento muy cómoda ¿Alguien lo ha visto?

Los otros se encogen de hombros.

―Es muy difícil con tanta gente. ―Pearl se cruza de brazos y mira a su alrededor― Por qué no le llamas será más fácil que buscar a cie-gas…

Su voz y sus brazos han perdido fuerza.

―¿Qué pasa Pe-arl…? ―Black queda conmocionado.

―Hey, no le digas nada de esto a Sapphire. ―Black jala a Pearl y le habla entre susurros.

―¿Estás loco? Solo alguien que no aprecie su vida se lo diría.

―Tienes razón. ―Black se incorpora― Por ahora hay que alejarnos, parece que ellos no nos han visto.

Sin llamar la atención de las chicas, Black y Pearl las conducen hacia otra dirección. Pero todos los presentes se acercan y dirigen su mirada hacia el balcón. Entre empujones son arrastrados hacia donde se mueve la masa.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

En total silencio llega a la sala donde se ubica el balcón. Algunos de los chicos lo están esperando. Iris es la primera y única en reclamarle por qué demoró tanto. El emperador usa su dedo medio siendo contenido por otro y le da un golpe en la frente.

―Eso era incensario. ―le reclama Iris con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

―Eso es para que aprendas a respetar. ―no se puede contener de la risa.

―Ya estamos listos ―le dice Yukimura acercándose.

El cuarto donde se dará inicio a la ceremonia no es cualquier cuarto, es uno con demasiada historia. El domo que tiene en el centro está un lienzo representando una historia que él muy bien conoce.

_«Solo los emperadores tienen acceso a esta información que la Orden guarda con celo.»_

Aquellos que no sabían nada veían la pintura como algo "fantasioso". En el centro del todo existía un poder abrumador capaz de destruir y crear lo que se quisiera. Alrededor de él extrañas figuras con forma jeroglífica brindaban parte de su energía. Y más lejos del círculo se apreciaba lo que parecían ser las sombras de unos humanos. Por eso muchos lo veían de esa forma; extrañas criaturas que una vez compartieron la tierra con los humanos.

Aparte de eso, el cuarto también estaba decorado en las paredes con los retratos de los anteriores emperadores. Cada uno de los cuadros eran pintados ya sea oscuros o claros, al igual que las poses con las que fueron inmortalizados, seguramente los artista que los pintaron querían dar a conocer como fue cada uno de ellos en su reinado. Si fueron benévolos eran pintados sonriendo, de tan solo verlo sentías como su compasión quedaba grabada en el fresco; En cambio los que fueron implacables eran pintados serios, casi rugiendo, con tan solo ver su cuadro sentías miedo.

Una mescolanza de emociones le invadió, ¿cómo sería recordado? ¿Humanitario o tirano? ¿Alguien que trajo paz o una guerra? No lo sabía, pero el solo pensarlo le picaba su curiosidad. ¿Acaso estaba destinado a repetir los pasos de su abuelo?

_«Seguramente sí. Está en mi sangre.»_ Asqueado de su propio destino, observa el cuadro de su abuelo. Luciendo en todo su esplendor su carácter implacable.

―En mi opinión ese retrato es muy pobre. ―le susurra una voz.

Da una risita disimulada.  
―¿Entonces quieres decir que al artista le falto retratar su verdadero ser?

―Exacto. ―sonrió Grimsley

―No lo creo. ―contesta con voz seca― Nadie en este mundo puede plasmar su verdadero ser, porque si alguien lo hiciera estoy seguro de que caería en la locura.

Se da la media vuelta y continua su camino dejando a Grimsley riendo a sus anchas. Solo faltan tres minutos antes de que el presentador termine su discurso, frente a él está un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

―Me entere de lo que hiciste. ¿Te encuentras bien?

―¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?

―Aunque no lo creas sí. Lo que hiciste no es algo que se pueda olvidar fácilmente.

―¿Me lo dices por experiencia propia?

El emperador frunce el ceño, pero no puede negar eso.  
―Me persigue todas las noches. Así que quiero saber si estas durmiendo bien.

―Igual que todas mis noche, solo cierro los ojos y ya. ―y el chico se va.

_«Poco a poco los estas moldeando tal y como querías. Me pregunto cuál será tu siguiente jugada.»_

*Aplausos* *gritos*

―El presentador ya termino. ―dice Caitlin― Todos estén listos para salir al balcón.

•

―¡Es una multitud impresionante! ―grita Pearl entre los empujones de los espectadores.

―Yo creí que esto era una competencia no una fiesta. ―se oye el grito de alguien.

Entre empujones los jóvenes voltean a ver a su alrededor para ver si pueden salir de ahí. Grande fue la sorpresa de los chicos. Los chicos Rowan y los Birch se han encontrado cara a cara.

―¡Tú aquí! ―grita Sapphire.

―¿Y qué esperabas?, todas las familias nobles fueron convocadas. ―Ruby le reafirma lo obvio.

Sapphire gruñe.  
―Me voy de aquí.

_[―Y ahora con ustedes, ―habla el presentador desde un micrófono― el __Maximum Imperatorem y sus doce guardianes.]_

•

―¿Todos listos? ―pregunta Riley.

Los jóvenes asienten.

―Muy bien es hora de salir. ―les da una palmada para confortar a cada uno.

El último en dirigirse al balcón es el emperador.

―¿Tienes miedo? ―le pregunta Caitlin.

―Algo…

―Descuida, ―lo abrasa― sin importar qué nosotros tres siempre estaremos junto a ti.

Riley y Grimsley asienten.

En cierta forma su temor ha disminuido, ya es hora de que saque su demonio personal.

_«Recuerda quien eres, eres Einar, el líder de los guardianes; y también el actual emperador. Y recuerda quienes son ellos, ellos son personas que buscan bajarte del poder. Así que no se lo vas a permitir ¿verdad? Recuerda lo que está en juego, solo hay que ganar.»_

Paso a pasito, como si flotara, caminó en dirección al balcón. Su hermoso cabello negro y largo, adornado por listones, ondeaba a cada paso que daba al igual que sus largas mangas de su vestimenta rosada. Sus grandes y grises ojos relucieron a la luz del sol y mostraron su determinación.

―Despreciables. ―susurró al mismo tiempo que veía a toda la multitud desde el balcón. Su demonio personal había tomado el control.

•

―No puede ser… ―dijo un sorprendido Gold― Valeria es el _Maximum Imperatorem._

―Esto tiene que ser un sueño. ―dijo Ruby.

Blue y Red estaban igual de sorprendidos.

―¿Por qué? ―dijo Sapphire tocándose el pecho, el dolor era inmenso― No puede ser, no puede ser, díganme que esto es mentira. ―empezaba a perder el control― ¡¿Por qué están ahí, Green y Steven?!

Black, Pearl y Yellow estaban igual. ¿Por qué el chico Stone no les dijo la verdad?

Y ahí estaban: Valeria era el _Maximum Imperatorem; _sus guardianes eran: Green, Steven, Misty, White, Bruno, Iris, Mitsunari, Yukimura, Gracia, Kiyomasa, Hanbei, Masamune.

_[―Los doce guardianes también entraran al torneo. ―dijo el presentador― Cuatro de ellos serán escogidos al azar y competirán desde abajo con las familias para tratar de detenerlas.]_

Así, entre confusiones, dio el inicio el torneo Rey de Reyes.

_**Continuará…**_

×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤  
**Capítulo 15  
El soldado Caído  
**×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Gracias por esperar este segundo especial pero ahora de cuatro capítulos. Un saludo a todos y esperen el próximo (el cual solo será un capítulo). **


	15. Cap 15 El Soldado Caído

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 15  
El Soldado Caído**

**Hoenn**

Tras recorrer el mundo de hemisferio a hemisferio, la investigación de Malva llegó a un callejón sin salida; había seguido con detalle la única pista que le dio Nobunaga para terminar estampándose contra una pared, ya no había nada más qué hacer. Si tan solo Grimsley le hubiera dicho lo que necesitaba no tendría que pasar por esta situación, pero ese hombre era complicado, porque ni con su increíble persuasión le consiguió sacar una palabra. Y eso era muy frustrante.

Por si fuera poco su frustración, las horas estresantes acumuladas en los viajes no le ayudaban, la insípida comida, el dolor de cuello por dormir mal en un asiento, e incluso la falta de una ducha, la tenía con el humor de un dragón. Para su buena fortuna el jet tuvo que hacer una escala para cargar combustible y ese pequeño detalle decidió utilizarlo como una escusa para descansar por lo menos el resto del día.

Así comenzó su recorrido por la ciudad a bordo de un taxi…, en el cual realizaba un pequeño juego personal llamado: _¿cuánto tiempo puedes aguantar la respiración?_ En la última media hora había roto su propia marca y en cada segundo que pasaba la superaba aunque sea por un par de milésimas, por muy pequeñas que sean eran algo. Y es que éste pequeño juego personal comenzó en el momento en que abordó el taxi. La "pequeña" experiencia se adjuntaba al resto de su desdicha de los últimos días. El olor putrefacto que desprendía el taxi podía deberse a dos cosas; la falta de aseo a la unidad o la falta de aseo personal por parte del chofer, o quizás ambos. En todo caso el olor era nauseabundo, y sin embargo Malva se aguantaba la respiración. Todo eso se debía a que estaba de encubierto. Una de las reglas principales de estar encubierto era no llamar la atención y eso incluía a una mujer alta y bella armando un escándalo contra el chofer de la unidad a la que tenía pocos segundos de haberle hecho la parada. Sería imposible de olvidar a una mujer que armó un escándalo, eso atraería la mirada de lo chismosos, sin mencionar al típico curioso que grabaría eso para la posteridad para después subirlo a internet. Sin duda algo muy peligroso.

Para olvidar su desdicha y su mala fortuna, desvió su mirada cansada hacia la ventanilla derecha. La ciudad que se reflejaba ya la conocía, la conocía muy bien y jamás se imaginó que regresaría.

―Es como si se burlara de mí. ―susurró.

Dio un suspiro profundo y respiró con fuerza olvidando por completo el mal olor. Sus ojos casi se salían de orbita, su nariz y pulmones le ardieron al tiempo en que su boca se contraía. En cualquier momento, el desayuno del día se incorporaría al mal olor. Harta de esto cedió ante el deseo de bajarse. A estas alturas ya poco importaba que el chofer la recordara, ese olor era insoportable.

―Detenga el auto. ―pidió al momento en que abría la puerta sin esperar a que el taxi se detuviera.

―Espere señora ―dijo el chofer con tono alarmado― es muy peligroso.

Hizo de oídos sordos.

―¡Señora, suba al auto! ¡Es muy peligroso estar aquí! ¡Por favor, suba!

Nada.

El rechinante sonido de la llanta saliendo a gran velocidad se escuchó después. Malva observó por sobre su hombro cómo el auto se alejaba.

―La que tenía prisa en huir era yo.

Habiendo perdido su medio de transporte sacó su comunicador para hacer una llamada a sus guardaespaldas que se quedaron cargando combustible y limpiando el jet. Se giró para ver dónde estaba y darles una referencia, por desgracia sus afilados ojos se congelaron cuando vio la calle.

―Ahora veo porqué huías…

Una oleada de sentimientos la invadió, pero el que más identifico fue el terror. Tenía que salir corriendo de ahí. Al instante en que giró la cabeza algo la golpeó. La luz se hizo oscuridad…

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de migraña, quiso llevarse las manos a la cabeza pero estas estaban fuertemente atadas por unas esposas tras su espalda.

―Genial, ahora soy prisionera.

Atada a un poste agitó con frenesí las esposas. Trato de quitársela con sus poderes pero por alguna razón estos no existían. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

―Ríndete, no podrás quitártelas.

Malva miró de reojo a la persona que le hablaba. Era un hombre el que la vigilaba.

―¿Rendirme? Aja. Esa palabra no está en mi vocabulario.

―Al final te rendirás. ―siguió el hombre― Esas esposas están hechas de un material especial capaz de reprimir nuestros poderes.

Malva dio una mirada hostil.  
―Patrañas, no existe en el mundo tal cosa.

El hombre se inclina hacia delante.  
―Tú lo has dicho: _'no existe en el mundo'._

Sus ojos afilados se clavan en ese hombre a través de sus destrozadas gafas. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Antes de poder mover la boca terminó desmayándose. El hombre que la vigilaba se fue.

Volvía en sí. La cava en la que era prisionera lucia atestada, pero no solo de botellas, también de personas. Treinta personas de traje corte italiano la observaban, más uno que estaba sentado en medio de todos.

―Grande. Guarda che abbiamo qui. _(Genial. ¿A quién tenemos aquí?) _―dijo Malva.

El único hombre sentado en una silla le aplaudió.  
―Me alegra ver que no has perdido tu sentido del humor.

―Y tú sigues siendo la misma rata rastrera.

Las treinta personas se tensaron.

―Alto, alto. ―los calmó el hombre― Esa no es forma de tratar a su hermana.

―Yo no soy tu hija y tú no eres mi padre.

―Eres una de nosotros, parte de nuestra familia, una vez adentro lo serás hasta el final… y solo hay una forma de salir. Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?

Malva frunció el ceño.

―Me alegra ver que lo comprendas. ―El hombre se levantó― Llévensela.

―¡¿Qué?!

Dos mujeres se acercaron a ella para quitarle las esposas, Malva forcejeó en el agarre, antes de poder reaccionar vio de cerca dos puños para quedar inconsciente.

Recuperó la conciencia, una gota de agua cayó en su frente, miró a su alrededor para ver que estaba en un cuarto oscuro y pequeño que apestaba peor que le taxi. Como estaba acostada decidió incorporarse, ese leve movimiento le dolió de los mil demonios, no solo eso, el dolor de cabeza era intenso acompañado con contantes mareos. Con dificultad logró levantarse, su cuerpo estaba débil, por un instante sintió que sus piernas perdían fuerza e iba terminar cayéndose, por fortuna logró recargarse contra la pared más cercana. Se llevó las manos hacia su abdomen, se inclino un poco y terminó vomitando. Apenas y tuvo fuerza para limpiarse la boca con el dorso del brazo.

―No olvides tus modales, eres una celebridad.

Malva reconoció la voz, levantó la vista hacia el techo del cuarto para ver de entre el enrejado a ese hombre que se hacía llamar "Padre".

―Da… ―Malva perdió la fuerza en sus labios, la baba le escurría.

―No puedes hablar, ―dijo el hombre― no puedes moverte, no tienes control en tus sentidos. Para ser exactos, no tienes control sobre ti misma.

Malva seguía viéndolo pero con dificultad, la vista se le hacía borrosa y su cuerpo perdía fuerza en mantenerla de pie.

_«¿Qué está pasando…? ¿Qué me hizo?»_

―Nada. ―dijo el hombre― No te hice nada.

Malva sintió miedo. Recordó su etapa infantil, el cómo ese hombre podía descubrir lo que ella pensaba con tan solo una mirada, con un solo vistazo y todos sus secretos quedaban al descubierto. Le daba miedo y le repugnaba, porque ese hombre se parecía mucho a cierto individuo al que no consiguió sacarle ni una sola palabra.

Desde arriba el hombre sonrió.  
―Malva, si quieres ser libre puedes ganarte tu libertad.

Ella se le quedó viendo con rencor, sabia lo que esas palabras significaban. El que estuviera en esa celda no era coincidencia.

El hombre aplaudió. Ella sabía que eso era el banderazo.

_«Genial, una pelea clandestina.» _

El sonido de una reja se oyó.

Malva dirigió su mirada expectante hacia allá. Aun no recuperaba el control sobre su cuerpo pero el escalofrió que sintió en sus espalda sí que le hizo estremecer todos los músculos. El rechinido de un objeto pesado siendo arrastrado era el culpable de su temor. Sus afilados ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando vio que una enorme mano se agarraba de la entrada para poder entrar, luego apareció una especie de tentáculo con un ojo. ¿Qué cosa era la que estaba apareciendo? ¿Acaso podía existir algo así?

_«No, esos es imposible. No existe ninguna criatura que sea así, por eso se le llaman mitológicas.»_

Aquella cosas tenía la cabeza de un toro, los brazos de un orangután, el cuerpo de un reptil, por si fuera poco extraños tentáculos con ojos se asomaban por su espalda.

―Espero que nos des un buen espectáculo. ―dijo el hombre.

Malva no sabía si había perdido la voz desde antes, ya que ningún sonido salió de sus labios cuando esa deforme criatura se le abalanzó.

Un fuerte temblor se sintió, la nube de humo se levantó hasta el techo haciendo toser a los espectadores. Algunos se acercaron más a la reja para poder ver mejor, otros simplemente esperaron a que la nube de humo se disipara. Cuando se disipó por completo vieron al extraño animal tratando de sacar su garrote de madera del muro de piedra.

Por su lado Malva logró esquivar, a duras penas, el garrote. Mientras lo veía se llevó una mano a la frente, sus mano estaba cubierta de un liquido rojo y espeso.

_«Se que lo esquive, no debió de haberme herido.» _Midió mentalmente los metros que había entre esa cosa y ella. _«Residuos del ataque tampoco.»_

No le dio más tiempo de analizar la situación, esa cosa volvió a embestir como un toro embravecido. Agachó su cabeza listo para usas sus cuernos, dio un alarido y empezó a correr. Malva se levantó con dificultad, su pie derecho se dobló al no poder reaccionar a la orden cerebral, cayó de espalda golpeándose la cabeza, ese golpe provocó que su sistema nervioso enviara una descarga en todo el sistema, Malva sintió que ya tenía el control sobre sí misma. Pero fue demasiado tarde el animal alcanzó a golpearla. Los cuernos del animal la lanzaron por los aires que termino chocando contra la reja del techo. Todos los presentes le saludaron.

―Ah, tu bella cara ya no es tan linda, ¿no es así hermanita? ―le dijo una mujer con una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda.

Ignorando el comentario se sujetó con fuerza de la reja, esos metros de los que caería se veían dolorosos. El animal no le dio tal privilegio y la jaloneo con fuerza para tumbarla. El dolor fue intenso, le sorprendía que aun siguiera con vida.

―Dale espacio. ―dijo "Padre".

El animal retrocedió.

―¿Quieres diversión en esta batalla? ―Malva se levantó sujetando su brazo derecho, se lo había fracturado con la caída.

El hombre no dijo ni hizo nada.

Malva clavó su vista en la bestia. Ahora ¿cómo es que lo atacaría? Por el momento caminó en círculos mientras pensaba, la bestia también caminaba en círculos. Con la sangre que tenía en su mano decidió materializar su nueva arma.

―Supongo que para domar a una bestia no hay nada mejor que un látigo. ―golpeó con fuerza el látigo hecho de fuego.

La bestia empezó a golpearse con frenesí su pecho de reptil, utilizando sus brazos de orangután agarró vuelo para acercarse a ella. Dejó de usar sus brazos y comenzó a correr para darle un golpe con el garrote. Malva sujeto con su látigo el garrote listo para arrebatárselo y arrojarlo. Fue imposible, el animal la azotó contra una de las paredes.

―¿Pero qué rayos pasó? ―dijo aun estando en el suelo.

El látigo de fuego había perdido su poder y solo era un simple mango entre sus manos. Malva concentró su energía para formar la espada pero la hoja se desvaneció.

―Porquería. ―Lanzó el objeto con enfado.

Si no podía utilizar su nueva arma entonces manipularía el fuego con sus propias manos. Dos orbes rojos se fueron formando sobre su mano izquierda. De una en uno arrojó los orbes, sin embargo esto se desvanecieron a medio camino. Malva estaba estupefacta.

_«¿No tengo energía?...»_

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la bestia que volvió a golpearla con el garrote. Malva salió disparada, cuando tocó el suelo dio tres saltos hacia atrás para retroceder un poco. La bestia volvió a correr, en esta ocasión dio un brinco y con sus brazos de gorila agarró sus piernas y las escondió para hacerse una bola. Ahora los tentáculos con ojos en su espalda tenían razón de ser. La bestia rebotó una vez, luego dos y al final se dejó caer con fuerza hacia donde estaba Malva. Esa pelota hecha de bestia le cayó encima. Ahora sí ya era su fin, dio un grito de dolor que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo…

_«¿ Pero qué?» _

Malva se incorporó al momento en que la bestia se quitó de encima. Una vez más repasó sus heridas, incluso ahora su brazo fracturado estaba normal. Incrédula, lo movió una y otra vez.

_«¿Pero qué rayos está pasando?»_

La bestia se preparó para atacarla, en esta ocasión abrió su hocico y de lo más profundo una bola roja se empezó a formar.

―¿Acaso esa cosa lanza fuego?

Malva estaba desesperada, rápido comenzó a buscar el arma que antes había arrojado, al verla corrió hacia ella. La bestia lanzó el fuego contenido en su boca como si fuera una especie de rayo laser destruyendo todo a su paso con una perfecta línea. Malva dio un giro por el aire para esquivar esa peligrosa arma, pero como si el animal le leyera la mente agitó con fuerza su brazo.

_«Imposible, desde esa distancia no me puede golpe-…»_

Malva fue arrojada hasta el otro extremo de la sala.

El dolor era intenso, quizás tendría algunas costillas rotas. Paseó sus manos por todo el pecho, no parecía haber daño alguno, se levantó toda adolorida. Las nauseas y el mareo regresaron, sintió la tremenda necesidad de volver a vomitar.

_«¿Qué rayos está pasando? Solo agitó su brazo, es imposible que me diera desde tan lejos, entonces ¿por qué?» _Mordió su labio_ «No solo eso, yo no puedo atacarlo con fuego pero él sí. Hay mucha incoherencia en la batalla.» _Tocó todo su cuerpo, que a pesar de los daños y estar adolorido, no tenía ni una sola fractura.

Desde arriba "Padre" la observaba:  
―La verdadera batalla está por comenzar. ―susurró para sí mismo.

Malva torció la boca ante la idea que le paso por la mente. Solo había una persona que conocía que tenía un modo de batalla similar, pero para estar seguros prefirió seguir atacando sin un plan. De manera imprudente se lanzo de frente contra el animal, la bestia volvió a agitar su brazo desde lejos. El golpe fue directo lanzándola hacia un lado de la sala, otra vez el animal agitó su brazo y ella salió disparada hacia el otro lado; era como si jugara con un yo-yo.

_«No cabe la menor duda, ese tipo de ataque se parece al de Riley.» _Se incorporó lista para atacar. _«Es una manipulación directa hacia mi cuerpo, ahora entiendo porque sentía migraña y nauseas, está jugando con mis sentidos.»_

―Bien, ven acá muchachote.

El animal se enfureció y arremetió igual que antes, como un toro embravecido. Malva activó su arma, en lugar de dirigirla hacia el animal hizo girar su látigo envolviendo en fuego toda la sala. Eso no parecía asustar a la bestia. Aquel animal siguió avanzando con los cuernos por delante, antes de que atacara a Malva, ella utilizó sus cuernos como trampolín para llegar hasta su cabeza, los tenáculos con ojos trataron de agarrarla pero ella se deslizó por la espalda del animal. El fuego que creó el látigo le cayó como lluvia al lomo de la bestia.

―¿Qué? ―ladeó la cabeza ante la sorpresa.

El animal estaba envuelto en fuego pero no gritaba y mucho menos se agitaba. ¿Qué era esa cosa? De por sí ya era una bestia deforme pero eso no era un impedimento para sentir dolor.

Malva enfocó su vista en el lomo de la bestia, los tentáculo no tenían fuego.  
―Tch… es una ilusión.

La bestia continuó como si nada la embestida contra Malva.

―Así que no tienes los mismos ataques de Riley, sino que ocultas tus ataques atreves de una ilusión como lo hace Hanzo. Qué molesto. Lástima que no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, tengo una misión que cumplir.

Dispuesta a acabar con esto envolvió toda la sala en un torrencial de fuego, si había un ilusionista cerca es obvio que quedaría atrapado en el fuego. El rojo vivo se apoderó de la estancia. El fuego se descontroló dejando escapar algunas llamas por la reja del techo, los treinta individuos retrocedieron, menos "Padre". Cuando acabó el espectáculo Malva miró hacia todos lados esperando encontrar al ilusionista, no había nadie.

―Esto es absurdo, no tiene sentido.

Lo único con lo que se encontró fue con varios cristales esparcidos por toda la sale sostenidos por algunos cables.

*Aplausos*

Levantó la vista para ver a "Padre" aplaudiendo.

―Pasaste.

Le dedicó una mirada de extrañes.  
―¿Qué quieres decir?

El sonido de una reja se oyó. Malva miró de reojo para ver quién entraba, sus afilados ojos se clavaron con fuerza en esa persona.

―¿Cómo es posible que llegaras tan rápido aquí abajo? ―regresó su vista arriba, "Padre" seguía sentado viéndola desde la reja.

Todos los cristales de la sala cayeron, fue en ese momento cuando la figura del hombre sentado viéndola desde arriba se desvaneció.

―_Recuerdo._ ―dijo "Padre" ―Es una técnica milenaria. Como bien sabes en la antigüedad los humanos no tenían poderes, solo las bestias mitológicas, antes de eso el humano era tan indefenso como un cachorrito. Fue en ese momento cuando descubrieron el poder de ciertos cristales capaz de crear espejismos con la ayuda de un elemento. El cristal tiene el poder de absorber la energía del elemento que usaba su portador para recrear una ilusión de la última vez que lo utilizó su dueño. Gracias a eso podían confundir al enemigo con ataques ilusorios y los agredían mentalmente.

Malva abrió sus ojos.  
―Y por qué me dices esto.

―A diferencia de tus hermanos siempre supe que tú eras la única con bastante potencial, y no fui el único que vio eso en ti, ¿o me equivoco?

Malva se cruzó de brazos.  
―Qué quieres.

―Nada, solo ayudar a un viejo amigo. ―"Padre" le entregó un sobre― Dale saludos de mi parte.

―Estoy confundida, ¿no dijiste que de aquí solo había una forma de salir?

―Malva, eres mi hija prodigio, mientras lo ayudes a él no me importa nada. ―el hombre se fue al igual que el resto de los miembros.

Malva salió del local con un sobre en mano, con desconfianza lo abrió desde lejos. Al ver que no ocurrió nada lo acercó para ver adentro.

―Pero que dem…

Vertió el contenido del sobre en su palma. Una tarjeta con el nombre del local cayó junto con un collar que tenía un cristal.

―L'apparenza inganna. ―giró la tarjeta― Camino de la Perpetuidad, sección 4, lote 2. Solo sigue el cristal.

Malva frunció el ceño y se fue.

Para su buena fortuna ese panteón se encontraba en el próximo poblado. Parecía que su suerte comenzaba a cambiar, pues no solo había encontrado una pista, sino que también el auto que rentó olía bien. Regocijándose de su buena suerte decidió descansar un poco, cerró los ojos por un momento pero el tiempo pasó volando.

―Señora, ―habló el chofer― Hemos llegado.

Malva, medio dormida, bajo la ventana del coche para respirar el aire fresco y despertar por completo.

―No tardo. ―bajó del auto.

Buscó en el mapa del cementerio la sección 4 y el lote 3, cuando los ubicó fue para allá. Dar un paseo en ese lugar no era exactamente su idea de un día tranquilo, aunque no lo fue cuando se encontró con su vieja familia. Le inquietaba la actitud que había tenido "Padre" con ella. Envuelta en sus pensamientos sintió un leve jalón en el cuello, estiró el cuello de su blusa para sacar el collar que le había dado. El cristal se agitaba como si apuntara a un lugar.

_«'Solo sigue el cristal'» _Malva no puedo evitar rodar los ojos ante lo obvio. Pero claro, cómo es que se le había olvidado.

Se quitó el objeto y lo agarró de la cinta, el cristal parecía oscilar por un momento, no tardo mucho en volver a levantarse señalando la dirección. Guiada por el artefacto caminó entre la lapidas, algunas viejas y olvidadas, otras nuevas y pulidas. Cuando el cristal se detuvo señalando hacia abajo ella frenó, levantó la vista para ver la lapida.

―Creo que olvide traer flores para mostrar mis respetos. ―Se agachó para repasar las letras con sus dedos― Una vida muy corta.

•~•  
_… McKonan  
X056 – X087  
"Amad-… hij-… ...-dre y espos-…"  
_•~•

No tardo en darse cuenta que la lapida, a pesar de los años, seguía luciendo como nueva, al igual que las que estaban a su lado. Las tres lapidas lucían limpias y con flores.

―Soy yo ¿ya está listo el jet? ―hablaba por el comunicador― Bien, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Necesito mapas detallados de todas las regiones, cuando sepa a donde ir despegaremos de inmediato.

**Almia**

―Maestra ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ―preguntó la guardaespaldas _A._

―Hay una leyenda que se ha ido transmitiendo en las ciudades más cercana, cuentan que un templo aparece y desaparece en cierto bosque justamente a las doce de la noche. Algunas persona lo han visto con sus propios ojos, pero cuando se acercan a él ha desaparecido o cambiado de lugar, y no solo eso, también sufren de migrañas y nauseas.

―Eso es ridículo. ―dijo la chica _B_― Seguramente esas personas estaban bajo la influencia de algún estupefaciente.

Malva rió ante el comentario.  
―Hay una razón para todo eso.

―Ah, sí. ¿Y cuál es? ―dijo la chica _B._

―Pronto lo sabrás.

Faltaba pocos minutos para que llegara la media noche, los dos chicas comenzaba a arrastrar sus botas por el suelo lodoso del bosque mientras caminaban en círculos esperando a que el mito se hiciera realidad. Para el colmo el suelo no era lo único que les molestaba, también los insectos como los mosquitos que se las pasaban zumbando cerca de su oído e incluso picándoles las piernas. Cansadas y fastidiadas se dejaron caer sobre la piedra más grande.

―Wakala, tiene musgo. ―dijo la chica _A_ limpiándose la suciedad de su uniforme.

―También tienes lodo en la nariz. ―la chica _B_ se divertía molestándola.

Las dos chicas empezaron a reñir, creando un alboroto en el lugar.

―Basta ustedes dos. ―las calmo Malva― Miren eso.

Las dos chicas dirigieron su vista a donde Malva señalaba, el templo ya había aparecido.

―Eso es imposible, todavía no es la hora. ―la chica _B_ miró su reloj de mano― Acaso está retrasado. ―y lo agitó.

―No. La hora es correcta. ―Por un lado Malva lucía satisfecha― Se ha dado cuenta de que estamos aquí.

―¿Quién? ¿El templo? ―dijo la chica _A_.

―No, habla de _lo_ que mora ahí.

Las dos guardaespaldas se miraron con extrañes.

Malva iba tarareando demostrando su felicidad, toda iba tan bien que quería compartir su dicha con el mundo. No le importo en absoluto pisar la porquería de un animal, ni siquiera cuando un búho hizo su gracia cayendo sobre su cabeza. Nada le importaba.

―¿Negación? ―susurró la guardaespaldas _A_ a la _B_ al ver la actitud de Malva. La chica _B_ se encogió de hombros.

Malva siguió caminando, en ese instante el templo desapareció ante los ojos de ellas.

―Maestra, el templo cambió de lugar, ahora está a nuestras espaldas. ―dijo _B_.

―Sigue caminando. ―dijo Malva.

―Pero…

―Sigue caminando.

Ahora si les preocupaba la actitud de su maestra. No era normal que ella estuviera tan relajada.

―¡Maestra, espere. Eso es un acantilado! ―dijo _A_.

―Sigue caminando.

Ante las miradas atónitas de las guardaespaldas Malva "flotaba" sobre ese acantilado. ¿Cómo rayos le hacía?

―Estoy soñando verdad. ―dijo una incrédula _B_.

Malva se detuvo en medio del acantilado y volteó a verlas.  
―Y si les digo que este acantilado no está aquí.

Las dos chicas arquearon las cejas.  
―Es imposible, lo estamos viendo claramente. ―dijeron en coro.

Malva dio un resoplido.  
―No existe, es solo una ilusión. Bueno, el acantilado si existe, pero no dentro del bosque, está en otro lugar, es un espejismo.

Aquello no convencía a la chicas. Malva regresó y tomó a cada una de la mano arrastrándolas hacia el acantilado. Las dos gritaban desesperadas, en cuanto pusieron un pie en la nada quedaron mudas.

―¡Estamos flotando! ―gritaron en coro.

―Ya les dije que es una ilusión. ―dijo molesta.

Así caminaron las tres, los dos chicas algo inseguras e intentando mantener el equilibrio y Malva caminaba como si nada.

―¿Y hacia a donde nos dirigimos? ―preguntó _B._

―Hacia donde señala el cristal.

Malva sacó el cristal y lo sujetó por el cordón, el cristal osciló y se levantó señalando con fuerza hacia una dirección. Siguiendo las indicaciones del objeto las tres caminaron hasta topar contra algo.

―¿Una pared invisible? ―dijo _A._

―Busquen una entrada. ―dijo Malva.

Las tres se dividieron rodeando la pared invisible. La chica _B_ dio un grito cuando encontró una mueca en la pared. Malva la golpeó un par de veces y supo que eso era madera. Con su látigo agarró una roca y la arrojó hacia la nada. Esa nada tomó la forma de una puerta destrozada.

―Es hora de entrar, chicas.

Justo y como lo había imaginado en sus sueños, el templo oculto era imponente desde adentro; las estatuas resguardando el lugar, mitológicas y de humanos, la historia contada en murales, y no podían faltar las cámaras ocultas junto con las trampas para despistar a todo aquel que quisiera hacerse con su tesoro.

―Chicas. ―Malva las miró de reojo― No crean en todo lo que ven.

Tras esas palabras el interior del templo se trasformo, ahora era un desierto.

―Esto no me agrada. ―dijo _B._

A un par de metro delante de ellas fue apareciendo una figura humana, sin aviso las atacó.

La chica _A_ se puso en guardia cuando vio a la chica _B_ caer un par de metros detrás de ella. Debajo de su falda sacó un par de Sais lista para atacar. Malva intentó frenarla pero fue inútil. _A_ atacó con los Sais moviéndolos de un lado al otro para intentar cortar a su enemigo, pero simplemente lo atravesó. Esa figura humana se paró de tras de ella, ni siquiera la toco y logró empujarla haciéndola retroceder un par de metros.

―¿Qué rayos ha sido eso? ―dijo _A_.

―No lo sé, pero de algo si estoy segura, esa cosa me las va a pagar. ―dijo _B_ incorporándose.

―¡No ataquen! ―gritó Malva.

Por desgracia ellas continuaron. _B_ liberó sus chacos, esas armas podían estirarse e incluso agrandarse. Agarró un extremo y golpeó con el otro a la figura. Por fortuna sí llegó a darle. Malva quedó impresionada, recuerda que sus ataque nunca funcionaron con aquella bestia ¿por qué los de ella sí funcionaban con la sombra?

_«'El cristal tiene el poder de absorber la energía del elemento que usaba su portador.'»_

―Ya veo.

Malva seguía viendo como la batalla se le dificultaba a _A_ pero no a _B. A _utilizaba ataques de fuego, por el otro lado _B _era de ataques de tierra.

―Alto chicas. ―Malva se interpuso entre la figura y ellas.

―Maestra, quédese atrás, nosotras podemos con esto. ―dijo _B_.

_A_ se limitó a asentir, apenas podía mantener el ritmo.

―No, debemos de atacar juntas. Ella nos está probando, cuando sepa nuestros movimientos nos atacará sin piedad.

―¿Ella? ―dijeron las chicas.

―Por qué no te muestras. Ya sé quién eres, después de todo es mi misión.

La figura quedó en silencio.

―Así que no hay palabras eh. ―materializó su arma― ¿Sera que necesitas un poco más de energía?

Agitó con fuerza el látigo desprendiendo un par de llama. Todas las llamas fueron absorbidas por la figura. Las chicas retrocedieron.

―Sigo insistiendo, qué rayos pasa aquí. ―dijo _B._

Malva caminó hacia la figura que parecía un poco más visible.  
―Hoy estuve en tu tumba.

La figura le siguió con la mirada mientras Malva caminaba alrededor de ella.

―Aunque en cierta forma no era tu tumba, era la tumba de tu reencarnación.

La figura sacó chispas de fuego, un torrente de llamas azules la envolvió. La temperatura de la sala aumentó a niveles exorbitantes. El desierto despareció dándole paso a un escenario de lava. Nuevamente las dos chicas se asustaron, sabían los que les había dicho Malva, pero el calor lo hacía tan real.

Malva sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
―Por fin muestras la cara, Caroline McKonan, o debería decir: Sacerdotisa del Fuego, Jade.

La figura había adquirido la apariencia de una mujer alta de cabello negro vistiendo una toga de color rojo.

―Puedes olvidarte de lo que has venido a buscar aquí. ―dijo Jade.

Malva meneó la cabeza en desaprobación.  
―Ya te lo dije, es mi misión. ―y la señaló― Sin importar qué me llevare esa _Espada Creación._

―Eso lo veremos. ―Jade se preparó para atacar.

―Es comprensible que la espada sea protegida por un usuario del fuego, ―Malva se llevó sus dedos a los labios― después de todo su actual dueño es un usuario del metal.

Jade creó dos bestias hechas de fuego listas para embestir a las otras dos chicas… y la batalla dio inicio.

_**Continuará…**_

×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤  
**Capítulo 16  
Fuego Cruzado  
**×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Ok, no leemos en el próximo. Saludos. ^^**


	16. Cap 16 Fuego Cruzado I

**Nota de los signos:  
* * =sonidos de ambiente.  
« » = pensamientos.  
[ ] = comunicación a través de aparatos. **

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 16  
Fuego Cruzado**

_*Tinin* *Ling* *Tinin* *Ling*_

_«¿Cascabel o campanilla?... no lo sé…»_

_*Tinin* *Ling* *Tinin* *Ling*_

_«Ah… qué sonido es…»_

_*Tinin* *Ling* *Tinin* *Ling*_

_«No lo sé… solo sé que hace un par de días llevo escuchándolo. Constante, retumba, dentro de mi cabeza acompañado con imágenes; fuego, tierra, truenos, ¿es una batalla?… Hay sonidos... ¿Cascabel? ¿O es una campanilla?... ¿cuál es?…» _

_*Tinin* *Ling* *Tinin* *Ling* _

―_Thais, Thais…_

_«¿Quién habla? ¿Cómo sabe ese nombre?»_

_*Tinin* *Ling* *Tinin* *Ling*_

―_Thais, Thais…_

_«Alguien habla dentro de mi cabeza, ¿telepatía? ¿Quién es? ¿Quién?»_

_*Tinin* *Ling* *Tinin* *Ling* …_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_**Palacio Imperial**_

Suave pero agresivo, seductor e hipnótico, tal como debe de ser un baile. El balanceo de la mano creando la ilusión de que la manga corta el viento, recta sin ondulación. Los pasos pequeños y en línea, constantes como si no tocaran el suelo. La inclinación del cuerpo, perfecta para virar en cualquier dirección sin romper el compás. Un giro completo sin despegar la mirada, fría y penetrante, como una cuchilla.

Entrenar era cosa de todos los días, así lo había sido desde que tenía memoria. Su abuela, que en paz descanse, le enseñó todo lo que sabía en cuanto a modales y baile. Sin embargo, su abuelo aborrecía todo eso y le decía que jamás iba a derrotar a su rival con buenos modales y un baile. Pero a ella eso no le importaba, siempre y cuando entrenara fuera de la vista de su abuelo podría realizar todos esos ejercicios.

―Valeria. ―Riley llama a la puerta.

―Adelante.

La puerta se abre, Riley intenta entrar pero en el momento de querer cruzar el marco se detiene, su vista esta clavada sobre Valeria, de pies a cabeza la recorre con la mirada. Las zapatillas, la vestimenta, los lazos, e incluso el adorno que sujeta su cabello en una coleta. Todos y cada uno de ellos le traen recuerdos.

_«Igual a su madre, brillante como el mismo sol.» _

Pero enseguida su rostro se ensombrece. ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrá seguir brillando el sol? Solo espera que ese sol llegué al día de mañana.

―¿Riley? ―Valeria detiene el baile.

―Perdón, me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Valeria ladea la cabeza.

―El combate de los niños ya va a comenzar. ―le recuerda― ¿No lo vas a ir a ver?

Su ojo violeta se clava en él.  
―No, yo sé que ganaran… Tienen que ganar…

Y sin más reanudó su baile.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Torneo…**

_**Batalla de Hanbei**_

Si había algo que detestaba Hanbei era que lo despertaran tan temprano, o de plano que lo despertaran, y si existía algo que él amaba era dormir. Interesante estilo de vida. Iris siempre le preguntaba por qué dormía tanto, de qué se cansaba, si él siempre estaba durmiendo y tenía demasiada energía acumulada. Pero aunque no lo pareciera ese niño adormilado era como una batería. Cuando su energía se encontraba al tope rendía al máximo y cuando bajaba no quedaba de otra más que descansar, así era Hanbei, como una batería recargable. Y cuando este niño adormilado estaba recargado era como un rayo. Interesante.

Arriba, a la derecha, a la izquierda, por detrás. Al rival de Hanbei le costaba trabajo seguirle el paso, esa molesta estela de luz le había propinado seis golpes, todos en el mismo lugar, el estomago. Adolorido, el chico se dejó caer. Hanbei se le acercó y se agachó para verlo.

―¿Ya te das por vencido? Me quiero ir a dormir. ―dio un enorme bostezo.

El joven se enfurece:  
―¿Me estas subestimando? ¡Solo eres un niño, no te lo tengas tan creído!

El rival se levanta y da un fuerte pisotón para despertar todos sus músculos y olvidarse del dolor. La furia se desata y con él su poder. 3-2-1… El tiempo parece transcurrir tan lento, tan suave, que al pobre Hanbei le entra sueño. Sin embargo algo luminoso, proveniente desde el cielo, llama su atención.

_«Eso no es el sol.»_

La luz cegadora, que no es el sol, brilla con todo su esplendor casi quemando, la tierra tiembla como si tuviera miedo pero no es un terremoto, el viento se vuelve aciago, frío y susurrante. Hanbei mira hacia todos lados, hay una extraña sensación que le invade, intenta moverse pero no puede, está paralizado. La bola de luz desciende, parece una bola de fuego pero no quema, y sin embargo la luz lo devora todo. Hay un rechinante sonido, como si alguien pasara una sierra frente a un metal. Hanbei no lo soporta, siente frío. Y todo se detiene, no hay sonido, no hay luz, la tierra ya no tiembla, pero la extraña sensación aun sigue recorriendo cada célula de su ser. Hanbei reacciona, la molesta luz cegadora de inmenso tamaño ha pasado a ser una compacta luz con la forma de una canica.

El rival hace un leve movimiento y la canica avanza.

Esa diminuta luz se dirige hacia él, torpe y vacilante, como si fuera una pelusa flotando a la deriva. Se ha detenido justo frente a su cara, y nuevamente la luz destella. Esa luz se divide en aros y envuelven su cuerpo, se hunden poco a poco dentro de él. Trata de gritar pero no hay sonido. Su brazo derecho le duele, poco a poco va creciendo destrozando su ropa, y los aros incrustándose más en él, cada una de sus extremidades pasa por lo mismo, todo su cuerpo se va inflando como si fuera un globo. Inflándose y elevándose por los cielos, primero traspasa las nubes, luego llega al espacio, la próxima parada el sol. Un monstruo de fuego sale de ahí para comérselo. Lo siguiente es oscuridad y agua. La presión es inmensa que no puede respirar. Ahora está en el fondo del océano y su cuerpo es de agua… nubes, monstruos, estrellas, plantas… ¿En cuántas cosas se transformo?...

El rival abre la tapa de su reloj dorado de bolsillo y mira la hora.  
―Tardara en salir. ―se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar― Yo soy el ganador de este combate.

―No estés tan seguro. ―susurra Hanbei.

El rival voltea sorprendido.  
―Imposible.

―Hacer que la imaginación de un niño se vuelva en su contra… ―Hanbei clava una mirada hosca sobre su rival― Te voy a enseñar que la imaginación de un niño no es algo que se deba de tomar a la ligera.

La electricidad fluye a través de él y también se siente en el ambiente. El cabello del rival se esponja, su ropa le pica. Las nueves del cielo se arremolinan y con ellas una tormenta eléctrica aparece. Hanbei levanta la mano y con un solo movimiento los rayos caen golpeando el suelo. El rival trata de esquivar cada rayo que se le acerca, por lo visto él está actuando como un pararrayos. Tres rayos le han dado, sin embargo no vacila, eso solo fue una pequeña sacudida para él. Hanbei levanta una ceja, parece que se divierte, por lo visto su rival es más interesante de lo que imaginó.

El rival lo piensa detenidamente, para ganarle a Hanbei hay que pensar como un niño, ya es hora de darle rienda suelta a la imaginación… 3-2-1…

El rival crea varias esferas de luz, del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol, y las arroja con todas sus fuerzas. Cada pelota revota en árboles, piedras, e incluso en la misma tierra, pero poco a poco se desvanecen. Hanbei mira a todos lados, ¿acaso ese ataque no funciono? Intrigado voltea a ver a su rival. El joven ha sacado un pedazo de cordel con el que empieza a jugar y tejerlo entre sus manos para crear figuras.

―Recuerdo ese juego. ―susurra Hanbei― ¿Pero qué puede hacer con eso?

El rival sigue enlazando el cordel, al final ha creado la forma de una estrella. El chico sonríe con bastante suficiencia. Hanbei está confundido, ¿acaso ese tipo ya se dio por vencido o de plano perdió la razón?

Desde lo más profundo del cielo destella una luz que viene cayendo en picada, tras ellas vienen otras más. Hanbei reacciona, son estrellas, literalmente estrellas con forma de estrella y viene desde el espacio exterior. Está impresionado pero no es momento para eso, por ahora tiene que deshacerse de ellas. Con sus manos le da forma a los rayos y crea tres lobos eléctricos, cada uno de ellos se dedica a perseguir las estrellas. El rival no se detiene y sigue jugando con el cordel, ahora tiene la forma de una ¿libélula?... Un zumbido se escucha proveniente del bosque, cada vez más fuerte y retumbante. ¡Es todo un enjambre! Hanbei se asusta y vuelve a ordenar otro ataque de rayos.

―Tengo que deshacerme de ese cordel.

Hanbei lanza, una serpiente electrificada que se arrastra a gran velocidad directo hacia el rival, sin embargo el oponente vuelve a tejer y la serpiente se desvanece.

_«¿Qué fue eso?»_

Ola tras ola de animales son lanzados, osos, serpientes, lobos, elefantes, todo lo que se le ocurre a Hanbei, pero todo se desvanece antes de llegar al oponente.

El rival vuelve a tejer, en esta ocasión todo el cordel esta enredado en su mano izquierda. Hanbei esta intrigado no sabe ahora qué sucederá. Todo el entorno se empieza a agitar, la tierra se levanta, es como si alguien se arrastrara por debajo de ella, los arboles se hacen pequeños y desaparecen, las piedras crecen hasta perderse de vista. Ni idea de cómo ha quedado sumergido en la tierra y de cómo los arboles se han enroscado alrededor de él. El rival se le acerca, con el cordel vuelve a formar otra figura, en esta ocasión la de una telaraña…

―Ya me estoy cansando. ―el rival se talla los ojos y guarda su reloj de bolsillo. Da media vuelta, ahora es seguro que el niño no se despertara.

Pequeñas gotas de rocío caen dentro de sus ojos, levanta la vista para ver el cielo. Hay nubes de tormenta. No le da importancia y decide continuar. El cielo retumba. Se detiene en seco y voltea a ver al mocoso que ha dejado atrás. El niño está balbuceando unas palabras. Las nubes de tormenta se tornan picudas, alargadas, casi al punto de tocar el suelo, el viento arrecia y las ramas de los árboles se agitan. Primero desde el suelo un pequeño torbellino que a penas y puede levantar una hoja se forma debajo de los pies del rival. Las nubes picudas que han quedado a centímetros de tocar el suelo son oscilantes, como si buscaran algo. Y ese algo está debajo del rival levantando con dificultad una hoja. El rival pela los ojos, ya lo sabe.

―Puedes utilizar otro elemento… ―balbucea incrédulo.

Hanbei levanta la cabeza, sus ojos lucen adormilados, se encuentra muy cansado, y aun así realiza su ataque con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Toda una tempestad empezó. Lluvia, tornados y rayos. El campo era lodoso, había tornados de lodo, de agua y de rayos. Hanbei utilizó todo su poder en su último ataque. Por el otro lado el rival se preparó, como si el escenario fuera visto atreves del reflejo del agua, todo se ondeó y se volvió líquido, derritiéndose y mezclándose. Incluyendo a ellos dos. Hanbei miró a todos lados, asustado, ¿su técnica había fallado? Los tornados de lodo, agua y eléctricos parecían como helados derritiéndose bajo un infernal sol, incluso ya no corrían solo estaban estáticos.

―¿Ese era tu mejor ataque? ―se burló el rival.

Hanbei, por primera vez en su corta vida, dio un gruñido de molestia. El rival bufó. Hanbei agitó su cabeza para aclarar las ideas, meditó un rato y miró minuciosamente a su alrededor.

―La estática… ―se dijo en voz baja.

Se sentía en el ambiente, en su cabello y en la misma ropa. Con un pequeño toque de esperanza froto sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, por el pelo, y cuando sintió la energía suficiente le dio una leve descarga eléctrica al suelo… Y un estridente sonido se escuchó, los tornados de lodo, agua y rayos seguían girando pero en un solo lugar. El anterior escenario derretido había recuperado su aspecto solido.

―Sigues mandándome a esos mundos. ―se molestó Hanbei― Igual que tú, yo también ya me empiezo a hartar.

Con un movimiento dirigió los tornados hacia el rival, todos le impactaron. Luego Hanbei levantó su mano, y como si el chico fuera un pararrayos le cayeron encima oleadas tras oleadas de truenos. Enseguida los redirigiría hacia su rival… Y el espacio se quebró en mil pedazos… Hanbei le dio forma de espada a un rayo y luego se dirigió hacia su rival. La punta de la espada se incrustó dentro del espacio como si hundieras algo puntiagudo dentro de una gelatina, tras eso se quebró nuevamente y apareció el joven rival. Hanbei solo necesitó darle toda la descarga eléctrica que tenía esa espada. Al poco rato el rival yacía inconsciente en medio del lodazal.

_[Ganador: Hanbei.] _―anunció la pulsera.

Hanbei se talla los ojos y luego se estira.  
―¡Quiero dormir! ―grita con todas sus energías.

•~•

_**Batalla de Iris**_

_[Ganador: Hanbei.] _―anunció la pulsera.

―¡¿Es una broma? ¿Hanbei acabó primero?! ―Iris no puede creerlo― ¡Pero si tenía como rival a un hipnotista! ¡¿Cómo es que no se quedó dormido?!

_[―No lo subestimes, Iris. ―gritó Mitsunari por el comunicador― Él es capaz de eso y de muchas cosas más.]_

―Claro, como siempre saliendo a la defensa del hermanito.

_[―¿Qué dijiste?]_

―¡Cállate! ¡No lo puedo aceptar, no, no y no! ¡No voy a perder, yo seré la segunda!

Por otro lado, su rival no le da importancia a la derrota de su compañero, pero tampoco puede dejarse ganar. Mientras Iris está desprevenida estira sus brazos hacia delante y como si agarrara el viento lo retuerce hacia la derecha.

Por alguna razón Iris ha perdido el suelo, ¿o fue el suelo el que perdió su ubicación? En todo caso algo luce fuera de lugar. El pedazo de tierra en donde se encontraba parada había girado hacia la derecha, era como si alguien hubiera cortada la tierra debajo de ella y la hubiera inclinado de manera horizontal. ¡Iris estaba flotando! El bosque que tenía enfrente ha sido sustituido por el celeste cielo, y tras de ella no hay bosque, es la tierra. Consciente de lo próximo que va a venir se gira a ver a su rival, la cual se encuentra de manera vertical pero para Iris se ve horizontal, agarra nuevamente el aire y lo retuerce. Iris grita, su rival ha modificado nuevamente la dimensión, ahora se encuentra cayendo ¿hacia el cielo? Iris sigue y sigue elevándose ¿o cayendo? quien sabe, pero decide cerrar los ojos a lo siguiente que viene pues le va a doler. En efecto el dolor le invade el cuerpo, al abrir los ojos ve que ha quedado incrustada en la tierra desde la cintura para abajo. Trata de forcejear pero no puede salir. La rival se acerca, las ramas de los árboles se menean de manera brusca, por alguna razón esas ramas se han estirado más de lo normal, como si fueran víboras hechas de madera se enroscan en ella y la aprietan. Iris no puede gritar, las ramas le han tapado hasta la cabeza, como una momia.

―Aburrido. ―la rival se recuesta en una piedra enorme y admira sus uñas― Se me ha quebrado una uña, que fastidio ―Saca una tijera y la corta al ras de la piel― Pronto crecerá.

Mientras tanto Iris sigue forcejeando con la fastidiosa rama que se cree víbora. _«Como me gustaría dominar el fuego en lugar de la tierra… Si Valeria se llega a enterar de lo patética que sueno de seguro me querrá entrenar a más no poder…»_

―¡Jamás!

El gritó salió de entre las hendiduras de la rama, la rival se asusta solo por un momento y mira con extrañes hacia la rama.

―Extraña niña.

Iris no pierde más el tiempo, quiere ganar y es lo único que ronda en su mente. Desde las entrañas de la tierra se oye un rugido acompañando al temblor, lo siguiente que viene es una oleada de torrentes de arena y vapor. La tierra se cuartea, se abre como si fuera un terreno árido, al final se despedaza en miles de granos. La zona se ha convertido en un desierto, pero no cualquier desierto, uno de arenas movedizas. Iris emplea su energía en formar dos remolinos en las arenas para que devoren todo. Las rocas, los árboles, arbustos, todos son succionados en esos remolinos. Los animales corren despavoridos y las aves abandonan sus nidos.

La contrincante no se puede quedar de brazos cruzados, si le concede esa ventaja a Iris se las verá my difícil después. Nuevamente estira sus brazos pero ahora están más abiertos que antes, agarra el aire y lo retuerce en esta ocasión es un giro de 180 grados, pero le cuesta mucho trabajo.

Iris siente todo el suelo debajo de ella vibrar. Los granos de arena se ladean y se le vienen encima, es como si voltearan un reloj de arena cuando ya ha llenado un lado. Iris esta en esa montaña de arena suspendida sobre el suelo y de cabeza. Ve que muy pronto va a caer sobre uno de sus remolinos. Lo más seguro es que la rival trata de cerrar uno de los remolino utilizando a Iris y el montón de arena. Y así es, la joven rival deja caer la montaña de arena justo en el centro del remolino. A Iris no le queda de otra más que detener su técnica. La calma llega, los arboles ya no son arrastrados, la rival se acerca a uno de ellos, las raíces están salidas. La rival coloca la palma de su mano sombre el tronco y un resplandor es trasmitido de la mano hacia el tronco y luego viaja hacia la raíz. La raíz del árbol crece, es gorda y descomunalmente grande, más grande que el propio árbol. Y poco a poco se entierra, se puede oír como algunas raíces de otros árboles son quebradas, se sienten los temblores que hace la raíz y claramente se puede ver como la tierra se levanta al moverse por el subsuelo. La raíz ha encontrado algo, emerge y junto con ella trae a la pequeña Iris.

―¿Te das por vencida, pequeña?

Silencio.

―De acuerdo. ―dice la chica ordenándole a la raíz que la azote contra el suelo.

En repetidas ocasiones es azotada, la joven rival le pide que se dé por vencida, pero Iris no dice nada. La joven parece cansada y aburrida. La raíz la suelta y poco a poco regresa a su tamaño original. Se acerca a la chica para comprobar si aun respira, ya que es contra las reglas matar al rival, le agarra la muñeca para medirle el pulso… nada, se asusta, comprueba si el corazón late aunque sea un poco, nada. Ahora sí esta aterrada. Le tapa la nariz y comienza con el boca a boca, la boca se le llena de tierra, de seguro es por la suciedad de la batalla. Continúa con la compresión en el pecho y otra vez boca a boca… nada. Desesperada golpea con fuerza justo donde está el corazón, uno golpe, dos golpes, tres…

―¿Eh?

Mira desconcertada, justo donde está golpeando el pecho de la niña se está desmoronando. Mira sus manos, están cubiertas de tierra, se toca los labios, hay más tierra. De inmediato dirige su vista hacia donde antes estaban los remolinos. La tierra amontonada es expulsada con furia. La explosión ha creado una lluvia y tormenta de arena. La rival no puede ver bien pero en medio de todo eso se puede aprecian una silueta grande. ¿Qué es? Enseguida lo averiguara.

Iris sigue escondida debajo de la tierra, por fortuna pudo crear un domo antes de ser enterrada viva. Mientras tanto medita. Esa chica le da problemas ya que su elemento tiene ventaja en el suyo, así que no será nada fácil. Puede escuchar como algo se acerca, parece grande, no pierde el tiempo y con la sangre que le sale de uno de sus brazos materializa su espada. Entre toda esa tierra prefiere girarla un poco como si fuera un taladro, susurra algunas palabras y de inmediato ha nacida una Iris hecha de tierra, pero enseguida desaparece, algo la ha jalado.

_«Rayo, esa chica echó a perder mi plan… espera, tal vez no.» _Da una risita divertida. _«Veamos hasta dónde puedo llegar con esto.»_

Se escucha en repetidas ocasiones como la Iris de tierra es azotada contra el suelo, la verdadera Iris se pone nerviosa, sabe que su clon de tierra no durara tanto tiempo. Enseguida vuelve a girar su espada, se ve un brazo enorme, luego un cuerpo, le sigue otro brazo, la cabeza y al final los pies. Con euforia el gigante brinca del subsuelo en medio de una lluvia de arena, sus pisadas son fuertes que levantan polvo creando una tormenta. Ha localizado a su objetivo y se prepara a desenvainar su espada. Una espada de piedra cae golpeando con fuerza la tierra. La joven rival a penas y ha logrado esquivar el golpe y solo porque las ramas de los árboles le ayudaron. El gigante de piedra agita sin compasión su espada derribando a cada árbol que se atraviesa, ni siquiera las propias rocas se salvan, estas por lo visto son absorbidas por la espada y la hacen más grande y pesada. La rival mira detrás del gigante, Iris está detrás de su creación, pero hay algo extraño, ¿es como si peleara contra un enemigo fantasma? Pues Iris corta el viento y da golpes hacia la nada.

_«Así que mímica eh. Si me deshago de esa niña el gigante dejará de moverse.»_

La joven junta las palmas de sus manos, con cuidado las separa…

Iris siente una extraña sensación dentro de su interior, su estomago cosquillea, siente que la comida se le regresa por la garganta, se marea, todo le da vueltas. Levanta la vista hacia su rival, luce con las manos separadas y se ve muy concentrada.

―Lo ha vuelto a hacer.

El campo de batalla fue dividido por la mitad, por lo visto cada palma de la joven rival representa una mitad del territorio. Ambos pedazos están flotando y de frente uno contra el otro. La joven rival se apresura antes de agotarse y vuelve a juntar sus manos. Los dos bloques de tierra chocan entre ellos. Iris queda atrapada entre los bloques junto con su gigante. El monstro deja de moverse y suelta su espada de piedra. Parece que ahora sí Iris fue noqueada. La joven se recuesta para poder descansar, levanta su muñeca y espera a que la pulsera le conceda la victoria.

―Solo quedan el maestro y uno de nosotros.

_[Ganador: Mitsunari.]_ ―anuncia la pulsera.

―¡¿Qué?! ―se oyen dos gritos.

La joven rival esta sorprendida, doblemente sorprendida.

Desde el sándwich de tierra el gigante empuja las dos mitades y detrás de él sale la pequeña Iris.

―¿Mitsunari me ganó? ―Iris da fuertes pisotones en la tierra y el gigante le imita― Solo quedamos Kiyomasa y yo.

_[Ganador: Kiyomasa.]_ ―anuncia la pulsera.

Ahora sí Iris ha perdido confianza.  
―No puede ser. ―se deja caer con pesar, el gigante igual.

La rival suelta una risita de empatía. Cuando vio que su rival era una niña se desilusionó, pero conforme avanzó la batalla la respetó.

―Me rindo, tú ganas.

Iris levanta la cabeza, está desconcertada.  
―¿Por qué?

―Ya no tiene gracia continuar, esta batalla ya está perdida para mi clan. Si seguimos será una pérdida de energía. ―se acomoda en el tronco― En este torneo, solo los más fuertes llegan al final.

Iris agacha la mirada, no tiene palabras que decir, porque su trabajo como guardián de Valeria es impedir que otros la bajen del poder.

_[Ganadora: Iris.]_ ―anuncia la pulsera.

•~•

_**Batalla de Mitsunari  
**__Casi al inicio de la batalla…_

Estaba fastidiado, demasiado fastidiado para creer que el maestro del clan, su rival, fuera del mismo tipo que una persona a quien él admiraba y apreciaba mucho. Las misma habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como en técnicas. Los destellos de luz azulada para las agujas explosivas, y por si fuera poco, la manipulación en el cuerpo humano.

_«Despierta Mitsunari, él no es Riley.» _Agitó con frenesí su cabeza para despejar la duda.

Su rival, desde el otro extremo del campo de batalla, adopta una pose ofensiva y golpea al aire. Mitsunari siente un peligro acercarse, enseguida se gira a ver solo para terminar cayendo sobre su espalda, un calambre le recorre por el cuerpo, justo a la altura del pecho crece un dolor como si quemara, pero no hay fuego.

_«Manipulación de la sensación y percepción.» _

Mitsunari yace en el suelo revolcándose del dolor y agarrándose con fuerza el pecho, el dolor es punzante. Jadeante, apenas y consigue levantarse, sin embargo, su rival ya no está frente a él. Lo busca con la mirada pero nada. Tras de él vuelve a sentirse esa sensación de amenaza, se escucha el ruido de pisadas, las hojas y ramas crujen a cada paso que su rival da, Mitsunari se voltea, pero no hay nadie. Nuevamente está confundido. Todos sus sentidos están hechos un lio, no sabe por dónde atacara su rival. En cuestión de segundos su cara esta embarrada en la tierra, el rival lo ha tumbado y ahora lo tiene contra el suelo con una mano tras la espalda.

_«Absurdo, no puedo perder aquí.» _

Mitsunari se hunde poco a poco en la tierra hasta ser devorado por completo, el rival se levanta y está a la espera de cualquier movimiento que le niño haga. Mitsunari aparece desde arriba dejándose caer en caída libre justo sobre su rival. Transportándose a través de las dimensiones decide atacar con una patada, pero en el momento en que su rival se gira a verlo este chasquea sus dedos para crear agujas de luz, Mitsunari duda por un momento, el tiempo suficiente para que las agujas viajen y se incrusten es su cuerpo. Una que se incrustó en su brazo derecho explota, no obstante el dolor que provoca la explosión lo siente en su rodilla izquierda. Otra un el muslo derecho explota, el dolor se siente en la nuca. Así fue con el resto de la agujas. Mitsunari lucía fatal, las heridas y aparte la sensación de dolor en donde no había heridas lo estaban llevando al borde de la locura. Por un momento llegó a ver heridas en las zonas donde solo había dolor, así como llegar creer que las verdaderas heridas solo eran ficticias.

―No hay nada, no hay nada. ―trataba de convencerse y se tallaba con fuerza las heridas para quitar esa sangre que él creía que era pintura.

El rival lo observó, lo mejor era noquear a ese niño antes de que él mismo se hiciera daño. Balbucea algunas palabras, el sonido es susurrante, inaudible, y sin embargo, Mitsunari lo oye como si tuviera el oído de un animal, chillante, al punto de destrozar el tímpano. Su equilibrio se ve afectado, todo a su alrededor se mueve, ¿o acaso es él?, no lo sabe, trata de mantener el equilibrio en ese escenario que gira pero solo consigue caerse. Ve doble, triple, cuádruple… ya no sabe ni lo que ve. No puede confiar en sus propios sentidos, incluso ese sexto sentido, si es que existe, le avisa del peligro que hay a su alrededor pero no le cree. El sonido chillante continúa, quizás lo mejor es darse por vencido para dejar de escucharlo, es molesto, demasiado molesto, muy agudo.

_[Ganador: Hanbei]_ ―anuncia la pulsera.

Esta sorprendido, el primero en acabar es el niño adormilada del que nadie espera algo.

_[―¡¿Es una broma? ¿Hanbei acabó primero?!¡Pero si tenía como rival a un hipnotista! ¡¿Cómo es que no se quedó dormido?!]_

Vaya que Iris es una molestia, su voz es chillante, a punto de destrozarle el tímpano.

―No lo subestimes, Iris. Él es capaz de eso y de muchas cosas más.

En estos momentos se ve reflejado en el adormilado Hanbei.

_[―Claro, como siempre saliendo a la defensa del hermanito.]_

¿Hermanito? ¿Qué rayos? Se criaron juntos desde que eran bebes, no conocieron jamás a sus verdaderos padres, así que es normal creer que todas las personas que habitan el palacio los considere como sus hermanos y los adultos como sus padres.

Chillante, constante, a punto de destrozarle el tímpano.

―¿Qué dijiste?

Puede escuchar a Iris haciendo un berrinche. Ya no lo aguanta más, tiene una tremenda jaqueca y tiene la sensación de que un líquido resbala de sus oídos.

―¡Cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate!

Mitsunari se levanta y da un último _cállate_ con todas sus fuerzas. Puede oír claramente su voz, es como si sonara a través de un altavoz. Luego de esos hay un increíble silencio. Sus sentidos se vuelven estables y la sensación de amenaza desaparece. A lo lejos puede ver que su rival esta en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza. El lugar luce diferente, destrozado, como si alguien hubiera jalado un objeto pesado por todo el terreno. Mitsunari no sabe qué pasó, pero ahora no es tiempo para eso, si ha adquirido un nuevo poder después lo averiguara. Respira profundo y se prepara para lanzar su ataque, con un veloz movimiento mete su brazo en la tierra, pero la tierra no parece quebrada es como si él la hubiera atravesado así nomás. Se concentra y lo siguiente que aparece en un boquete entre él y el rival, la tierra ha desaparecido y ha quedado un hoyo negro. Mitsunari saca su mano y le hace señas a su rival de que mire arriba. El joven levanta la vista, no da crédito a lo que ve, hay miles de pedruscos flotando encima de él. Mitsunari los deja caer. El joven tiene que esquivarlos a como dé lugar. El rival ni lo piensa dos veces, chasquea sus dedos y crea esferas alrededor de él, con golpes y patada las va empujando una a una para destrozar las rocas, otro chasquido y produce un destello de luz que ciega a Mitsunari.

Privado de la vista el pequeño Mitsunari vuelve a sentir la sensación de miedo tras de él, pero prefiere ignorarla, oye pasos a lo lejos, se acercan y se alejan, también los ignora. Con cuidado vuelve a sumergir su mano en la tierra, hace desaparecer otro poco de tierra, en esta ocasión la deja caer como forma de lluvia.

El rival siente molestia en los ojos, parece que una basura ha caído dentro de su ojo, con cuidado se talla los ojos, la molestia persiste. Sigue tallándose los ojos y sigue caminando, el suelo se siente desnivelado, sigue caminando mientras trata de sacar la basura de su ojo… ha tropezado. Se deja de tallar el ojo, abre un ojo y ve el suelo, su otro ojo se abre sin importar la irritación que tiene; un pie es el culpable de haberle hecho caer. Se asusta y retrocede arrastrándose, el pie desaparece y la da lugar a una mano, la mano hace un movimiento y la tierra se ondula como si fuera oleaje de mar. Luego la mano desaparece.

Mitsunari dejó caer los granes de arena como lluvia, concentra su mente obligándole a ignorar las sensaciones de peligro, nada fácil. Su lluvia ha sido efectiva parece que su rival siente molestias y lo escucha tallarse los ojos. Satisfecho sumerge su pie dentro de la tierra, pero a diferencia de la otra vez un hoyo negro ha aparecido, con cuidado lo va sumergiendo hasta que oye un golpe, su rival se ha caído. Saca el pie y ahora mete su mano dentro del hoyo y agita la tierra.

El rival trata de mantener el equilibrio en el oleaje, da un paso... justo delante de el aparece un hoyo negro, primero una mano luego un pie, luego el resto del cuerpo y al final la cabeza, Mitsunari ha aparecido delante de él. El niño estira su brazo listo para darle un puñetazo ensombrecido… espera algo anda mal, medio brazo le hace falta. ¿Cómo es eso posible? En ese instante lo averiguo, la otra mitad del brazo lo golpeo desde atrás.

―Puedo hacer desaparece cualquier cosa que quiera y reaparecerla en otro lugar sin importar la distancia. ―dijo con orgullo el niño. Así que le mostró como podía desaparecer su brazo dentro de un hoyo y hacerlo aparecer debajo de él.

―Nada mal chiquillo. ―el joven se limpió el sudor― Será interesante ver quién ganara, si tu poder de transportación o el mío de sensación y percepción.

Mitsunari ladea la cabeza mostrando su confusión.  
―Es verdad que controlo la oscuridad pero también soy del tipo tierra. Mira.

Mitsunari da un fuerte pisotón y la tierra debajo del rival se eleva por metros sobre las copas de los árboles. Con otro movimiento sus manos desaparecen a través de unos hoyos pero al mismo tiempo aparecen un par de manos gigantes hechas de tierra. Las dos manos golpean simultáneamente la superficie de la tierra elevada hasta hacer añicos toda la torre.

―Interesante poder. ―dice una voz al lado de él.

Mitsunari no se sorprende, con total calma voltea a verlo.  
―Así que también te mueves como un rayo por medio de tu luz.

El joven asiente.

Mitsunari da una sonrisa retorcida.  
―Me podre entretener muy bien contigo.

El joven se desconcierta, la actitud del niño ha cambiado, de solo verlo siente miedo.

Mitsunari saca un par de espadas cortas ¿debajo de sus mangas? Le trata de dar un corte por la derecha, por la izquierda, debajo, y todos han sido bloqueados con las manos desnudas. El rival envuelve sus puños en su luz celeste y con un solo golpe directo le saca el aire a Mitsunari, el niño lo siente pero en el rostro, por instinto giró la cabeza. Mitsunari nuevamente lo ataca pero ahora con una sola espada y del otro lada viene una patada, el rival la ve venir pero a penas y la puede esquivar, la otra espada que desapareció ahora viene en el zapato. El corte ha sido en el costado. Otro ataque viene desde las sombras, el puño ha desparecido, ¿por dónde saldrá?...

Entre esquivadas de un lado y otro, el rival a penas y se puede cuidar del suelo que Mitsunari ha manipulado. El joven maestro sigue atacando confundiendo la percepción del niño. Ambos atacantes comienzan a agotarse, el próximo ataque podría ser el último.

El rival junta sus manos y crea una pequeña esfera azulada. Mitsunari por otro lado hace los mismo. Sin embargo el rival lanza primero la suya golpeando de lleno al niño. Los sentidos se obstruyen y el dolor se intensifica. Mitsunari siente adormilado su cuerpo está cansado, ya no puede más y se deja caer sobre sus rodillas.

―Lo siento niño. ―dice el rival saboreando su victoria.

―Lo mismo digo. ―Mitsunari hunde su mano en la tierra.

El rival voltea a todos lados, no ve nada pero por extraño que parezca siente una sensación de miedo.

―Arriba. ―le dice Mitsunari.

El rival levanta la vista solo para ver una enorme bola negra. Con lo último de su energía Mitsunari la deja caer sobre el chico. El estruendo es fuerte seguido de una onda expansiva. Todos los objetos de la zona son arrancados con fuerza del suelo, Mitsunari se aferra a la tierra ya que sumerge parte de su cuerpo dentro de ella.

El rival aguarda un rato, esa bola negra le ha atrapado. Siente más de una presencia a su alrededor, ve sombras, oye a alguien hablar… algo se cruza delante de él, regresa su vista al frente y no ve nada. Lo más seguro es que es ese niño está jugando con él o posiblemente sea su imaginación.

―_Tristeza. ―dice una voz._

El rival levanta la mira, delante de él hay alguien…, pero ese alguien es…

―_Derrota. ―dice otra._

Se voltea tras de él…, otra vez es la misma persona. Con duda regresa la mirada al frente, el otro individuo sigue ahí repitiendo la misma palabra.

―_Ignorancia― dice otra._

La voz viene de a su derecha… es la tercera persona en aparecer con el mismo rostro.

―_Olvido ―dice otra._

Nuevamente se gira a ver… ¿Qué está pasando?

Locura, demencia total…

Las voces se magnifican, cada una dice una cosa diferente, las personas se multiplican. Hay cientos de _él_ diciendo en voz alta sus más grandes temores. El rival no los soporta más que tapa sus oídos, pero esas voces las escucha dentro de su cabeza…

Mitsunari oye los gritos de terror, luego nada. La esfera de oscuridad desaparece dejando a su rival inconsciente.

―Todos los seres humanos tienen miedos, pero nadie es capaz de soportarlos. ―y Mitsunari retrae sus espadas.

_[Ganador: Mitsunari.] ―anuncia la pulsera._

―S-sí… ―Mitsunari se recuesta en el suelo― Ahora ya entiendo a Hanbei… quiero dormir.

•~•

_**Batalla de Kiyomasa  
**__Después de la victoria de Hanbei…_

_«Esos dos pueden seguir discutiendo incluso estando dormidos.» _Decide apagar el comunicador para no escuchar más los gritos de Iris y Mitsunari.

Kiyomasa parece aburrido, a pesar de haber creado una pista de patinaje con su poder no lo está disfrutando… bueno casi nada, ya que el chico todavía sigue deslizándose y dando giros.

_«¿Acaso estamos jugando a las escondidas?»_

En cierta forma sí, el rival de Kiyomasa era como un fantasma. Podía desvanecerse en el aire y para el niño le era imposible congelar o quemar a un espectro. Vaya problema. Y sin más continuó patinando para pasar el rato.

Desde el otro lado, oculto debajo de la espesa capa de hielo, el rival observaba a Kiyomasa como si fuera un cocodrilo acechando a su presa, con movimientos suaves se arrastraba por debajo de la capa de hielo para posicionarse debajo de Kiyomasa, sin que el chico lo notara golpeó con fuerza el hielo debajo de él en repetidas ocasiones en tan solo un segundo. Lo único que sintió Kiyomasa fue ¿hundirse? ¿Cómo era posible que se hundiera si el terreno de batalla era de tierra? Pero había agua, porque el lugar era líquido, aunque algo espeso. Aun desconcertado nadó hacia la superficie para encontrarse con una capa de hielo, aunque no era problema para él. Respiró profundo y tosió un poco, pero enseguida se volvió a hundir, su rival le había jalado de un pie.

Mientras era arrastrado al fondo de un lago que ni él sabía que existía fue perdiendo el poco oxigeno que le quedaba, aguantar por mucho tiempo la respiración no era lo suyo, lo mejor era deshacerse del molesto chico que lo sumergía. Por fortuna había agua a su alrededor, si es que podía ser considera agua porque era espesa, y decidió congelarla, le costaba trabajo congelarla, lo cual era raro, pero al final lo consiguió. Cuando ese lago fue congelado su rival ya lo había soltado, igual que las anteriores veces el chico traspasaba el hielo como un fantasma y escapó a la superficie. A Kiyomasa no le quedó de otra que deshacer su técnica no sin antes hacer emerger el hielo, grata fue su sorpresa cuando vio la montaña de hielo, de hecho era una montaña de hielo y lodo.

―Por eso lo sentía raro.

Se giro rápido para ver a su rival, el individuo ya había desparecido. Sí que era un fastidio. Lo más seguro es que ese tipo debía de haberse ocultado dentro de una roca o en un árbol, cualquier lugar era un posible escondite. Decidió materializar su arco, y lanzó flechas congelantes a todos lados, nada. Nuevamente tenso el arco y volvió a lanzar flechas pero ahora de fuego, el hielo se derritió y el fuego consumió cada árbol y planta que encontrara en su camino volviéndolos cenizas. El rival no podía seguir oculto y se trasladaba de un árbol a otro. En medio de su desesperación poseyó un animal que huía del fuego. El ave de audaz vista arremetió contra el chiquillo enterrándole sus garras en la muñeca, ahora Kiyomasa no podía utilizar su arco. El águila volvió a elevarse y esperó el momento indicado, primero un desgarre por el lado derecho, ahora el izquierdo, en la rodilla, en el muslo, y finalmente un par de picotazos en la cabeza.

Kiyomasa estaba fastidiado vaya problema tener que lidiar con un fantasma. El ave que lo había atacado emprendía el vuelo y se perdía de su vista, al parecer su rival la había liberado. ¿Ahora dónde podría estar?

El joven rival poseyó convenientemente un árbol, desde lejos podía ver al chiquillo, pero lo siguiente no lo pudo predecir. El niño se había molestado que formó un enorme aro de fuego y lo expulsó a cada rincón del campo de batalla, las ardientes llamas consumían todo, era un infierno. El rival tuvo que salir del árbol y resguardarse bajo tierra.

Para Kiyomasa controlar el fuego ya no era un problema, Valeria lo había puesto a entrenar a más no poder con Yukimura. Hasta que por fin lo dominó y pudo realizar otras técnicas, en especial una muy curiosa.

El niño volvió a materializar su arco y se dispuso a lanzar flechas a diestra y siniestra, en los árboles, plantas, rocas, el suelo, nada quedó libre. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que esa técnica era normal pero no. Las flechas viajaban y se clavaban en los objetos congelándolos primero y al final incinerándolos. Las flechas no eran las típicas que el niño utilizaba, estas flechas eran de hielo caliente. Algo demasiado curioso que solo podría crear la imaginación de un niño.

Kiyomasa seguía con su táctica, el rival abandonó el suelo y poseyó un árbol, con una de sus ramas golpeó al niño y lo mandó un par de metro lejos. Aun dentro del árbol se dirigió hacia el chiquillo.

Kiyomasa lo vio, aquello no parecía real, era como si el árbol patinara en la tierra, ahora que lo pensaba esa tierra se sentía ¿líquida?. Lleno de curiosidad le lanzó un par de flechas de hielo caliente, el cuerpo del árbol las esquivó ondulándose como si el árbol fuera líquido.

_«¿Acaso todo lo que posee se hace líquido?»_

Por alguna razón Kiyomasa estaba fascinado.

El árbol agarró al niño y le dio giros, el chiquillo comenzaba a marearse. Luego de eso lo arrastró, algunas heridas surgieron. Con el niño debilitado el rival decidió salir del árbol. Miró al pequeño que al parecer quería ponerse de pie pero de inmediato sumergió su mano dentro del pecho del niño. Kiyomasa podía ver como su pecho se volvió liquido, estaba asustado. Pero más aterrador fue lo siguiente, el rival decidió meterse por completo dentro del cuerpo del niño. Kiyomasa se había convertido en el nuevo objetivo.

Kiyomasa fue poseído, no podía controlar el puño que había formado su mano derecha, junto los ojos haciendo viscos mientras ese amenazador puño se acercaba, un golpe en la nariz, otro en la quijada, uno más en el ojo izquierdo… así fue por todo el rato, su cara comenzaba a parecer pera de boxeo. Kiyomasa tenía que recuperar el control de su cuerpo, con un poco de dificultad formó una daga de hielo… y terminó haciéndose un corte al costado. Hubo dos gritos diferentes de dolor, el rival salió del cuerpo de Kiyomasa conteniendo la sangre de la herida, por el otro lado en pequeño niño estaba hincado del dolor y conteniendo la sangre de la herida que se hizo.

―Pequeño mocoso, jamás creí que te harías daño… ―El frio le invadía al mismo tiempo que el calor, agachó la mira para ver que el niño le había agarrado una pierna y comenzaba a congelarla desde afuera y también lo quemaba por dentro― Eso no va a funcionar, voy a volver a escapar…

Kiyomasa no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase, el chico se levantó y con su cabeza le dio un golpe en la quijada, con el rival aturdido le dio una patada al costado, justo en las costillas, otro golpe directo en la nariz, y otro más en el pecho, así continuó por un buen rato…

_[Ganador: Mitsunari]_ ―dijo la pulsera.

―Te regreso lo que me hiciste. ―dijo Kiyomasa sentándose en el suelo.

_[Ganador Kiyomasa.]_ ―anunció la pulsera.

―Vaya forma más bruta de ganar.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Palacio Imperial **

―Oh, los enanos ganaron. ―habla Masamune.

―Y eso es algo bueno. ―dice Valeria aplaudiendo con fuerza.

Los presentes se le quedan viendo, ni idea de en qué momento llegó.

―Tienes razón ―le sigue Yukimura y aplaude― Es un logro ya que hace un par de horas estaban llorando.

Valeria se detiene.  
―¿Llorando?

―Sí, hablaban de no sé que sobre la muerte. ―dice Masamune con un total desinterés.

Valeria lo piensa, le da vueltas al asunto.

―Si tanto te preocupa por qué no le preguntas a Gracia. ―Yukimura señala hacia un bulto que forma una cortina.

Valeria se le acerca, con cuidado abre la cortina para encontrarse con Gracia, la niña se encoge de hombros. Valeria le sonríe y le revuelve el cabello.

―Gracia, no te haré nada, solo quiero saber por qué llorabas.

Gracia se asusta. Valeria sabe que así no obtendrá nada.

―¿Quieres comer galletas con leche?

Gracia asiente.

Luego del tremendo festín con galletas, pastel y un gran vaso de leche Gracia siente más confianza, Valeria aprovecha el momento y le vuelve a hacer la pregunta.

―Prometimos que no hablaríamos de eso.

―¿Prometer? ¿A quién?

Gracia encorva su cuerpo, trata de protegerse de un posible regaño. Y Valeria lo sabe, ¿pero qué puede hacer para que la niña se sienta segura?

―Le prometimos a Grimsley ―Gracia balbucea.

Valeria se le acerca, Gracia retrocede asuntada.

―Descuida, no le diré nada a Grimsley, puedes contármelo, de verdad.

Gracia titubea.  
―Es que no solo es a Grimsley, también se lo prometimos a una mujer de cabello rosado.

_«¿Cabello rosado?» _Valeria se pone pensativa, solo hay una persona que conoce que tenga ese color de cabello.

―Ella vino a buscar a Grimsley, ambos, bueno… ―Gracia se pone nerviosa de solo recordarlo, algo que inquieta a Valeria― Luego ella se fue, y… ―desvía la mirada.

―¿Y?

―Caitlin hizo… luego de eso… y además… y también… o sí, se me olvidaba que también sucedió esto…

Gracia ha soltado todo.

Luego del relato de Gracia, Valeria le acerca otro par de galletas y después se aleja sumergida en sus pensamientos.

_«Cabello rosado… por qué Malva vino a ver a Grimsley. Sacarle información a él es como preguntarle a la pared… Mmmmm…» Y reacciona «No puede ser, no me digas que él…»_

Corre por un pasillo, dobla en la siguiente esquina, baja las escaleras, corre nuevamente, y sin llamar a la puerta atraviesa la entrada de manera abrupta.

―¡Dime qué sabes tú sobre la _Espada Creación_!

Grimsley se gira a verla, la mira de pies a cabeza, con total calma regresa su vista al libro que estaba leyendo.  
―Esa es información clasificada.

Valeria se enoja más.  
―Grimsley, no estoy de humor para tus juegos mentales.

―Oh… ―y se levanta, camina hacia ella, le agarra uno de los mechones que sobresalen de su peinado, juguetea con él― Te pareces a tu madre… Dime Valeria, ¿cuándo fue la última vez en que dejaste de llamarme tío y comenzaste a hablarme por mi nombre?

Valeria está hecha una fiera.  
―Hablar contigo es como hablar con la pared.

Grimsley sonríe y la suelta.  
―¿Eso crees? ―se encoge de hombros― Y yo que pensé que ya te había dicho todo lo que sé.

Valeria ladea la cabeza, repasa las palabras que él ha dicho…

―Hace once años… ―susurra.

Grimsley da una sonrisa de complicidad. Valeria se le queda viendo…

―Caitlin, ella lo sabe desde hace años porque es un oráculo… y tú también lo sabes por medio del enlace.

Grimsley levanta su brazo, una parte de la cadena es visible.  
―Mi tiempo está cerca... Por lo menos podre llevarme a la tumba el secreto que tanto tiempo escondió Nō.

―¿Tú también vas a morir por mi culpa?… ―los ojos de Valeria se tornan acuosos, el líquido resbala de ellos― Y los niños qué.

―Ellos no tiene nada qué saber, invénteles cualquier cosa.

―Lo dudo, por alguna razón ellos ya saben sobre tu contrato. No son unos tontos. ―se limpia las lagrimas con las mangas del traje.

―Sabría que les entraría la curiosidad cuando vino Malva y que también terminarían contándolo todo.

―Grimsley, si me dices la ubicación de la espada podré…

Grimsley le tapa la boca con su dedo.  
―El ciclo del ser humano es nacer, crecer y morir, como marca la ley natural. ¿De acuerdo?

Valeria se le queda viendo pero al final asiente.

―Además, si la muerte me quiere llevar primero tendrá que atraparme.

Valeria arque una ceja.  
―¿Cómo es que puedes tomar con humor esto?

Grimsley se encoje de hombros.  
―No lo sé. ―y se pone a jugar con sus cartas― Solo digamos que tengo un as bajo la manga.

Y sin más la conduce a la puerta y la empuja hacia afuera. Valeria luce desconcertada ¿qué quiso decir Grimsley con eso último?… da un resoplido. Ni idea de lo que pasa por la mente de ese tipo. Pero ahora lo importante es saber la ubicación de la espada antes de que Nobunaga lo haga. Si se mueve por las sombras podrá encontrarla antes que él, pero eso supondría una traición hacia su abuelo y la ruptura del acuerdo.

―Luego lo veré.

Camina sumergida en sus pensamientos: _«Me imagino que cuando morí los sacerdotes debieron de esconderla. Pero Thais no lo sabe y Kai tampoco, sino Nobunaga ya la hubiera encontrado… Eira tampoco parece saberlo, lo he visto en sus ojos… Solo quedan Jade y Sen… Jade no sé dónde está… *suspiro* Supongo que no me queda de otra, tengo que visitar los calabozos para hablar con Sen. Solo espero que esta vez coopere.»_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_*Tinin* *Ling* *Tinin* *Ling*_

_«¿Cascabel? ¿O campanilla?... qué sonido es…»_

_*Tinin* *Ling* *Tinin* *Ling*_

―_Thais, Thais…_

_«¿Quién eres?»_

_*Tinin* *Ling* *Tinin* *Ling*_

―_Thais, Thais…_

_*Tinin* *Ling* *Tinin* *Ling* …_

―_Ayuda… __Ayúdame…_

«_Susurrante, constante, día a día, a cada minuto, desde hace cuatro días, suena una campanilla… ¿o es un cascabel?... Todo es dentro de mi cabeza, alguien se comunica por telepatía… y me pide ayuda.»_

_**Continuará…**_

×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤  
**Capítulo 17  
Volcán**

**Capítulo 18  
Fuego Cruzado II**  
×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Así es, otro especial doble, no se los pierdan. Cuídense y un saludo a todos. **


	17. Cap 17 Volcán

**Lo prometido es deuda especial 2x1**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 17  
Volcán**

**Residencia Berlitz **

La matriarca miraba fijamente el cielo, las nubes avanzaban con una rapidez en dirección hacia el oeste a pesar de no haber viento. Ese extraño fenómeno era desagradable, conforme las nubes avanzaban el cielo se despejaba más y más al grado de ver la luna y algunas estrellas. La misma vía láctea se revelaba.

―Así que Nobunaga ya la encontró…

Con paso lento pero decidido entró a la mansión. Era hora de contarles algunas cosas a los más jóvenes del clan.

―¿Dónde están todos?

Para que la casa estuviera en silencio a pesar de siempre estar bulliciosa debido a la servidumbre algo tenía que estar pasando, algo realmente bueno. Recorrió los pasillos con el único sonido que producía su bastón al golpear el suelo, el eco era incomodo. Eso sin duda parecía una casa abandonada. Se asomó en la cocina, en el cuarto de la despensa, el cuarto de lavandería, nada. Y mucho menos había rastro de sus nietos. Golpeó con impaciencia el suelo con su bastón cuando a lo lejos oyó un grito. Dejó de hacer ruido con su bastón para averiguar de dónde venía. El gritó volvió a escucharse pero esta vez fue una voz diferente.

_«Conque allá están.» _Caminó en dirección a la sala de entretenimiento.

Seguramente estaban viendo la TV, quizás algún partido de futbol o el estreno de una nueva serie, eso era lo único que podía hacer que los empleados dejaran sus labores cotidianas. Seguramente sería una nueva serie ya que a algunas de las empleadas no les apasionaba el futbol como por ejemplo la cocinera.

―_¡Eso no puede ser, si sigue así va a perder! ¡Y yo también! ¡Maldición!_

La matriarca pudo reconocer la voz de su chofer. Cualquiera que fuera lo que estuvieran viendo de seguro los tenía al borde del sofá. Antes de entrar a la sala vio recargado en el marco de la entrada al único protegido de la familia Berlitz, el joven Diamond.

―¿Y tú por qué no miras lo que sea que estén viendo?

Dia buscó un papel y escupió el dulce que traía en la boca, guardó el papel en una bolsa de su pantalón.  
―No me llama la atención.

La matriarca arqueó una ceja, con sutileza se asomó por el marco de la entrada para ver a los presentes; pegados a la enorme pantalla los criados estaban comiendo golosina, abucheando, y otros hacían sus apuestas. Frunció el ceño para ver la pantalla, pero desde ese punto le era difícil saber lo que veían. Decidió entrar a la sala obligando a Diamond a entrar con ella, justo adentro vio en una de las esquinas más lejanas a sus dos nietos sentados en unas sillas sin prestarle atención a lo que fuera que estuvieran viendo los demás.

_«¿Entonces por qué están aquí?» _

Fue en dirección al sofá, cuando los empleados la vieron rápido se levantaron y limpiaron el sofá de todas las envolturas de golosinas que habían dejado, al final la matriarca se sentó. Algo que le llamó la atención fue ver la pantalla dividida en cuatro cuadros, de inmediato dedujo lo que veían.

De verdad lo detestaba, ella fue una de las pocas personas que se opuso a que esa barbaridad regresara, y se maldecía de su tonto pensamiento cuando en sus años mozos lo esperaba con ansias. Recuerda que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser la ganadora y poder tener el control total. ¿Y a quién no? Pero ahora eso no era lo importante, lo único que le importaba en este momento era que sus nietos sobrevivieran, que llevaran una vida tranquila alejados de ese perverso mundo, pero eso jamás iba a pasar, porque el clan Berlitz se hallaba vinculado con la familia del emperador y eso significaba que la más joven del clan participaría en el torneo por ser la siguiente maestra.

―Un puñado de idiotas. ―masculló para nadie en especial, no obstante llamó la atención de los presentes― El poder es solo una falsa ilusión de felicidad para el que lo posee, porque el individuo pasa a convertirse en la marioneta de otros.

―¿Abuela? ―Rammaru se le acercó con preocupación.

La Abuela reaccionó  
―No me hagan caso, solo son las palabras de una anciana. ―Se levantó del sofá y dejó al resto disfrutar de su entretenimiento― Platina, Rammaru y también Diamond, cuando acabe la batalla vengan a verme al despacho de Motonari. Tengo algo que decirles a los tres.

Entre golpeteos con el bastón la matriarca dejó el cuarto.

―No es necesario ver esta batalla, es más que obvio quien ganara. ―Platina salió corriendo tras su abuela.

Dia y Rammaru le siguieron.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Almia **

Absurdo, una palabra de siete letras que pone una gruesa línea entre ella y la razón, o eso es lo que se cree. Tanto A como B habían hecho todo lo posible para atravesar la gruesa línea mental que existe, pero les era imposible, la gruesa línea se levantaba como un muro de roca fundida y reforzado con hierro para seguir separando la lógica de lo ilógico. ¿Y a quién no le pasaría lo mismo? Ver un acantilado de casi 3km de profundidad y caminar sobre él, casi flotando, como si no existiera, eso era imposible. Por si fuera poco, un templo inexistente, porque ni siquiera era uno de los cinco templos perdidos, era protegido por el fantasma de la Sacerdotisa del Fuego. Además dicho fantasma tenía la facultad de manipular el fuego de sus adversarios al igual que el entorno, esto creaba una enorme distorsión en la realidad; ver como un monstruo de fuego podía mantener su forma dentro del agua sin apagarse cualquiera pensaría que está soñando, pero el agua también era real, mojaba y no permitía respirar, y la presión aumentaba conforme uno descendía.

―Aire… necesito aire… _―B_ llegaba a su límite.

―Resiste… _―A_ tampoco resistió y las burbujas ascendieron mientras ella caía.

Al ver como "sus presas" se sumergían en las profundidades del mar, la bestia amorfa y espectral, ascendió a la superficie para encontrarse con la otra bestia, ahora convertida en un pájaro de fuego. Ambos se miraron y asintieron, el próximo objetivo era ayudar a su invocadora.

Malva jadeaba, ese fantasma la estaba poniendo contra la pared. Y no solo eso, sus sentidos estaban inhibidos. El olfato se perdió cuando el fantasma invocó una lluvia de cenizas, su nariz empezó a picarle y luego siguieron los estornudos, provocando una terrible congestión. Los oídos fueron el segundo sentido en perder, la sacerdotisa había invocado una especie de campana gigante, pero en lugar de retumbar ésta chilló, un estridente y agudo chillido afectó por completo su equilibrio. Y ahora el siguiente sentido era la vista, el fantasma jugaba con ella distorsionando la percepción de la profundidad. Todos sus ataques fallaban.

―Qué te pasa. ―dijo la sacerdotisa― Acaso ya perdiste de vista el objetivo.

De verdad que era exasperante para ser un fantasma.

―Sigue burlándote, la que reirá al último seré yo.

El fantasma bufó.  
―Es obvio que no ves la situación en la que estás.

Con un chasquido las bestias de fuego atravesaron a Malva, todo se volvió rojo y deslumbrante, luego se encogió del dolor, sentía como sus pulmones ardían y el fuego se extendía. La nauseas regresaron. Malva ya no pudo mantenerse en pie y se desplomo, su vista se perdió en la nada, estaba como ida.

―Hablas mucho.

Tras el combate todo regresó a la normalidad, el escenario de mar desapareció. Atrás, a un par de metros, yacían inconscientes las guardias A y B.

―Hay que sacar la basura.

Uno de los monstruos de fuego fue por las chicas mientras que el otro fue por Malva. Todo iba tan bien hasta que un grito agudo resonó en la estancia, de inmediato el fantasma se giró para ver. El monstruo amorfo espectral estaba siendo absorbido… ¿por Malva?

―Qué conveniente es este cristal

El fantasma siguió observándola, un resplandor débil provenía de un objeto que colgaba de su cuello. Malva se levantó y parecía haber recuperado su fuerza, se quito el collar y lo mostró, el fantasma abrió los ojos.

―Cómo es que tú…

―¿Tengo esto? ―Malva jugaba con el collar de cristal haciéndolo girar desde el cordón― Es una larga historia, pero supongo que al verlo lo reconoces, después de todo es tuyo. Luego pasó a ser de tus descendientes de generación en generación hasta llegar a tu reencarnación, y al final, debió de haber sido de el último miembro de tu familia…, el único descendiente del clan Rowan. ―*sonrisa*― Pero parece que en el camino se perdió.

El fantasma frunció el ceño, la última bestia de fuego que quedaba se convirtió ahora en un dragón, dio un rugido y lanzó fuego por el hocico.

―¡¿Cuánto tiempo piensan permanecer ahí tiradas?! ―gritó Malva esquivando las llamas.

La chic se levantaron, las cabezas les dolían de los mil demonios, el cuerpo estaba tan entumido que no podían sentir el dolor.

―No siento la circulación ―dijo B agitando sus brazos.

Ni tiempo les dio a las dos chicas de reaccionar, el dragón de fuego se abalanzó contra ellas haciendo una llave con una de sus extremidades y mandándolas a volar para terminar golpeándose contra una pared.

―Sigo sin sentir mi cuerpo. ―siguió B.

―Qué suerte ―dijo A― yo si siento la piedra encajándose en mi espalda.

Por el otro lado Malva se enfiló hacia el fantasma de Jade, la sacerdotisa había dejado de moverse, parecía concentrarse, algo tramaba. Pero Malva no lo iba a permitir. Malva levantó su puño para darle un golpe en la panza, pero un hoyo se formó y el golpe solo dio en el aire. Malva de inmediato giró y levantó la pierna derecha para dar una patada voladora, la cabeza se deformó como si fueran simples ondas en el aire.

―Los beneficios de ser un fantasma.

―Eso es imposible, yo antes pude mantener una pelea contigo.

―Yo te hice ver lo que tú querías ver. ―el fantasma uso una de sus manos y la clavó dentro del pecho de Malva, Malva dio un gemido apagado― Pero yo sí te puedo hacer daño.

De inmediato Malva retrocedió y se llevó las manos al pecho, justo a la altura del corazón. La sensación de tener algo adentro le quedó pero no parecía tener algún daño. Levantó la vista y le dedicó una mirada fría, ahora sí estaba furiosa.

―¿_B,_ puedes cubrir mi cuerpo con tu tierra? ―gritó Malva viendo de reojo a la mencionada.

―Sí, pero tenga en cuenta que si me atacan pierdo la concentración.

―No importa tú solo hazlo.

B rodó los ojos, claro para ella era fácil decir todo eso, como ella no es la que se va a partir el lomo en una batalla contra una bestia de fuego y luego protegiendo a otro sin descuidar su entorno.

―¡Pero ya! ―volvió a gritar Malva.

B agitó su cuerpo para despertarlo, aun seguía entumido. Tronó sus nudillos, agito el cuello, las manos los brazos…

―¡B! ―volvió a gritar Malva mientras enfrentaba al fantasma.

―Solo quería desentumirme…

Como si el suelo no existiera B golpeó el suelo como si golpeara el aire… frunció el ceño, algo no parecía concordar con el lugar.

―Te estás tardando. ―volvió a gritar Malva.

Ante los insistentes gritos de su maestra _B_ ignoró eso y continuó buscando la tierra. Tardó un poco el localizarla pero este parecía venir a su llamada. La estructura tembló un poco, algo inusual, cuando la tierra brotaba desde el suelo como si fuera una serpiente. _B _enfiló todos los granos en dirección hacia su maestra creando un escudo circular alrededor de ella.

―Por fin. ―dijo Malva.

―De nada. ―dijo B.

Malva estaba complacida, el fantasma de Jade no podía detener los golpes. Cada vez que Malva daba un puñetazo la tierra le seguía el paso y envolvía su puño con una coraza. Primero un golpe directo al costado, la sacerdotisa lo esquivó moviéndose a un lado y esperando a que su cuerpo se distorsionara, pero no funciono. El cuerpo de Jade, hecho de puro fuego, recibió el daño provocado por la tierra. Malva lanzó una lluvia de ataques, primero un golpe a la derecha, Jade lo esquivó, no obstante no vio venir la patada izquierda que Malva había preparado. Otro golpe por parte de Malva le dio a un costado, Jade se dobló del dolor. Malva aprovechó el momento y se agachó para poder deslizar su pierna por sus pies y así tumbarla. Jade cayó de espaldas. En un ágil movimiento Malva materializo su arma y por fin pudo utilizar su látigo de fuego sin que Jade lo absorbiera. La agarro de una pierna y la lanzó al otro extremo de la sala.

Jade no podía aceptar tal situación. Se incorporó y echó un vistazo hacia las otra dos. La chica del elemento fuego tenía problemas, pero no la de la tierra, y eso era molesto. Siguiendo con la mirada en otro punto perdió de vista la batalla que tenia. Malva se abalanzó contra ella, su brazo parecía alargarse como si estuviera hecho de hule, pero solo era una ilusión, la ilusión que creaba la arena para alargarse y convertirse en una especie de espada que la atravesó el pecho de Jade. La sacerdotisa se paralizó, sus ojos vieron a Malva y después a la espada que la atravesaba. El cuerpo de la sacerdotisa parecía cuartearse partiendo desde el punto donde la espada la atravesó, luego explotó en miles de pedazos. Una llamarada salió expulsada atravesando toda la sala como si fuera una hoja filosa circular. A y B se tiraron al suelo para pode esquivarla, en cuanto al dragón de fuego permaneció apacible a la espera de que esa llama llegara. El dragón se fusionó con la llama.

Hubo silencio. A y B se levantaron y comprobaron que la última bestia había desaparecido. Malva se acomodó su cabellera al saber que Jade ya no le causaría problemas.

―Lo dije, esa espada ahora es mía.

―¿Y dónde está? ―preguntó A.

―Tal vez debimos preguntarle al fantasma antes de hacerla estallar. ―susurró B.

Malva ignoró el comentario, recorrió la sala en busca de alguna pista. Ahora que la veía bien esa sala no contenía ninguna salida y tampoco estaba el hueco por donde entraron.

―Esto no me agrada. ―lo dijo para ella misma.

La temperatura de la sala parecía elevarse, Malva tuvo que agitar varias veces el cuello de su blusa para poder refrescarse, las chica se dejaron caer al suelo y pedían a gritos agua. Primero las tres empezaron a sudar, luego de eso el sudor desapareció dando paso a la resequedad de la piel. A y B no pudieron tolerar el calor del suelo que se levantaron de inmediato, sentían que el trasero se les quemaba. Las tres miraron hacia todos lados parecía que habían entrado a un horno. El suelo era como una parrilla, las suelas de los zapatos comenzaron a derretirse, cuando caminaban sentían que habían pisado goma de mascar. El suelo se cuarteaba, torrentes de vapor salieron por todos lados… Sin duda un horno.

―Bienvenidas a mi pueblo. ―reapareció el fantasma.

Las temperaturas se estabilizaban y nuevamente podían respirar. El lugar se trasformó, había chozas, un pozo de piedra, una carreta con paja, animales extraños, personas platicando y niños corriendo y gritando. El pueblo parecía sencillo con sus calles de tierra y construcciones al azar.

―La aldea al pie del volcán, Alcaria. ―dijo el fantasma.

Malva dio una sonrisa divertida, había escuchado las ocurrencias de Nobunaga sobre un lugar donde los humanos convivían con criaturas fantásticas, pero como siempre, le tomó por un loco más. La excentricidad de Nobunaga por cosas del pasado le parecía algo norma en la gente rica, uno podía entender que existían artefactos valiosos y cualquier coleccionista daría lo que fuera por obtenerlos, pero esto, esto ya era otra cosa. El cristal _Recuerdo_ era más que un simple artefacto de colección, era un cristal de incalculable poder, recrear recuerdos no era cualquier cosa. Y seguramente esa espada que tanto buscaba Nobunaga debería de ser sumamente poderosa para que él quisiera poseerla.

Malva se inclinó y le hizo una reverencia al fantasma.  
―Mi total reconocimiento para ti, Sacerdotisa del Fuego.

El ganador de esta batalla podrá obtener/conservar la dichosa espada capaz de controlar el universo, la _Espada Creación. _Y el perdedor vera todo su esfuerzo esfumarse…

―¡B! ―gritó Malva.

La chica se movilizó, la tierra debajo de Jade se elevó en un pequeño montón de tan solo un metro ya que la sacerdotisa detuvo el ataque. Pero eso no iba a detener a B así que del montón ordenó un ataque de estacas desde abajo hacia arriba. Las estacas atacaron a Jade, como su cuerpo solo era un espectro todas las estacas la atravesaron sin embargo lograron hacerle daño. B no detuvo el ataque, en pleno vuelo redirigió las estacas dejándolas caer como una lluvia de agujas de tierra sobre la sacerdotisa. Jade las esquivo dando un par de saltos mortales hacia atrás, en el momento en que se incorporó lanzó tres bolas de fuego hacia sus oponentes. B detuvo la suya con una pared de tierra, en cambio A esperó a recibir el ataque, no obstante alguien se le adelantó. Malva apareció delante de A recibiendo el ataque provocando una cortina de humo, en medio de la humareda corrió hacia la otra bola de fuego que iba para ella. Esas dos últimas bolas de fuego dejaron una cortina de humo pero sin producir ruido alguno. Jade frunció el ceño.

―Sigo insistiendo es muy bueno tener este cristal.

Malva volvía a presumir el collar, al parecer dos de los tres ataques de Jade fueron absorbidos por el cristal. Eso sin duda representaba una falla, pero una falla que se podría arreglar.

―Esos cristales son originarios de esta aldea, nosotros los descubrimos y como tal conocemos sus beneficios así como sus defectos. ―Jade extendió sus manos.

Malva se quedó expectante al siguiente movimiento, sin embargo cuando Jade bajó las manos sonrió. ¿Qué fue todo aquello, solo palabrería? Malva dio un paso hacia delante, el suelo debajo de ella emitió un destello color rojo, Malva bajó la vista, sus pupilas se movieron a todos lados y de inmediato se giró a ver a las otras chicas.

―No se muevan…

Pero fue demasiado tarde, A y B dieron un paso. Toda una explosión en cadena se desató empezando desde debajo de Malva y atravesando por A y B. Pequeños cristales, como del tamaño de una canica, habían sido colocados en el suelo creando un explosión con tan solo ser tocados. Malva trató de esquivar cada uno de esos cristales, pero estaban por todas partes, sin mencionar las explosiones que creaban A y B. Por fin una idea atravesó por la mente de Malva pero era arriesgada.

―Reúnanse en un solo punto.

―¿Eh? ―dijeron la dos.

―¡Solo háganlo!

De mala gana las dos guardaespaldas corrieron hacia un punto en donde todavía no explotaban los cristales, Malva corrió a encontrarse con ellas.

―Perfecto. ―habló A― Ahora somos blanco fácil.

Malva hizo de oídos sordos, esperó con impaciencia a que el fuego se acercara. La espera fue corta, las esferas brillaron y luego explotaron. A y B podían sentir su final cerca, las dos se abrasaron y se despidieron, respecto a Malva agarró el cristal del collar y lo elevó. Como si el centro en donde estaban las chicas fuera un hoyo negro, todo el fuego producido por los cristales fue succionado dentro del collar. El fuego fue consumido dejando tras de sí una cortina de humo, Malva respiró aliviada, sin embargo ese ataque de Jade no podría ser el único… Además de que ella mencionó que los cristales poseían una debilidad.

La cortina de humo se desvanecía cuando de la nada un perro de casi dos metros se abalanzó contra Malva, apenas pudieron esquivarlo las tres. Justo detrás de ellas apareció otra bestia idéntica a un dragón, media como dos metros. ¿De dónde rayos habían salido esa cosas? No se parecían en nada a las otras bestias hechas de fuegos, estas parecían reales.

―Arcanine, Charizard. ―habló Jade― Denles una calurosa bienvenida.

Las dos bestias rugieron sacando fuego de sus hocicos. Fueron al encuentro con las tres, el dragón se abalanzó contra Malva, con sus garras intento darle un golpe, no obstante Malva se hizo hacia un lado, pero el dragón le tendió una trampa pues con su cola la golpeo mandándola a volar. Malva se golpeo contra una de las paredes. Por el otro lado el perro atacó a la chica B, esta no lo pensó dos veces y utilizó sus chacos para golpear al animal, primero en la patas delanteras, luego se deslizó por debajo de él y golpeo las traseras. La chica A aprovecho la ocasión y golpeo al animal con sus Sais por todo el costado mientras daba giros. El perro dio otro rugido, el sonido que produjo el animal fue grave. Algunas rocas de camino salieron volando, el viento era fuerte que las hizo retroceder, era como si el animal hubiera provocado un vendaval desde su propio hocico.

―¿Pero que rayos son estas cosas? ―habló A.

Malva quedó sorprendida, también se preguntaba que eran esas cosas, estas bestias eran muy diferentes a las que había invocado antes la sacerdotisa, y tampoco se parecían en nada al animal contra el que luchó malva en aquella pelea clandestina. No, estas bestias eran superiores, su forma de pelear, la fuerza, incluso la forma de pensar… esos animales estaban al nivel de un humano en cuanto a poder.

―Sepárense. ―dijo Malva.

Las dos guaruras corrieron en sentidos contrarios. El perro las vio alejarse. Mientras A corría sobre los techos de las casas, B corría por las calles de tierra, entre brincos, escaladas y una que otra deslizada por debajo de las carretas las chicas se alejaban más del animal. El perro se giró a ver al dragón, por lo visto él tenía su problema. Meneó la cabeza y se enfiló a seguir a la chica B, la más peligrosa.

B se preparó, realizó algunos movimientos y la tierra fue a su ayuda. El can se abalanzó contra ella con sus fauces abiertas, una bola de fuego se estaba formando. B lanzó su ataque, desde las profundidades de la tierra creció un brazo gigante, en un rápido movimiento golpeo el hocico del animal bloqueando el ataque y de paso tumbando al pobre can. De inmediato el brazo agarró al animal y lo arrastró por todo el pueblo, al final lo lanzó por los aires y antes de caer lo golpeo para mandarlo lejos.

―Uno me-nos… ―dijo B viendo hacia el cielo.

―¿Y eso? ―dijo A.

El cielo se ensombreció debido a las amplias alas del dragón que paso volando sobre ellas, se elevó en línea recta y dio un par de giros en el aire antes de finalizó el tercer giro soltó lo que traía con él. Era Malva la que caí en pica.

―Cuando alguien te diga _ʹsepárenseʹ_ no le hagas caso porque no es una buena idea. ―dijo A caminando hacia Malva que estaba inconsciente.

―Esto no me agrada, esto no me agrada. ―repetía una y otra vez B.

El dragón se detuvo flotando frente a ellas, desde atrás del animal venia caminado a paso lento el can.

―Parece que te dieron una paliza. ―se burló el dragón.

―Cállate. ―vociferó el can.

―¡Hablan! ―gritaron A y B.

―Solo cinco segundos, cinco segundos pueden hacer la diferencia. ―habló el fantasma acercándose hacia ellos.

―Hazlo. ―dijo el dragón.

A y B miraron con intranquilidad su entorno. ¿Cinco segundo? ¿A qué se refería? Las respuestas a esas preguntas ya habían llegado. Nuevamente el calor del suelo se aceleró provocando que las suelas de los zapatos se derritieran, pero a diferencia de antes este calor era demasiado extremo. Las calles de tierra se abrieron, ríos de lava aparecieron, nubes negras llenaron el valle, y al final el volcán entró en erupción. La rocas volaron por todo el lugar destrozando las chozas, una lluvia de cenizas cayó, desde la boca del volcán una nube toxica se elevó y bajó por el volcán cubriendo y arrasando todo. Las tres mujeres recibieron del golpe la nube toxica. A ciegas se buscaba una a la otra, más bie porque Malva seguía inconsciente.

―¿Dónde estas A?

―No vengas.

Pero B siguió el sonido de su voz. Si ver, su pie se sumergió en algo viscoso, trató de sacar el pie pero entre más forcejeaba la cosa viscosa se aferraba con fuerza. Antes de darse cuenta todo su cuerpo fue atrapado.

―¿Qué es esta cosa? ―dijo B.

―No lo sé. ―le contestó A.

Esa cosa viscosa, de color rojo provenía de la boca del volcán, pero no era lava. Las dos mujeres forcejeaban por salir, pero entre más forcejeaban mas se enredaban. Primero quedó atrapado el cabello, luego siguió media cara, después todo el cuerpo. Poco a poco fueron sumergidas dentro de la cosa viscosa.

A y B abrieron los ojos dentro de esa cosa viscosa, ahora ya no era viscosa. Ahora estaban dentro de lo que parecí ser agua… agua roja. Destellante y cálida. A y B nadaron hacia la superficie. Una sombra debajo de ellas pasó rápido. A y B se detuvieron a ver. Aquella sombra que nadaba debajo de ellas las miraba. Sus grandes ojos color amarillo se clavaron en las chicas, su cuerpo brilló y unas rallas rojas se remarcaron. Aquella cosa negra nadó hacia ellas. Metros y metro de oscuridad pasaron frente a las dos mujeres, cuando aquella bestia se alejó las dos chicas pudieron ver la silueta de lo que parecía ser un dinosaurio. Esa enorme bestia que parecía tener el tamaño de una montaña sonrió dejando ver sus filosos colmillos. A y B se desmayaron…

―Cinco segundos bastan entre la vida y la muerte cuando un volcán hace erupción. ―habló Jade― Nadie puede contra la fuerza de la naturaleza, ni siquiera un cristal…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Residencia Berlitz **

Platina regresó a su recamara y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Pudo contemplar el techo de su cuarto por escasos segundos cuando el aparato a su lado sonó. Reconocía el timbre, era un mensaje de texto, luego lo leería. Pero otra vez el tono retumbó en el cuarto, ya eran dos mensajes y seguidos. Con hastío levantó el aparato y abrió la aplicación de mensajes. Su rostro no se inmutó cuando leyó los textos.

_[Me imagino que viste el combate, era fácil suponer quién ganaría en esa batalla tan dispareja. Ahora que ya sabes con quien te enfrentaras en la próxima ronda estoy dispuesta a darte a dos de mis guardianes para que completes tu equipo.]_

_[Dime a quienes quieres de los doce.] _

Platina dejó el aparato y continuó mirando hacia el techo del cuarto, pero en esta ocasión la voz mecánica de la pulsera fue la que interrumpió.

_[West Vs Birch. El ganador: Clan Birch.]_

_[Próxima ronda: Berlitz Vs Birch]_

La Realidad la había alcanzado, Platina agarró de nuevo el aparato y comenzó a escribir, luego lo arrojo. En la pantalla del aparato se podía leer el último mensaje…

_[Quiero a Green y a Misty.]_

Nuevamente el timbre sonó.

_[Eres cruel, ¿qué planeas?... Y yo que pensé que me ibas a pedir a los hermanos Stone.]_

_**Continuará… Ahora**_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Siguiente capítulo…**


	18. Cap 18 Fuego Cruzado II

**Capítulo 2 de 2**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 18  
Fuego Cruzado II**

**La Orden de los Guardianes - Cuartel General**

La imagen del niño bueno y amable había desaparecido por completo, ahora tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada tan penetrante que cualquiera sentía ser apuñalado por un cuchillo invisible. Por eso todas las personas que se encontraban con él corrían a resguardarse a uno de los cuarto o de plano fingían no verlo. Como si el simple hecho de no verlo los desapareciera.

―Lack-two por qué no me dices lo que piensas. ―Yvonne caminaba tras de él viendo como todas las personas del pasillo huían― O por lo menos quita esa cara que tienes.

El chico no dijo nada, ni siquiera se molestó en darle alguna señal de que la había escuchado. Continuó su camino, dobló por uno de los pasillos, bajó unas escaleras, llegó a una puerta sellada con lector óptico, volvió a bajar escaleras, dobló por otro pasillo y al final abrió la puerta frente a él con una patada. La chapa quedó destrozada, una de las bisagras resultó daña y al final la puerta cedió ante el peso y cayó de golpe en el suelo.

Yvonne se llevó las manos al pecho debido a la impresión, no podía creer lo que había hecho el chico, en cambio las personas que estaban en el interior del cuarto ni un centímetro se movieron, incluso parecía como si este hecho lo tuvieran previsto.

―Descontaremos esa puerta de tu sueldo. ―dijo Drácena sin despegar la vista de los papeles que firmaba.

Hideyoshi se soltó a reír debido al comentario, por el otro lado Drayden frunció su ceño denotando su molestia, y Aya…, bebió con toda tranquilidad su té.

―Eso depende… ―Lack-two se acercó al escritorio y le deslizó una hoja― de si sigo trabajando aquí.

Ahora sí Drácena despegó la vista de sus papeles y los clavó sobre el chico, sin despegarle la mirada levantó la hoja y la llevó directo a la altura de sus ojos. La expresión no cambio en nada pero chistó por lo bajo, algo que llamó la atención de Drayden.

―¿Qué pasa? ―le preguntó el aguerrido.

Drácena dobló la hoja haciendo un avión y se lo lanzó. Drayden agarró el avión en pleno vuelo, le molestaba que en ocasiones actuara como una chiquilla. Desdobló el avión y leyó.

―¿Cómo conseguiste esto? ―volteó a ver al chico.

Lack-two mostró sus manos y movió sus dedos como si los presumiera.  
―Digamos que no hay firewall que se me resista.

Los cuatro adultos lo observaron y en conjunto suspiraron. Algo que siguió desconcertando cada vez más a Yvonne.

―Drácena, ya llegó la hora de decirles la verdad. ―le susurró Hideyoshi.

La líder se talló los ojos, se estiró en su silla y luego se acomodó en el escritorio levantando los brazos y cruzando las manos.

―Yvonne, entra y siéntate lo más cerca posible porque voy a hablar bajo para que esta información no salga de aquí.

Drayden se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta destrozada tratando de acomodarla.  
―¿En serio vas a decirles todo?

―Algún día iban a enterarse. ―dijo Aya― Y algo me dice que él no se detendrá si le decimos cualquier cosa.

Drayden frunció el ceño pero lo aceptó.

Al ver que el resto lo aparvaba Drácena empezó:  
―Como ya saben la Orden de los Guardianes lleva siglos protegiendo a la humanidad mucho antes de que la historia fuera historia. ―Los chicos pelaron los ojos, Drácena solo sonrió― Así es, nosotros hemos protegido a la humanidad desde la época del Reino de Ransei, somos descendientes directos de aquellos que alguna vez fueron Guardianes.

―Espera un segundo abuela. ―gritó Yvonne casi subiéndose al escritorio― Los documentos clasificados dicen que los últimos guardianes de Ransei no tuvieron descendencia y solo una parte de la población logró sobrevivir. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

―Bájate del escritorio y escucha atentamente. ―Drácena le señaló la silla― Es casi verdad que los últimos guardianes no tuvieron descendencia, y digo casi porque solo cuatro de ellos lograron tener descendientes, pero dos de ellos lograron un solo descendiente que inicio nuestra profesión. Me refiero a Hana, la guardiana del agua, y Khaled, el guardián del metal. Ellos dos contrajeron matrimonio y tuvieron un niño al que llamaron Ken, Ken Weigel, nuestro fundador. ―hizo una pausa― Cuando la guerra estalló, el niño de tan solo cinco años, se encontraba en la cámara de Arceus junto con los sacerdotes y el treceavo guardián. El pequeño Ken presenció todo, el dolor, la tristeza, la impunidad, la codicia…, fueron muchas emociones qué asimilar para un niño. Cuando al fin la guerra terminó gracias a Airam, éste le entregó a Ken la _Espada Creación_ junto con las últimas cinco armas. En su lecho de muerte Airam le dijo que esta guerra nunca iba a terminar mientras el poder exista, Ken le hizo la promesa de que él y su descendencia se encargarían de cuidar a los sacerdotes y sus descendientes por siempre, tal y como lo habían hecho sus padres. Tras la muerte de Airam, Ken formó _La Orden de los_ _Guardianes_ junto con los descendientes de guardianes de eras pasadas. Con la orden formada, los cinco sacerdotes escondieron las armas por todo el mundo y después desaparecieron. Ken sabía muy bien que la Espada Creación era un arma bastante poderosa para dejarla sin protección, a lo que Jade, la sacerdotisa del fuego, accedió en esconderla y vigilar por siempre su ubicación. Los años pasaron y los sacerdotes tuvieron descendencia al igual que los miembros de la Orden. Ken cumplió con su palabra y los vigiló por el resto de su vida… Y ahora lo hacemos nosotros.

La anterior hoja que le había entregado Lack-two a Drácena fue deslizada por el escritorio para llegar a las manos de Yvonne. La joven la tomó y quedó boquiabierta al ver la hoja impresa.

―El árbol genealógico de Ken… ―Yvonne lo revisaba una y otra vez, había algo mal ―¿Por qué está incompleto?

Drácena agachó la mirada, Drayden permaneció en silencio, Hideyoshi solo cerró los ojos al igual que Aya.

―Un error que se salió de nuestros cálculos. ―Drácena escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

―¿Cómo que se salió de nuestros cálculos? ―gruñó Lack-two golpeando el escritorio.

Yvonne lo volteó a ver ¿por qué tenía esa actitud su hermano?

Hideyoshi se levantó y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chico.  
―No somos perfectos, somos humanos y como tales tenemos muchos defectos.

―Pero eso no justifica nuestro error. ―dijo Aya― Generación tras generación la orden siguió los movimientos de los descendientes de los sacerdotes, con quienes se casaban y el nuevo nombre que adquirían. Pero hubo un punto en donde el rastró se quebró. Las guerras entre países hicieron que perdiéramos el rastro de ellos, algunos descendientes murieron y otros sobrevivieron. Nos llevó siglos volver a reconstruir la información y cuando lo hicimos ya era demasiado tarde.

Silencio.

―Abuela, quiero toda la historia. ―dijo Lack-two.

Drácena levantó la mirada.  
―Es verdad, tienes derecho a saberla. ―respiró profundo y comenzó― Como bien sabes en toda guerra se hace uso de los espías para infiltrarse en el bando enemigo. Y no tengo que decirte que nosotros tenemos algunos cuantos repartidos por ahí. Y por aquel entonces uno de los descendientes directos de Ken tomó el papel de espía. Tuvimos sospechas de que una familia había descubierto el más grande secreto que la Orden esconde, así que decidimos investigarlos, pero su defensa era impenetrable por lo que esta persona tomó el papel de espía, nadie se lo prohibió debido a que ella era la Almirante General.

―¡¿Qué?! ―gritaron en unísono los chicos.

―Shh… ―los cayó Hideyoshi.

Drácena se les acercó lo más que pudo.  
―Escuchen con atención lo que les voy a decir porque no lo volveré a repetir. ―Los chicos asintieron― Esta historia pasó exactamente hace 60 años…

**Racconto  
Hace 60 años. Cuartel General de la Orden**

―Señores, no podemos dejar que este secreto caiga en manos equivocadas. ―el hombre golpeó con fuerza el escritorio haciendo volar los papeles que en él había.

―Eso es imposible, yo digo que son aficionados igual que en los anteriores casos. ―habló un tercero― Se acercan un poco y al final no descubren nada.

El primer hombre frunció el ceño y lo volteó a ver.  
―Esos aficionados como tú les llamas cometieron un crimen que no puedo tolerar. ―los ojos de los presentes en la sala se clavaron en él― En la madrugada de este día llegó a mi casa una mujer que no había visto en años, una mujer que hace tanto tiempo fue la hija del mejor amigo de mi padre y mi amiga de la infancia… Me refiero a Adela Oak. ―aprieta con fuerza sus puños al grado de enterrarse las uñas― Ella llegó esta madrugada a mi casa buscando refugio junto a su pequeño hijo Samuel. Me quedé sin habla cuando la vi… tría la ropa desgarrada y manchada de sangre. De inmediato hice que los revisaran, Adela está demasiado herida que el doctor me ha dicho que posiblemente no sobreviva, en cambio el pequeño Samuel apenas y habla, solo balbucea una palabra como si de ello dependiera su vida. ―Levanta la vista hacia los demás demostrando su enfado― Uno pensaría que un trauma sería el causante de su falta del habla y con un especialista se le quitaría, pero no lo he llevado a ningún lugar porque la palabra que el niño balbucea es la misma palabra que nosotros tratamos de esconder. ―Los miembros en la sala arquean las cejas denotando su intriga― El niño balbucea una y otra vez: Ransei.

El hombre tras el escritorio se quita los lentes y talla sus ojos.  
―Maxwell, trae a ese niño ante nosotros, haré que el equipo médico se ocupe de él. ―(Actual Almirante General y padre de Drácena.)

―De acuerdo. ―dijo Maxwell. (Segundo al mando. Padre de una niña y futuro padre de otro. Descendiente directo de Ken.)

Todos en el lugar observaron en silencio la retirada de Maxwell.

―Parece muy afectado. ―habló el tercer hombre (Joseph, Tercero al mando y padre de Drayden.)

El Almirante no respondió, solo vio a su amigo partir. Pudo ver en sus ojos el brillo de una venganza.

_**Casa de Maxwell**_

―¡Papá, llegaste! ―la pequeña niña se avienta a él para que la cargue, el hombre lo hace― Hoy quise jugar con ese niño pero no parecía tener ganas de jugar, está muy callado.

―Nō, pequeña traviesa, déjalo descansar, algún día tendrás un hermanito con el que jugar.

La pequeña Nō asintió de mala gana. Luego de dejar a su hija el hombre fue a la habitación de su amiga.

―Adela, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres que traiga al médico?

La mujer niega con la cabeza. Con dificultad se sienta sobre la cama, pero el daño en su cuerpo le recuerda su estado. El hombre corre al lado de ella para tranquilizarla y le pasa el vaso con agua para que tome sus medicamentos.

―Maxwell, prométeme que cuidaras de Samuel cuando yo muera.

―No digas eso, vas a vivir por muchos años.

Ella da una débil risita, sabe que no pasara de esa noche.  
―Tengo que contarte algo...

―Luego, por ahora descansa. ―le corta.

―Tiene que ser ahora. ―ella lo agarra de la camisa― Samuel no es mi único hijo.

Eso sorprende al hombre que vuelve a tomar asiento en la silla a un lado de la cama.  
―¿Tienes otro hijo?… ¿dónde está?

―Con su padre. ―desvía la mirada.

―Creare un grupo de rescate.

―No creo que haga falta… Escucha lo que tengo que decirte, por lo que más quieras, escúchame… ―lo jala con más insistencia― Cuando conocí a mi esposo él era un hombre amable, pero poco a poco fue cambiando… o tal vez así era y yo no me di cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza. Al los pocos años de casados nació nuestro primer hijo, Nobunaga, era un hermoso bebé pero su padre decidió acercase a él y lo educó a su semejanza. Cuatro años después llegó Samuel, pero a diferencia de Nobunaga a él no le permite que su padre se le acercara. Antes de darme cuenta los niños habían crecido con preferencia paternal. Muchas veces trate de huir de ahí llevándome a los niños pero mi esposo había elevado la seguridad, ni siquiera podía ir al baño sin que un guardia me siguiera… Así fue hasta el día de ayer. ―muerde con fuerza su labio, el dolor ya no parece ser algo que le preocupe― Ayer presencie algo de lo que nunca me perdonaré… ese hombre, al que una vez ame, es un demonio, la reencarnación del propio mal con una mente retorcida…

Maxwell escucha con atención toda la historia de su amiga, al grado en que la historia va avanzando el hombre siente como el estomago se le revuelve y le dan ganas de ir a vomitar. Pero lo que más le preocupa son los dos hijos de su amiga que nacieron en ese ambiente, como padre él lo siente, ve en Samuel a su pequeña hija Nō y tiene el deseo de protegerlo… Y Nobunaga, por lo visto ese niño ya está perdido, solo queda esperar a que en algún futuro el niño no se convierta en un peligro.

Justo como había dicho el médico, Adela no sobrevivió, a los tres días de haber llegado a la casa de su amigo su cuerpo cedió. Maxwell cumplió con su palabra de proteger al niño, junto con los otros miembros de la Orden el pequeño creció lejos de su padre y se le dio otra identidad, el nombre de su madre para romper todo vinculo con la familia Oda, Samuel Oak.

La familia de Samuel entró al registro de la Orden para ser una familia rastreada debido a su pasado, junto a ellos entraron bajo el radar las familias que se acercaron a ellos, los antiguos amigos de Adela, los Rowan y los Birch. La brecha entre los Oda y los Oak parecía hacerse grande. Lo cual fue beneficioso para la Orden… Hasta ese día…

_**20 años después…  
Nueva administración de la Orden**_

Drácena daba vueltas dentro del cuarto demostrando su intranquilidad, la espera le mataba a tal punto que quería morderse las uñas. Su ansiedad disminuyó cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió y vio cruzar por el umbral de la puerta a su jefa y mejor amiga.

―Nō, me tenias preocupada. ―corrió hacia ella. (Drácena, segunda al mando.)

―Basta, no me pasó nada. ―la alejó dándole palmadas suaves (Nō, Almirante General.)

Drácena respiró aliviada al comprobar que su amiga no presentaba ningún rasguño. Pero ese no era un alivio total, ella aún seguía en peligro.

―No debiste tomar ese papel, deja que otro lo haga o lo puedo hacer yo.

―Drácena basta, ya te dije que lo haré yo, es mi deber como uno de lo descendiente de Ken. Si falla esta misión no podré ver con la frente en alto a mis antepasados. Qué crees que les diría: _Perdón pero dejé que el secreto de Ransei fuera descubierto justo en frente de mí. _

Drácena solo se le quedó mirando con desaprobación, Nō le ignoró.

―Mira Drácena, esta familia está muy cerca, no sé cómo le hacen pero han seguido muchas pistas al pie de la letra, pistas que a nosotros nos tomó años reunir. Y sospecho que el clan Oda tiene un reloj como el nuestro.

―Pero eso es imposible, las únicas personas que poseen _el reloj_ somos nosotros.

―Yo no estaría tan segura… ―cruza sus manos y piensa la situación. Tal vez no sea el momento de sacar ese tema que le ronda en la cabeza― Por cierto ¿cómo va la recopilación de información sobre los descendientes?

―Quieres hablar de eso en un momento como este. ―Nō se le queda viendo con sus enormes ojos violeta, Drácena siente la mirada como si un espectro le atravesara.― Va lenta pero sigue avanzando… Hasta el momento hemos dado con la descendencia de la Sacerdotisa de la Tierra. ―tiembla cual hoja al viento.

―Bien. ―Nō se recuesta en su silla― Mi hermano ya regresó de su misión.

―No, pero se reportó. Por lo visto el objetivo se ha preparado. Hay un informe impreso. Quiere refuerzos. ―Drácena anota en su libreta.

―Bien, envíale a… ―hace una pausa y lo piensa detenidamente― Envíale solo a Giovanni.

Drácena asiente, luego de anotar sale. Nō abre la gaveta de su escritorio y saca una botella de whisky y un vaso, como si fuera simple agua lo bebe de un trago. Está cansada, esta misión le exige demasiado que ha empezado a involucrarse de manera sentimental, grave error, un espía no debe de pensar en nada más que en su misión. Vuelve a servirse y se lo bebe de un solo golpe.

―Esto es por la paz del mundo… ―susurró para ella.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, los meses en años y por fin el tiempo la alcanzó… Nō cayó en las redes del amor en su propia misión. Ella y Nobunaga se casaron, del matrimonio nació la única hija, Oichi. Luego de un par de años el hermano menor de Nō muere en una misión dejando huérfano a su único hijo. Nō se hace responsable de su sobrino. Oichi es una joven que tuvo un romance juvenil, de ese amor nació una niña, Valeria.

_**23 años después…  
Nueva administración del la Orden (Actual)…**_

Drácena había hecho todo lo posible por mantener en secreto la identidad de Nō, los registros de ella y toda su familia fueron borrados cortando de tajo la descendencia de Ken. Desde ese día Nō dejaba de ser un miembro de la Orden y le habían traspasado el mando a Drácena. Los únicos consientes de su doble identidad eran los tres comandantes, Hideyoshi, Aya y Drayden. Por si fuera poco Nō se llevó consigo a tres miembros de la división juvenil; su sobrino Grimsley y dos chicos que fueron hijos de los dos más grandes miembros que haya tenido la Orden y que ahora eran huérfanos, los hermanos Riley y Caitlin. Drácena lo hubiera dejado pasar si no fuera porque los dos hermanos poseían un gran potencial en especial la pequeña Caitlin, esa niña podía ver cosas que otros no, un verdadero oráculo.

―Hideyoshi, ¿cómo va la búsqueda de los descendientes? ―pregunto Drácena sin despegar la vista de los papeles que firmaba.

―Me gustaría que algún día cuando llegara me dijeras: _Que tal si vamos a cenar._ Pero lo primero que recibo es una pregunta y ni hablemos de una mirada.

Drácena levantó la vista y contempló al hombre, una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes se dibujó en su rostro.  
―Hideyoshi, soy viuda y le seré fiel a mi esposo hasta el día de mi muerte. Él lo hubiera querido así.

Hideyoshi se echa a reír.  
―Que yo recuerde en su lecho de muerte dijo, eres joven, ve y busca un hombre y se feliz. Y eso fue hace 25 años. Ahora tus hijos te dicen lo mismo.

―No puedo, tengo trabajo. ―se levantó y fingió buscar unos papeles en el estante de atrás.

Para ese momento entró Aya encontrándose con un ambiente familiar, este tipo de escena le hubiera hecho reír aunque fuera en su interior pero en este momento eso era lo de menos. No había motivo para reír.

―Hemos terminado con la búsqueda de los descendientes. ―dejó las carpetas sobre el escritorio y se sentó en una de las sillas de mala gana.

Los otros dos la notaron algo seria, eso era un mal presagio. Drácena tomó asiento he hizo llamar a Drayden, cuando llegó el último miembro del grupo revisaron los expedientes.

En este punto de la historia varias preguntas surgieron al igual que emociones encontradas. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Un error de cálculos? ¿Quizás una cruel y burda obra del destino? Quien sabe… Lo único que ellos sentían es que habían fallado. Le fallaron a todo la Orden, a su fundador Ken, a Airam… al mundo entero.

En ese mismo año, el año X081, dio el inicio de lo que sería el fin.

Nō se había convertido en la abuela de una hermosa niña que tenía sus ojos, la pequeña Valeria, de tan solo un año de edad, traía alegría a la casa Oda. La alegre madre, Oichi, no podía sentirse más gustosa con su actual pareja y su hija, además de esa dicha se le unía su pequeño y mal hablado primo Grimsley que tan solo poseía once años. Junto a él había otros dos chicos que Nō había tomado bajo su custodia, Riley con tan solo trece años y la pequeña Caitlin de ocho. Sí, la casa Oda rebosaba de alegría… hasta el fatídico día…

El _Maximum Imperatorem_, Nobunaga, fue atacado. Nō, junto con los otros, fueron evacuados antes de que el fuego consumiera la estancia. Nobunaga se quedó para hacerle frente a sus agresores, su querido hermano menor Samuel Oak y los miembros del Clan Rowan. Los Birch permanecieron lejos brindando ayuda médica. En medio de la revuelta Nobunaga logró escapar con la ayuda de su mejor amigo, el padre de Lysandre.

A Nobunaga se le acusaba de haber hecho experimentos con personas. Justo como lo había hecho su padre en el mismo Nobunaga y Samuel cuando eran niños. La escusa de dichos experimento era la fantasiosa palabra que salía en los escritos de la Familia Oda: Ransei.

La Orden se enteró del ataque al emperador, pero decidieron encubrirlo todo debido a los recientes descubrimientos sobre los descendientes de los sacerdotes. Querían darle paso libre a Nobunaga para ver todos sus movimientos.

Y fue lo que sucedió, pero con un alto costo…

_**6 años después…**_

Nobunaga no volvió a aparecer en público, su objetivo era desparecer por completo y hacer creer que había muerto. Para eso empleo un plan bastante conveniente, en muchos sentidos. Sus estudios habían dado resultados y era hora de ponerse en marcha. El ataque comenzó… En un perfecto plan coordinado Nobunaga atacó en seis flancos a la vez gracias a la ayuda de sus subordinados, los objetivos, los descendientes de los sacerdotes. Todo marchaba bien, pero para que su plan resultara como esperaba, y que la Orden no interfiriera, Nobunaga hizo lo impensable…

―S_hadow_

Desde el suelo, todas las sombras del área se levantaron como si estuvieran hechas de humo, en pocos segundos la oscuridad los había encerrado a los dos.

―Trasladarnos a otra dimensión no te va a funcionar Nō.

A cada paso que Nobunaga daba Nō retrocedía. Ya había empleado todas sus técnicas y él las había destruido, ambos se encontraban agotados pero ella lo demostraba más.

―¿Por qué? ―inquirió Nō.

Nobunaga sonrió.  
―Ambos sabemos el porqué. ―Ha llegado frente a ella y acaricia su mejilla derecha― La mujer que dice amarme es una traidora. ―Y la sujeta con fuerza del hombro, Nō intenta zafarse.

―De qué hablas…

―No sigas con este juego. ¿Crees que no sé quién eres? ¡Tú, la que tiene sangre de guardianes, tú, la que alguna vez fue la Almirante General de la Orden! ¡¿Te atreves a decir que no sabes de qué habló?! ¡¿Te atreves a decir que no sabes de dónde provengo?! ¡¿A pesar de que tú familia ayudó a escapar a mi madre y hermano?! ¿En serio no sabes nada?

Nō prefiere callar. Casi todo lo que dijo fue verdad, la mujer que llego herida a se casa hace años cuando ella era una niña, ese niño callado que jamás jugó con ella… La ascendencia de ella era todo un secreto. ¿Cómo fue que él la descubrió?... Pero ahora le intrigaba el hecho de que él dijo: _ʹ¡¿Te atreves a decir que no sabes de dónde provengo?!ʹ… _¿Qué quiso decir con eso?...

Nobunaga se acerca a su oído y le susurra.  
―Y pensar que tú y yo tuvimos la respuesta justo frente a nosotros…

La piernas de Nō flaquean, ya no resisten más y cae vencida, Nobunaga la atrapa y con delicadeza la recuesta en el suelo. La técnica se desvanece, los dos salen de la dimensión.

―Siempre te he amado. ―Acaricia sus labios con los dedos dibujando la forma de ellos.― Nos volveremos a ver en otra vida, mi bella flor.

Nō permanece consciente por un tiempo, un liquido cálido y rojo escapa de su cuerpo, el calor la abandona dando paso al frio. La vista se opaca y el color negro se extiende hasta dejar un diminuto punto blanco de luz, y luego nada…

Oichi, Valeria, Caitlin, Riley y Grimsley no lograron llegar muy lejos. A medio camino fueron emboscados por Cyrus y las máquinas de Colress… Valeria fue tomada como rehén por Nobunaga, promete no hacerle daño, ella es su preciada nieta… Oichi pierde la razón al perder al hijo que llevaba en su vientre, a los pocos días su realidad se distorsionó atrapándola en su propio mundo, tuvo que ser internada en un psiquiátrico… Caitlin, Riley y Grimsley no tienen escapatoria, Nobunaga les propone un trato, aunque en realidad es una sentencia para ellos tres. Ellos tres serán los encargados de cuidar desde ahora a Valeria y a un grupo de niños que él considera prometedores, doce niños que son huérfanos, entre ellos hay cinco bebés. Justo como pensaron, esa fue su sentencia, Nobunaga les había atado las manos…

En ese año X087 varias cosas pasaron. Nobunaga fue declarado muerto oficialmente, su esposa e hija eran la prueba de que sufrió un ataque en su contra, solo un infante sobrevivió, la pequeña Valeria de tan solo siete años. Otras familias también sufrieron ataques, entre ellas la protegida por la Orden; el clan Oak, _"no hubo sobrevivientes" _se redactó en el informe. Por lo visto alguien se vengó de lo que había hecho el clan Rowan en ayudar a los Oak hace años, Caroline McKonan y sus dos acompañantes fueron las únicas bajas. Ocho aldeas fueron atacadas por todo el mundo, solo algunos cuantos lograron sobrevivir… Al pie de un acantilado fueron encontrados dos niños por el hijo mayor de la Almirante General, presentaban traumas menores, por lo visto sobrevivientes de una aldea que fue atacada por bandidos, fue lo que se escribió en el informe...

Por casi un siglo la Orden tuvo una de las más grandes fallas de toda su historia.

_**Fin del Racconto.**_

―Perdimos a Nō, a Oichi, a Valeria y a Grimsley… los últimos descendientes directos de Ken. Perdimos mucho en este siglo. ―dijo Drayden.

―Tonterías. ―masculló Lack-two― Esto no puede ser llamado un error de cálculos, es obvio que pudo ser evitado.

―Ya te lo dije, error de cálculos o una cruel y burda obra del destino, ¿cuál de los dos es? ―dijo Drácena levantándose de la silla y sacando una llave de una pequeña caja fuerte― Esa información que posees es solo la punta del árbol genealógico…

Del techo colgaba una pequeña repisa de cristal, adentro se podía ver lo que parecía ser un pedazo de tela enrollado. ¿Pero por qué tanta seguridad en un pedazo de tela? Cuando Drácena utilizó la llave en la chapa de la repisa de cristal, desenrolló el cordón que aseguraba esa tela, luego lo jaló. La tela se desenrolló mostrando todo un esquema familiar…

Tal y como le había dicho Drácena a Lack-two, él solo poseía la punta del árbol. Los comandantes agacharon la cabeza, se maldecían internamente por el error cometido. Lack-two e Yvonne miraban fijamente el esquema sin despegar la mirada, casi se les salían los ojos de tanto abrir los parpados.

Drácena suspiró.  
―¿Cómo podíamos actuar contra aquellos a los que juramos proteger? Eso era ir en contra de nuestros principios… Muchas veces me hice la misma pregunta ¿Qué debería hacer?... ¿qué?...

―Cuatro guardianes tuvieron descendencia, ―habló Aya― Hana y Khaled tuvieron a Ken. Los otros dos fueron el líder Einar y el guardián del fuego Kaiser. Cuando la guerra estalló la esposa de Kaiser…mmm… estaba embarazada. En cuanto a Einar... ―duda, lo medita un poco― Bueno, tuvo descendencia después de haber declarado la guerra...

―Tres familias unidas por sus lazos de sangre. ―dijo Lack-two viendo el esquema, aun no podía creerlo.

―Jamás imaginamos que una guerra arrojara a uno de nuestros protegidos a las manos del enemigo. ―dijo Hideyoshi― Adela Oak era descendiente del Sacerdote de la Madera, Sen. Cuando se casó tuvo a Nobunaga y a Samuel, pero el padre de los niños era descendiente de Einar. Eso convierte a la descendencia Oda en protegidos por la Orden.

―Pero Valeria no es la única, ¿verdad? ―Yvonne remarcaba el esquema con sus dedos― Quién diría que también ellos…

―Es tal y como lo ves. ―le dice Aya― La misión de ustedes no ha cambiado.

Yvonne se cruza de brazos.  
―¿Y ahora qué sigue?

―Esperar. ―le dice Hideyoshi― Solo nos queda espera… y seguir vigilando al resto de los descendientes. ―le entrega una carpeta.

Yvonne la abre, hojea saltadamente.  
―¿Me están bromeando?

―No. ―le contesta― Esta es su nueva misión, proteger y hacer contacto con el espía.

Lack-two se acerca a ver, arque una ceja, voltea a ver a los presentes.  
―¿Esto es una clase de broma?

―Creo haber dicho que no. ―repite Hideyoshi― Es nuestro espía, y ahora tienen que protegerlo…y al mismo tiempo mantener alejada a cierta persona.

Los dos jóvenes exhalan con pesar.

―Descuiden, Silver, X y Whi-two les darán apoyo. ―Aya se sirve más té.

―¡¿Qué?! ―grita Lack-two.

Eso no le parece buena idea, sabe muy bien que X es el único individuo en todo el mundo capaz de desesperar a Yvonne y ponerla de mal humor, lo sabe muy bien, él ya tuvo que soportar en más de una ocasión el mal genio de su hermana por tener una riña con el chico.

―Cataclismo… ―balbucea.

―Pero eso será hasta que regresen los chicos. ―Aya trata de relajar al chico― Ahora que lo pienso ¿a dónde fueron?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**En algún lugar…**

Ya había recorrido medio camino cuando lo pensó detenidamente, ir a la zona de calabazos podría llamar la atención de su abuelo. Y hay que resaltar que nada se le escapa a ese hombre.

―Tal vez deba de dejarlo. ―regresó por donde venia… vaciló un rato y reanudó su camino― Me arriesgaré.

Sin importar lo que hiciera Valeria siempre estaba bajo el ojo vigilante de su abuelo. Todos sus pensamientos, sus acciones, su vida pasada, incluso su vida futura… todo eso lo tenía meticulosamente planeado Nobunaga.

Ya estaba cerca de la zona de los calabozos, las plantas y los animales se lo decían, no haba rastro de ellos. Las plantas dejaban de crecer y los animales no se acercaban, era como si existiera una especie de escudo que solo ellos podían ver. Valeria caminó por otro rato y llegó al pie de la montaña. Sin duda una hermosa y colosal montaña que se perdía en las nubes, pero lo que a ella le importaba se encontraba abajo, el lugar de los calabozos.

Los calabozos pasaba desapercibidos hasta para una hormiga, y no porque hubiera un aparato de camuflaje o algo por el estilo, no, sino porque esa zona estaba prohibida. ¿El quién la prohibió?, era una duda, porque ni la misma Orden tenía permiso de acercarse. Lo cual era muy, pero muy conveniente para las personas que utilizaban ese lugar como un calabozo.

Buscó con cautela la cueva que guiaba hacia los calabozos, y es que debajo de esa montaña había toda una red de laberintos naturales, si no los conocías podrías acabar perdido para siempre. Por fortuna los aliados de Nobunaga habían dejado una discreta pero bien tallada muesca en la pared de la montaña. Entre manantiales y uno que otro hoyo creado por un berrinche de la naturaleza, Valeria caminaba a tientas y con una lámpara de mano buscando las pistas que la llevaran al calabozo.

Continuó así por unos veinte minutos hasta que dio con una puerta metálica. La abrió con la llave que había conseguido del palacio. Alumbró el interior y no vio al guardia.

―Qué conveniente…

Pasó caminando entre las charcas provocadas por la filtración del agua. Los primeros calabozos estaban vacios, el de en medio ya no. Alumbró hacia el interior para ver a la persona, la luz le golpeó en la cara que se retorció.

―Hola Sen, he venido a verte otra vez. ―risita― Es curioso, cada vez que te veo no puedo imaginar que en tu vida pasada fuiste hombre… y ahora…

La persona tras los barrotes levantó la cabeza haciendo sonar los grilletes que la retenían contra la pared.  
―Qué… ―habló con voz débil, casi un hilo.

―He venido a ver si esta vez cooperas.

―¿Por qué debería?

Valeria resopla.  
―Para dejar las cosas como antes.

La persona tras los barrotes da una débil risita.  
―Los mismo dijiste cuando justificaste tu ataque en Ransei. Nada nuevo.

―Pero esta vez es diferente… lo haré diferente. ¿Acaso tú no quieres que también lo sea? ―Valeria se acerca más a los barrotes― Dime, no quieres volver a abrazar a tu padre... a toda tu familia.

La persona tras los barrotes trata de acercarse pero las cadenas la tumban.

Valeria vuelva a resoplar.  
―Comprendo. Solo recuerda una cosa, la vida de un Oak está en peligro… Y no me refiero a Samuel o a Green… me refiero a-…

De alguna forma la persona tras los barrotes logró quitarse uno de sus zapatos y se lo aventó. Valeria logró esquivarlo.

―Si no la encuentro yo lo hará alguien más y créeme que eso será peligroso. ―la alumbra.

Silencio.

―De acuerdo. ―se da media vuelta― Hasta luego, Heroine Oak.

_**Continuará…**_

×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤  
**Capítulo 19  
Variables**  
×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Como les prometí, dos capítulos, tenia pensado que fueran antes de Navidad pero no pude, sin embargo los traigo antes de fin de año. **

**Feliz Año nuevo a todos. Nos leemos en el próximo año y capítulo. **


	19. Cap 19 Variables II

**Nota de los signos:  
* *= sonidos de ambiente.  
« » = pensamientos.  
' ' = citando una tercera persona.  
[ ] = comunicación a través de aparatos.  
{ } = sueños  
Flash-forward: el tiempo futuro será representado por este signo (+) **

**Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 19  
Variables II**

_«Desde los pasados días he estado escuchando el sonido de lo que parece ser un cascabel… ¿o será una campanilla? *Tinin~Ling*… ¡Ahhh!… No sé cuál es, pero es un sonido familiar y relajante… También he escuchado una voz decir mi anterior nombre: ʹThais, Thaisʹ La voz es cálida, es dulce… se siente tan entrañable que podría soltarme a llorar… es muy familiar. _

_Acompañando a todo esto llegan unas extrañas visiones. Alguien me ha trasporta a un campo de batalla donde hay fuego y tierra, se siente el calor de la batalla y los granos de arena; el vibrar del combate cosquillando en la planta de mis pies que se extiende por todo mi ser a través de mis nervios despertando una euforia que ni yo entiendo. Todo se ve tan real como si lo viera con mis propios ojos._

_*Sonrisa irónica* Verlo con mis ojos, vaya tontería. _

_¿Quién eres? ¿Qué buscas? ¿Por qué haces esto?_

_La historia se repite en un ciclo que parece no tener fin, el sonido del *Tinin~Ling* resuena y retumba en mis oídos. Me pregunto qué será, ¿es un cascabel o una campanilla?...»_

*Suspiro pesado*  
―Me duele la cabeza…

Decide levantarse, luego de permanecer tanto tiempo sentada sus piernas tiemblan, hay vértigo y nauseas, pierde el equilibrio. Dispuesta a no caer fuerza a su cuerpo para recuperar la estabilidad. Ha recuperado el control pero otra vez se toca la cabeza, el dolor se intensifica hasta hacerse punzante. Siente una opresión en el pecho, como si una placa de piedra de 30 kilos estuviera encima de ella y algún lunático estuviera usando un taladro para romperla, se le acorta el aire.

―Tengo sue-ño…

Sabe que ha llegado a su límite, desde hace días que no duerme bien debido a las ilusiones. Quiere dormir, aunque sea un poco, con ese poco tiempo puede recupera la energía que su cuerpo necesita. Solo un poco de descanso y ya…

―_¡WHITE! _

Ahí está el anhelado descanso pero viene de una forma riesgosa. El cuerpo cede y se va hacia un costado. La persona que la ha llamado está asustada, si no llega a tiempo ella se golpeara en seco contra el suelo, no hay tiempo y se avienta para poder atraparla, estira los brazos al momento en que da un brinco para caer de pecho. Se ha golpeado en los codos pero no le importa, por fortuna la cabeza de su hermana ha caído sobre sus brazos.

―White, White…

Steven la llama una y otra vez sin obtener una mínima señal. Se lamenta por no haber sido más estricto con ella, desde los pasados días la ha visto más decaída, más delgada, pálida y ojerosa.

―Maldición.

La carga entre sus brazos y la lleva a su cuarto, ahora si no habrá objeción por parte de ella y el médico podrá revisarla con tranquilidad… Porque White siempre se ha negado a ver a un médico desde el día del accidente, ese accidente en el que perdió a sus padres y perdió la vista…

―Tiene anemia. ―dijo el médico― Sus niveles de hierro en la sangre no son muy bajos pero lo que es la presión arterial es inestable. Me sorprende que no haya convulsionado.

Le entregó a Steven la hoja de los resultados del laboratorio.

―Se recuperara si sigue una dieta balanceada y toma las vitaminas prescritas.

Steven asintió.

―También hay algo que quiero preguntarle. ¿La señorita toma medicamentos herbolarios? No es que este mal pero si no se siguen las indicaciones correctas dadas por un especialista los efectos de estos pueden dañar su salud. Me temo que la anemia puede ser consecuencia de dichos medicamentos.

―¿Perdón, qué?... Ella no toma ningún medicamento yo lo sabría.

―Los análisis no miente joven Stone, puede que ella los esté tomando a escondidas… o puede que alguien se los esté dando en la comida. En cualquier caso hay que retirarlos. ―se despide y sale.

_«¿Medicamentos herbolarios? Ella no los tomaría ni a escondidas, yo más que nadie sé cómo detesta las medicinas. ¿Entre la comida? No lo creo, ella y yo comemos lo mismo…, bueno casi lo mismo, hay una diferencia y eso es el té, White toma té y yo no. Pero ese té es mandado desde el Palacio Imperial exclusivamente para ella.»_

Es una conjetura pero es lo único que tiene por ahora, no le agrada la idea de tener que sospechar de alguien del palacio.

―Mmmhh…

White empieza a recuperar el conocimiento, en el instante en que abrió los ojos los cerró y ocultó su rostro con la cobijas.

―Perdón, cerraré las cortinas. ―Steven se levanta hacia las ventanas.

Para White que no puede ver percibe la luz y las sombras de una manera distinta, por eso ha desarrollado una nueva técnica con su poder secundario, el psíquico. Las sombras de los seres vivos adquieren matices de colores según su elemento, por ejemplo: las plantas se muestras como sombras verdes con pequeños matices pardos, el sol se muestra de un color blanco intenso igual al de un flash, y su hermano, él se muestra con una tonalidad plateada cobriza.

―¿White?

Le llama Steven al ver que su hermana tiene su cabeza girada hacia la dirección en donde está él dando la sensación de estarlo viendo, lo cual es imposible ya que ella perdió la vista.

―No es nada. ―gira la cabeza.

Para el resto de los miembros que conforman los guardianes del emperador el poder psíquico de White es un secreto, solo saben de su elemento principal, el metal. Pero si hablamos de los guardianes y sacerdotes ellos conocen ese poder y de lo que es capaz la Sacerdotisa del Metal. Pero eso corresponde a una era donde Ransei existía, en esta era ella es White Stone una joven invidente. Debido a su discapacidad el resto de los integrantes la tiene en alta estima y no permiten que ella entre en la batalla, pero conocen el nivel de su poder, todos están de acuerdo en que si ella viera sería capaz de abrir la misma tierra y sacar el metal sin mucha dificultad, eso la pondría a la altura de Valeria.

―Mientras estabas inconsciente mande a hacerte unos estudios. ―Steven sacó las hojas de uno de sus bolsillos― Dime ¿estás tomando medicamentos herbolarios?

White se sienta.  
―¿Por qué la pregunta?

―Solo contesta.

―No.

―¿Y el té?

―Qué tiene el té.

―Ese té, es exclusivo para ti, o me equivoco. Dime qué contiene.

Silencio.

―Es solo un té que me ayuda a sobrellevar el dolor de mis ojos, nada más.

―Mandaré a hacerle análisis a ese té.

―No lo hagas. Si tanto te preocupa dejaré de beberlo.

Silencio.

―Si ya no tienes nada qué decir déjame dormir.

Steven tuerce la boca, camina en dirección a la puerta y sale.

―Mi penitencia… El no ver es mi castigo por dejar que Ransei cayera en guerra en la Era del Metal…

Otra vez una visión ha tomado lugar ocupando su cuarto. White se levanta de la cama y comienza a caminar descalza…

_(+) Primero un pie, luego una mano, seguido de otro pie y otra mano, tiene que agarrarse muy bien si no quiere caer desde tan alto. Por alguna razón se encuentra escalando una montaña que parece no tener fin. A medida que avanza ha notado algo especial en este lugar, el espacio y el tiempo trascurren de una manera diferente, día y noche parecen haberse fusionado, el sol y la luna se alternan en lo que parece ser un eclipse. La poca vida que se aprecia muere en segundos al igual que renace otra en otro par de segundos. Los volcanes hacen erupción y su ira es calmada con un diluvio. La presión en el aire es sofocante. _

_Sigue escalando la montaña que se pierde entre las nubes. Levanta la vista pues ha visto un par de sombras proyectadas en la piedra. Enormes sombras circundan el cielo, parecen veinte o quizás treinta, posiblemente sean más, no lo sabe, pero lo que sí sabe es que todas las sombras se sienten atraídas a la cima de la montaña. Entre más circundan las sombras la montaña más alteran el espacio-tiempo provocando que el cosmos sea visible._

_Por fin ha llegado a la cima, pareciera que ha escalado toda una eternidad. Mira a su alrededor, en este lugar hay ruinas, pilares vencidos por el tiempo, cubos con lenguaje de glifo, pedazos de cristales y madera esparcidos… ¿qué era lo que había en este lugar? La pregunta no puede pasar desapercibida, todo el espacio-tiempo gira en torno a la cima de la montaña como si fuera el centro del universo._

_*Thais*_

_El susurro en el viento la llama. Una sombra amorfa aparece delante de ella, ha dicho algo pero no se comprende, lo vuelve a repetir pero el mensaje sigue sin llegar. En medio de toda esta confusión la voz dice su nombre._

_*Soy Jade*_

_Delante de la sombra aparece una espada clavada en el suelo. La reconoce, le es inconfundible incluso en la misma oscuridad en que la envuelve la sombra. Camina hacia ella para poder tocarla, su piel se desgarra y las heridas aumentan, la sangre fluye como burbujas en el vacío del espacio. Con temor aleja su brazo del rango de la espada y las heridas se cierran. Lo había olvidado, la Espada Creación es un arma única que posee un poder abrumador el cual solo el elegido puede empuñar, después de todo ésta fue forjada por el mismo Arceus. _

_El *Tinin~Ling* resuena._

_Todo comienza a dar vueltas. Un destello tan intenso como la luz solar emerge desde las entrañas de las ruinas, una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una pelota de golf flota delante de ella, el espacio-tiempo se retuerce. La esfera desaparece y todo retumba._

_La montaña se derrumba debajo de sus pies. Todo se altera dando paso al caos. El día y la noche desaparecen, todos los volcanes hacen erupción al mismo tiempo en que se inunda la tierra. El aire se torna pesado y sofocante. El cosmos se detiene, parece que todas las estrellas caen a la tierra. El universo se está desgarrando. (+)_

White regresa a la realidad, permanece hincada en el centro de su cuarto, siente el sabor del hierro en su boca y un cálido líquido resbala de sus labios, se limpia con el dorso de su mano, hay sangre.

Hace una remembranza de las anteriores visiones, ahora ya sabe quién la ha estado llamando. Tiene que avisarle a Airam, la visión que ha tenido ahora es una premonición, un posible futuro de lo que llagará a pasar si la espada es encontrada. La Espada Creación es la llave para llegar a _ese poder_, Einar una vez lo intentó y ahora es su reencarnación Valeria la que va tras él.

White hace todo lo posible por mantener bajo control los recuerdos de los guardianes en especial los que no han despertado, no quiere que despierten porque no los quiere hacer revivir el dolor que sufrieron hace siglos, en especial Khaled, el que en esta era ahora es su hermano.

―Sin importar qué, te protegeré.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Todo general debe de actuar con sabiduría, paciencia y justicia entre sus filas, dividirlas de manera estratégica colocando cargos, recurrir al engaño para ocultar las intenciones y dejar que el enemigo venga a ti haciendo el menor esfuerzo posible, y si la situación lo amerita revisar el plan para poder cambiarlo. Después de todo nunca hay que dejar que el enemigo averigüe cuáles son tus movimientos, la guerra se basa en el engaño. Nobunaga lo sabía muy bien, su padre le había hecho leer, recitar y practicar _El Arte de la Guerra _hasta que se volvió algo muy natural para él como el respirar.

―¿Tenemos noticias de Malva? ―le preguntó a Lysandre.

―Desde hace dos semanas que no tenemos contacto con ella.

Nobunaga dio una risita apagada llena de satisfacción, solo él comprendía el significado que ocultaban las semanas perdidas.

―Colress, ¿cómo vamos con el torneo? ¿Tenemos noticias?

―Insulso. Desperdicio cada segundo de mi vida.

Nobunaga lo observa, el científico comienza a perder la paciencia de no encontrar a alguien sobresaliente.

―Pronto llegaran, pronto llegaran. ―Se gira a ver a su segundo científico― ¿Cyrus, trajiste lo que te pedí?

Su segundo genio exhaló con pesimismo.  
―Fueron Hanzo y Kotaro quienes se encargaron yo no hice nada.

Lo suponía, Cyrus prefiere cualquier cosa que estar haciendo trabajo de "niñera". Quizá debería darle una misión ahora mismo, después de todo hay unas pequeñas molestias que rondan cerca y quién mejor que él para hacerse cargo de manera silenciosa.

―Toma, usa el método que quieras pero las quiero con vida. ―le desliza una hoja.

Cyrus aquea una ceja con intriga y ve lo que hay impreso en la hoja, da una sonrisa ladina.  
―Lo que sea ¿eh? Muy bien.

El fuego se reaviva en sus ojos.

Nobunaga se alivia internamente, ahora el que queda es su aliado más difícil, un hombre cuya existencia ha sido borra del universo mismo.

―Giovanni, ¿tienes algo qué aportar?

El mencionado levanta la mirada y la sostiene.  
―Supongo que debería decir que tu nieta no ha venido a clases en una semana.

Bueno, esa no era la clase de reporte que esperaba pero aún así está molesto al enterarse de las faltas que tiene Valeria. Hay que ser más estricto con ella.

―Ya veo, Valeria no ha ido a la escuela, sus tres guardianes la consienten demasiado. Luego tendré una plática con ella a solas.

Una plática no es exactamente como lo llamaría el resto, después de todo estamos hablando de Nobunaga, el hombre que fue capaz de aniquilar a su propia familia con tal de darse por muerto.

―Pero bueno, no era esa clase de reporte a la que me refería Giovanni me refería a algo como por ejemplo: ¿Por qué está la heredera Birch en la casa que utilizan los hermanos Stone?

¡Oh, sorpresa! Eso no lo sabían el resto de los miembros que quedaron perplejos.

―No es que me moleste es solo simple curiosidad. Después de todo era nuestro trabajo hacer que la alianza Rowan-Birch se rompiera pero nunca imaginé que la heredera Birch viniera a tocar a nuestra puerta en busca de refugio. ¿Acaso no sabe quién es el asesino de su padre?

Giovanni afila la mirada, con toda mecánica levanta los brazos y entrelaza sus manos para apoyar su rostro.  
―Una pequeña hormiga ha pasado desapercibida frente a nuestros ojos, hay que tener más cuidado, puede que haya más y tengamos toda una plaga.

Giovanni sin duda era un hombre peligroso, no sabían mucho de él, no tenia registro alguno y sus huellas dactilares no aparecían en el sistema, era como un fantasma. Por eso el resto eran cautelosos con él, con este tipo de personas hay que tener cuidado nunca se sabe lo que piensan y cómo actuaran, sin embargo, Nobunaga lo trataba con mucha familiaridad, lo cual era desagradable para el resto.

―Esas palabras, ¿puedo deducir que las empleas en ti también? ―dijo Lysandre― Es hora de que vayamos definiendo si eres amigo o enemigo.

―Me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen de mí.

―Ya, ya. ―Nobunaga trata de calmar los ánimos― Mientras yo le permita estar con nosotros no debe de haber ninguna objeción ¿verdad? ―volteó a ver al resto.

―General, no se confíe. ―le advirtió Cyrus.

―No lo hago, solo tomo ventaja de la situación. Eso me recuerda, ¿a la heredera Birch le gustara tomar té negro o té verde?

―¿A qué viene la pregunta? ―dijo Colress.

―¿Acaso no es obvio? Quiero tener una charla con ella, quiero saber qué es lo que piensa, saber por lo qué está pasando, de seguro ha de seguir conmocionada. No estoy buscando que se vuelva una subordinada o aliada, solo quiero escucharla y tenderle una mano amiga.

Fiel al manual de la guerra Nobunaga lo empleaba con naturalidad, todos sus allegados lo sabían muy bien, Nobunaga se adaptaba a la situación y siempre la revertía a su favor.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Según la información que le confió su padre, las coordenadas de los mapas se unían en un pentagrama y además había una X sobre la casa McKonan, la casa de la difunta madre de Ruby. Investigó sobre el hecho pero no encontró nada, era como si la casa McKonan jamás hubiera existido, y en cierta forma lo era, Caroline era la última descendiente, pero existía algo extraño en todo esto. Tampoco encontró el momento oportuno para decirle a Ruby sobre el mapa, lo cual se convertía en una carga mental de la cual se quería aliviar, aunque también hay que resaltar que ella se negó un poco debido a que era una imprudencia soltar esta bomba sin tener pruebas. Vaya problema.

Así estaba la mente de Blue divagando más allá de lo que debería ver frente a ella.

―¿Qué debería de hacer? ―hizo girar entre sus dedos, como si fuera un bastón de porrista, la rama seca que tenía en ese momento.

―Lo que deberías de hacer es dejar de jugar con la evidencia. ―la sacó de sus pensamientos Anzu.

Blue dejó de girar la rama y esta cayó a la tierra quemada. Era verdad, en este momento toda su atención debía de estar en la misión primordial: dar con el paradero de los dos maestros y sus subordinados.

Blue regresó a lo que hacía, recoger muestras y examinar la tierra. El entorno de la zona en donde estaban contenía evidencias de una batalla.

Llegaron ahí partiendo desde uno de los puntos donde escucharon por última vez la transmisión del maestro Norman, de allí se desplazaron hacia el sur siguiendo las pequeñas marcas en la tierra, ramas rotas/dobladas, muescas en las piedras, y los pequeños residuos de energía que había dejado el Gran Maestro al entrar en contacto con los árboles.

―Anzu, mira está marca. ―habló Crystal señalando una pequeña, casi diminuta, perforación en la corteza de un árbol.

Anzu se acercó y lo examinó detenidamente, lo observó desde varios ángulos, arriba, abajo, de costado…  
―No cabe la menor duda, esa marca de perforación de enrosque solo la dejan los sensores de movimiento que yo fabriqué.

La primera pista concreta y posiblemente la única para dar con los maestros. Le tomaron varias fotos. Tiempo más tarde encontraron las envolturas de paleta similares al material del ave S.O.S. Más tarde encontraron una plumilla de guitarra con la nota sol enredándose en la palabra Oak. Esto último despertó dudas y sospechas. Tomaron fotos de los rastros y enviaron las evidencias a la División de Inteligencia.

El día transcurrió y la noche cayó. Instalaron el campamento en terreno elevado para no ser sorprendidas luego de asegurar el perímetro. Antes de descansar dividieron los turnos de la guardia, la primera fue Crystal.

Para Crystal la pérdida de un padre era algo con lo que estaba familiarizada y podía comprender el sentimiento por el que pasaban los otros jóvenes, por eso pondría todo su esfuerzo en encontrarlos sin importar lo demandante que llegara a ser la misión.

La noche transcurrió tranquila y Blue fue a despertar a las chicas para reanudar la búsqueda.

Al medio día no encontraron ni una sola pista que les condujera al paradero de los maestros, la desesperación y frustración los acompañaron por un tiempo hasta que Crystal vislumbró algo a la lejanía, justo enterrado en el suelo a un lado de unos setos.

―Es un transmisor, no parece ser de los nuestros. ―dijo Blue.

―Así que quien que los capturó dejó pequeñas migajas. ―habló Anzu.

―Quizás. ―Crystal continuó con la vista agachada buscando más evidencia.

Siguiendo el rastro de las pequeñas migajas encontraron, tornillos y cubos metálicos del tamaño de un dado, más de cerca encontraron rastros de otra batalla, otro tanto encontraron una pequeña cabaña destartalada en medio de la nada.

―¿El enemigo se esconde ahí? ―Anzu no parecía muy convencida.

Nunca hay que subestimar al enemigo, eso cualquiera lo sabe. Por eso las tres chicas decidieron vigilar el lugar y esperar la resolución de la División de Inteligencio luego de mandar su reporte. Hay que actuar con prudencia.

En el transcurso notaron movimiento de solo dos personas que salían, los dos individuos vestían batas blancas y también cargaban un par de bolsas, cuando regresaron a la cabaña ya no trían las bolsas.

―Dos tipos saliendo de una cabaña destartalada en medio de la nada, vistiendo de bata y cargando bolsas que las tiran en quién sabe dónde y regresan como si nada. No sé que piensen ustedes pero a mí ya me dio escalofríos de solo imaginarlo. ―habló Anzu.

―¿Qué opinan, una estructura subterránea? ―dijo Crystal.

―Eso dificulta el reconocimiento y la infiltración. ―dijo Blue cruzándose de brazos y pensando.

El mensaje de la División de Inteligencia llegó: Recabar datos y alejarse del lugar. Otro equipo hará el trabajo.

―Bueno, qué dicen ―habló Anzu― Una estructura de esa magnitud no solo tendría una puerta de entrada/salida. Hay que buscarlas para facilitar el trabajo de infiltración del segundo equipo.

―De acuerdo. ―dijo Blue.

El grupo de chicas se dispersó. Anzu regresó por donde antes, cerca de la zona donde encontraron los tornillos y el pequeño cubo metálico, una pequeña elevación en la tierra llamó su atención. De inmediato se lo comunicó a Blue.

―La tierra parece haber sido removida apenas. ―le dijo Blue cuando llegó al lugar.

Anzu sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
―Parece que mi momento ha llegado.

Se preparó y liberó su último invento, una pequeña araña robótica con varios... ¿huevecillos en su lomo? Encendió su portátil y el robot madre despertó, al instante liberó sus huevecillos y las crías despertaron. Cada una de ellas se filtró por la ranura de la compuerta que estaba en la tierra. Recorriendo cada centímetro del lugar trasfirieron la información que sus lentes captaban. En minutos Anzu obtuvo el mapa de la instalación subterránea.

―Me siento como en una de esas películas de ficción. ―habló Blue.

Anzu asintió.  
―Lo sé, son impresionantes verdad. Cada una de ellas cuenta con un sensor de movimiento y camuflaje, además de otras sorpresas. ―echó un vistazo al mapa― La cabaña corresponde a la entrada noreste de la estructura, nosotros estamos en la compuerta sureste, me imagino que debe de haber una tercera, pero dónde.

Blue se acercó para apreciar mejor el mapa.  
―¿Qué son esos espacios en negro en la parte más baja?

Anzu las miró detenidamente, solo espacios vacíos aparecían en negro.  
―¿Bodegas?... Enviare un robot ahí.

_[―Hey pueden escucharme, encontré otra entrada.] _―era Crystal.

―Crees poder darnos tus coordenadas. ―dijo Anzu.

_[―Bueno no creerán esto, una cueva apareció en la montaña donde antes descansamos.] _

Esto fue sorpresivo. Recorrieron el lugar varias veces para asegurar el campamento y no encontraron nada inusual.

―Esas pequeñas migajas no fueron encontradas, fueron puestas para nosotros. ―habló Blue― Crystal sal de ahí, esta misión se aborta… ¿Crystal? ¡Crystal!

Solo estática en el comunicador.

―¡Anzu muévete!

Anzu presionó una tecla en la portátil y los robots regresaron…

*Boom*

Anzu y Blue tosieron, la nube de polvo las estaba sofocando.

―¿Ves algo? ―preguntó Anzu.

―Fue un ataque de lejos.

―¿Cómo?

En medio de la polvareda Anzu vio la sombra de Blue. La joven de cabello castaño se paró derecha y estiró su brazo izquierdo y tensó el derecho. _«Esa postura.»_ De inmediato Anzu se puso unos lentes.

Para el ojo común ver esta pose es como ver a una persona imitando a un arquero porque no hay arco, pero para Anzu que conocía el elemento de su hermana significaba otra cosa. Con la ayuda de sus lentes especiales podía medir la fuerza del viento y ver como una ráfaga de viento creaba con sutileza un arco y una flecha lista para ser lanzada. Así mismo pudo ver a Blue disminuir su respiración y centrarse en su objetivo aún estando la nube de polvo. Cuando vio el arco vibrar supo que Blue había encontrado la presencia de la persona y lanzó la flecha. Siguiendo la trayectoria de la flecha Anzu vio cómo fue derrumbada una persona que estaba en la copa de un árbol. A Anzu seguía causándole impresión la habilidad de Blue, la joven castaña no era buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero sus habilidades en combate lejano eran las mejores y por eso servían de apoyo para el resto, sumándole a todo esto también estaba su camuflaje y la infiltración. Por eso Anzu siempre reafirmó que Blue pertenecía a la división de inteligencia que estar de guardián del joven maestro.

―Vámonos. ―Blue jaló a Anzu.

Solo dieron cinco pasos para que Blue se detuviera en seco, sin moverse sus ojos recorrieron el entorno. Soltó la mano de Anzu y en un segundo desapareció. Anzu le imitó.

Dos, tres, cinco, ocho, fueron cayendo de los árboles, ese fue el número de personas que las habían rodeado, de todos ellos Blue se hizo cargo. Desde lejos Blue le habló a Anzu en leguaje de señas.

_«Ya lo sé no tienes que recordármelo.»_ Anzu volvió a teclear en su portátil. El objetivo era enviar los planos del complejo a la División de Inteligencia.

―No te distraigas niña. ―llegó otro individuo en la rama donde se escondía Anzu.

El sujeto trato de darle una patada, sin embargo la suela de su zapato solo golpeó la corteza del árbol. Anzu desapareció en un parpadeo.

―¿Qué rayos? ―el sujeto la buscó.

Anzu se movió de lugar sin dejar de teclear y ahora corría mientras tecleaba, tras de ella venían sus insectos. Dos sujetos más aparecieron delante de ella, no obstante desaparecieron en otro parpadeo, Blue se encargó de sacarlo del camino colgándolos en los árboles. Mientras Anzu tecleaba sin despegar la vista de la pantalla ponía en ridículo a sus perseguidores, los golpes de sus enemigos no solo no acertaban sino que también eran golpeados por ella y Blue sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Apareciendo y desapareciendo las dos hermanas atacaban, esquivaban y se protegían. Como sus perseguidores iban en aumento en lugar de ir disminuyendo Blue decidió poner fin a todo esto. Con un movimiento en juego de sus brazos y piernas el viento sopló, las ramas pequeñas y algunas hojas fueron cortadas, el suelo también presentó marcas como si algo fino y filoso hubiera hecho un rayón en la superficie. Los atacantes se miraron entre ellos, si la joven había hecho alguna técnica parece que falló, o eso creían, las prendas de los adversarios fueron desgarradas como si algún animal feroz los hubiera atacado, también presentaron rasguños en la piel, al poco rato notaron un malestar en todo el cuerpo dejándose caer en seco.

Anzu que seguía tecleando aún con los lentes puestos esbozó una sonrisa engreída. _«Nadie puede ver unas cuchillas de viento a no ser que el viento sea denso.»_

―Interesantes lentes los que tienes ahí pequeña. ―sonó una voz grave detrás de ella.

Anzu se giró al igual que Blue, ninguna de las dos sintió la presencia de esta persona. Anzu retrocedió por un simple reflejo provocado por el miedo, el hombre desprendía un aura fría y su resonancia en fuerza era demasiado abrumadora, los lentes se lo decían.

―Maestro Cyrus. ―dijo uno de los hombres que se liberaron del árbol.

Cyrus observó los estragos que habían causado las dos chicas, las volteó a ver y les lanzó lo que cargaba. Anzu y Blue solo vieron la sombra de esa persona cayendo frente a ellas.

**Minutos antes…**

―Pero qué…

Crystal se quitó el pequeño aparato del oído, de un momento a otro se cortó la transmisión. Buscó sus binoculares para ubicar a las chicas, cuando bajó la vista hacia su bolso un pequeño destello en el suelo llamó su atención, se agachó para recogerlo…, era su espejo. Crystal abrió los ojos y se tiró por completo para rodar hacia un costado. *Bam* se escuchó por toda la montaña espantando a las aves. De inmediato Crystal se levantó y miró fijamente esa enorme roca que cayó del cielo, o mejor dicho…

―Alguien la arrojó.

Pero quién aventaría una roca si ella se encontraba en la cima. Nada de eso tenía sentido porque ni el más fuerte podría arrojar una roca de ese tamaño desde el pie de la montaña a la cima. Su mente comenzó a divagar, quizás una catapulta, era aceptable pero no había nada de eso. Desprendimiento, no, totalmente rechazado.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos la roca caída de la nada se agrietó desde abajo, siguiendo el curso irreparable la grieta la dividió en dos mitades… y la roca explotó. Una lluvia de minúsculas rocas fue arrojada en todas las direcciones. Crystal no pudo esquivar todas, algunas de ellas impactaron en su cara, en el brazo derecho, en el pecho y abdomen, en la rodilla derecha y otra de ellas perforó por centímetros el muslo izquierdo. Adolorida se dejó caer mientras recuperaba las fuerzas para levantarse antes de que _él_ la atacara.

Sus censores detectaron una pequeña ave perdida que no resistió en ir a su ayuda. Salió por la compuerta de la cueva y dejó que su presa cayera en la trampa dejando la compuerta y cueva al descubierto. 1, 2, 3, migajas repartidas para guiarla a la cima de la montaña. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan. La joven se descuidó por un segundo y cortó la transmisión. Era momento de sorprenderla, ¿pero como lo haría? Oh vaya, parece que las travesuras de Kotaro serán útiles en este momento, este sujeto trajo una roca desde el pie de la montaña para ponerla en la entrada de la cueva solo para fastidiar a Colress. Golpeó la roca para partirla a la mitad, hizo un espacio entre las dos mitad y se ocultó dentro de ella, luego las unió para rearmar la roca. Con su _gravedad cero_ la pudo llevar hasta la cima de la montaña y suspenderla a un par de metros para caer de sorpresa. La pequeña ave ahora no solo estaba perdida sino que herida y asustada, ya era hora de ir en su ayuda. Estiró una mano hacia ella pero el ave retrocedió revoloteando de manera torpe. Cyrus se cruzó de brazos para contemplarla.

―Pobre ave.

El corazón de Crystal se agitó, todos sus músculos temblaban y los nervios estaba en alerta y al límite, sudaba frío de tan solo ver a ese hombre frente a ella, desprendía un aura de combate terrorífica y sofocante, una que ni ella misma había experimentado cuando estaba cerca del Gran Maestro. Tenía que salir de ahí, ese sujeto estaba por encima de su nivel, muy por encima.

Aventó una de las bombas de humo que le había dado Anzu y emprendió la huida, no obstante la mano de Cyrus cortó la cortina de humo como si esta tuviera forma solida, la mano siguió atravesando la cortina de humo hasta llegar al cuello de Crystal. La joven forcejeó en el agarre, no podía contra ese sujeto era demasiado fuerte, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba balanceó su brazo izquierdo. La punta del arma brilló bajo los rayos del sol, luego de posicionarse detrás del hombre su invocadora la movió, el arma reaccionó.

Cyrus volteó a ver tras de sí, le pareció sentir algo sobre su dura piel pero comprobó que no era nada, solo era un arma tratando de herirlo. Llamó su atención dicha arma, tres espadas posicionadas una sobre la otra, era como ver el truco de un malabarista, sin duda una arma peculiar.

―¿Magnetismo?

Fue lo primero que pensó y ya no más porque recibió una patada en la cara por parte de Crystal, no le quedó de otra que soltar a la joven. Crystal aprovechó la oportunidad y nuevamente sus espadas reaccionaron como un látigo filoso que sujetaron las piernas de Cyrus y lo tumbaron. Ahora él quedó más sorprendido, ¿cómo era posible que esa chica tuviera tanta fuerza para derribarlo? Nuevamente Crystal agitó el arma y más espadas salieron de las espadas principales. Cyrus casi abre la boca de la impresión, esa arma era como una navaja suiza. Dejó el asombro para otro momento, se levantó de un solo salto y se puso en guardia. Crystal hizo lo mismo. Ambos corrieron al encuentro.

Cyrus elevó el puño, Crystal lo esquivó agachándose, pero Cyrus aprovechó para darle un rodillazo en el estomago. La fuerza del golpe mandó a Crystal un par de metros lejos, ahora más herida que antes y con una torcedura en el tobillo izquierdo prefirió atacar desde lejos. De nuevo agitó las espadas y todas ellas se separaron, algunas se enterraron en la montaña y otras permanecieron flotando a la espera de una orden. Cyrus prefirió no moverse aquello era una trampa. Crystal le ordenó a las espadas flotantes atacar. Con patadas, golpes, una esquivada por aquí por acá, Cyrus las fue alejando. Crystal ya estaba en frente de él y con sus piernas aprisionó los bazos y el cuerpo de Cyrus desde atrás y se inclinó hacia abajo para derribarlo de espaldas. Otra vez Cyrus quedó mudo, esta chica tenía demasiada fuerza para derribarlo. Cyrus lo pensó con cuidado, sabía que CESCOM entrenaba a las escoltas de famosos pero eso solo era su fachada, la verdadera identidad era entrenamiento y armamento militar. Si recordaba bien, sabía que los enviados para buscar a los maestros eran todos trabajadores de CESCOM solo simples cerebros, ¿entonces cómo era posible que esta chica tuviera tanta fuerza? Mientras pensaba Crystal lo tumbaba y las espadas que se enterraron en la montaña salieron a flote como estacas. Cyrus reaccionó y apoyó solo una mano en el suelo, estiró el resto de su cuerpo y con una patada se quitó a Crystal. La joven dio tres saltos hacia atrás para evitar daños.

―Tú, no eres una chica normal, ¿cómo es que tienes tanta fuerza?

Era verdad, Crystal no era originalmente un miembro de la división de inteligencia ella era la escolta original de Ruby y como tal fue entrenada, pero con el paso del tiempo ella y Blue intercambiaron lugares debido al distanciamiento que se originó entre ella y Ruby por la pérdida de sus padre.

―Es verdad, soy una escolta, para ser exacta la verdadera segunda escolta de mi maestro.

Cyrus frunció el ceño ante la declaración, esta chica era peligrosa y había que acabar rápido con ella. El combate se reanudó. Crystal enfiló todas sus espadas hacia Cyrus atacando en todas las direcciones, pero ningún rasguño le hicieron al individuo. ¿De qué estaba hecho ese tipo? Cyrus dio un salto y como guillotina dejó caer su pierna, Crystal bloqueó el golpe con las espadas, estas se unieron nuevamente como un látigo y sujetaron la pierna del individuo para lanzarlo por los aires. Cyrus manipuló la gravedad de su cuerpo y regresó a la cima de la montaña como si fuera un boomerang, en esta ocasión aplicó todo su centro gravitatorio en la palma de su mano derecha. El golpe dio en el pecho de Crystal. La joven retrocedió y tosió, todo el aire fue expulsado de su cuerpo, volvió a toser y ahora escupió sangre.

_«¿Pero qué…?»_ Se llevó las manos al pecho, dos costillas fracturadas. _«No puede ser…»_ Todo su entorno se veía nublado, borroso… las piernas perdieron fuerza, Crystal cayó y luego todo fue oscuridad…

―Una menos.

Desde lo alto de la montaña Cyrus vio a sus subordinados corriendo en círculos como un grupo de idiotas. Cargó a Crystal en un brazo y caminó hacia donde estaba el resto. Cuando llegó al pie de la montaña pudo comprobar porqué el resto de sus subordinados actuaban como tontos, las culpables dos jóvenes que se escondían para atacar, pero más le interesó la joven que tenía unas gafas. La chica no solo corría y atacaba mientras tecleaba sino que parecía tener ojos detrás de la cabeza pues también esquivaba agachándose o brincaba cuando la situación lo requería sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de la computadora.

Ocultó su presencia al mínimo y se encaminó hacia la joven, cuando se posicionó detrás de ella vio que los lentes de la chica mostraban no solo datos del entorno como altitud y latitud, sino que también medían la fuerza y velocidad de sus oponentes tanto en técnica como en cuerpo. Además de eso los lentes mostraban pequeños cuadros con vistas de sus subordinados desde ángulos frontales, laterales, traseros, suspendidos, etc. Sin duda esos lentes eran especiales como también las cámaras que le mostraban esas vistas.

―Interesantes lentes los que tienes ahí pequeña.

La joven lo volteó a ver, en el acto los datos sobre él se desplegaron en las micas de las gafas. Cyrus quedó más impresionado. Dispuesto a hacerse con esa tecnología para poder buscar a los guardianes se deshizo del bulto que cargaba. El cuerpo inerte de Crystal fue arrojado hacia las jóvenes.

Las dos chicas corrieron para auxiliarla. Blue analizó la nueva situación, todo estaba en contra de ellas.

―¡Anzu, corre! ―Blue se preparó para la pelea.

―Blue, no puedes tú sola…

―¡Te he dicho que corras! ―le cortó― Esa información es vital para los demás, tienes la obligación de decirle a tu maestro lo que has visto.

Anzu mordió su labio, ¿huir? Agarró la portátil y la estrelló contra el suelo, el resto de los fragmentos se incendiaron. No quedó nada.

―¡¿Anzu?!

La mencionada cargó a Crystal en su espalda.  
―Crees que no lo noté, todos querían la portátil, pero si esta desaparece delante de sus ojos ya no podrán perseguirla, ¿verdad?

Blue ya no dijo nada.

Cyrus quedó a la expectativa. _«¿Otro servidor?» _Miró a todos lados, en el momento en que lo hizo hubo pequeñas explosiones.

Anzu y Blue emprendieron la huida.

―La madre les está ordenando que la protejan. ―dijo Anzu.

En medio del humo provocado por las explosiones Cyrus se soltó a reír, sin duda esa chica era una pequeña caja de sorpresas, ahora tenía más ganas de capturarla.

―Ustedes ¿qué esperan?, vayan tras ellas y tráiganlas vivas.

Anzu dejó de mirar al frente y enfocó su vista en la trasferencia de datos: 65%. Con la destrucción de la portátil el tiempo de trasferencia aumentó debido al peso del archivo.

―La madre araña es un servidor pequeño, el tiempo de transferencia se demorará casi al doble.

―¿Cuánto?

―Bueno, con la computadora hubiera tardado quince minutos pero ahora estimo unos veinticinco.

―Entonces hay que conseguirle tiempo.

Blue corrió hacia un árbol y con hábil destreza lo trepó. Anzu siguió corriendo con Crystal en su espalda. Las ráfagas de viento volvieron a aparecer, una lluvia de espadas invencibles cortaron las prendas y la piel de los perseguidores. Dos tipos fuera pero eso no importaba porque los perseguidores aumentaban. Blue adoptó de nueva cuenta la pose del arquero, esperó a que todos los individuos se juntaran y atacó con una lluvia de flechas. Algunas impactaron en las personas otras fueron a dar a los árboles, eso último ayudó a que una lluvia de escombros cayera para retener a sus perseguidores.

Con Crystal sobre su espalda se le dificultaba realizar algunas maniobras, tenía que aplicar el doble sino es que el triple de esfuerzo, cargar con un peso muerto no era nada fácil, incluso el tener que medir la distancia entre las ramas de los árboles para no golpear la cabeza de Crystal.

―En serio, me disculparé después.

Una patada directa desde las alturas le cortó el paso, Anzu tuvo que hacer el doble de esfuerzo para dar tres saltos hacia atrás y poder esquivarla. El sujeto ese al que llamaban Cyrus apareció delante de ella. En un rápido movimiento el sujeto dirigió ambas manos hacia el rostro de Anzu, por fortuna las arañas explosivas aparecieron. Anzu giró tres veces sobre sí y continuó su camino. El miedo se hizo presente, por primera vez sentía mucho miedo que empezaba a convertirse en terror. Ajustó sus lentes luego de haberse limpiado la sangre de un parpado, reprodujo el video de aquel sujeto en cámara lenta cuadro por cuadro para ver lo que sucedió. Como si fueran manos fantasmales Cyrus las dirigió hacia el rostro de Anzu en tan solo 36 milisegundos logrando así desajustar los lentes y provocándole un liguero corte en el parpado izquierdo. Anzu quedó perpleja, si sus arañas no hubieran aparecido ella ya estaría fuera de combate. Un escalofrió recorrió por toda su nuca y se traslado a la espalda.

Cyrus tronó sus articulaciones de hombros y cuello para relajarse, la pequeña ave se le había escapado y con los magníficos lentes. Cuando se le acercó pudo notar que una trasferencia de datos estaba en proceso: 74%. Ahora sí quería con más ganas los lentes, esos lentes que ni el mismo Colress había pensado en hacer… Se cruzó de brazos, hablando de Colress el siempre le dijo que todos los robots tenían un servidor madre, y si pensaba lo sucedido sobre las explosiones…

―¿Dónde está la araña madre?

La araña robótica fiel a su creadora la seguía de cerca y la protegía, bueno esa era una orden instalada en su sistema y funcionaba para Anzu, con eso bastaba. Mientras que Anzu era protegida por sus creaciones Blue se encargaba de frenar a los soldados, algunas arañas fueron a su ayuda. Saltando de rama en rama y lanzando su telaraña pasaban desapercibidas debido a su camuflaje, cuando estaban cerca de su objetivo los picaban para paralizarlos y después explotaban para tratar de noquearlos, pero como sus ataques eran más de defensa que ofensivos los perseguidores se incorporaban rápidamente. Blue tuvo que implementar otra estrategia.

Como si fuera una serpiente se enroscó en el cuerpo de sus perseguidores para poder golpearlos de cerca, era lo único que podía hacer debido a su flexibilidad, porque el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no era lo suyo. Brazos, piernas, cuello, los dejaba inmóviles y procedía a golpearlos desde abajo para debilitarlos. Así continuó con cada uno de ellos. Luego, con la ayuda de su viento, invocó una ráfaga de cuchillas destruyendo así su entorno. Con esos sujetos fuera de combate corrió para encontrarse con Anzu.

Anzu tenía el rostro contra el suelo y más peso extra sobre su espalda, todas sus articulaciones habían sido inmovilizadas y por alguna razón una fuerza desconocía le hacía tener la cabeza contra el suelo. Eso era molesto, no vio venir a ese sujeto ni con la ayuda de sus lentes, parece que el número de cámaras disminuyó significativamente. Dio un par de pataletas para zafarse pero nada. Aquel sujeto dirigió sus manos hacia su rostro, el miedo de Anzu regresó.

Una oleada de viento furioso se hizo presente, la lluvia de flechas atacó a Cyrus. El hombre se levantó como si nada. ¿En serio de qué estaba hecho el cuerpo de ese sujeto? Anzu se levantó y corrió hacia Blue, dejó a Crystal a un lado recargada en el tronco de un árbol.

Transferencia de datos 85%.

Las dos hermanas se prepararon para la batalla más peligrosa que tendrían en su corta vida. Lo arriesgarían todo, porque sabían que escapar era inútil, lo importante era enviar la información a la División de Inteligencia y que ésta llegara a manos de Ruby. Lo que sucediera con ellas ya no importaba.

―El deber de un escolta es proteger a su maestro. ―dijo Anzu.

Cyrus bloqueó la cadena de Anzu con el brazo desnudo, no recibió ni un rasguño. Antes de que Anzu la retrajera Cyrus enroscó más la cadena en su brazo y la jaló. Anzu fue atraída a Cyrus de manera descuidad, había una abertura y Cyrus la aprovecharía, apretó con fuerza su puño y… Blue pateó su brazo, Anzu evitó el golpe. Las dos hermanas se alejaron y Anzu soltó su cadena. Anzu desenvainó su espada corta y se puso en guardia.

Cyrus volvió a darse masajes en el cuello, las dos chiquillas lo estresaban. Respiró hondo y golpeó la tierra con el puño desnudo, ésta se agrietó creando una zanja profunda, las dos chicas cayeron dentro de ella. Bueno, por ahora podía respirar aliviado, las dos chicas caerían inconscientes en algún momento.

Un tempestuoso tornado emergió de la zanja arrancando de paso algunas ramas, las hojas del lugar revolotearon. Dentro del tornado venían Blue y Anzu. Antes de que el tornado tocara tierra firme Blue lo dirigió hacia Cyrus. Ya en tierra firme Blue aumentó la fuerza del viento en el tornado siendo cortante, Cyrus quedó atrapado. Anzu materializó unas estrellas ninjas y las lanzó hacia Cyrus.

Era verdad que Nobunaga le dijo que podía utilizar cualquier método y quería hacerlo, pero también le dijo que las quería vivas y esto le causaba problemas. Para poder escapar del tornado tenía que distraer al usuario de viento, con un poco de dificultad consiguió mover una de sus manos.

La tierra debajo de ellas se sintió extraña, como si fueran arenas movedizas, y en verdad lo eran, la tierra solida se convirtió en arena movediza lista para tragárselas. Las dos chicas batallaron pero entre más lo hacían más rápido se hundían. Una ola en medio de esa tierra les cayó encima, las dos jóvenes quedaron sepultadas.

Bien el problema fue resuelto, Cyrus quedó libre del tornado. Esperó un rato para que las jóvenes se agotara. La espera le duró muy poco. Las molestas arañas explosivas reaparecieron. La tierra tembló y esta vez sus arenas movedizas salieron expulsadas como si se tratase de un volcán, de en medio de la explosión salieron Anzu y Blue protegidas por una burbuja de viento denso.

Cyrus suspiró con pesadez… ¿Ahora que lo pensaba por qué reaparecieron justo ahora las arañas cuando tuvieron antes tantas oportunidades de atacarlo? Sus ojos se movieron por todo el lugar en busca de algo. Materializó un puñado de dagas y esperó pacientemente a que las dos chicas hicieran su movimiento. Blue y Anzu corrieron al encuentro. En ese momento Cyrus lanzó las dagas hacia el troco detrás de las chicas, la dos voltearon a ver, la única que estaba tras de ellas era Crystal y seguía inconsciente. Un pequeño chillido se escuchó y las chispas aparecieron de la nada. Anzu se llevó las manos a la boca, Blue notó la reacción de su hermana y dirigió la vista hacia donde ella veía, quedó pasmada. La araña madre fue atravesada por una daga, su camuflaje se desvaneció; como todo animal que se retuerce en agonía sus patas temblaron y la araña metálica cayó.

―¿Anzu, la trasferencia?

―96%

Cyrus sonrió al escuchar que detuvo la transferencia, con el servidor dañado ya no había forma de enviar los datos.

―Es una pena, ese servidor tan pequeño tenía que permanecer cerca de ti para poder enviar los datos debido al corto alcanza en su rango de señal. Si hubiera sido una araña gigante su rango de señal sería amplio.

Anzu chistó por lo bajo.  
―Bueno es verdad lo que dices, pero creo que olvidas algo.

Cyrus frunció el ceño.

Anzu sonrió, la transferencia de datos avanzó al 97% con mucha dificultad.  
―Las arañas madre a veces comen a sus crías.

Todas la arañitas restantes se amontonaron sobre su madre, esta las mordió para poder tener circuitos de reserva mientras otras arañitas la reparaban.

―Ni de broma. ―gruñó Cyrus.

Era todo o nada, solo restaba 3%.

Blue atacó con furia, el viento se volvió aciago, Anzu se trasladó detrás de Cyrus para darle un golpe, el hombre lo notó y con su brazo alejó a Anzu, la chica retrocedió un par de metros pero se incorporó rápido para poder atacarlo. Blue tensó el aire, una espada de viento era visible, con hábil destreza lo atacó hacia un costado, Cyrus lo esquivó, sin embargo Blue reaccionó y movió la espada desde abajo para hacer un corte hacia arriba, Cyrus se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, vio como la hoja de esa espada de viento trató de cortarle desde el dorso hacia la cara. Anzu aprovechó para aparecer debajo de él, con un movimiento de sus brazos lo tumbó. Cyrus estaba enfadado de que dos chiquillas lo humillaran tanto, era hora de poner fin.

El secreto de su piel dura de hecho no era un secreto solo era una simple técnica que emplean los usuarios de metal y tierra, cubrirse con su elemento. Cyrus llamó toda la tierra de su alrededor y sus brazos fueron cubiertos de tierra y roca, ahora en lugar de tener dos brazos de un humano tenía dos pesados bloques de piedra y tierra. Con el brazo derecho atrapó a Anzu y con el izquierdo a Blue, las estrujó por un tiempo hasta que perdieron el conocimiento y luego las azotó contra el suelo. Con esto las dos chicas quedaron fuera de combate.

Caminó hacia Anzu para quitarle los lentes… fue hacia la araña madre y la pisó hasta destruirla.

―Tendré que reportar esto.

Transferencia de datos 100%.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

El mensaje de su próxima batalla había llegado hace un par de días. Tener que enfrentarse contra la familia Berlitz la inquietaba, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse con alguien conocido pero no esperaba que fuera en la tercera ronda, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviada de que no haya tenido que enfrentarse contra Ruby. Aunque si ganaba la posibilidad de enfrentarse contra él en un combate regresaba. Y la inquietud se hizo presente, ¿cómo actuaría frente a él? ¿Lo vería como su enemigo o amigo? Escondió su rostro contra la mesa y comenzó a balbucear por su mala suerte.

―¿Qué te preocupa jovencita?

Sapphire despegó la cabeza un par de centímetro y vio de reojo un par de zapatos negros finos al lado de ella, siguiendo más arriba visualizó un pantalón de traje, levantó por completo su cabeza y vio a un hombre maduro bien parecido parado al lado de ella. Traje azul marino corte italiano, una corbata azul cielo y una camisa de mismo color. Llegó a esa conclusión del traje debido al tiempo que pasó en la casa de Ruby, la madre del chico fue una modista.

―¿Usted es…? ―inquirió Sapphire levantando una ceja e inspeccionando al hombre de pies a cabeza.

―Pero que modales los míos. Mi nombre es Nobunaga y solo soy una de las tantas personas que cuidan a estos jóvenes desamparados del clan Stone.

Sapphire había escuchado la historia de Steven de cómo fue acogido por la familia de Valeria y otras personas más. Pero ahora que lo pensaba Valeria era la última descendiente del anterior emperador y el objetivo que su padre le había pedido investigar. Ahora todo esto se contradecía ya que Valeria le tendió una mano cuando más lo necesitaba y vivía en una de sus casas, en la que ocupaban los hermanos Stone. Y también le debía mucho a Steven.

Sapphire suspiró.

―Si de tus preocupaciones te pudiera yo librar… ―recitó Nobunaga tomando asiento frente a ella― Dime cuáles son, Sapphire Birch.

―¿Sabe quién soy?

―Claro que sí, te estás quedando en una de las casas del emperador, es un hecho que no puede pasar desapercibido para quienes lo rodean. Por cierto es una pena lo que le sucedió a tu padre, te ofrezco mis condolencias.

―Gracias.

―Pero sabes, cuando te veo encuentro más similitud con tu madre.

―¿Conoció a mi madre?

―Oh sí, era una mujer bastante enérgica. Recuerdo nuestro primer y único combate en el torneo Rey de Reyes, sus patadas eran demasiado potentes, incluso me llegó a sacar el aire con tan solo rosarme con la punta del pie.

Sapphire se soltó a reír.

―Ya te podrás imaginar cuán fuerte era…

La conversación continuó, Sapphire escucha a Nobunaga con atención y con una tremenda alegría marcada en su rostro, la preocupación de su próxima batalla en el torneo quedó olvidada. Transcurrieron los minutos entre anécdotas de su madre e historias de los chicos Stone y los demás miembros que circundan a Valeria. Poco a poco Nobunaga se acercaba a Sapphire y se ganaba su confianza.

―Así que ya sabes qué hacer la próxima vez.

Sapphire siguió riendo.  
―Lo tendré en mente.

Una de las criadas llegó al jardín cargando una charola con aperitivos y dos vasos con limonada.

―Lo siento señorita, no le dije que traje té. ―dijo Nobunaga sacando el paquete― Podría traerme los utensilios para que lo preparé ―pero recordó a la joven y volteó a verla― ¿o usted que prefiere señorita Birch?

Sapphire lo pensó un poco, para ella era más fácil beber un refresco que un té, pero como se encontraba con una persona mayor… Ser educada de vez en cuando no le haría daño.

―El té está bien.

―Perfecto. Este té negro es de mi producción, espero que le agrade.

Pasado otro rato la criada regresó con las cosas, un grupo de mayordomos preparó una mesa para colocar todo el material que Nobunaga necesitaba.

Para que Nobunaga preparara su propia comida y bebida fue un gusto adquirido con el paso del tiempo. Además de relajarlo lo mantenía distraído, sin mencionar que también lo hacía por precaución. Uno nunca sabe que tan cerca están los enemigos. Midió la dosis del té para su invitada y para él, la temperatura adecuada del agua para no quemarse la lengua, y, finalmente los postres que lo acompañarían, pero estos últimos solo eran para Sapphire porque él no degustaba lo dulce.

Un pequeño zumbido producido por el vibrar de su comunicar le interrumpió. Sacó el aparato del bolsillo de su chaqueta y vio que recibió un mensaje de Cyrus. Procedió a leerlo:

_[Atrapamos a las pequeñas aves perdidas en el bosque, sin embargo el tiempo de captura tardo más de lo planeado y las aves mandaron la información de La Cloaca. Nuestro enemigo conocen su estructura.]_

Nobunaga respiró hondo y escribió:  
_[Lo tenía previsto. Lleva a las aves a su jaula, la 3A. No quiero que estén cerca de sus padres o de Colress. En cuanto a la fuga de datos yo me encargare de eso con su joven maestro. Le propondré un trato que ni él podrá rechazar.]_

_Otro mensaje llegó:  
[No preguntaré lo que planea pero si usted lo dice, de acuerdo.]_

Nobunaga guardó el aparato y se encaminó hacia la mesa del jardín con la charola en la mano. _«La vida es una batalla en donde solo el más fuerte sobrevive, esa es la ley natural. Y parece que está predispuesta en nuestro genes.» _

―Espero que te gusten las tartas que preparó la repostera de la casa. ―dejó un plato con las pastas en el centro de la mesa― Hay algo que quiero preguntarte Sapphire, después de lo que sucedió con tu padre y la ruptura de la alianza, ¿qué piensas del heredero Rowan, aún lo consideras un amigo o ya no?

Las dudas en Sapphire regresaron, jugueteó un poco con la boca de la taza.  
―Yo…

_**Continuará…**_

×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤  
**Capítulo 20  
Concordia y Discordia**

**Capítulo 21  
Fuego Cruzado 3**  
×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤×¤

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Sección del autor ****＼****(^o^)****／**

**Agradezco a las personas que leen la historia, a los que dan favoritos y la siguen, (sí porque nunca les había agradecido) de verdad muchas gracias. Y si alguien quiere dejar un comentario adelante que no muerdo toda crítica es bienvenida.**

**No se pierdan el próximo especial doble. Saludos. ^.^**


End file.
